Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League
by the black shinobi
Summary: From Hissy Fit: Indigo League, Ash, Pikachu, and Harry's Journey continues... Onward to Sinnoh!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is dear reader's, the dabbles of Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League.**

 **I know you've all been waiting, so here's the first chapter of dabbles I've put together.**

 **The Adventure Continues. . . Now!**

 **Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:** **  
**

 **Ch. 1 Episodes 1-4**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League-Diamond & Pearl

Chapter 1

On the ship that was heading towards the Sinnoh Region, was a young 12 years old trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum. Ash was on his way to compete in the Sinnoh League, after he has obtained the necessary badges. With his trusted Pokemon friends beside him Pikahcu, Harry/Arbok, Tsunami/Kingdra, whom Ash brought along to get used to battling with her, and Aipom, who followed him onto the ship, Ash felt certain that this time he'll win the Sinnoh League Competition.

The trip to Sinnoh, by boat, will take 3 days. So they still had two days left of sailing to go.

* * *

Ash was leaning on the rail of the ship and letting the salt-water air move across his face and through his hair. He had let the other two members of his team out of their Pokeballs for some fresh, sea-water, air and to spend some quality time with them.

With Pikachu was on his shoulder and Aipom was on the railing, both Pokemon were looking ahead of them. Ash noticed his friend Harry was looking at the water below, or more precisely at Tsunami moving along in the water beside the ship. She easily kept pace and wasn't even winded yet. Ash and their previous traveling companions had learned what her name was, thanks to Harry writing her name in the dirt with his tail, back in Kanto.

Ash smiled at them, ever since he received Kingdra from Alex, she seems to spend a lot of time being around Arbok. Sure she spent time with Pikachu and everybody else as well, but she always seem to be around Arbok the most. And Arbok doesn't seem to mind at all.

In fact Arbok, Ash noticed at times, would sneak surprise snake kisses to the side of Kingdra's face. Those times would cause Kingdra to blush and nuzzle Harry in return. Ash couldn't help but smile at his friend Harry, for finding someone to be with.

Ash knew what was going on, thanks to Harry's memories. By witnessing Harry's memories of his love life with Blaise, Ash started looking at girls differently. Harry's grandpa had given Harry 'The Talk' before his death, and by extension, via memories, both Ash and Brock were taught it as well. Boy did Harry give both him and Brock a private talking to later during the 2 months of training, especially Brock. He spoke with Misty privately, too.

When the three of them saw his memories, they saw everything. Including his first time with his wife. Ash, at the time, had learned to push those, ADULT, memories to the back of his mind, and focus more on the memories that would help his team grow stronger. That doesn't mean he was completely oblivious, to the opposite sex. He noticed, he just used Harry's memories as a guide to not act on them, yet.

Misty, for example, was not really what he was looking for in a girlfriend. True, she was what he considered one of his best female friends, but not what he wants in a girlfriend. Temper wise.

May, on the other hand, was the girl he started looking at the start of his journey though Hoenn. Based off of Harry's life, Ash did feel something for the new Trainer when they first met, in Professor Birch's lab. He guessed puberty was starting early with him like it did for Harry. It had to be, cause Brock at times would pull him aside, away from May and Max, and give him some helpful advice, as to avoid making May upset.

Ash was lucky that he was being as subtle as a Slytherin, with his checking May out looks, as he could be, while her kid brother was there with them. Max, to Ash's relief, never caught on. As smart as Max is, he was still a 7 year child. Plus, Ash really didn't want to deal with the consequences of Max finding out, then telling their father, while they were still traveling through Hoenn. Especially if it all turned out to be just a fleeting crush.

Ash would help May out as much as he could, whether with training for Pokemon Contests, or just understanding Pokemon in general. It really was Harry's past life experiences that had influenced a lot of Ash's decisions. When to act, and when not to act. The way Harry looked at women, Ash started to do the same. Hence, why he felt attracted to May.

The feelings for her only became stronger when they where put in danger because of Team Rocket, Team Magma, and Team Aqua making trouble, and he wanting to keep her and his friends safe. When they traveled Kanto, Ash slowly, but surely, started to show May he really liked her. And to his joy and relief, she reciprocated those feelings. However, they were both young and decided, mutually, to take it slow.

When the siblings were about to get on the ship that would take them back to Hoenn, did Ash make two risky moves. One, he gave her the Pokeball that held his Dragonair. He told the surprised May to raise her, that she loved Contests as much as May did. May promised to take good care of her. Two, he kissed her, on the lips. And May returned it. That was their first kiss. Ash knew he was in love.

Ash smiled at the memory. Max nearly fainted, and Brock's jaw dropped to the ground. Their starter Pokemon, Pikachu and Blaziken, looked shocked at this, then smiled at their trainers. The two had promised to stay in contact, as they had bought a pair of Pokegears and traded numbers.

Ash had called her earlier that day, on his way to the ship that would take him to Sinnoh, to let her know were he was heading, and she wished him luck.

Coming out of memory lane, Ash saw Kingdra had jumped back onto the ship, over Arbok's head. She landed beside Arbok, while getting him wet with water along the way. Harry frowned at her, water dripping from his head, with a raised brow ridge. Tsunami looked up at Arbok, tilting her head, and blinked at him innocently. Ash suspected that if she had a mouth, instead of the snout, she would be smiling at him.

Ash, Pikachu, and Aipom laughed when Kingdra tried to hop away, but was quickly caught and was wrapped up in Harry's coils. Harry then proceeded to rapidly, shoot out his forked-tongue, all around the struggling Kingdra's head and snout. Planting many snake kisses on her, in retaliation for getting him wet.

Kingdra made some alto, churning sounds, that sounded like laughter and pleads for mercy. About a minute later, Harry stopped, and nuzzled the Dragon-type lovingly. His heart fluttered with happiness when she returned the gesture with equal affections. Neither one caring they had an audience of three watching them.

Ash knew that his Sinnoh journey in 1 more day was going to be great with these two on board.

* * *

Dawn's plan worked. She managed to trick the Ariados into attacking with Sludge Bombs at its own web. That freed all the captured Pokemon, including Piplup and Chimchar. The two starter Pokemon that had fled the lab.

When they were out of danger, Piplup pecked Dawn and threw a tantrum. Chimchar, first thanked Dawn by hugging her neck, then proceeded to yell at Piplup for attacking the brave human girl that rescued them.

Dawn learned that Piplup was a boy and Chimchar was a girl. She also learned that Piplup was hungry and that Chimchar was the one who swiped its food earlier. Chimchar blushed and chuckled nervously at Dawn's raised eyebrow at her. Dawn tried to feed Piplup some Pokemon food, but the water type refused. Chimchar took some gratefully, which caused Piplup to glare at her.

Dawn and the two Pokemon ended up battling the returning Ariados. Chimchar showed off her rather impressive Ember Attack, keeping the poison types away until she was hit by Sludge Bomb, and fainted. Dawn cried out for the defeated fire type, and Piplup grew angry at the bugs for hurting his friend. He defeated them all and protected Dawn and Chimchar with his Bide Attack.

Afterwards, at Lake Verity, Dawn tried to feed the two again, but didn't have enough for both. Chimchar encouraged Piplup to take it this time. He smiled, thanked the fire type, and took the offered food. Then the three saw what looked like the shadow of a legendary Pokemon rise and return to the lake.

Dawn had brought Piplup and Chimchar back to the lab. When she got back she learned that another beginner came by and took Turtwig as his/her starter. That left Dawn with a difficult decision to make. Who to choose between Piplup and Chimchar. The three of them made a good team, and she didn't want to leave one behind.

Rowan helped her out by saying he wasn't expecting anymore new trainers, so she could have both Pokemon. Dawn and the two Pokemon were happy and thanked the Professor. Chimchar nominated Piplup to be Dawn's official starter. This surprised the water type, and he held out a flipper for her to shake, which she gladly did. They were friends and partners. Dawn returned both to their Pokeballs and left to begin her journey.

* * *

Dawn and her two Pokemon, with a battered Pikachu's help, sent Team Rocket blasting off with a combination of Bubbles, Ember, and Thunderbolt. Pikachu fell over in exhaustion. They hurried the electric type to the Pokemon Center.

After getting a report that Pikachu will be fine, Dawn called her mom to show off her two Pokemon. Piplup and Chimchar were delighted to meet Dawn's mother. Of course, Piplup had to show off. That caused Dawn and Piplup to get into a scuffle on the videophone. Chimchar just giggled at the two.

* * *

Ash, Aipom, Brock, and Starly were still on the move to find Pikachu. Team Rocket had snatched his starter Pokemon from him. Now he had caught a Sinnoh flying type, Starly, to help search from the sky.

That is until they ran into a purple haired Trainer, who rudely told Ash that he should have tried to catch the strongest Starly around. Ash was about to battle the kid before they saw the effects of the move Volt Tackle in the distance, and knew it was Pikachu's.

Ash and Brock left to check it out.

* * *

After listening to Team Rocket's new motto, and Ash freeing Pikachu, he then grabbed his friend's Pokeball, from his necklace. "Arbok! I choose, you!" he yelled, and threw the Pokeball.

A scarred, green eyed Arbok materialized, his hood flared open and bared his fangs for all to see. He had a metal contraption attached to his hood/belly, and in the center of it was a blue, black and purple stone of some kind. In the center of the stone looked like a DNA symbol.

This surprised the new Coordinator Dawn and her two Pokemon Piplup and Chimchar. That Arbok was big, and in their eyes scary, too.

"Uh, Oh!" Team Rocket said in fright. "Arbok, Hyper Beam!" Ash called out the attack.

Arbok opened his mouth and inhaled, forming a basketball size sphere, then firing the purple and white energy beam at the machine. Once it made contact, it exploded. **KABOOM!**

"We're blasting off again!" **Ding**.

* * *

Harry looked at the scene from within his Pokeball, and sighed at what had transpired recently. Once Ash and Brock agreed to let Dawn travel with them, they headed out side, only to run into the same rude Trainer from before, now identified as Paul.

The Trainer challenged Ash to a Pokemon battle and Ash accepted. Prof. Rowan allowed them to use his back garden as the battle field.

Now, Prof. Rowan and Dawn stood off on the sidelines, as Ash and Paul faced off to battle. Brock would act as referee.

Dawn was excited to see an actual Pokemon battle. "This is great! I've never seen a _real_ Pokemon battle before!"

Ash smiled over at his new friend. "Well, you're seeing one now. So hold on to your hat," Ash said to her, while adjusting his own hat.

Paul smirked and hmph'd at him. "What's so funny Paul?" Ash asked, frowning at his challenger.

"Just that you talk like such a little kid," Paul insulted.

Before Ash could retort, Harry vibrated his Pokeball against Ash's chest. Ash stopped immediately and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, slowly exhaled, and calmed down. He opened his eyes and really looked at Paul. He realized that Paul was trying to make him lose focus, and he can't afford to do that. Not after coming all this way, and after beating Brandon! Plus he was to show Dawn how Pokemon battles are done. He silently thanked his partner for making sure he didn't lose his head.

"The rules?" Ash asked, calmly. Paul frowned at Ash's lack of reaction.

"Like I said before, 3 on 3 with no substitutions. And the one with two wins first, is the winner. Got it?" Paul sneered at Ash.

Ash nodded instead of verbally replying, then threw his first Pokemon onto the field. "Kingdra, I choose you!" and Tsunami materialized onto the field.

Harry watched as Paul inquired as to why not use his captured Starly. He smiled when Ash told Paul that he hasn't begun training Starly yet, so wasn't going to use him in the battle. Paul had frowned at that, then called out his Starly.

Harry watched Tsunami and Ash beat Paul's Starly with an Ice Beam Attack, and Starly fell to the ground in faint. Paul recalled his Pokemon, and said something rude to it, as Ash recalled Kingdra and thank her for a job well done.

Arbok witnessed Paul call out a monkey like Pokemon with a fire on its rear. According to Ash's Pokedex, the mon was called a Chimchar. One of the starter Pokemon in Sinnoh. A fire type. Ash countered by calling Aipom. Arbok had to admit, that Paul kid knew how to train Pokemon, but his attitude left a lot to be desired. Chimchar lost to Aipom and Ash's quick thinking.

Paul had lost two rounds, and recalled the fire type back. There was no point in a 3rd battle, when Ash already has 2 wins.

Harry couldn't hear what he said to the young Chimchar's Pokeball, but he was sure willing to bet his Mega Stone that Paul was degrading his Chimchar. He watch Paul close his eye and declared the he lost, and Brock made it official.

Dawn jumped for joy at Ash winning. Paul turned to Prof. Rowan and thanked the professor for the use of the field. He then turned to Ash, frowned, and nodded to him. He left afterwards.

* * *

Dawn had battled the Pokemon Barb Nando in a Pokemon Contest battle. She wanted to show Ash and Brock that she has gotten stronger. She used Piplup against Nando's Budew. She sadly lost.

While the gang was resting with Nando in the forest, after getting rid of Team Rocket, Ash let out his Arbok and Kingdra for the night. The two went to positioned themselves by a tree. Then Harry proceeded to wrap Tsunami in his coils, and lean against the tree, upright. Tsunami, made those churning sounds again. Only this time, it sounded like purring to the humans, while Harry continued to nuzzle her lovingly.

Dawn squealed quietly "Aw! They're so cute together!" at the two lovebirds public affections, and stated to the others that she wished she had a camera for this.

Nando played his harp of sweet music mixing in with the sounds of the forest Pokemon. Hearing the mixture of the two sounds, the two Dragon Egg Group Pokemon were put into a peaceful sleep. Ash and the others smiled at the sight, and thought the same thing as Dawn stated earlier.

* * *

The next morning, Ash challenged Nando to a Pokemon battle. Ash managed to pull off a victory, with Pikachu.

Nando then had made his choice, and decided to do both Contest and Gym battles. He then wished them farewell, until they meet again.

"Battling Nando sure was fun. Wasn't buddy?" Ash asked his electric type, who nodded to him.

"And just think Ash, Nando will be competing against both of us! For the Grand Festival and the Pokemon League!" Dawn said excitedly.

"Nando sure will be having his hands full, no doubt," Brock added, "which means you two had better do your best as well."

"Right!" both Ash and Dawn yelled in unison.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Here's a little dabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hoenn: Hissy Fit**

Pikachu was out of danger. Ash could now rest easier. He watched his buddy, resting on the examination table, until he heard a sound behind him. He, along with Birch and his assistant, looked and saw and embarrassed girl holding a vase.

Ash felt his breath get caught in his throat at the sight of the girl, in particular her pretty, sapphire eyes. The girl introduced herself as May, a new Trainer.

"N-nice to m-meet you," Ash stuttered, then cleared his throat. "I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet!" _'I stuttered, I can't believe I just stuttered!'_ he thought in shock.

* * *

Harry watched from his Pokeball, and couldn't stop from chuckling at what had just happened. Ash just acted like he did when he first met Blaise all those years ago on Hogwarts Express. Grinning, Harry couldn't wait to see how Ash really handles the opposite sex, especially one that he seems to be attracted to already.

( _This journey is already promising to be amusing so far. He he he,_ ) Harry chuckled in thought.

* * *

While Ash, May, and Max were helping Brock with the dishes after eating Brock's stew with the wild Taillow's, Arbok was having a private conversation with a depressed Dratini. Ash looked at them, and could sympathize with his dragon-type. After all, he too felt down at losing his first gym battle against Brock, way back then.

Arbok had the smaller serpentine dragon wrapped in his coils, and his head was nuzzling the top of hers. She no longer looked sad, and started squealing in laughter when her papa started tickling her with his forked-tongue.

To him, Dratini was lucky to have her father figure there to help her through this. Her first defeat she received in a new region. He smiled when they both returned to him, and Dratini having a look of determination in her eyes.

Ash nodded to her. No words were needed. They'll get stronger together.

* * *

Harry had just blasted Team Rocket with his Hyper Beam, and watched as the Great Tree fell apart. After Treeko was done mourning it, he turned to Ash for a battle.

Ash smiled and said, "Alright Pikachu, let-"

(No!) Treeko shouted and waved his paws at him. Ash stopped and looked confused. (I want to battle _him_!) Treeko pointed to Arbok, who was beside Brock, May, and Max. Treeko had seen how strong the older poison type was and wanted to battle him.

"Well Arbok," Ash asked, "do you want to battle Treeko?" Harry looked at the prideful grass type, then nodded.

The battle didn't last long, Treeko did several Quick Attacks, but they always fell short. And none of his Pound Attacks were connecting either. He was tiring, and Arbok has yet to strike back. He was about to call the Cobra Pokemon a cowardly worm, when he was suddenly struck in the gut by Arbok's Dragon Tail. He was thrown into the air, and before he even touched the ground, he felt a Pokeball hit him.

He was sucked into the Pokeball, and couldn't break free. He was caught. **Pong**.

Later he said his goodbyes to the other Treeko of the forest, and left with his new trainer. As he walked, he would sneak glances at the Pokeball that hung around Ash's neck. That held Arbok. Treeko vowed to himself, that he'll get stronger, and won't lose to him again.

Next time they battle, the results will be different!

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed the first set of dabbles for the new Sinnoh adventure.**

 **The dabbles at the end of each chapter will deal with some ideas I didn't put down with Hoenn: Hissy Fit, mostly dealing with Treeko and his little attitude towards Harry/Arbok like I mentioned in Hissy Fit: Pokemon Master.**

 **I didn't think at the time to put any of this down when I did Hissy Fit: Indigo League, because it didn't fit in with the way I was doing the story then. Treeko and his species line is one of my favorite Pokemon and I really want to write how he and Harry will somewhat react to one another.**

 **I've already dealt with Charizard, now I am going to delightfully deal with Treeko/Grovyle/Sceptile. Also Dawn and Ash's Buizel is on that list as well, as he is another favorite of mine.**

 **So a reminder, the first set of dabbles at the end of the first set of chapters, I haven't decided how many yet, will deal with Hoenn, then afterwards. . . . . .you'll have to wait and see! I've said too much already!**

 **I'll post the next chapter when I can. Like I said before I like to focus on my other story.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time dear readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 1 Episodes 1-4**

 **Ch. 2 Episodes 5-8**

 **So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League-Diamond & Pearl

Chapter 2

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Dawn shouted. Pikachu and Turtwig had just been caught by Team Rocket. Both in a glass capsule attached to the Magikarp submarine of the evil doers.

"Say that's some catch. You can't get any fresher than this!" James remarked.

"Come on!" Dawn shouted at them, "Why don't you give it up!?"

"That hat of yours is too tight," Jessie sighs. "Otherwise you'd remember what I said 'What's mine is mine, and what yours is too'."

"We got two power Pokemon, perched in a Pikaboo package!" Meowth stated, and the three got back into the submarine. Turning it around, the trio took off.

"I don't think so," Ash said and threw two Pokeballs out towards the water. "Arbok and Kingdra, I choose you two!" His Cobra and Dragon Pokemon materialized in midair and entered the water. They both turned to Ash for instructions. "Team Rocket has Pikachu and Turtwig, we're going after them."

Ash said to his Pokemon, and they nodded. Ash then jumped into the water and swam over to Harry. Once he wrapped his arms around his friend, he shouts, "Alright! Let's go!" and points in the direction Team Rocket went.

The two took off swimming after the villains, with Ash holding onto Harry. "Pikachu! Turtwig! We're coming! Don't you worry!" Ash shout out to the two Pokemon. They shout back in return.

Ash turned around and found Dawn's Piplup swimming to catch up with them.

They caught up to the glass capsule that held the two captured Pokemon. Just as Ash was about to touch it, it took a nose-dive into the lake.

"So, that's the way you want to play it? Fine!" Ash said in anger, and turned to Kingdra, "Tsunami! Go underwater, and use Twister! Bring them back up here."

Kingdra nodded at the command, and dived underwater. Ash, Arbok, and Piplup had stopped and waited.

* * *

Underwater, Kingdra moved like a speedy torpedo, faster than the Magikarp submarine could go. Once she was right in front of it, she used her dragon-type move, Twister.

If the move is done on land, it would cause a twisting of winds to trap the opponent, and bombard the opponent with earth and debris. And the attack is held together by the dragon-type energy.

However, Tsunami is performing the move underwater. She knew what Ash was aiming for. So instead of a twister of wind and earth, she created her version of a Whirlpool, using water as the base.

Team Rocket's sub is caught in the underwater Twister. They screamed, and were lifted towards the surface.

* * *

On the surface, Ash had explained to Harry and Piplup what his plan was. Harry was impressed by Ash's 'On the fly thinking', nodded in acknowledgment of the plan, and waited. Piplup had already climbed on top of Ash's hat by then.

Harry didn't have long to wait. The three looked to their left and saw the lake water was spinning. Ash felt Harry's muscled tense in preparation to attack. Piplup raised his flipper in the air and started counting.

(3. . . 2. . . 1! There they are!) Piplup shouted, and pointed a flipper at the sub being thrown into the air from the swirling waters.

"Now, Arbok! Use Acid Spray!" Ash shouted. Harry's hood flared up as he hissed, then with great precision, that comes from his seeker skills, fired a thin stream of green acid at the cable that was attaching the glass capsule to the submarine.

While still in the air, Pikachu and Turtwig saw the acid ate away at the cable, and free them from the sub, as it and them went plummeting towards the lake.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu turned to his trainer's voice, "Use Iron Tail, quick!" his trainer shouted. He didn't even think twice before lighting his tail up, and used the steel-type move to break the glass, which free himself and Turtwig.

The two fell towards the water, then was caught by Kingdra, who just happened to come bursting out of the water right under the two falling Pokemon. They landed back in the water safely. They meet back up with Ash and the others onshore.

Once Ash, Pikachu, Piplup, and Turtwig were on land again Ash thanked Harry and Tsunami for their help, as did everyone else, then returned them to their Pokeballs.

* * *

After Team Rocket was defeated, Turtwig decided to travel with Ash. He battled with Pikachu, and lost. Then he was captured.

Ash promised the elderly woman that he'll take good care of Turtwig. Then the group was off again.

* * *

While the three humans were preparing for lunch in the forest, Pikachu sat down his bowl of Pokemon food beside Chimchar's bowl. He looked up and saw her practicing her flips.

She was doing about 6 back hand-springs. When she got to the last one, she jumped into the air, pulling off five flips, and lands neatly on the ground. She smiles brightly in her 'Y' form, feet together and arms in the air, (Ta da!) she says. Then brings her hands down in front of her, and bows in finish.

Pikachu claps at her acrobatic performance, as did a smiling Dawn and Ash, who happened to have seen it. This caught the Chimp Pokemon by surprise as she didn't think they were watching her.

"Wow Chimchar, that was awesome," Dawn complimented her fire-type, after helping Ash set the table for lunch.

(She's right! That was great. You've definitely been training hard for your first contest,) Pikachu said to the blushing Chimp Pokemon.

"That was neat, with a little bit more practice, you'll do great in the battling stage. No doubt," the Kanto Trainer said.

Chimchar rubbed the back of her head embarrassingly at their praise, then spoke, (T-thanks you guys. I-). She was interrupted by an explosion.

The three humans and Pokemon ran over to the area, to see Piplup and Aipom fighting in a cloud of dirt and dust. Then Turtwig jumped into the cloud. Next thing anybody knew, Razor Leaves were flying out of the cloud, clearing it and revealing a hurt Piplup and Aipom.

Ash frowned at his Pokemon, while Dawn tried to scold Turtwig for hurting Piplup. Brock stopped them, and said that Turtwig was breaking up the fight.

Ash congratulated the grass-type, who jumped and bit Ash on the head. Ash laughed at Turtwig's antics until they heard a voice from behind them.

"Pathetic."

They all turned and saw that it was Ash's aggressive, Sinnoh rival, Paul.

* * *

Paul had just caught Ursaring, and was checking its stats with his Pokedex. Once he confirmed he'll keep it, Ash told him to let's finish the battle from earlier before Team Rocket interrupted. Paul agreed.

 **Paul's Chimchar vs Ash's Turtwig**

"After you," Paul said. "You're too kind," Ash sarcastically said. "Turtwig, Tackle!"

"Turtwig, turtwig." Turtwig runs towards his opponent.

"Great, here we go again," Paul said with a bored attitude. "Dodge then use Scratch." "Chim!" the Chimp Pokemon acknowledged, and jumped at Turtwig preparing to Scratch the grass-type.

"Turtwig, dodge now! Then use Razor Leaf," Ash commanded in a strong voice. A voice Turtwig, to his own astonishment, followed the order without thought. The grass-type dodged to his immediate left fast, avoiding the Scratch Attack that impacted the ground.

Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, and Dawn's Chimchar were amazed at Turtwig actually dodging and speed.

The grass-type then proceeded to follow Ash's command, and unleashed his Razor Leaf at Paul's Chimchar. (Razor Leaf Attack!) Turtwig shouted, from in the air.

"Ember!" Paul also commanded his Pokemon. (Ember Attack!) Chimchar invoked from the ground. The two attacks met in midair, and an explosion was the results.

* * *

Harry watched from his Pokeball how the battle was going. So far, Ash made some good calls, and Turtwig was listening very carefully to Ash's instructions. The Cobra Pokemon nodded at this.

Once Turtwig was back on the ground, he didn't move. Ash just stood there watching what Paul's next move would be. When none came, Harry watched as Ash called for a Bite Attack, and Paul countered with Dig. With Chimchar now underground, Turtwig had no target. Instead of getting nervous at where the fire-type might pop out from, the grass-type turned to Ash, and saw his trainer smiling at him. Confidently.

Harry smiled when the Tiny Turtle Pokemon nodded back to Ash and remained still. Eyes filled with determination. Paul frowned at this. So decided to attack.

"Now use Scratch!" Paul ordered.

Harry smiled, when Paul grind his teeth a little. Why? Because Turtwig wasn't freaking out like Paul thought he would. ( _Turtwig is starting to believe in Ash. To believe Ash has his back,_ ) Harry thought to himself.

Chimchar came bursting out of the ground behind Turtwig, and ready to scratch him. Turtwig, however, didn't turn around. He was still looking at his trainer, who was watching Chimchar's movements. Ash smiled then said, "Dodge forward... now!" Just as if it was orchestrated, Turtwig moved forward, and Chimchar missed.

Dawn cheered at the timing of that dodge and told her two Pokemon that is what their next training session will be about. The two nodded. Both taking notes on how the two battlers were doing their moves and dodging each others attacks.

Chimchar had used Dig again, so now there were three holes. ( _I see what Paul is planning to do. Let's see if Ash can see it and counter,_ ) Harry thought silently.

* * *

Ash did see it, and decided it was time to start wrapping things up. "Turtwig, aim Razor Leaf into the hole." (You got it Ash. Here's a present, from me to you!) the grass-type shouted as multiple sharp leaves went the nearest hole.

(Yeow! Ow, ow, ouch!) Chimchar shot out of one of the three holes, holding his rear end, under his flame, in pain.

Paul frowned at that. "Not so bad," he grumbled quietly, then shouted, "Quick Ember!" (Ember Attack!) Chimchar sounded off, and shot out his attack.

"Turtwig, dodge to the right," Ash commanded, and Turtwig gave a curt nod, then dodged the fire attack. Ash noted, that Paul looked a little disgruntled. " _He probably had hoped I would use the hole for cover, so he could imitate what I had just done,_ " he thought to himself with a smile. "Turtwig, use Synthesis," he calmly said.

With a nod the Tiny Turtle Pokemon started to heal himself. "Not so fast," Paul interrupted, "Use Flame Wheel." Chimchar performed his move and went after Turtwig.

"Turtwig, trust me?" Ash called out, and Turtwig nodded, "Into the hole!" Turtwig jumped into the hole and avoided Flame Wheel.

Paul smirked at this. "Now, Ember in that hole."

Chimchar lands beside the and takes a deep breath.

"Now Turtwig, Bite," Ash called out.

Turtwig came out, biting Chimchar on the noggin. "Now throw 'em into the hole, quick!" Turtwig planted his four limbs on the ground and with a mighty heave, he lifted the fire type up, then threw him into the hole. Surprising everyone, including Paul.

"Now, use Razor Leaf!" he commanded. Turtwig jumped into the air and fired the grass-type move into the hole again. Chimchar came out of one of the others, and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Get up," Paul commanded angrily. Chimchar struggled to get to his feet, but he was clearly wiped from this battle. Ash frowned at this, and knew he needed to end this battle.

"Turtwig, Tackle quick!" Ash said. Turtwig took off fast and connected with his opponent's stomach before Paul could initiate a command. Chimchar fell to the ground on his back, with swirly eyes. He had fainted.

 **Winner Ash's Turtwig**

"Good job Turtwig. You really came through," Ash patted the grass-type on his shell. His friends came over and congratulated Turtwig for winning.

Paul growled in his throat, then returned the fire-type to his Pokeball. "Pathetic," he said to it.

"Hey," Paul looked up at Ash, "can't you say anything nice, even after being defeated?" Ash asked, frowning at Paul.

"Nice to whom? I wouldn't know what else to say to a loser." Paul retorted, with a smirk.

"What!?" now Ash was outraged, as were his friends.

"Hmph," Paul smirked at them, in accomplishment. Then turned and walked away, without a word.

Ash gnashed his teeth together. He realized what had just happened. Paul may have lost the battle, but he succeeded in making Ash lose his cool. " _Ugh! I can't believe I let him get to me like that,_ " Ash silently berated himself.

As they watch Paul's form fade in the distance, Ash swore he would get better himself, so he wouldn't lose his head like that again.

* * *

While Ash, Pikachu, and Brock were watching Dawn and her two Pokemon practice some performance moves, a little distance away, Harry and Tsunami were having a conversation of their own.

"... ...and that's how Phanpy became child number 4. Then later, he became the Donphan you met when you first joined our team," Arbok said rolling his eyes, at the Kingdra's laughing at him. "It's not funny Tsu."

"B-but dear, you have such wonderful ch-children," Tsunami finally controlled her laughter, "Instead of, you adopting the little ones to take care of, the little ones adopts **you** to take care of them. Papa Arbok, that's what Dragonair calls you, no?" she asks giggling.

"Yea, yea laugh it up, will you," Harry says, smiling warmly at his company.

Kingdra looks at him. "You miss them though, don't you?"

Arbok sighs, then nods. "Yes. I do miss them. However, them growing into their own, makes me happy. To know that I had played a role in their lives. Even though we're far apart from each other now, I know that one day we'll see each other again."

He thinks of how his son Lapras had grown in the time they were apart. How his heart beat in pride at seeing his boy again, and surprise when he still called him(Harry) dad.

He smiles as he's reminded of his first Pokemon kid Togepi, evolving into Togetic. that was the same time he and Ash was finally able to perform Mega Evolution. He remembered having to say goodbye to Togetic, but that they would never forget him. And that he was so proud of his kid protecting the other Togepi.

"It's hard being a parent," Tsunami says, "I myself was never a parent, but I have had my fair share of looking after the young. I remember when I was assigned to watch over the young group of Horsea, while their parents were away at sea. I was really a care-taker and I was responsible for their well-being."

"How long did their parents stay gone?" Harry asked.

"Uh, days at a time, I believe. They always return around the 6th day or so. The Seadra and other Kingdra's," Tsunami says.

Before Harry could say anything else, they heard the kids scream in surprised fright. They moved back towards the group, and found a dizzy Piplup and a concern Chimchar looking over the water-type. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu holding up signs... with a red 'X' on white background.

* * *

After helping Golduck and the water Pokemon send Team Rocket blasting off again, Piplup was able to get the move he and Dawn were trying to make work. Using Bubblebeam while spinning. It worked.

And for Chimchar, Dawn showed everyone her fire-type's performance. First, Chimchar shoots a lot Ember into the sky. Second, as the embers began to descend, Chimchar uses Attract, which causes all of the falling ember to be caught by a giant heart. Once inside the heart of attract, it lit up the twilight sky. Ash and the others were in awe. Finally, Chimchar uses Flame Wheel and strikes the center of the floating heart of embers.

It explodes with showers of fiery, glowing, hearts. Scattering across the area, like Piplup's spinning Bubblebeam. While Chimchar was in midair posing with a happy smile, the flaming hearts were winking out before the touching any grass. The group was amazed at this. Chimchar comes down landing on the ground, in her 'Y' form and again bows in finish.

Once again the group clapped for that fiery performance, and Chimchar blushed at the applause she was getting.

* * *

Harry watched from his Pokeball, at Brock gaining a new Pokemon. A fellow poison-type, Croagunk. Harry narrowed his eyes, as he looked at it being sucked into the Pokeball, offering on resistance. Once Brock tried to swoon the girl with the Scizor again, Croagunk had let himself out of the Pokeball. When Brock asked if there was something wrong, Croagunk hit Brock in the gut with Poison Jab!

Brock fell over and was out cold. Harry couldn't help but smile and shake his head at this. (Looks like Brock has a new chaperon. He he he he. This is certainly going to be amusing now. He he he,) Harry giggled.

The group waved goodbye to the girl, while Croagunk pulled Brock along by his leg. A thing that will start becoming a habit, or a running gag. Croagunk did send looks to the Pokeball on Ash's necklace occasionally. Then would just keep moving forward, with his new human he was pulling along. ( _Maybe now things won't be so boring,_ ) he thought. Then he looked at Ash's Pokeball... again.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hoenn: Hissy Fit**

After getting May's Torchic away to safety, Treeko was thrown against a tree by the wild Seviper. He barely had his eyes open when Arbok materialized in front of the Seviper. He rose his head up above the wild Pokemon, flared his hood, bared his fangs, and hissed loudly at the intruder.

Seviper, looked up at the Cobra, and sweat drop at sight of the longer and more dangerous Pokemon. It's green eyes and scarred body sent shivers down the wild Seviper's spine. Seviper decided that this fight wasn't worth it, and slithered back into the forest to go look for some more food, else where.

Treeko still hurting, looked at Arbok, frowning. (I didn't need your help, ya know.) Treeko told Arbok, wincing at his injury.

(Maybe not, but that Pokemon had the clear advantage in that fight,) Harry spoke sagely to the grass-type.

Ash picked Treeko up and told everybody to go to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

After Treeko defeated Seviper, and Pikachu sent them blasting off, Treeko agreed to work with them from now on. He looked to Ash's Pokeball necklace, and frowned.

"Is something wrong Treeko?" Ash asked.

(Yeah, could you bring _Him_ out here?) Treeko gestured the Pokeball that had Arbok in it.

Ash looked to the Pokeball in question, then back at Treeko apologetically. "I'm sorry if you want Arbok out, but he's sleeping at the moment."

Treeko's eyes widened at this. Pikachu decided to add on. (You see Treeko,) the grass-type turned to Pikachu, (Arbok is sometimes awake, other times he's either taking a nap or has just went to sleep. Which he can sleep for hours at a time.) Pikachu sighs. (So, there's a chance he didn't see your battle with Jessie's Seviper.)

Treeko stood there in shock. The Poison-type that he wants to defeat, is. . . sleeping!

(WHAAAT!?) he shouted.

* * *

Pikachu, Dratini, and Treeko looked up at Ash and Arbok, and wondered what the two of them were going to teach them today.

"Guys, I have no idea what type of gym the Rustboro specializes in. However, I plan to be prepared for it. Arbok here," Ash gestures to the Cobra beside him, "is going to teach all three of you a move he can still use. Iron Tail."

Arbok's tail section of his body glowed white and he leaped at a nearby stone. He brought his glowing tail down on top of it, shattering the stone into smaller pieces. The Poison-type looked back at the three Pokemon.

Pikachu and Dratini had stars in their eyes at the powerful move that was just demonstrated. Treeko's eyes had widened at the move, and his twig almost fell out of his mouth.

"That is a Steel-type move guys," Ash said, getting their attention again, " that you'll be learning before our 2nd gym battle. In order to do the move, one of the requirements is for the Pokemon to have a strong tail." Ash smiles at all three of them, "And since you three have such strong looking tails, I know you can learn this move."

Treeko crossed his arms and smirked. Dratini had made cooing sounds of delight. Pikachu looked ready to get started. All three of them wagged their tails at the same time. Ash's smile got bigger.

"So to begin with, we'll have to strengthen your tails even further before Arbok can guide you to using Iron Tail. Dratini and Treeko, you both have never trained with Arbok before. So this is fair warning," Ash said in seriousness, "He won't go easy on you. Once I turn you over to him, I don't want to hear any complaints. OK?"

Both Pokemon looked at the large, scarred Cobra. His green eyes stared hard at them both. Dratini gulped at her papa's look, but nodded her head in resolve. Treeko stared back with determination, and nodded.

(Give me your best shot! I can take anything you can dish out,) Treeko said to Arbok challengingly.

(We'll see young one, we'll see,) Harry smirked, with a sinister look in his eyes.

Pikachu shivered at the look. ( _Great! Now instead of this being an enjoyable training session, Treeko just had to bring out Harry's sadistic side,_ ) he thinks to himself, and sighs in a slump. Dratini looked at brother Pikachu's slumped posture in confusion.

"Alright, let the Iron Tail Training, begin!" Ash shouted and raised a fist into the air.

 **There you go dear readers, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time dear readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **I'm trying to have the Drabbles follow the anime episodes in order. So each chapter will have about 4 to 6 episodes I am touching on.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 1 Episodes 1-4**

 **Ch. 2 Episodes 5-8**

 **Ch. 3 Episodes 9-14**

 **So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League-Diamond & Pearl

Chapter 3

After Piplup had lost to Buneary the first time, Dawn decided to use Chimchar for the time, after saving her(Buneary) and Pikachu from Team Rocket. Now that Dawn knew Buneary's move set, she had planned Chimchar's attacks accordingly. The battle itself was tough one, if not a little aggressive on Buneary's part. With careful timing, Chimchar's agility, acrobatic moves, and a little luck, Dawn & Chimchar defeated Buneary.

Dawn had finally caught her first Pokemon, a Buneary. One that apparently has a crush on Pikachu. However, Harry could see that Pikachu didn't have those same feelings towards Dawn's new Pokemon, and tried to let her know, gently that he would be her friend. This made Buneary frown a little, but she accepted it. Harry has noticed for about 2 weeks now, that Pikachu did seem to have a certain fondness towards Dawn's Chimchar, and that Chimchar seems to feel the same way for Pikachu.

The reason that being the case, is because Harry has been paying attention to the interactions of the groups Pokemon. While watching them, he saw how Pikachu would be watching her when others weren't, how he's the first to compliment Chimchar on her practice performances, and he's always sitting beside her when they are eating. Talking to her about Ash, Harry, and Pikachu's past adventures, and about the contest Pokemon they have encountered through Hoenn and Kanto. Giving her tips on what he has seen and experienced.

Harry also noted that those two weren't too far apart in age as well. Pikachu is at least, one year older that Chimchar, and Piplup by extension.

Harry knew that Pikachu and Chimchar were at the very least interested in each other. Harry was also aware that Buneary must have been aware of this fact, because she frowned every time she saw them together. As two incidents happened to support this theory.

One, when Buneary saved Pikachu from being run over by Officer Jenny and Pikachu thanked her, Chimchar had came over and looked Pikachu over to be sure he was alright. Pikachu gently assured her that he was fine, and repeated Dawn's line, (No need to worry,) with a smile. That calmed the blushing Chimchar down, and caused Buneary to quickly hop away.

Two, as she was spying on the group when they ate breakfast earlier. Then Crogunk exposed her location in a nearby bush. She has to have seen how comfortable the two Pokemon, Pikachu and Chimchar, were together. After all, they were sitting next to each other.

Harry had a feeling that Pikachu was now trapped in what humans call a love triangle. Though that's probably not a very good description of the situation. Buneary obviously has a crush on Pikachu, as Dawn pointed out earlier. Pikachu probably does have a crush on Chimchar, as does Chimchar have one on Pikachu. They're definitely a little more than friendly with each other that's for sure.

Buneary will definitely be watching them, Harry was pretty sure of that. All the wizard turned Cobra could do was stay out of it. Though he knew before long, Pikachu may end up coming to him for advice on females.

Harry slumps in his Pokeball at this realization. ( _Great, eventually I'll have no choice but to give Pikachu 'The Talk' if he comes to me for help in courting a female,_ ) Harry sighs at this. Yep, these kids were growing up so fast, and making him feel pretty old, for a Pokemon in his mid 20s.

* * *

It took the group another 2 days, but they did it. They finally made it to Jubilife City, home of Dawn's first Pokemon Contest. They saw all the different Coordinator's practicing real hard with their Pokemon.

"Wow these Coordinators mean business," Brock commented.

"Yea!" Ash says as he looks to Dawn, "And that means it won't be long now."

"Mm," Dawn nodded and turned to her three Pokemon, "Piplup, Chimchar, Buneary, are you ready to go?" she asked them.

(Of course!), (You bet!), (We're all set!) Piplup, Chimchar, and Buneary said respectively.

* * *

The group had got new Poketches, only to find out that theirs were fraud. The son of the man who invented the Poketch was the one who informed them. Rather rudely though.

They followed the boy to meet the man, who apologized for his son, and that until the imitation Poketch problem is solved, it's hard to tell when he'll be able to have the authentic ones out again.

The inventor decided to show them a prototype of the companies newest model of a Poketch. One that actually measures a Pokemon's friendship. Which shows the friendliness between a Pokemon and its Trainer. Now that caught the kids attention.

The first to be measured was Ash and Pikachu. Their score was in the shape of a heart that was almost off the graph. The highest reading both father and son have seen so far. Ash boasted that him and Pikachu have been best friends for a long time.

The next to be measured was Brock and his Crogunk. When the kid inquired how long Brock had his Pokemon, Brock replied that he just caught the poison/fighting-type recently. They were measured and were surprised to see that the readings show Brock and Crogunk were very close. "It's like you've been friends for years!" the boy exclaimed.

When Dawn was measured she chose Piplup. Unfortunately the readings showed a small and weak heart. Both Dawn and Piplup were saddened by the results. The man assured them that friendship has a much to do with how long the Trainer and Pokemon has been together.

Brock then suggested she tries again, this time with Chimchar. Dawn nodded and called out her fire-type. Once again, Dawn was measured with Chimchar this time. The readings showed better results. Not as high as Brock's and Crogunk's were, but a good average size. That surprised Dawn, and made Piplup depressed. Chimchar quickly went over to give some comfort to her sulking teammate.

Ash then asked if he could be measured again, this time with his Arbok. He summoned the sleepy Cobra. Harry looked around with droopy eyes at first before stretching his jaws wide, and yawning. Finished, he looked to Ash questioningly. Once informed of what was going on, Harry nodded. Ash stood by his reptilian friend, and they were measured.

"Impossible!" the inventor exclaimed. The readings ran off the grid. Higher than when Ash was measured with Pikachu. This meant that the friendliness between Ash and the Cobra couldn't be measured. Arbok raised a brow ridge at the results, while Ash and Pikachu didn't even look offended by this. Ash stated he kind of expected this to happened, with Pikachu nodding in agreement, and then perched himself on top of Harry's head.

When asked why, Brock explained that when Ash caught Harry as an Ekans, he became like the official 'Teacher/Older brother/Uncle/Parent' of all of Ash and Brock's Pokemon. Including Ash himself. Brock then went on, with permission from Ash, to inform the listeners of Mega Evolution, Arbok's Mega Stone, and Ash's Keystone. The things they found in Hoenn.

The inventor, his son, and Dawn and her Pokemon were simply amazed at this. Mega Evolution could only be achieved if the Trainer and Pokemon have the corresponding stones, and have a strong friendship and trust between them for it to work. That's why Ash and Arbok readings couldn't be measured. Their friendship was _too_ high and strong to be measured by technology.

After they took care of Team Rocket, the next day Dawn finally got herself a real Poketch. And as a thank you gift, Ash personally received one like the prototype that the inventor showed them. Now he can measure the friendliness between Trainer and Pokemon.

* * *

Ash and Brock were surprised that in the Sinnoh Region Coordinators wear formal outfits when presenting their Pokemon. Dawn showed off her new dress her mom sent her.

Later, Ash was persuaded to enter the Jubilife Contest with Aipom as his partner, by his friends. He said however, that he'll also have Kingdra in it for the battle round. Aipom was at first offended because she wanted to do both rounds, but quickly agreed after Ash stated quite sternly, that Kingdra will be on board or they don't compete at all.

Once the contest started the next day, the appeals round went off without a hitch.

The Coordinator they met the previous day, Zoey, was first and she showed off her Misdreavus rather well.

After a few more Coordinator's went through, a Coordinator named Jessilina came on stage showing off her Carnivine. From within his Pokeball Harry sweat dropped and agreed with his traveling kids, that Jessilina was a little too dedicated from seeing her finish.

When it was Ash's turn he called out Aipom. The performance was described by the judges, with the use of three moves, it looked as though they were watching a battle. Ash and Aipom were well received by the crowds.

Finally Dawn was out, she and Piplup did the Bubblebeam and Peck combination and crowd gave them an applause, and some complimented at Piplup's cuteness.

Dawn returned to the waiting room with the others.

Now they waited for the results.

* * *

Zoey, Ash, Jessilina, and Dawn made it to the 2nd round, the battling stage. Once, on the big screen, the cards with the participants faces were shuffled, it was revealed who would be facing who. Ash was against Zoey and Dawn was against another Coordinator.

When Zoey found out that Ash was really a Trainer competing for the Sinnoh League, she basically dissed him in front of his friends. Brock and Dawn were shocked of course, but Ash shrugged it off and told Dawn to not worry about it.

Ash took out Harry from his Pokeball so he could watch Tsunami in a contest battle. Ash asked the Cobra to wish them luck. Harry responded with a smile, and a quick flick to Ash's forehead with his forked-tongue. Ash recoiled in laughing disgust, at his friend playfully giving him a good luck kiss.

* * *

The battle began with 5 min. on the clock.

"Glameow, curtain!" Zoey said, calling out her Pokemon onto the stage. Her gray and white Cat Pokemon appearing in confetti.

Ash had a small smile on his face before he threw out his ball capsule, with a snow seal. "Kingdra, I choose you!" Kingdra appeared in a swirling hail storm of snow effects. Her alto voice echoing out to the crowd, before the seal effects faded away.

The audience went loud with all the clapping at seeing a Kingdra. A Water/Dragon-type. Even Zoey was a little wide-eyed. That was quite an entrance. The judges were amazed at the beauty of such a Pokemon. Harry just smile at the beautiful sight of _his_ Kingdra.

Zoey shook herself, and put back on her serious face. She planned to show Ash that he doesn't belong in contest. She waited for Ash to make the first move.

Ash thought for a moment, that maybe having Tsunami here was probably overkill, but can't turn back now. ' _May as well end this quickly, don't want to give her any chances at taking away any my points_ ,' Ash thought.

"Kingdra, use Surf," Ash calmly said. Kingdra nodded and summoned the water from in the air around everybody. Zoey and her Pokemon were stunned by this, as the next moment Kingdra is riding the waves towards them.

"Glameow, jump quick!" Zoey called out, while running towards the curtains.

Once the cat was in the air, did Ash strike.

"Kingdra, Twister!" Ash said. Glameow was now caught in Kingdra's dragon-type attack.

"Glameow, no!" Zoey cried out seeing her Pokemon trapped.

"Finish it with this with Hidden Power!" Ash shouted. Multiple white orbs surrounded Kingdra and she gestured with her head towards a still trapped Glameow. Tsunami's Hidden Power type was, conveniently, Fighting-type. The attack hit.

When Glameow fell to the ground, she didn't get back up. Zoey was shocked. Glameow had been KO'ed. The three judges had 3 'X' on their boards.

Ash won. He and Tsunami bowed to the audience.

* * *

Inside the waiting room Dawn and Brock congratulated Ash on his first 2nd round victory. Dawn was surprised at how fast he ended the battle. Ash stated that he didn't want to give Zoey a chance to react and steal points from him.

Zoey came up to Ash, and apologized for her earlier comments. Then congratulated him on winning and wished him luck on his next match. Though she had told him that she doesn't believe contests is where he shines the most.

He agreed with her and said that he entered because Aipom wanted a shot.

Zoey then said that Dawn should raise Aipom. That made Ash think.

* * *

Dawn won her next two matches. and Ash defeated his next opponent, which was Jessilina.

Now they were both in the finals. Dawn was partnered with Chimchar, and Ash with Kingdra.

Dawn was nervous and excited to go up against Ash. Chimchar was bouncing from foot to foot, already to show Ms. Tsunami and Ash what she can really do.

Ash and Kingdra both promised each other that they wouldn't use surf on Chimchar. They wanted to see them battle.

3 min. later and Dawn and Chimchar were KO'ed. Ash and Kingdra had dropped in points, only because they allowed Dawn and Chimchar to show off some of their combinations they practiced. With a quarter of their points gone, the experienced Trainer and Pokemon decided to end it with a Twister and Hidden Power combination. Chimchar was out. Her physical defenses weren't high enough to withstand the attack.

Ash had won the Jubilife Contest and received the Jubilife Ribbon.

The group waved goodbye to Zoey, and they to left for Oreburgh City.

* * *

Harry was impressed.

Starly had finally mastered Aerial Ace and evolved into Staravia while battling Team Rocket's Machine.

Not only that, but his nephew, Bonsly had learned the move Mimic.

These kids were certainly growing up fast. Team Rocket always seem to help out, inadvertently, all the time.

( _Hmm, with Bonsly learning Mimic, it won't be long now til he finally evolves,_ ) Harry thought, while inside of his Pokeball, as the gang continue on their way to Ash's first gym battle.

* * *

Harry looked at the now evolved Sudowoodo before him. Sudowoodo looked up at his uncle, smiling at him. Then saluted to him. (Hey Uncle, Sir! Like my new look?) he asked.

Harry noted he kind of looked a little hesitant, so he answered him, (You look like a tree.)

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

(I still love ya Uncle, Sir) he said saluting and smiling at the large Cobra.

(Will you ever stop calling me, Sir?) Harry asked, raising a brow ridge.

(I make no promises Uncle, Sir!) still smiling at him.

Harry looks up to the, soon approaching, night sky and sighs. Tsunami giggling at their antics. Pikachu and Chimchar, sitting together with their food, also hid their laughter behind their paws.

Yep, Sudowoodo won't be changing at all. . . will ya?

(Sir, no Sir!) the rock Pokemon said smiling and saluting to the audience/readers.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hoenn: Hissy Fit**

Treeko wasn't sure how he should be feeling right now. As he watched Pikachu getting his tail massaged by Ash, Treeko reflected how their training went today.

Earlier, he and his teammates were strengthening their tails in three different ways. He, himself, was striking a tree with his tail, like he did when he was trying to make his Pound Attack stronger on a stone.

Dratini was hitting a nearby large stone with her tail. Treeko could tell she wanted to cry at how much it hurts after awhile, but she was determined to learn Iron Tail. So she sucked it up and continued. Treeko actually respected the young girl for her strong will.

Pikachu, with Ash's help, had tied a rock to his tail. He was lifting it up and down, trying to strengthen his tail that way. And behind the electric-type, was their Trainer Ash. He was doing push ups behind and facing Pikahcu.

Their Trainer was training alongside them! This was a surprise to the Wood Gecko Pokemon. After they had spent about 3 hours of exercising, according to Brock, did Harry show up and took control of the training.

Treeko silently admitted to himself that Arbok knew what he was doing when it came to training, but out loud were the others heard, Arbok was a sadist. He regretted not keeping his trap shut.

Arbok, told them that to get a good feel of what Iron Tail felt like, he had them do two things.

First, they were to physically touch Arbok's tail. Both without and with Iron Tail being active. Without Iron Tail, the muscles in the Cobra's tail was definitely strong. Treeko, grudgingly, admitted to himself with a frown. With Iron Tail, it did feel like Arbok had transformed his tail into steel. That was fascinating.

Second, Treeko silently cursed the large Cobra, the three of them had to strike Arbok's Iron Tail, with their own tails. The large serpent said that this way would be the quickest way to learn this move. Knowing what it feels like is one thing. Having the move used on you or you striking at the move is completely different.

So they did and boy did it hurt! Dratini about have cried at the pain, but she would pick herself back up and went again. Pikachu had the look of concentration on his face, even though he was hurting, as he continued to use his own tail to strike at Arbok's Iron Tail. Treeko himself wasn't about to give up, just because it hurts. . . a lot. If Dratini and Pikachu can keep going, then so could he.

( _Though right now, I might not have any feeling left in my tail. Ow!_ ) Treeko thought to himself. He was the last to get treated by their trainer, Ash.

It was night time, and the first day of Iron Tail Training was over, for now. The three Pokemon's tails were throbbing in pain. Dratini was first, she slithered onto Ash's lap, as he was sitting on the ground. He started to rub and massage her tail. At first she shrieked in pain, but then she settled down. Pikachu was next, and Treeko was the last.

Once Ash sat Treeko in front of him, he took Treeko's thick tail into his lap, and started to massage it. Like Pikachu and Dratini, Treeko felt pain at first, but refrained himself from screaming out like the other two. Finally after a minute or so, he started to get more feeling back into his tail. He even sighed in relief and relaxed as Ash continued to work those magic fingers of his on Treeko's tail.

( _OK, seriously, I need to learn to keep my mouth shut around Arbok,_ ) Treeko thought.

Then looked at the Cobra Pokemon flicking his forked-tongue at a giggling Max, who was trying to hide his face from Harry's playful, sloppy snake kisses. Brock, who was done making dinner, and May were laughing as well.

( _But if this helps me to get stronger to beat_ Him _, then I'll keep at it,_ ) the grass-type thought, with determination to beat Arbok.

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time dear readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 1 Episodes 1-4**

 **Ch. 2 Episodes 5-8**

 **Ch. 3 Episodes 9-14**

 **Ch. 4 Episodes 15-19**

 **This Chapter has been reposted, due to Author not catching all of the grammtical errors that were made after re-reading it, while at work during the day, and some re-editing has been done. I have throughly went through each word in this chapter, and I am now satisfied with it. So without further ado, here's the reposted chapter.**

 **So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League-Diamond & Pearl

 **Chapter 4: Reposted**

"What!? You guys want me to battle a gym leader!?" Dawn asked Ash and Brock in surprise as the three travelers where making their way towards Oreburgh City.

"Yeah. This will give you the chance to understand what you need to do to improve your Pokemon's performance in contest battles," Ash answered. "By battling as a trainer, you'll come up with some great ideas for when you battle as a Coordinator."

"Take Ash's battle at the Jubilife Contest as an example," Brock spoke up, "Ash used Kingdra for the battle stage because he knew it would be difficult for the other Coordinators to beat her. And because of both her typing and her higher level of experience in battles. By using her, he not only showed how strong Dragon Pokemon are, but also their beauty in battle. Also by knocking out his opponents quickly before time ran out, Ash sent a clear message to everyone, presently watching, that he is more a Trainer than a Coordinator."

"Not to mention that, wasn't my first Contest. When I traveled Hoenn, I participated in some of their Contests too," Ash added, while walking ahead of the group.

"That's right. The first contest Ash ever competed in, he won it," Brock said, remembering that time.

"I still say that was beginners luck," Ash stated flatly, turning to Brock.

"Really Ash? You won on your first attempt?" Dawn asked, looking at him in amazement.

"Yeah, and I used those contest moves to also help improve my Pokemon's power and battling performance against the gym leaders. So, you get why we want you to battle in some gyms?" Ash asked her.

"Yeah, I think I do. You want me and my Pokemon to gain some form of experience in battles. And to tryout some ideas I come up with for the performance and battling rounds, against a gym leader, and see if they will work," she summed it up, and smiled brightly when she received nod from her two friends.

"Exactly!" both boys said.

…

They watched Paul's battle against Roark, and it was intense. Paul was pretty much at a disadvantage with just Chimchar and Elekid still able to battle, after Azumarill was beaten in two moves.

Ash had told Dawn to watch the battle carefully, and if she could possibly come up with a way to turn a gym battle into a contest to throw the gym leader off. Dawn nodded with excitement as the battle progressed. She watched diligently as to how Paul used Chimchar in battle, that being the only Pokemon she had in common with the purple-haired boy, and could already see some good combinations she could have her Chimchar use against Roark.

The battle was fierce, and Paul's Pokemon struggled. But finally, after losing Chimchar to Roark's Cranidos, Paul beaten the Rock-type with Elekid's Brick Break Attack. Paul was then awarded the gym's badge.

Before he left, he turned around to hear Ash asking Roark to have a battle with Dawn next, a Coordinator. He frowned.

* * *

At the Pokemon Center, Paul had just retrieved his two Pokeballs from Chansey. He then looked over at Ash's group and the four Pokemon he had out presently. Paul didn't see Ash's Kingdra out among them. The Pokemon were in front of Ash all making chirping pleading sounds at him, and Ash was looking at them apologetic.

' _What does he have to look sorry for anyways?_ ' Paul thought. He decided to listen in.

"Calm down everyone. I know you all want to battle, but I can only pick three of you," Ash said, and they all quieted down. "The three I have chosen are as follows for these reasons: Turtwig, who is a grass-type that has the type advantage against a rock-type. Aipom, who has a variety of moves and Focus Punch that is super effective against rock-types. And Pikachu, who is fast and has mastered both Dig and Iron Tail. That's my decision on who is battling the gym leader!" Ash announces and the three Pokemon cheered at being chosen, while Staravia gasped in chirped surprise at not being chosen.

Before he could mope in a corner, Ash turned his attention to him. "Staravia, I promise you that you'll get to battle in the next gym. That, however, doesn't mean you get to slack off though."

This made Staravia look up at Ash questioningly.

"I won't be battling Roark until three days from now. The reason being is because I want to get some more training in with you guys before we battle," Ash said, earning nods from the all four Pokemon.

"Tomorrow Dawn is battling at the gym," Ash said, then he turned to Dawn and Brock. "Did the two of you catch anything particular about Paul's battle?" he asked.

Paul lifted an eyebrow at the question, and the smiles on the faces of the other two.

"Yeah. One thing I noticed was the speed Paul used was the secret to winning his battle. Of course, the choice of moves he used was also important, but I really think his speed was the thing that helped him the most," Brock said.

"I thought that too," Dawn said smiling, "but, I also thought that his speed was an imitation of your last battle with him."

Ash and Brock smiled at Dawn. "You saw that too, huh?" the Kanto Trainer asked.

Paul now frowned as he realized that they had seen his strategy. He decided to make himself known.

"Yeah and it was a good strategy to use too," the rude trainer said, as he stops 5 ft in front of Ash. "Our last battle taught me that much, about you and how I needed to go about beating Roark."

Paul frowned some more when Ash smiled at him. "Well I'm glad it helped," Ash said.

"I do have a question though, why not use your Kingdra in the battle?" Paul asked.

"The reason is that I want to give these guys a chance to battle in a gym battle. Besides, I'm using her for Trainer Battles and to help train my Pokemon. Having her battle Roark would probably be too easy of a win, and I have come to enjoy showing others what my other Pokemon can do," Ash shrugged when he answered.

Paul frowned at the answer, until a young boy came by to thank him for giving him the Azumarill he had lost with. He smirked when that ticked off Ash, and left after exchanging a few more words.

Ash watched Paul leave the center, and once again berated himself for loosing his temper. Really this guy is someone Ash just couldn't understand yet. It was frustrating.

…

 _'Remember Dawn, you're here to tryout and come up with new combination ideas for your next Contest. If you happen to when a badge, then that's a bonus. Your doing this to help you and your Pokemon improve.'_ Dawn remembered what Ash had said to her earlier today, and she felt ready to show off her new Pokemon moves.

"Cranidos! Let's go!" Roark called out his Pokemon. "Cranidos!" the rock-type bellowed.

"Chimchar, Spotlight!" Dawn summoned her Pokemon. "Chimchar!" announces her arrival in her 'Y' pose, and bows to her opponent.

Roark had chosen Cranidos to start off with, and Dawn chose to start off with Chimchar. Pikachu cheered for the Chimp Pokemon, and she waved back at him, before focusing on her opponent.

"Let the battle, begin!" yelled the referee.

"Cranidos, use Headbutt!" Roark called, and the rock-type took off fast towards Chimchar.

"Alright Chimchar... run!" Dawn said with a smile.

"Run?" questioned Roark and Paul, as Dawn's Chimchar did about face, and took off running away as Cranidos gave chase.

As soon as it looked like Cranidos had Chimchar, she makes a quick turn to the left behind one of the large rocks on the field. Cranidos's momentum carried it forward and into one of the other rocks. The rock-type shoots out of the dust, and proceeds to chase Chimchar around the field and continued to miss her.

On the 5th attempt, Chimchar purposely ran towards another boulder. Cranidos was right behind her, and wouldn't allow her to turn to either side to escape. Chimchar ran at the boulder, then she... ran up the boulder and flipped over the speedy, yet surprised, Cranidos!

In slow motion, Chimchar is smiling at the shocked expression of her opponent passing right beneath her.

She escaped, and he smashed into the boulder, creating a cloud of more dust. Chimchar twists herself while in the air performing her acrobatic flip, then she lands on the ground in what has become her signature 'Y' pose, (Ta da!), and bows to the dusty area Cranidos is in.

"Yes! Perfect Chimchar! You nailed it," Dawn praised her Pokemon.

Ash and Brock to chuckle and clap at Chimchar's playfulness, and Pikachu to cheer loudly for her great evasive maneuver.

As soon as the dust cleared, Cranidos looked ticked-off at the female fire-type. (Will you quit playing around monkey girl, and fight! This is a battle, not playtime!) he shouted at the young fire-type.

"Cranidos! Calm down! Don't get worked up by the opponent," Roark called out to his Pokemon. ' _Although, moving around the field like that was actually a pretty good strategy, for a Rookie Trainer like Dawn. Not bad,_ ' the gym leader thought with a smile.

Cranidos takes a few deep breaths and tries to calm down like his trainer said. He looks up and glares at Chimchar. Chimchar just smiles innocently back at him, which causes a vein, of anger, to show itself on the side of his head. ( _That cocky, monkey brat! When I get a hold of her..._ ) he thought angrily.

"OK Chimchar, use Attract!" Dawn says. Chimchar acknowledges her trainer and implements their plan.

(You got it Dawn! Hey big boy. Don't be mad at me, I'm sorry. Here take this, please,) Chimchar winks and blows a kiss towards Cranidos. The kiss turns into a large heart that was twice the size of the rock-type, and speeding at him.

"Ah! Cranidos get out of the way!" Roark shouted to his Pokemon. Too late, the move hit, and Cranidos was infatuated with Chimchar. Eyes turned into a pair of hearts.

Immobilized with love, Cranidos had eyes only for Chimchar. All anger at Chimchar from earlier, had vanished. From his perspective, Chimchar was the most beautiful Pokemon he's ever seen. Posing by the rocks beside her.

(Oh, your forgiven little cutie-pie! Such a pretty girl you are,) Cranidos says with a goofy look, while swaying side to side.

Hearing what was just said, Pikachu stopped cheering and frowned at how Cranidos was swooning over Chimchar. He then notice Chimchar looking at him, giving him an apologetic smile. He sighs, then smiles and nods back to her. Showing he's okay with it. Chimchar smiles happily back, and returns her attention back to the battle.

"OK Chimchar, attack Cranidos's legs with Ember!" Dawn shouted triumphantly.

…

Paul watched the Coordinator's Chimchar attack Cranidos's legs with Ember and Flame Wheel back to back. All the while Cranidos was immobilized by Chimchar's Attract.

"I hate to admit it, but that was a good move she made. She can now openly attack and weaken Cranidos even further without Cranidos counterattacking. However," Paul said to himself, then looks at Roark's smiling face, "Roark doesn't seem too concerned about this at all. Is it possible he's dealt with this status move before?" he asked himself.

"You're doing great Chimchar! Now another Flame Wheel!" Dawn cheers her Pokemon on.

(Right! Here I come big boy,) Chimchar says, surrounding herself again with her flames, like a wheel, and attacks. Paul, Ash, and Brock catches Roark's grin, as the gym leader makes his move.

"Alright Cranidos, show that pretty Chimchar your Head Smash!" he yells triumphantly.

"Head Smash?" Ash said frowning at the move he's never heard of.

"So Roark learned that move after all," Paul said, paying close attention to the move, as Cranidos was then surrounded by blue and white energy and took off at Chimchar's Flame Wheel.

(Here I come cutie! Witness my impressive Head Smash!) Cranidos declares, hoping to impress the fire-type with his strongest attack. And possibly get a kiss out of it.

Brock quickly explained to Ash that Head Smash was the strongest of the Headbutt moves, but also the most dangerous as it can cause recoil damage.

The two moves hit. An Explosion was seen and heard. Shooting out of the cloud of dust, was Chimchar. Flipping through the air, landing on both her hands and feet, and breathing hard. She looked completely worn out and battered. The dust clears and Cranidos still infatuated, the signs being his eyes still had hearts in them, but otherwise didn't look any different from before he attacked.

"Why didn't Cranidos take any of the recoil damage?" Ash asked, having noticed that the rock-type looked the same.

"Mold Breaker. Cranidos's special ability," Brock answered.

Chimchar continued to look at her opponent, and fell over. She had fainted.

"Chimchar!" (Chimchar!) Dawn and Pikachu shouted.

With Chimchar down, the Attract had worn off and Cranidos blinked in confusion, then winced at the damage his legs are in. ( _Darn brat, she really got me good. Ouch,_ ) he thought.

Dawn returned her fire-type and complimented her on a great performance she did. Then she called out her Buneary.

' _Well let's see how this one goes,_ ' Paul thought.

…

The battle didn't last. Buneary had jumped into the air and performed Ice Beam on the entire field, causing Cranidos to loose his footing, and to slip and slide. Before he could use Flamethrower to melt the ice, Buneary had used Dizzy Punch, and scored a direct hit. Luck was on her side, because Cranidos became confused. Thanks to Dizzy Punch's effect.

So when he tried to use Flamethrower, he ended hurting himself, and knocking himself out.

Dawn finally won a match.

Roark, being a good sportsman had smiled, once he returned is fallen Pokemon. He then congratulated Dawn on her first victory. Then he called out his Onix.

Buneary tried to hit Onix with her Ice Beam, but Onix proved to be faster than when he battled Paul the previous day. It dodged, then used Double Edge. The ice battlefield, enabled Onix to move faster to the surprised normal-type. Buneary was hit hard, and didn't have the endurance to withstand the attack. When she fell to the ground, she fainted.

Dawn returned her, thanked her for a good job, and summoned her final Pokemon. Piplup.

Piplup used the field to slide around Onix to confuse it, and fired Bubblebeam from behind the boulders. The attack hit, and Onix wailed in pain. Onix then used Slam, and Piplup wasn't fast enough to dodge. He too fainted.

Dawn had lost, but surprisingly, she wasn't upset at losing. She called out Chimchar and Buneary, and thanked all three of her Pokemon for trying their best. Smiling at them, she said she was so proud of them. She turned to Roark and thanked him for battling her. Because of their battle, she came up with some amazing new combination ideas that she can't wait to get started on.

Paul left afterwards, not staying to see Ash battle at all.

Roark smiled and thanked her for giving him a good battle, and that it's been awhile since he has been challenged by a Coordinator.

* * *

As Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam was heading towards Ash and Pikachu, Harry popped out of his Pokeball and used Protect. The attack impacted the defensive move, but it couldn't break throw. The attack ended, Protect was let down, and Harry let out a viscous hiss at the rock/flying type.

Aerodactyl flapped it wings and stayed in place in the air. It looked at the strange limbless Pokemon in the eye, then it grinned and let out a loud screech. Ash and Harry knew immediately what Aerodactyl was doing. It was issuing a challenge. Harry hissed back in acceptance.

Dawn and her Pokemon came to help take down the Prehistoric Pokemon, but Ash told Dawn that he and Arbok got this. So Dawn and her team stood back to watch Ash and the Mr. Arbok, as that's what Dawn's Pokemon currently calls him, take on Aerodactyl.

Aerodactyl came at the Cobra Pokemon with a Giga Impact. Arbok just stayed put, until the last minute.

"Arbok, Double Team!" Ash called out, Arbok didn't speak, but he acknowledged the command. Soon another Arbok was present, and Aerodactyl flew threw the fake. "Now, use Wrap Attack!" Arbok moved fast before Aerodactyl could climb back into the sky, and wrapped himself around the Fossil Pokemon. They both hit the ground, all the while Arbok had been squeezing the rock/flying type.

It had let out a painful screech.

"Ok Arbok, Dragon Tail!" Ash called for the finisher. The large Cobra had unwrapped himself quick, and struck Aerodactyl in the head with his green glowing tail. Aerodactyl hit the ground hard and moaned in pain.

"Alright, Pokeball! Go!" the scientist threw the red and white sphere at the Fossil Pokemon, and caught the Pokemon.

Later Cranidos had evolved into Rampardos to stop Team Rocket from making off with the Restoration Machine.

* * *

The the next day, the gym battle went in Ash's favor. He was so happy he had waited to have a gym battle. Brock and Dawn had their Pokemon out to show their support... well Dawn was in a cheerleader's out fit with pompoms. Her three Pokemon were also using pompoms as well, ready to cheer Ash and his Pokemon on to victory.

 **Pikachu vs Onix:** Pikachu had used his superior speed to most definitely confuse Onix. It worked, because he had managed to dodge Onix's Screech, Slam, and Double Edge Attacks. Then he used Dig, before Roark had Onix use Stealth Rock, that would hinder his teammates. That caused a lot of damage for Onix. Using Dig 2 more times, successfully, Pikachu finished Onix off with an Iron Tail combined with the speed of Quick Attack. Onix was KO'ed.

Chimchar cheered happily for Pikachu's win, along with her teammates. Pikachu thanked them for their cheering, and he smiled and waved back at Chimchar in particular. This did not go unnoticed by Buneary, nor by Dawn and Brock.

 **Aipom vs Geodude:** Ash decided to use Aipom's love of contests to win this round. Aipom happily used her Double Team to surround and confuse Geodude, which stopped his Rollout Attack. She had all her copies use Swift Attack, at the same time. This change in strategy caught Roark off guard, and Dawn and her Pokemon's eyes lit up in astonishment at how beautiful the attack was, and at how graceful Aipom was doing it. Finally, Aipom brought Focus Punch down on top of the rock-type's head, from the sky. The Double Team and Swift Attack were distractions for Aipom to power up her Fighting-type move uninterrupted. Geodude was KO'ed, and Dawn quickly took notes on Aipom's battle.

 **Turtwig vs Rampardos:** Turtwig understood what he was suppose to do for this battle. He had hopped over Rampardos's Headbutt, and used Bite on its tail. Once he threw Rampardos into the a rock, Ash ordered a Razor Leaf. Turtwig ran fast to get in closer, while launching his attack. Rampardos counterattacked with Flamethrower. When both attacks met in midair, Turtwig had slid himself under a surprised Rampardos and fired Razor Leaf at its unprotected stomach at full power. That did it, and Roark's final Pokemon was KO'ed.

Without losing a single Pokemon, Ash won the Coal Badge and the gang set off on the road once again.

* * *

Harry watched with amusement at how Ash and Dawn's Pokemon went chasing after Dawn's newest Pokemon, Pachirisu. A young one, full of energy, at that.

Harry was lying on the grass when the mentioned kid's Pokemon were running around trying to catch it. When Ash asked if Harry could help out, Arbok gave him a look that plainly said 'Are you kidding me?'. So Ash left him alone after that.

…

After beating Team Rocket, again, Pachirisu decided to stay with Dawn. She was properly introduced to everyone's Pokemon, that evening. After Harry had introduced himself as Arbok, she had taken a good look at him and said, (Uncle Arbok!) smiling at him.

Arbok's expression was priceless, he sweat dropped, his jaw fell open, and the Pokemon all laughed at him. Even Tsunami.

He shook his head no. (No, no little one. It's Arbok, just Arbok, okay?) he said gently, trying to get her to repeat, but she looked at him those large, adorable eyes that had him frozen in place. ( _Oh no! Not those, not the innocent eye look!_ ) he thought fearfully. He looked to any one for help, but none came. Everybody was laughing, and the three humans were, conveniently, out getting more firewood.

And what made him cave in was when Pachirisu said, (Please, Uncle?) so innocently to him.

That did it.

He fell to the ground, and laid there. ( _Looks like I'm an uncle again,_ ) he sighed through his snout in defeat, and nodded. He got a cheery (Yeah!) from the little young electric-type, as she quickly climbed on top of his head and smiled at him from upside down.

( _I can't win. I just can't win against these little ankle-biters for nothing,_ ) he thinks to himself mournfully as the others continued to laugh at his misfortune.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hoenn: Hissy Fit**

Dratini popped out of her Pokeball, unexpectedly, and cooed at Ash in front of Chaz and Janet. Ash almost instinctively knew what she wanted. And he caved in at her cute, adorable, puppy-eye look she was giving him. Ash quickly made his way to the Contest Hall, his friends, including Chaz and Janet followed after him.

...

Treeko was watching Ash train Dratini for the Rustboro Pokemon Contest, while he and Pikahcu continued to perfect their Iron Tail technique. They had just made it to a Contest Hall not too far from their next gym battle, and just in time as Ash was able to register for the contest.

Ash told him and Pikachu that since Dratini will be participating in this contest, then they will do the gym battle. Which was okay with Treeko.

He admitted to himself that Arbok definitely knew what he was doing when he trained them to use Iron Tail. As he and Pikachu kept at it, he also noticed Arbok was helping Ash and Dratini practice.

He shook his head, it's none of his business anyway.

…

In the Appeals Round, Chaz came out with 29.5 points.

Janet, with May and Max's assistance, came out to 30.0 points. A perfect score.

The last entry, was Ash. "Dratini, I choose you!" he threw out his Pokeball and Dratini materialized on stage, making a cooing sound.

The audience gave their applause at the cute dragon-type Pokemon.

"Dratini use Thunder Wave!" Ash pointed upwards. The dragon Pokemon let loose blue electricity from her body, and controlled it enough to make it look like she was in a sphere. Normally an electric attack is yellow, but in Dratini's case it was blue. Which definitely caught the Judges attention.

Everyone was silently watching.

"Now use Fire Spin!" Dratini aimed the fire-type move into the air, creating a spiral column of flames. "Ok, now Iron Tail, and jump through the flames!"

The crowd watched with anticipation as the little dragon's tail glowed white, activating the Steel-type move. By doing this, the blue Thunder Wave, that was still active, was attracted to the Iron Tail and wrapped itself around the dragon's glowing tail.

This was what both Ash and Dratini wanted to happen. Dratini, following Papa's instructions, then curled herself up like a spring. She jumped up high and through the flames, while the electricity of Thunder Wave followed after her.

Following the dragon-type, the blue electricity struck the yellow over red flames, changing both to the color green. And thanks to the glowing light from Iron Tail, the electricity and flames glowed a bright, luminescent, green, complimenting Dratini's blue and white scales in the air.

The audience and the judges were transfixed on the the little dragon in the air. To them it looked like Dratini was in the middle of a bright green flower, made up of Fire and Electricity. Positively glowing and radiant.

The moves dispersed, flickering out of existence, and Ash caught his Pokemon out of the air. Instead of giving a bow to the silent audience, Ash and Dratini looked at each other, smiled, and hugged.

"That was great Dratini. I'm so proud of you," Ash said quietly. (Thanks big brother,) she cooed at him.

The audience burst into applause. Cheering loudly at the boy and his dragon's performance debut. Even the judges stood up and clapped for the last contestant. According to Mr. Contesta the performance was beautiful, creative, bold, and daring.

Ash came out with... 30.0 points! A perfect score for a first timer!

…

The battling stage was new to Ash, as he had to make both his moves and Pokemon look good. Though somehow, he knew he can pull it off. He was first up. He and Dratini bested their first opponent, and moved onto the final round. He would have to face either Chaz or Janet.

Ash would be facing Janet and her Beautifly.

5:00 on the clock, begin!

"Okay Dratini, go!" Ash called out, while pointing forward. Dratini moved fast across the stage towards the bug/flying type.

"Use String Shot Beautifly!" said a Janet. Beautifly fires off a string of silk threads at the dragon-type, like a whip.

"Dratini, dodge it then jump!" Ash called out. Dratini avoided the String Shot Whip. She moved fast across the stage, then from beneath her opponent, she curled up like a spring, and jumped up high until she was in the air, right behind Beautifly.

Janet and Beautifly looked surprised. "Now use Wrap," Ash says. Dratini wraps herself around Beautifly, and starts squeezing.

"Oh no, Beautifly!" a worried Janet cried out. "Now use Thunder Wave!" Ash commanded, and Dratini discharged her electric-type move while still holding on to her opponent. Beautifly became paralyzed.

That made Janet loose a hefty set of points, to about half.

To say Brock, May, and Max were surprised was an understatement.

Being paralyzed, Beautifly couldn't stay in the air any longer, so she fell to the ground. Dratini releasing herself before she hit the ground.

"Beautifly, Morning Sun!" Janet called out.

Ash frowned, he didn't know that move or what it does, but he wasn't going to let her use it. "Dratini Fire Spin!" The dragon let loose a torrent of flames that spun beautifully around the downed Beautifly, before she could perform Morning Sun.

Super Effective!

Beautifly was burned, paralyzed, and fainted. With 1 minute left on the clock, Ash was declared the winner.

…

After Team Rocket was dealt with, Ash received his first Contest Ribbon, the Rustboro Ribbon. It was magenta in color with pink on the lining.

Ash petted and congratulated Dratini on her first win in a Contest.

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time dear readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 1 Episodes 1-4**

 **Ch. 2 Episodes 5-8**

 **Ch. 3 Episodes 9-14**

 **Ch. 4 Episodes 15-19**

 **Ch. 5 Episodes 20-25**

 **So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League-Diamond & Pearl

Chapter 5

"I'd love to see some more of Pikachu's attacks. So, bring it on," Hunter J challenged, Ash by bringing out her Drapion.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted, and Pikachu complied.

Hunter J's Pokemon, Drapion, dodged Pikachu's Volt Tackle. Pikachu ended up sliding to a stop near the older woman and her Salamence.

Hunter J aimed her gauntlet at Pikachu. "Marvelous! No doubt you're worth quite a lot," J sneered. She fires the beam at the surprised Pikachu.

The beam hits the ground where Pikachu once occupied. "What!?" the woman gasped. She and Ash turned to see Pikachu safely perched on a scarred, green-eyed Arbok's head.

"Arbok! Great save pal," Ash says, as he ran over to them.

( _Phew!_ Thanks for the save Harry!) Pikachu exclaimed to his friend/mentor, breathing a sigh of relief. Harry gave a small nod, but his focus was completely on the woman in front of them.

He knew that this woman was dangerous.

Hunter J watched the Cobra Pokemon through her visor. Trying analyze the speed that it just used, but her readings were coming up with nothing. She frowned.

Then she just aimed her gauntlet at Arbok.

"That's a fine specimen there. He would make for a worthy price to the highest bidder," Hunter J smiles sinisterly, and fired.

Arbok tossed Pikachu away from himself, and was frozen into a statue.

"Arbok!" (Harry!) Ash and Pikachu hollered in shock.

"Arbok is fine. I protect my investments," the older woman says, as Dawn, Brock, and the girl made it just in time to see Arbok get petrified. They gasped. "Ariados, String Shot!" J commands her poison-type.

Ariados aimed its attack at Dawn, Brock, and the girl.

"Oh no you don't! Chimchar use Ember!" Dawn throws her Pokeball, and the Chimp Pokemon materializes.

(Alright! Ember Attack!) Chimchar fires her Ember Attack, and J blinks at how it burned away her Ariados's String Shot.

"You're not taking my Arbok! And that's final!" Ash stated strongly, and turned to the statue of his friend.

Ash then raises his left wrist, revealing his Keystone and intoned: **We call on the power deep from within, and through our bond, to evolution. Beyond evolution. . . Arbok! Mega Evolve!** Ash pressed the Keystone with his right index and middle fingers.

' _Mega Evolve?_ ' Hunter J frowned in thought at the term.

' _So we get to see Mega Evolution?_ ' Dawn thought, as Chimchar was back at her side.

Everyone present watched as multicolored lights left the stone on Ash's left wrist, and connected with the statue of Arbok's Mega Stone.

"What's this?" J looked on. The lights faded. She smiled and turned back to the boy. "Whatever little trick you were trying to pull, obviously didn't wor-"

 **Crack!** Hunter J turned back to stare a the sound that came from the statue. **Crack!** Another was heard.

Multiple cracks started appearing on the Arbok statue. Then suddenly, it exploded outward. Everybody looked and were in awe at what they were seeing. Before them was a Dragonair size purple, blue, and black Cobra with bone spikes coming out its hood. It looked viscous.

Ash finished the chant, and raised his left fist in the air: **"Mega Arbok!"** he shouted. Mega Arbok let out a menacing hiss that turned into a powerful roar. **(See cover story for image of Mega Arbok)**

' _Mega Arbok!_ ' was everybody's thought, except Brock.

"That's not possible! He broke out of encasement!" Hunter J said, "A Pokemon that can evolve again to a new form? Mega Evolution, huh? Now that is worth investigating," and tries to freeze him again.

Only this time, Mega Arbok didn't stay still. The beam hit the ground again, and Mega Arbok was at the tank and was spraying Acid Spray on the tires, and on the side of the tank.

A hole was made, and Harry quickly wrapped his tail around Gardevoir's statue. He brought it out and placed it near the humans, who proceeded to free the psychic-type.

Angered at this, Hunter J commanded her Drapion to attack. "Drapion, Cross Poison now!"

Ash, in full battle mode, turned to the incoming attack. "Mega Arbok, block that with Dragon Tail!" he shouted.

Drapion soon learned that it wasn't getting past the Dragonair size Pokemon, and was shoved back by said Pokemon.

J tried to freeze the Mega Pokemon again, but Ash and Harry was prepared this time.

"Acid Spray!" Ash shouted, and Harry complied by quickly firing a thin, stream of green acid at her gauntlet with precise aim. As predicted, his aim was true, and J had to quickly discard her gauntlet before the acid reached her actual arm.

With no weapon to freeze her target's on hand, a Pokemon whose, according to her visor scan, power currently exceeds even her Salamence's power, and Gardevoir freed from her frozen state, J had no choice but to retreat. She grind her teeth at this setback.

With a damaged gauntlet, there's no point in staying, especially since they all could hear the siren of the police on their way. She returned her Drapion to its Pokeball.

As she left her men, who were still in the immobile tank, she turned back to look at Ash and Mega Arbok one last time. Then she left for her ship on her Dragon-type.

…

That night while they were camping Ash had explained to his Sinnoh Pokemon, Dawn and her Pokemon, and Brock's Crogunk about him using Mega Evolution. He even demonstrated it for them to see.

Crogunk just stared at the menacing creature before him... then went back to croaking. (… Hmm...) was all that came from Crogunk.

Dawn's Pokemon looked at him with both awe and fear, but mostly awe. (Wow,) Piplup looked up at Mega Arbok.

(I-I'm glad y-you're on our s-side,) Buneary said nervously, as she held onto Pikachu's arm, in fright. Pikachu sighed at this.

(That's amazing Mr. Arbok! Do you still go by Mr. Arbok in that form? Or should I call you Mr. Mega Arbok? Or maybe Mr. MA? Oh oh, or how about-) Chimchar asked excitedly, firing off different suggestions at what to call him. This got a chuckle out of Harry and Pikachu. Buneary frowned, whether it was at Chimchar's lack of fear, lack of originality at naming things, or making Pikachu laugh without even trying, was debatable.

Turtwig and Staravia looked at their senior in shock and respect. (You is one big snake, er... I mean Dragon,) Turtwig corrected himself.

( _I just hope he doesn't have a big appetite while he's like this_ _ **gulp**_ _,_ ) Staravia swallowed, thinking to himself. As if the Cobra Pokemon heard his thoughts, he turned to look at the flying-type. Staravia then sweat dropped.

Once that was done, Harry reverted back to Arbok. As the humans continue to talk the Pokemon pelted Harry with a lot of questions about Mega Evolution, while Crogunk continues to stare.

...

Later that night, Crogunk was reclining on Arbok's body, near his hood, while the other Pokemon laid on the other parts of the Cobra Pokemon. Kingdra was sleeping at the bottom of the lake, nearby.

"One day, let's spare," Crogunk says out of the blue to Arbok quietly, eyes closed.

"Sure, why not," Arbok replied. "Any particular reason why?" he asked sleepily.

"No."

"Okay."

…

…

…

…

' _Yep, he's interesting. Weird, but interesting,_ " they both thought of the other, smiling in their sleep.

* * *

Harry watched from his Pokeball the battles that Ash and Dawn had with the B Button League girls, and just shook his head.

( _You would think by now they would learn not to underestimate their opponents, despite them having a Magikarp or Feebas,_ ) he thought, then went to sleep.

He woke up at the noise Team Rocket was making. He had to laugh though, when Crogunk had just Poison Jabbed Brock at the incorrect time, and when they chased after Team Rocket, Crogunk was running while dragging a poisoned Brock along.

( _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!_ _Now that is funny! No matter how serious the situation is,_ ) he thought giggling in his Pokeball.

…

Harry sweat dropped at Team Rocket's machine that makes Pokemon evolve against their will. When they tried to make Magikarp evolve into Gyarados, that failed. However, that wasn't what made Harry shake his head in disappointment. What did, was when they tried to evolve Pikachu into Raichu.

Harry frowned, at this. ( _Are they really that dumb?_ ) he thought.

"Pikachu no!" Ash hollered out in fear, as his friend was lowered into the machine.

(…?) Harry had a dead panned expression on his face.

"By popular demand, it's Raichu!" Jessie shouts dramatically.

Once the sounds of the machine, and the light show was done, Pikachu came rolling out, confused. Everybody, was relieved. Harry smacked his forehead with his tail. Then he looked up.

( _Oh this is... Those kids had better have a good excuse when I get a hold of them later,_ ) Harry thought, ( _heh heh heh heh,_ ) hissing wickedly.

...

Later that day, Kingdra and Arbok was looking at the group in front of him.

Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Brock were red in the face, and had their heads down.

Harry, right brow ridge raised, smiled at the embarrassed kids.

Tsunami, rolled her eyes at what Harry was doing, but chuckled at this nonetheless.

They continued to look down at the message Arbok had written in the dirt with his tail... at their feet.

It reads: **You do remember that Pikachu can only evolve into Raichu, with the use of a Thunder Stone, right? Ash? Pikachu? Brock? Dawn? You guys do remember that little fact, right?**

The kids and Pikachu still refused to look Arbok in the eye, and turned their heads away. Embarrassed, and chuckling nervously while scratching either their arms or their heads.

(That is cruel. Teasing them like that, Harry-dear,) Kingdra said to the Poison-type, beside her.

(What? I'm simply asking an innocent question, they should already know the answer to, Luv,) Arbok replied, then he turned back to them and used his tail to write again.

The humans looked again at the new message.

It reads: **Well? You do remember that, right? Yes? No?**

They looked up nervously at Arbok. Arbok continues to smirk at their embarrassment.

* * *

Ash was training Pikachu and Aipom for the Eterna City Gym battle. During training Aipom took hold of Ash's hat, and made off with it. Ash and Pikachu had given chase.

Aipom was later rescued by Jessie of Team Rocket, and Aipom looked to be grateful, as she continued to hold the normal-type in her arms. This stumped Ash and his friends, especially when Jessie said she wanted to use Aipom in the unofficial Pokemon Contest that was in the village nearby.

Ash was hesitant, until he brought out Arbok. The presence of the large reptile scared Team Rocket. Aipom then jumped out of Jessie's arms and ran up to the older Pokemon.

Meowth translated what Aipom was saying to the Cobra Pokemon for everyone present. It seemed to everybody that Arbok wasn't too convinced, until Aipom mentioned Jessie saving her did Arbok seem to relent.

Ash agreed to it, just until the contest was over.

…

Dawn and Pachirisu made it to the battle stage, along with Jessie and Aipom. They tried their best, but Aipom's experience in battling, plus Jessie's weird disposition, allowed them to win the contest.

As Team Rocket left with the fruit, Aipom hopped on board... to eat the fruit. Jessie called out Seviper to attack the Long Tail Pokemon.

Aipom jumped down to Ash. He caught her, but they saw Seviper heading their way from the sky. Suddenly, Arbok popped out of his Pokeball, looking up at the incoming Poison-type and he... opened his mouth. Dislodging his jaws, his mouth opened wide.

Seviper's eyes went wide in shock, at seeing the inside of the Cobra's mouth he was fast approaching. Next thing anyone knew, Arbok was trying to swallow Seviper!

Ash, his friends, and Pokemon present, jaws had dropped to the ground in total shock!

Team Rocket wore the same expression, including sweat drop at the sight before them.

Arbok lifted his head up to the sky, and continued to swallow. Just as he was at the tail's blade end...

Suddenly, Jessie grabbed hold of her Pokemon's blade tail, and pulled. "You carnivore! You're not gonna eat my Pokemon! Give me back my Seviper! Give me back my Pokemon now! James! Meowth! Help me!" she screamed in hysteria. James and Meowth had landed the balloon, grabbed hold of Jessie, and helped her to try to pull Seviper out of Arbok's mouth, or stomach.

After the 6th pull, Seviper came flying out of Arbok's mouth and landed on his master and team. He was covered in Arbok's saliva and spit. He shook with undisguised fright. ( _He... he... he was trying to... to... e-eat... EAT ME!_ ) the Fang Snake thought frantically.

Arbok shook his head almost wildly at having the Fang Snake pulled out of him. Saliva dripping from his mouth. He got his breathing under control, and started licking and smacking his snout. While doing this, he was looking up in thought.

Team Rocket looked on, at the Cobra Pokemon. Then the larger reptile turned sharply to Seviper. The Fang Snake looked at him with both a sweat drop and fear. Arbok flared his hood and hissed loudly, (DINNER!)

Seviper screamed loudly in fear, that he returned himself to Jessie's Pokeball. Team Rocket looked at the Pokeball in shock, then back at Arbok. Only they were met with a Hyper Beam, and was sent blasting off again. **Ding**.

Harry went into a hissy fit of giggles. Ash, feeling the emotion from their stones, smiled and laughed too. He then told everyone else that Arbok had played a prank on them. He wasn't going to eat Seviper, just scare him. Which he did.

They all soon joined the Cobra Pokemon in laughter.

Ash came over and used a handkerchief to wipe the saliva off of Harry's snout. "You really do have a prankster side to you, you know?" he says, smiling.

Arbok smiled back, then without warning, he wrapped Ash in his coils and proceeded to give the teen snake kisses. Ash tried to hide his face while laughing.

* * *

Harry watched for a while how Ash and his friends where running from the Steelix, from within his Pokeball.

( _Hmm, maybe I should help them out._..) he thought, then shook his head _,(... on second thought, maybe not. Sleep sounds like a better option_ ,) he said, curling up for a good long nap.

...

"...and that's all there was to it. You missed out on a lot today buddy," Ash says to his sleepy looking Cobra.

Arbok looked at Ash, then proceeded to curl up on himself and fall back to sleep. Ash chuckled at, then returned him to his Pokeball, went back to eating with his friends.

* * *

It was around lunch time when Arbok asked Pikachu something.

(So Pikachu, how did it feel to impersonate the old lady's lost Pikachu now Raichu, Sugar for the day, yesterday?) Harry asked, when they had hit the road.

(It was weird. But having to keep up the pretense, and scratching my head with my tail every so often, was definitely strange,) Pikachu responded.

(It's called a quirk. Though I did like how you battled against Aipom,) the Cobra Pokemon chuckled at Pikachu's battle.

Pikachu blushed, then turned away from his friend. Nose in the air, and arms crossed. That didn't last long, because he started laughing. He was being tickled by Arbok's tail from the other side.

* * *

Ash did surprisingly well for making his own Poffins. Thanks to some of Harry's memories on cooking, and Brock's lessons, his Poffins looked like they turned out alright, if a little burnt round the edges.

They sat there on the plate. His Pokemon had went over to Forsythia's plate and ate from it, except two.

Arbok and Kingdra.

Ash tried to calm his heart beat as Harry took one into his mouth, and chewed. Everyone watched, to see the Cobra's verdict.

Arbok swallowed, and he blinked in surprise. He gave Ash a genuine smile, and flicked his tongue out before taking another one.

Kingdra took one from Ash's offered hand. She too chewed, swallowed, and made some churning sounds of delight.

This made Ash smile, and he offered her another, which she took it gratefully.

Pikachu and the others looked at each other, and went over to Ash's plate of slightly burnt Poffins. They each tried one. Then they cheered at how good it actually tastes.

According to Forsythia, Ash's slightly burnt Poffins gives his Poffins a good crunchy taste. Like hot dogs on a grill, it's the inside that tastes great.

Ash had somehow came up with his own Poffin style recipe, but he was just glad his Pokemon liked it. He blushed when Brock complimented him. Saying that he's getting better at cooking. And making Poppins was a good way to test him.

His Pokemon agreed and in their own language, says Ash passes the Poffin taste test!

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hoenn: Hissy Fit**

They had done it! Ash had won his second Hoenn Region badge.

Pikachu and Treeko came through for him. They had learned and perfected Iron Tail before their Gym battle. Ash was so proud of them, and he showed it by giving Pikachu a hug, and Treeko a congratulatory pat on the head.

Pikachu chuckled at the hug. Treeko crossed his arms and smirked, at the petting.

Later that evening, while Ash and the humans were talking about Ash having won a Contest Ribbon and two Gym Badges, Treeko was laying up on a branch in a tree, looking at the early stars in the sky.

( _I can feel it. I'm getting stronger,_ ) he smirked at the thought.

He glanced down and found Pikachu and Dratini discussing the contest she had participated in. The little dragon was eager to enter another contest, but Pikachu settled her down, and reminded her that Ash is more focused on gym battles than Contest.

Dratini pouted a little, then perked up and said it would be great to see all of them compete in a Contest. Like papa, Swellow, Pikachu himself, or even Treeko!

Treeko raised an brow ridge at that. Him in a Contest. Then shook his head at the girls naivety.

(Hey guys, come on! The food is ready!) Taillow said swooping in to collect them, then making his way back to the others.

Pikachu and Dratini were already heading over, with Treeko bringing up the rear. Arbok wasn't anywhere in sight, and the grass-type frowned.

( _Bet he's still sleeping,_ ) Treeko thought sourly, as they came to their own bowls and started eating. ( _Well it doesn't matter. I'll get stronger through battling, and when I'm strong enough, then I'll challenge Arbok to a rematch. And when we battle, I won't lose._ )

With that thought in mind, Treeko proceeded to eat his food, and smiled at the memory of using Iron Tail on the gym leaders Geodude.

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time dear readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 1 Episodes 1-4**

 **Ch. 2 Episodes 5-8**

 **Ch. 3 Episodes 9-14**

 **Ch. 4 Episodes 15-19**

 **Ch. 5 Episodes 20-25**

 **Ch. 6 Episodes 26-32**

 **So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League-Diamond & Pearl

Chapter 6

The gang was at the Pokemon Center in Floaroma Town. Pikachu was coaching Pachirisu on how to store up electricity to make sparkling lights. This was meant to impress the judges in the appeal round for the Floaroma Contest.

Ash, Brock, Dawn, Piplup, Chimchar, and Pachirisu watched as Pikachu released his electricity into the air. In doing so, the yellow electricity sparkled and popped like fire works. It was a great appeal for sure. And this is what Pachirisu would be aiming to do.

After Chimchar praised Pikachu for his demonstration, which the electric mouse blushed at, she proceeded to gently rub and message Pachirisu's electric sacs, on her cheeks. She gave the younger Pokemon some encouraging words, before backing up to stand next to Pikachu.

Pachirisu started storing up her electricity, like Pikachu did, at Dawn's command. Once she stored up enough, she released it in the same fashion as Pikachu did. The results was amazing, and Dawn rewarded the Elesquirrel Pokemon with Poffins. She offered one to Piplup and Chimchar as well. Piplup readily accepted, whereas Chimchar kindly declined.

Of course, once the two Pokemon that had eaten theirs, were pleading for another one. Dawn told them they could have another, after they do some more practices. The two begged some more. Dawn told them for the 3rd time, no!

That didn't sit well with Pachirisu, and before she used Discharged on everybody present, Pikachu and Chimchar saw the move coming and both got out of the way quick. Dawn, Piplup, Ash, and Brock were shocked.

Chimchar sighed at this. ( _sigh_ , Pikachu? Can you...) she gestured to her teammate.

(Don't worry, I got this,) Pikachu quickly reassured her. (Thunderbolt!) he shouted, but powered the attack down so it would only stun Pachirisu and not hurt her to badly.

Once that was taken care of, Pikachu and Chimchar ran back to the others, to check if they were all right.

It moment later they were met by Dawn's childhood friend, Kenny.

…

Soon the four humans and three Pokemon were at a table near the Center, drinking orange juice. Dawn explained to Ash and Brock that Kenny had started his journey before she did, and that she and Kenny had known each other since nursery school.

When Kenny inquired about Piplup and Chimchar, Dawn gave him a short summary of how she got to keep them both. And how Chimchar voted for Piplup to be her official starter. Making sure not to mention the mysterious Pokemon in Lake Verity.

Dawn admitted she couldn't remember which Pokemon Kenny started off with, and the boy showed them.

"Come on out and meet everybody!" he throws the Pokeball, and the light revealed a Prinplup!

Ash then began to scan it, while Piplup came over to greet its evolutionary counterpart, only to get knocked down by Prinplup. That surprised the group. Piplup got back up, and tried to show off his toughness. Prinplup wasn't impress, and Piplup showed even more.

The group later learned that Kenny had decided on his journey that he would be a Coordinator. That he lost in the Contest before Jubilife to a strong trainer that had a Glameow. Said trainer was Zoey.

Kenny turned to Ash as he sat back down. "I saw you beat Zoey at the Jubilife as your first opponent. I have to say, that was amazing. You went on to beat Dawn and win the whole thing. The way you used your Kingdra in the second round was spectacular!" the boy complimented Ash.

"Thanks, but the credit belongs to Tsunami. She's the one who did all the work," Ash said to a confused Kenny.

"Tsunami?"

"My Kingdra's name."

Kenny nodded at the answer.

"I thought Zoey was pretty strong," Ash commented.

"Hey Ash, are you gonna be competing here as well?" Kenny asked hoping he would say yes, but it was Dawn who answered.

"No, not this time. You see, Ash came here to compete in the Sinnoh League. And Brock is a Breeder!"

"Huh? But, you were in Jubilife..." Kenny said in confusion.

"I do have fun in some Contests, I'll admit, but gym battles are more my style," Ash responds.

"So you guys met in Jubilife then?" Kenny asked Dawn, to which she shook her head no.

"Before that. You see Pikachu and Ash were separated, and I helped them get back to together. We started traveling since then," Dawn explained.

Afterwards, Kenny then proceeded to tell stories about Dawn. More like her humiliating moments. The first was Dawn trying to cut her own hair, but it turned out like you wouldn't believe. "She looked just like a Chimchar," Kenny said, smirking at the girl.

"A Chimchar?" Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup repeated, and looked at Dawn, trying to imagine her hair like a Chimchar's. They tried to hold in their laughter, but couldn't.

Chimchar, however, was not amused. She showed her displeasure by firing Ember at the four laughing, now crying in pain boys. She then glared at Kenny, who held his arms up in surrender.

"Thanks Chimchar," Dawn said, smiling at her loyal fire-type. Chimchar smiled back at her. "That event happened way back in nursery school!" Dawn hollered at the boys.

"Oh yeah! Remember the play we did at that time?" Kenny said joyfully. He told them of the play they had done, and how Dawn fell over and toppled the set. "Oh man! What a sneeze! What a riot!"

Once again the boys tried to hold in their laughter, but couldn't. And like before, Chimchar used Ember on the four again. Oh the pain, the burn marks they were sporting.

Piplup and Pikachu complained and whined, (Chimchar! That hurts!)

She in turn told them to, (Quit laughing at Dawn then,) and she turns her back on them.

Both male Pokemon slumped at being reprimanded by the fire-type.

"Oh yeah, laugh at a little girl!" Dawn shouted at them. Before Kenny could say anything else, Dawn decided to end the stories, and challenged Kenny to a battle.

However, Kenny stated he wanted to battle against Ash's Kingdra!

"A battle against Tsunami?" a surprised Ash said.

"Didn't you hear me? I said we're battling!" (Yeah!) Dawn and Piplup spoke.

Kenny then smirked at them, along with his Prinplup. "Look I want to make Prinplup as strong as I can. So I need to battle against a trainer with some real skill." (That's right.) the boy and water-type said.

Dawn and Piplup huffed at the two.

"Besides, I want to battle the Pokemon that beat Zoey and her Glameow. Since Ash isn't competing in the Floaroma Contest, might as well battle him here and now," Kenny explained his reason, and Prinplup nodded.

He too wanted to battle the Pokemon Water/Dragon type, that beat the Glameow that beat him.

"Alright, I accept your challenge," Ash said.

…

The battle was going well, that is until Team Rocket, minus Jessie, had interfered again.

They were aiming to take Ash's Kingdra, but instead ended up capturing Prinplup. However, thanks to Piplup learning Whirlpool and its energy was able to restore some of Prinplup's health, Prinplup was able to get away from Team Rocket.

They then, along with their trainers, sent the evil doers blasting off with a combined Bubblebeam.

The next day was the day of the Floaroma Contest.

* * *

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were in their seats, in the audience. Chimchar and Buneary were there with them to cheer Dawn and their teammates on. Buneary had on a mini version of Dawn's cheerleader outfit with pompoms. Chimchar only had the pompoms, because of her tail-flame, she couldn't wear a cheerleader outfit like Buneary. She was okay with that.

Pikachu was in a green Kimono outfit, and waving two fans around, cheering as well. He was in the middle of the two females.

(I wish they would hurry up and get on with the Appeals Round already! I'll die of boredom if they don't,) Chimchar complained.

Pikachu looked over to his left at the female, he has taken a real interest in, and smiled at her behavior. He was about to respond, but Buneary beat him to it.

(Honestly Chimchar,) Buneary sighed at her teammate, (can't you just be patient like Pikachu or me? We all want them to start already, but we're not complaining about it.)

The Chimp Pokemon looked at her normal-type teammate and whined, as she stretched Buneary's name, (But Buneary, being patient is sooo boring! I want some action, some fun, some entertainment, some pizzazz, some Ooh, and some awe, and so-) she was on a roll, with waving her pompoms around, until Pikachu stopped her by placing his paw on her shoulder. That stopped her, and he had her attention.

(We get it Chimchar, but we still have to wait,) he said smiling at the fire-type. Chimchar sighed, and put her arms down and nodded to him.

(I guess you both are right,) she reluctantly said. (Still, I just know Pachirisu will do fantastically for her first official contest, and I just know Dawn and Piplup will beat that Kenny kid and his Prinplup! No doubt! And we're going to cheer them on, aren't we?) she asked them, as she lifted on of her props into the air with exuberance.

(Yeah!) (Right!) Buneary and Pikachu responded, holding their props as well.

Behind them Ash and Brock just chuckled at Chimchar getting the other two Pokemon hyped up.

…

To their surprise, Dawn was first to go on. When she called out the Elesquirrel Pokemon, the electric-type panicked and started running around in fright. That is until Dawn threw up a Poffin. Pachirisu stopped running and caught the tasty treat.

Chimchar and their friends all were relieved. Now Dawn could continue to with her performance.

Chimchar, Buneary, and Pikachu all cheered for Dawn and Pachirisu during the appeals round, and were glad she turned a seemingly disastrous beginning around to give a great performance.

Once they were done, they headed back into the waiting room.

…

After a several more performances, it was that Coordinator Jessilina's turn. This time she was using a Seviper. As she was doing her performance, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu frowned at it.

"Hey Ash, doesn't that look like..." Brock began to ask.

"Yeah it does. There are some differences here and there, but the bases of that performance is the same," Ash said, his eyes narrowed and frowned at what he was seeing.

Chimchar and Buneary had listened to Ash and Brock, and they both turned to a frowning Pikachu.

(Pikachu, what's wrong with you guys?) asked the normal-type.

(That Seviper Lady's routine looks almost the same as the one Ash and Arbok did back in a Hoenn Contest,) Pikachu replied.

(Like she copied it or something?) Chimchar asked, receiving a nod from the electric mouse.

"She could have seen you do that online you know. The contests are a big thing, and she could have easily seen it probably online and practiced it. Though making sure she made some changes as to not arouse suspicion from the judges. Or it could be a complete fluke," Brock said, trying to guess a reason, but felt it was more copying than coincidence.

Ash and Pikachu nodded, but still frowned at the thought of someone copying their performance. A performance that had meant a lot to Ash, Pikachu, and Harry. A Performance that showed the bonds of trust, loyalty, friendship, love, and family between human and Pokemon on stage.

It was Ash and Harry's way of showing their bond to everyone. Also it was Pikachu, at the time, who came up with the idea for the performance. To show how much Harry meant to the boy. So both Ash and Pikachu were a little bit insulted by Jessilina using it for her appeal, and not showing the corresponding emotions that goes with it.

To them, it just looked fake, and it made their stomach's turn the more they looked at it.

(To put it bluntly, it's what humans call a 'cheap imitation of the original'. Nothing more, nothing less,) Pikahcu said with annoyance in his voice.

Chimchar and Buneary looked at each other, and frowned with worry for the electric-type.

Jessilina finally ended her performance with Seviper using wrap on her. That did it for Ash, as that was definitely part of the ending of his and Harry's act, and he had to cover his eyes with his cap.

Pikachu turned around, not wanting to see anymore of that imitating woman. Some electric sparks dancing out of his cheeks in agitation.

Both boy and Pokemon sporting scowls on their faces.

Brock's arms were crossed, and a frown of disapproval was set on his face when the judges complimented the Coordinator on her performance.

Chimchar and Buneary couldn't help but feel even more worried at the three guys with them.

( _That really made them that upset?_ ) they both thought.

…

Kenny's turn did help make up for what Ash and Pikachu felt, and they were impressed by what the boy's Alakazam could do. Marian was right, it was like watching a magic show.

Chimchar and Buneary felt that Kenny was definitely going to be a tough opponent for Dawn to beat.

But they had absolute confidence that she and Piplup can win!

…

And win they did.

Kenny and Prinplup were indeed tough opponents to beat. That boy certainly wasn't sitting idle when he lost to Zoey, that's for sure.

Ash and Pikachu in particular were happy when Dawn beat Jessilina in the second round. They had felt a lot better after she was knocked out of the Contest.

After talking with Dawn's mom on the videophone, before Kenny left, Brock showed everyone Ash's Appeal Round, back in Hoenn, on a nearby computer.

The Appeal Round Ash and Arbok had done was perfect! It really did show how much trust there was between Ash and his Cobra Pokemon. Dawn, Kenny, Piplup, Chimchar, Buneary, and Pachirisu where all starry eyed at the love you could see and feel between the two on stage.

After looking at the footage taken in Hoenn for that Contest, Chimchar and Buneary could see why Pikachu and the human boys were upset at the Seviper Lady. Her appeal really was a cheap copy!

Kenny and Dawn were shocked by this as well, but they knew there was nothing they could do about it. What's done is done.

Kenny bid them goodbye, until they meet again.

And of course, Ash asked Dawn why Kenny called her DD? Dawn refused to answer that question.

* * *

Just as Ash, Paige, and Pikachu fell from the now broken bridge, Marnie saved them. And she was riding a Suicune! The legendary Water-type of the Johto Region.

Once they were sat down and had thanked the Legendary Pokemon, Harry popped out of the Pokeball. He and Suicune stared each other in the eye. Both blinked in surprise and recognition of each other.

They broke eye contact when they all heard and turned to see Ash's friends and Mr. and Mrs. Joy approaching. When Ash and Marnie turned back around, they saw both Harry and Suicune gone.

As they walked down the slope behind the group, Marnie asked Ash where did his Arbok go. Ash told her not to worry, and that Arbok will come back when he's ready. He always does.

…

A little ways off, watching the humans make their way off the mountain, was Arbok and Suicune. Side by side, they had been talking for some time now.

(… and that is how I ended up here. A year later, I joined that young lad's team. We have been together ever since,) Harry said.

(Fascinating,) the Suicune sarcastically said, (listen Potter, about how I-)

(You don't have to apologize for anything. I already forgave you a long time ago. Blaise, back then, had helped me decipher your hidden message,) Harry said.*

(And pray tell what hidden message was that?) Suicune frowned at Cobra Pokemon.

(The first thing you asked me in first years class with you,) Harry looked at the Legendary Pokemon beside him. (Like I said before, I forgive you. Though you're the last person I would have guessed to be reborn in this world as a Legendary Pokemon.)

(I have no control of where I go after I died by Voldemort's hand. You met another from our world here already?)

(Yeah. Cedric Diggory. He's a Dragonite in the Orange Islands.)

(Hmm,) was all Suicune said on that. (I didn't know he was here. I'm only aware of one other that was reborn here as a Pokemon. Someone we both know that fought for our side.)

(Really,) Harry sarcastically said, smirking at the Water-type, (do you plan on tell me who?)

Suicune smirked back at the Poison-type, and turned his head back facing the almost out of sight humans. (You better catch up to them, or you'll worry your dunderheaded little brat.)

(Yeah, I guess I better,) Harry chuckled. (We probably won't see each other again, so goodbye, and I'll be on the lookout for the other 'reborn' from our world,) he said while moving down a path that would allow him to catch up to the others.

Before he was out of earshot, Suicune spoke up. (Goodbye, Harry.)

Harry smiled, and called back, (Farewell, Severus,) and he continued on his way.

* * *

Harry shook his head in his Pokeball, at how Ash and Dawn had lost their focus to work together against the Champ Twins.

They had used Turtwig and Buneary for this battle, against Ryan and Bryan's Pokemon; Quilava and Croconaw.

Ash and Dawn lost. By their Pokemon either running into the other when dodging, or when attacking they ended up attacking their teammate.

Harry sighed at this,( _sigh, oh well. Those two will figure it out. They don't need me to say or do anything._ ) and with that thought in mind, Harry promptly went to sleep, dreaming about a certain Water/Dragon Pokemon.

…

He later found himself outside his Pokeball, with Ash and Pikachu recounting the events that had happened while he was sleeping the day away.

He and Dawn had a rematch with the Champ Twins, after they took care of Team Rocket. To which Harry rolled his eyes at.

How their Pokemon, Buneary and Turtwig were fighting each other, and it took a Ember and Thunderbolt from Chimchar and Pikachu to separate them. They made up and wanted their trainers to make up as well. They did, after some convincing from the Pokemon.

They battled even better than the first time against the Twins and won this time.

The news woman Rhonda, said they will air the second battle instead of the first. As the second had a lot more action and better coordination between trainers.

After all was said and done, Harry just smiled at them. He then patted Ash on the head with his tail. This caused Ash and his friends to laugh, at how he was being treated like a Pokemon. As if Arbok was saying 'good boy'.

Harry was satisfied with his decision to not always correct Ash on what he does, but to encourage him to make his own choices. And whatever happens afterwards, deal with.

To Harry, that's a natural part of growing, living, and traveling with Pokemon and your friends.

* * *

Cheryl The Treasure Hunter, to Harry, was a lot like good ole Luna Lovegood. That's the best way he could describe her.

Their group had met her in the Enchanted Forest. She was looking for a Burmy, so she put honey on a tree. This attracted some of the forest Pokemon, including Ash's Aipom. A male Burmy did show up. And so did Cheryl.

She battles it, and caught him with Chansey's help. She tells Ash and the others her grandfather's words of wisdom.

Like when you catch a Bug-type Pokemon, you could never hold hands with another man again. That made Harry laugh at Brock's despairing face.

Also, if you happen to see a Spearow in the west, you will have much good luck brought upon you. As it so happens, Cheryl saw one earlier today.

Finally, all roads begins with Burmy.

Some call that coincidence, but Harry learned that sometimes coincidence and fate can go hand in hand. Like when Ash introduced him to her and her Pokemon; Burmy, three Wormadam, and Chansey.

"Oh my! An Arbok!" she exclaimed, and came over to him, "A scarred one too! This is definitely good luck brought on by the Spearow I saw earlier! Grandfather always says, that when you see a scarred and weary Arbok in the presence of the young, being you three trainers, you will most certainly find what you seek! That means I'll finally find the Amber Castle!" she excitedly said.

(Well that's just great. I'm now a symbol of good fortune,) Harry says, sarcastically. Pikachu laughed at his friend's expression.

…

And good fortune it was. With Team Rocket interfering as usual, Burmy evolved into a Mothim. Team rocket was sent blasting off again, and Cheryl had more words of wisdom from her beloved grandfather to Brock and the others.

Like, "I must never touch the hands of a man on the day a Burmy evolves," she says.

As well as, "He also said, 'that when a Burmy evolves into a Mothim, in the presence of an Arbok, then you are closer to your destination'. And Ash's Arbok was out here with us when my Burmy evolved!" she said cheerfully.

This caused Ash and Dawn to sweat drop at this, and Harry to shake his head fondly at the Luna like woman. Pikachu sat on Harry's head, giggling at the turn of events.

* * *

Harry stayed outside his Pokeball for the next two days. They ended up meeting a orange-haired woman who seems to like, no, **love** Grass-type Pokemon.

Her name was Gardenia.

She battles Ash and his two Pokemon, Turtwig and Staravia and wins. That left Ash in a slump for a moment, until he got determined to get stronger to beat the Eterna Gym.

Gardenia then ran her hands over Harry's scales, and marveled at what it would be like to battle him. She was then invited to come along with them, in search of the Enchanted Honey.

…

The next day the group ran into Team Rocket.

James called upon his Carnivine to battle, but it bit his head as usual. Gardenia went love-struck crazy over the Rocket's Pokemon.

When Ash and the others said Team Rocket were the bad guys, Gardenia refused to believe it. Stating that anyone who uses grass-type Pokemon couldn't be evil. Then she proceeded to offer James a trade for his Carnivine.

When Jessie called out Seviper to fight, James called out Cacnea to join in. Gardenia exclaimed excitedly and hugged the cactus looking Pokemon. She said that it was just as gorgeous as the Carnivine. She asks for it to scratch her back with Pin Missile. It did and Gardenia thanks it.

Harry just chuckled at James' misery, for his Pokemon not battling. Jessie decided to to attack with Seviper. Harry would have attacked, but he just watched as Gardenia took care of them herself.

After a trouncing by the Grass Trainer, Gardenia, Team Rocket decided to use the robotic hand to steal Mothim. Gardenia used her Turtwig to free it with Leech Seed.

Once Mothim was back with Cheryl again, Ash took care of Team Rocket. "Arbok and Pikachu! Use Hyper Beam and Thunderbolt, together!" he shouted.

Harry and Pikachu charged up their attacks, and fired. The purple and white beam, with yellow electricity wrapped around it, struck the balloon and Team Rocket was blasting off again. **Ding**.

…

A little later, the group made it a little further until they came upon a messenger Nuzleaf. It had a message for Gardenia. She read it, and informed Ash and company she had to leave, but wished them good luck on their hunt.

* * *

They found the Amber Castle, and had to deal with the Combee and Team Rocket. Thanks to the evil trio, the Castle was about to fall apart.

The gang helped brace the halls with Buneary's Ice Beam. It was only a temporary fix. While they worked on fix the walls with their Pokemon, the Combee took care of Team Rocket.

Like always, they were blasting off again. **Ding**.

Afterwards, the Combee repaired the wall with their honey. The Vespiquen in charge rewarded the group with some of the Enchanted Honey. As payment for trying to save their home.

The humans and their Pokemon tried some of the honey, and it was sweet. The all liked it, save for Crogunk that is.

Later they and Cheryl parted ways and as Ash and his friends make their way through the forest to get to Eterna City, and Ash's next gym battle.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hoenn: Hissy Fit**

Harry watched as both Ash and Treeko were getting frustrated with battling the Dewford Island Gym Leader, Brawly. Ash had lost earlier with Taillow to Machop. He beat Machop with Treeko, and now they were facing Makuhita.

No matter how many Pounds or Iron Tails he used, Treeko just couldn't hit Makuhita. Just then, Makuhita went on the offensive, and Treeko went down.

He got back up of course, bruised all up and tired. Makuhita then evolved into Hariyama. After that Treeko was soundly beaten.

...

Later at the Pokemon center Ash ran out after yelling at his friends. After running for a while he stumbled upon Brawly training his Hariyama while surfing.

After talking to him and learning that Brawly was indeed training his Pokemon, Ash apologized to him and his Pokemon.

Ash then met back up with his friends and said he wanted to stay on the island to do some training. They all agreed.

Harry nodded from within his Pokeball and smiled, ( _He's still a kid, but with time he'll grow. Like all boys do,_ ) he thought. Tomorrow they'll begin training for Ash's rematch.

 **That was the message online that everyone says Snape told Harry in his class. "What would I get if I add powered root of asphodel into a fusion of wormwood?" the message, in the language of flowers, was, "He bitterly regrets Lily's death'. This was found online and felt appropriate for this short moment between Harry and Severus, and to let Severus know that he doesn't hold any grudge against him.**

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time dear readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 1 Episodes 1-4**

 **Ch. 2 Episodes 5-8**

 **Ch. 3 Episodes 9-14**

 **Ch. 4 Episodes 15-19**

 **Ch. 5 Episodes 20-25**

 **Ch. 6 Episodes 26-32**

 **Ch. 7 Episodes 33-38**

 **So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League-Diamond & Pearl

Chapter 7

There was a town just up ahead, and Ash and his friends planned to stop their for the day. As they made their way towards it, they stopped at the sounds coming out of a nearby bush. Out from the bushes came an orange, weasel-like Pokemon with two tails.

It looked at the gang, smiled and waved at them before crossing the path they were on to the other side. It was limping, however. Ash had scanned the Pokemon and found out the Pokemon was called a Buizel.

Brock told Ash and Dawn to go on into town, and he'll catch up. He then went after the Buizel. Ash and Dawn looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and did as the older boy said.

By the time they made it to the entrance of the city, Brock had returned with a Pokeball in hand, and smiling. Ash and Dawn smiled at him. No words needed to be said. They turned and walked into town and headed straight for the Pokemon Center.

...

The gang had made it to the Pokemon Center, in the town that is home to the famous TV Studios, Sinnoh Now. While Ash and the others went to the live show, Harry and Tsunami were left at the Center. Ash had promised that he'll be back for them after the show.

Brock decided to take his newly caught Buizel with them.

At the Center, the two Pokemon were out back in the pond. Tsunami was swimming around a bit, and Harry was lying on the ground sunbathing.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful dragon, as she swims. At how the water cascades down her scales, and glitters in the sunlight. At how her wonderful voice sounds when she singing to herself or to the both of them. At her open mindedness, protectiveness, and loyalty to Ash. She too seeing him as a young one to still look after.

Harry had thought long and hard about this situation, and knew in his heart what needed to be done. Taking a deep breath, he slowly rose, and slithered to the lake. He would do it. As he entered the water, Tsunami had stopped swimming and turned to Harry. He swam up to her and stopped.

They looked into each others eyes.

What Harry saw in her eyes was happiness, love, anticipation, and hope. His heart pounded in his chest, hard at what he believes she is hoping for. He knew she liked him from the moment they met each other. Their scents drew them to each other. It was natural and instincts that had guided them to each others company.

They learned more about each other. Harry was truly enchanted by her. He wanted nothing more than to have her in his life. Forever.

(Tsunami, Luv...)

(Yes... Harry-dear?) her heart beating at what she was hoping he was about to do.

(Human males often ask this of the human females they had been courting for a while or so...)

(… Yes...) she nodded.

(I know asking doesn't have much value to Pokemon, but I still want to. Tsunami, in the time you've been on this team, been traveling with us, you have made me very happy. To know that you do care and love me as much as I care and love you, I have just one thing to ask.

(It would be my great honor, if you would stay in my life, forever, until the day I leave the world of the living. Will you become one with me? In body, in spirit, in life, in sickness, and in health? Will you consent to becoming my mate?) he asked, their snouts nearly touching.

(…) Tsunami sniffed, then slowly nodded. (… Yes, Harry-dear. I would love and be honored to be become one with you. To be your mate. You, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew then that I have finally found the male I was to spend the rest of my life with. I will gladly become one with you. One body, one spirit, in life, sickness, and in health. Yes, as I am yours...) she had tears in their eyes.

Harry smiled brightly at her. (… and I'm yours, now and forever,) he says, and he wraps himself around Tsunami. They nuzzled each other lovingly, and let themselves sank to the bottom of the lake.

...

From in the trees, was a three wild Flying-type Pokemon. Two males and one female. A Pidgeotto, a Staravia, and a Noctowl. And they had watched the whole interaction, until the Arbok and Kingdra went into the lake, and out of sight.

(Oh, that was so lovely,) the female Noctowl said dreamily.

(Now that was a good speech from them two, to symbolize their union into to becoming mates,) nodded the Pidgeotto.

(Hey, want to see the snake guy get it on underwater? Eh, eh?) the Staravia nudged the Pidgeotto, with a perverted wriggle of his brows.

 **Pow!**

Staravia on was sporting a large lump on his noggin, courtesy of an angry Noctowl.

( _Cough_ , no. We still have to make our way south, remember?) the Pidgeotto pointedly looks at Staravia in haughtiness, before taking to the sky.

Staravia and Noctowl took off into the air to catch up.

Staravia shout out to Pidgeotto saying, (Hey come on! You know you want to see it too! You want to know just as much as I do how a snake and a dragon can do the-)

 **SMACK!**

Now two large lumps sported Staravia's noggin.

(Pervert,) Noctowl grumbled, as they now flew away from the city in silence.

…

For the dress-up contest to win the Pokemon egg, Ash decided to go with Pikachu. Dawn chose Piplup, and Brock chose Crogunk from his three Pokemon.

Brock was on after a few contestants. He dressed Crogunk in a Politoad costume, and the crowd loved it.

Dawn dressed Piplup as a Weedle, and in Piplup's excitement he used Bubblebeam and taken out of the competition.

Ash's Pikachu used Pokemon impersonation by mimicking different Pokemon with his body. That got the crowd cheering.

…

Ash and the others made it back to the Center, and went out back to retrieve Arbok and Kingdra. When they saw them, they smiled.

The Pokemon where in the water but their heads were not. They were sleeping and cuddling each other.

Ash called to them, and they woke up. They smiled at each other, then turned to their friends. Ash told them that they were leaving, then he returned them to their Pokeballs.

As they left the center, Pikachu and Piplup looked at each other and whispered.

(Pikachu, did you smell that-)

(Yes I did. So don't say anything until everyone's together, okay?)

(You got it.)

And both Pokemon kept the newly mated pairs secret to themselves, for now.

* * *

At the flowing river, Ash and his two friends were fishing. They had heard of a strong Buizel in the area, and were trying to fish for it.

They later met up with their friend Zoey.

"I haven't seen you since Jubilife, how are ya?" Dawn asked, excitedly at seeing her contest rival.

"You're right. I've been doing well since then," Zoey replied, smiling at the blue haired girl.

"I've got something to show ya!" and she opened up her Ribbon Case, "Number 1!" she said, proudly displaying her first ribbon.

"I heard you won the contest in Floaroma," Zoey commented.

"Hey word gets around fast," Dawn said.

Zoey then turned to Ash. "So what about you Ash? Win any more contest ribbons or gym badges?"

"Yeah, check this out," and he opened his badge case to show is first badge. "I picked up this little beauty back at the Oreburgh Gym," Ash responded, with a smile.

(Yeah, we sure did!) Pikachu exclaimed, boastfully.

"Wow, impressive," she smirked at them.

"So, what about you?" Ash asked. Zoey smiled at him.

"You see, I won the last contest. So now I have 2 ribbons."

"That's good," Ash commented.

"You two are entering the contest in Hearthome City, right Dawn? Ash?" Zoey asked.

"Of course I am! Glad you told me or I wouldn't have known where the next one was!" Dawn exclaimed. Zoey laughed at her, then looked to Ash questioningly.

Ash looked down in thought. "Well, Aipom has been behaving herself for a while now. I guess I could..." Ash said lowly to himself, then looked up at Zoey. "I have to really think on that Zoey," he offered her. She nodded.

"Even though I told you last time that I don't think contest is were you shine, I've come to realize that after watching online our last battle, that you definitely know how to make your Pokemon shine on stage. Again, I'm sorry."

Ash just smiled at her. "It's no big deal."

They talked some more before Dawn's line was tugged. She went to pull on it, and out of the water came... the strong Buizel they were looking for!

…

Harry came out of his Pokeball the moment Ash and Pikachu ran at the waterfall, kicking and using Iron Tail, respectively. And falling into the water, afterwards.

He ignored Zoey's frightened exclamation, and focused on Ash and Pikachu getting out of the water. He then looked around the area. Taking in every little detail there is, as Ash and Pikachu chose to remain quiet.

Buizel looked at the large Cobra Pokemon with a critical eye. He saw it when came out of the the black haired boy's Pokeball. From what he can see, this Pokemon was indeed very strong. He subconsciously licked his lips in anticipation for a battle with him.

Their attention was drawn to Dawn having Piplup do Peck Attack on the waterfall. It didn't go so well.

Harry blinked at the floating water-type, then looked at Ash and Pikachu.

"Are you going to give us some special training, Arbok?" Ash asked. Harry nodded.

He pointed to the top of the waterfall with his snout, then he hit Ash's legs with his tail, which got an 'ouch' out of the boy, and finally he pointed to the pile of rocks leading to up the wall to the top of the waterfall. He looked back at Ash to see if he got it.

"You want me to get to the top of the waterfall... using... my legs... to climb on those rocks?" Ash asked, uncertain. Harry nodded once.

"Of course," Brock said getting everybody's attention, "Arbok must want you to work on your leg muscles Ash."

Harry nodded in Brock's direction, and slithered himself up the rocky wall to get to the top. Soon the strong Buizel followed afterwards.

"Alright! Then we work on our leg muscles! Let's go, Pikachu!" (I'm with ya!)

The two followed after the Cobra Pokemon and the Sea Weasel Pokemon. Pikachu had an easier time than Ash jumping from rock to rock. Thankfully, the boy didn't fall and hurt himself, yet.

Once at the top, Harry used his Acid Spray on the rocky ground to write what he wanted Ash to do this time. It reads: **Use Iron Tail on the water below. Time your attack. Then strike!**

He watched Ash read his message. When Ash was done, Arbok jumped off the wall towards the river below. He spun forward, then at the last moment, he activated Dragon Tail and stuck the water. This caused the water to divide. Almost like the parting of The Red Sea.

Thanks to the water from the waterfall, the river filled back up. Arbok came slithering out of the river, all wet and turned his attention back up to the top of the waterfall.

After seeing that demonstration, Buizel decided to go next. He used Aqua Jet to propel himself over the waterfall. Next he spun forward to launch his Sonicboom and Water Gun Attacks. Both hit the water, and Buizel ended it with a kick at the river water.

Ash was impressed by Buizel's attacks and was about to go ahead and jump himself, until Pikahcu grabbed his pants leg, and pointed to the message. Ash reread it, then he calmed down and grinned at his electric-type buddy. He nodded to Pikachu.

Pikachu jumped off the cliff. He started spinning forward and prepared Iron Tail. When he got to that certain moment, "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" from Ash, and Pikahcu struck the river water below. It did split the water, but not as effective as Arbok had done.

After Pikahcu was out of the water, Ash then jumped off the cliff, surprising Dawn, Zoey, and Buizel. He flipped forward 2x, then he kicked at the waterfall behind him before falling into the river.

Buizel watched the human come out of the water, and walked up to the Arbok. The large reptile gave a nod and a smile to both Ash and Pikahcu, which confused the Sea Weasel Pokemon.

"We'll keep at working on our timing Arbok," Ash said confidently. (You bet we will!) Pikachu added.

Arbok again, nodded and smiled at them. Ash then returned him to his Pokeball.

Now it was Piplup's turn, and he didn't so so well. Dawn decided to call it quits for now. When Piplup looked to Buizel, the water-type just turned his back. This prompted Piplup to jump onto the rocks again to reach the top.

Once at the top, it jumped and did the Peck Attack on the river water a lot better than before.

...

Team Rocket had just caught the wild Buizel in a net, and were preparing to make a getaway.

"Not so fast Team Rocket! Buizel, let's go!" Brock shouted and threw his Pokeball. "Bui!" the water Pokemon exclaimed happily upon entry.

Team Rocket looked down to see another Buizel. The strong, wild Buizel also looked down to see another of his species belonging to the tall kid.

"Buizel, help out that wild Buizel! Use your Swift on the net!" Brock guided is water-type. "Bui bui! Bui!" Buizel responded, and let loose a stream of stars form its tail. It cut the net, and Buizel fell towards the river.

Dawn and Piplup dived into the river to help Buizel.

Team Rocket called their Pokemon out to attack the lone Buizel, who continued to smile. "Buizel use Swift again," Brock called out. "Bui!" and again it swung its tail in an arc, shooting out stars at the incoming Pokemon.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash commanded, and Pikachu struck the two Pokemon along with the Swift Attack.

"Piplup Bubblebeam!" Dawn directed. Piplup released his attack, and Buizel tore the net off himself and fired a Water Gun at the Pokemon and Team Rocket.

Their balloon exploded, and Team Rocket blasted off again. **Ding**.

They cheered at their success. Brock patted his Buizel on the head, and it cooed at him. The wild Buizel turned and looked at the other Buizel, frowning.

Ash commented on how good Brock's Buizel was, calling it 'little guy' being that it was a few inches shorter than the wild Buizel.

Brock corrected Ash in saying that his Buizel was not a guy, but a girl. Ash quickly amended his mistake from 'little guy' to 'little lady' which Buizel accepted with a nod and a smile.

Brock quickly explained the one visual difference you can tell between a male and female Buizel is the cream oval's on their backs. The female has one, whereas the male has two. Simple, and easy to remember.

...

Buizel used Aqua Jet to try and finish off Piplup. Piplup then used Whirlpool to trap Buizel. He proceeded to attack with Bubblebeam. Once Buizel was down and out, Dawn thew the Pokeball for the second time, and caught Buizel.

The group then bid Zoey farewell, and until next time. Ash promised Zoey that he would have her an answer to the Hearthome Contest when next he sees her.

* * *

The Pokemon were out of their Pokeballs and were congratulating Arbok and Kingdra on their union of becoming mates. The moment they came out of their balls the scent of a mated pair drew their attention to the two in question, they connected the dots, and happily cheered for the two newly mated pair.

This left Ash, Brock, who was holding his egg, and Dawn confused at their Pokemon's reaction. With great precision, Harry fires some acid at the ground, away from everyone, creating a message for them. The humans went over to read it, and returned with smiles. They too congratulated Harry and Tsunami.

Next, Brock and Dawn told everybody that they have two new Pokemon to introduce. So they released their two Sea Weasel Pokemon.

The Pokemon gave their greetings to the two new members of their family. Brock's female Buizel, smiled at the welcome and returned the greeting. Dawn's male Buizel didn't, and turned his head away from them.

This didn't sit well with Piplup. So, as team leader, he demanded that Buizel be more welcoming to everybody, which Buizel responded by turning his head away again. Angered at his teammate's lack of manners pushed the taller water-type. And Buizel pushed back, but harder.

It would have escalated into a fight if Chimchar hadn't jumped into the air and fired an Ember Attack, forcing the two water Pokemon to separate. She landed right in the middle of them.

She turned to Piplup first and said, (Piplup, is that anyway to treat our new teammate?) she asked looking at the Penguin Pokemon disapprovingly.

(But Chimchar, he-) Piplup began but was cut off by the fire-type. (Piplup, be nice,) she said sternly with narrow eyes, paws on her hips, and tapping her foot on the ground.

Piplup slumped. ( _I thought I was the team leader here,_ ) he thought gloomily.

Chimchar then turned to Buizel and smiled innocently at him. A little too innocently, and Buizel felt a shiver run down his spine.

(Welcome to our family Buizel!) she exclaimed happily, (We're going to be an even greater team with you on board. With all the battles and contests we'll be competing in, there's no way you could pass up an opportunity like that!) she calms down, then speaks in an almost creepy fashion to the newest member, who was looking uncomfortable at the moment. (And if you continue with the rude behavior... I'll use my Attract on you, and have you catering to my every needs. All the while calling me 'My Queen' and 'Lady Chimchar'. Ok?) she asked, smiling sweetly at him.

Buizel's face remained blank, but he had a bit of a sweat drop on the back of his head. He gave a jerk of a nod, and avoided looking at Chimchar.

( _How did she get so scary all of a sudden?_ ) he wondered to himself.

The humans just looked on as Chimchar diffused the situation. Dawn smiled in relief at her fire-type. She knew she could count on her to help keep the two from fighting. Chimchar looked to Dawn and gave a thumbs up.

Harry and Tsunami just chuckled at Chimchar.

Pikachu smiled at how Chimchar handled that incident. The more the two of them spent together, the more he desired her company. To him, she had a 'let's get going' attitude that reminds him of Ash, along with her modest nature, her team spirit, her caring for everyone, her playfulness, and cleverness. To compliment those traits, she also has a temper when others make fun of Dawn, and like now, has a way to settle an argument.

Ok, yeah. Pikachu was really falling for the Chimp Pokemon more and more.

Buneary frowned when she noticed the look on Pikachu's face. She knew it was no secret that he like Chimchar, and vice versa. It did hurt that he didn't feel the same about her, however, Buneary wasn't a quitter. She hopes that one day that Pikachu will see that she is the one for him.

Harry did notice Brock holding onto a Poke egg, and silently prayed that the Breeder-in-trainer didn't get any ideas about him(Harry) hatching another baby.

…

In the Pokemon Center the gang had just ran into Lucian of the Elite Four. He confirmed Brock's suspicion about trainers winning in their home leagues can join the Champion League.

Lucian also stated that the Johto and Kanto Leagues have already completed their Champion and Elite Four rosters.

"The Johto Champion being Dragon Master Lance, of course. The Elite Four there are, Will, a fellow Master Psychic-type trainer. Koga, a Poison-type Master. Bruno, who specializes in Fighting-types, and Karen, a Dark-type specialist," he informs them.

Learning that Koga of the Fuchsia Gym was now a member of the Elite Four, was a surprise to the two Kanto natives.

"The Kanto League also has confirmed that besides the Champion, Alexander, they now have all members of their new Elite Four. Ms. Lorelei Prima and Agatha are still active members.

The third new member is a man in his early 40's named Dr. Woodstock. He is a Pokemon Botanist, and the first trainer to make it to Elite Trainer status as a Master of Grass-type Pokemon."

That surprised the group. There has never been a Master Grass-type Trainer before.

"And the final member is retired, PKMN Ranger Kendrick. A man in his late 50's, who specializes in Rock-types. I heard he uses the a Tyranitar and Prehistoric Pokemon for his team lineup, " Lucian says.

Ash and Brock smiled brightly at the news. Their home region now has their very own League, complete with Champion and Elite Four.

…

Buizel had lost to Lucian in a battle, and was feeling down. Instead of calling Harry out to talk to the water-type, Ash decided to try and handle things. His plan to go for a swim didn't help.

When Lucian returned, Team Rocket had caught Buizel in a cage. After a while, Buizel's rage of being caged overwhelmed his feelings of being depressed over his loss to Lucian.

Once the Sea Weasel Pokemon broke free, Lucian took control of Buizel and defeated Team Rocket.

Buizel asked for another match against Lucian, and the man agreed, with permission from Dawn of course.

The battle went differently this time around, as Buizel was now listening to Dawn a lot more. Now that she has seen Buizel's attack pattern, they worked better than before.

Lucian ended the battle, and bid the group farewell.

As they watched him go, none noticed Buizel glanced at the Pokeball around Ash's neck. He knew that is where that Arbok was. He would challenge Ash and the Cobra Pokemon some other day. He's part of the team after all. He'll have plenty of opportunities.

* * *

Harry looked at everyone covering their noses at Stunky's bad smell. Except for his mate, she was still in her Pokeball. It sent Team Rocket running out of the museum all right. The Adamant Orb was safe, but Stunky's smell would stayed in the air for a while.

Pikachu looked at Harry and Crogunk incredulously and asked, (How can the two of you just stand there? Doesn't the smell bother you?)

The other Pokemon looked at the two resident Poison-type Pokemon, and saw that they weren't affected by the smell. As did the humans.

Instead of Harry answering, it was Officer Jenny of Eterna City who did, after noticing the other Pokemon's reaction to the bad smell.

"It would seem your Arbok and Crogunk aren't affected by Stunky's smell. Because they're Poison-types like Stunky is." She then went on to talk to their trainers, the Pokemon tuned it out and looked at the two Pokemon in question.

(Sorry guys. The smell doesn't bother me at all,) Harry said, he then flicked his tongue out to taste the air, (hmm, it's an interesting smell though,) he said thoughtfully, ignoring the disgusted looks he was receiving from his team.

(You right about that, Arbok,) Crogunk croaked, grinning at the discomfort the other Pokemon were having.

Stunky, having heard the conversation, turned his head away. And smirked at the compliments of his fellow Poison-types.

* * *

At the Pokemon Center, Ash showed Harry and Tsunami his second gym badge he has won. And it was all thanks to Aipom winning the last match.

After the mated pair congratulated Ash in their own way, Ash called out Aipom. She looked confused at Ash for being called out.

"Aipom, you did really great at the gym today. I'm proud of you, and thank you for all of your hard work," Aipom smiled at the praise and chatted happily to her trainer. "I also noticed that you have been behaving yourself lately. Ever since Eterna Forest actually. So I have been giving this a lot of thought," he said to the female Pokemon in front of him, "and have decided to reward you, by entering you in the battle round of the Hearthome Contest, in Hearthome City," Ash finished.

Aipom digested the news, and jumped at Ash's chest, trying to hug as much of her trainer as she can. (Thank you Ash! Thank you, thank you!) she chattered at him.

Ash smiled at her, and returned the hug. He knew he was making the right decision. He looked up and saw Dawn and Brock smiling at the scene. He also knew Dawn was thrilled that Ash was competing again.

Well, nothing left to do, except train for the contest now.

* * *

Ash called Harry and Tsunami out to see the new Pokemon that had hatched from Brock's egg. It was a Happiny.

It was so cute, Tsunami started cooing at the infant female. Little Happiny laughed and hugged the Kingdra's snout. Tsunami then turned to the Cobra Pokemon, and looked at him with a knowing look.

If Harry had shoulders he would make them slumped, but he didn't and so let his head hang. ( _She's trying to torment me, I just know she is,_ ) he thought. Finally, after sighing, he smiled at the infant, came over, and nuzzled the infant.

(See little one, this is your Uncle Arbok,) Tsunami said gently.

(Uncle Arbok! Auntie Kingdra!) Happiny exclaimed happily.

Harry smiled and nodded. ( _Maybe it won't be so bad._ )

…

Harry sweat dropped at the strength Happiny seems to possess. After taking care of Team Rocket, Brock gave her a stone. It mad Happiny happy, and she tossed Brock into the air. Harry caught Brock, making sure he didn't get hurt.

Brock thanked him, then proceeded to catch Happiny.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hoenn: Hissy Fit**

Ash, Pikachu, Dratini, Taillow, and Treeko watched Arbok laying with his back to the waves. He just laid there, without a care in the world.

The five watched, as suddenly a wave comes launching at the unmovable cobra. As soon as the wave was almost upon him, Harry's eyes flew open, and he slithered away to safety.

The wave hit the area Arbok previously occupied. Ash and Pikachu smiled, while Dratini, Taillow, and Treeko looked shocked at the speed the large reptile used. The water never even touched him.

A hiss was heard from their immediate right. They all turned, and saw Arbok looking at them expectedly. Ash caught on to what Harry wanted them to do, and guided the other Pokemon to sit on the cliff side, like Arbok did. Their backs facing the water, they closed their eyes and waited. Ash explained to the other Pokemon what the purpose of this training was.

(The keys to this training is patience, calm judgment, and timing. Without them, you'll get soak and wet,) Arbok said softly to the five seated figures. Ash couldn't understand his hissing, but he knew Ash felt what he was trying to say.

He watched, as out of all of them, his daughter Dratini looked to be the calmest of them. When a wave was approaching the cliff, Taillow chirped out loudly. Ash calmed him down though.

The wave was coming and everyone but Dratini tensed. As soon as Ash said now, the wave crashed on them before they could run. All four boys were soaked. They looked up and spotted Dratini by her papa. Dry.

Ash chuckled and congratulated the little Dragon-type on moving faster than them.

(Dratini is used to the sound the waves make from her time in the Orange Islands. So it is natural for her to know when to dodge an incoming wave,) Harry hissed bemusedly to his four, soaked duckies.

The three Pokemon looked at the Dragon. And she looked innocently back at them, smiling as well.

(Again!) Harry hissed at them.

...

Treeko stared his opponent, Corphish, down. Ash called for him to battle, and battle he will. And win, he shall.

He was aware that everybody was watching his... huh!? Arbok is watching as well! He didn't let his surprise show on his face. He didn't understand why, but he was actually happy that Arbok was awake, and watching _his battle_. He felt his heart beat in his chest at his rival/teacher was there to see him battle.

Yes, Treeko did consider his older teammate his rival, for losing to him, and teacher for obvious reasons. Despite that, he was excited that Arbok was awake and witnessing his battle.

Perhaps it was do to the fact that, Arbok had to save him from Seviper finishing him off the first time around. That he wanted the older Pokemon to see that he didn't need his help. To prove that he didn't need rescuing.

Or it could also be to the fact that the older Poison-type was asleep for both his revenge on Seviper and his victory in their first gym battle.

Whatever the case maybe, Treeko was indeed glad Arbok was there to see his battle with a wild Pokemon, that has been giving Ash and the others a hard time recently.

( _Now I can show him how much stronger I've become,_ ) he thought, smirking at his water opponent.

…

Treeko had won.

(Well done Treeko. Well done,) Harry hissed to the Wood Gecko Pokemon, sincerely.

Treeko had his arms crossed, smirked, and nodded his thanks to Arbok. As Arbok turned to look at Ash calling out the defeated Corphish, from the Pokeball, Treeko looked at the scars old scars that decorated Arbok's body.

He has been curious about all those scars. When did he get them, who did it to him, and so and so forth, but knew that the older Pokemon probably wouldn't tell him, yet. He shrugged his shoulders. He can wait.

He smiled to himself. He really did feel good. From the battle, and from the praises he received from Ash and Arbok. He was getting stronger. He still has a ways to go before he's confident enough to challenge Arbok. So he'll continue to train.

( _Just a little longer,_ ) he thought, as he and the others saw Corphish sling Ash over himself into the sand.

 **Kanto Lineup to face the Champion:**

 **Dr. Woodstock – Master Grass-type Trainer, Signature Pokemon: Venusaur**

 **Ms. Lorelei Prima – Master Ice/Water type Trainer (Moved up a rank), Signature Pokemon: Lapras**

 **Agatha – Master Ghost/Poison type Trainer(Rank remains the same), Signature Pokemon: Gengar**

 **PKMN Ranger Kendrick – Master Rock-type Trainer, Signature Pokemon: Tyranitar**

 **Alexander The Great – The Champion, Signature Pokemon: Gyarados (note: Gyarados is his starter/best Pokemon before and after Mewtwo's capture)**

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time dear readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 1 Episodes 1-4**

 **Ch. 2 Episodes 5-8**

 **Ch. 3 Episodes 9-14**

 **Ch. 4 Episodes 15-19**

 **Ch. 5 Episodes 20-25**

 **Ch. 6 Episodes 26-32**

 **Ch. 7 Episodes 33-38**

 **Ch. 8 Episodes 38-42**

 **So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League-Diamond & Pearl

Chapter 8

When the gang and Nurse Joy made it back to the Pokemon Center, after Brock catching his Happiny, they were surprised to see a short Pokemon by the name of Gible waiting for them. It ran to the two nurses, Joy and Chansey, and looked them over to see if they were alright.

Nurse Joy assured Gible that they were fine. She then introduced Gible to Ash and his friends, and informed them that Gible lived in a nearby cave located under the cycling road. Every so often he would visit them at the Pokemon Center.

Ash checked Gible out by scanning it and found out that it was male and a Dragon/Ground type, and wanted to catch it. Knowing that it was a wild Pokemon, Ash proceeded to battle Gible with his Kingdra, Tsunami. Gible fought back hard with Dig, Bite, and Stone Edge, but the the Water/Dragon type's Hidden Power and Ice Beam attacks were hard to overcome.

Gible had then dug deep within himself to find the strength to continue, and he soon glowed. His form changed, he got bigger, and when the light vanished, Gible was gone... and Gabite was here. He had evolved and had learned a new move, Dragon Rush. He missed however, and was defeated by the Kingdra's Twister Attack.

Ash threw the Pokeball and caught his 7th Pokemon and team member.

* * *

The gang found themselves on a steamboat that will take them to Hearthome City, but the place was empty, and boat wasn't set to sail until noon. So Ash, Dawn, and Brock released their Pokemon. The Pokemon all gave out cries of greetings up on deck, and started to play, explore, and relax around the boat.

Pachirisu and Happiny came over to some rings that were lying about on the deck. Not knowing what they were for, Piplup came over and showed the two younger Pokemon that the rings were to be tossed onto the hooks at a nearby stand that had points on them. Piplup tossed one to show them how its done, but his ring bounced off the hook. While in the air, Piplup's ring was caught by Pikachu, and the electric-type threw it into the hook Piplup had been aiming for.

Piplup and Happiny gave cheers to Pikachu while Pachirisu looked on in awe. Pikachu landed and scratched the back of his head embarrassingly at the cheers from his Pokemon friends. Buneary, near him, moved from side to side with hearts in her eyes at Pikachu's talent.

Pikachu did a quick glance around to find where Chimchar had disappeared to. He spotted her over near the rails, talking to Harry, Tsunami, and Brock's Buizel. Pikachu suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine, and through his tail when both females turned and looked at him. Whatever Harry had said to the two of them, had both Chimchar and Buizel turning back around to the mated pair and started giggling.

The electric-type felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He just knew that Harry had said something embarrassing about him to the two females. He soon turned away from looking at them, and proceeded to play with the others by passing out the rings.

…

Ash, Dawn, and Brock, after having gotten directions to the nearest Pokemart from the ferryman, watched happily as their Pokemon were all having a great time relaxing and mingling with each other.

Pikachu playing with Turtwig, Aipom, Buneary, and Happiny with the ring toss game.

Pachirisu watching Staravia flying about in the sky. Gabite and Dawn's Buizel were leaning against the side of the wall relaxing, and Sudowoodo was with them, imitating the two.

Croagunk was sitting in a life ring on the side of the boat, just croaking. Arbok and Tsunami were talking to Chimchar and Brock's Buizel off to the side.

...

A little later, Harry was left in charge to watch over the other Pokemon, while the three trainers went to the nearest Pokemart to stock up on Pokemon food supplies. Harry nodded, but hissed at Ash to take his mate, Tsunami, with them. They shouldn't be wondering the woods without protection, after all. Tsunami hopped over and nodded her agreement with Harry.

Despite not having magic to communicate with Ash and Brock like he used to do in the past, Harry was grateful that the Mega Stone he wears enabled him to at least transfer his intentions/emotions to the 12 years old trainer, via his Key Stone. This allowed Ash to at least get the feelings and the gist of what Harry was conveying to Ash.

Ash, rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at the two. They acted more like their, the groups, parents than Pokemon. And he wouldn't change that for nothing.

After returning his Kingdra to her Pokeball, Ash asked Pikachu could he help Arbok out in watching the others. Dawn told Piplup to give Arbok a hand as well. Both Pokemon readily agreed, and waved good bye to their humans.

…

Harry turned around and saw why Pikachu and Piplup had gasped. Pachirisu and Happiny were on the boat's rail and trying to reach for Staravia, who was flying high in the sky. Harry sighed.

As the two young ones were about to jump, a long purple tail wrapped around both females, and pulled them back onto the deck. The two looked up and saw the disapproving look in their Uncle's eyes aimed at them.

"You two should not be up there by yourselves. You both could have fallen into the river and drawn."

"But Uncle, we wouldn't have..." Pachirisu started to say, but was interrupted.

"Do either of you two know how to swim very well?" Arbok asked.

"Uh... no sir," "No, sir." The two females answered.

Harry let out a sigh and let them go. "Why don't you go play inside, okay?"

"OK Uncle Arbok!" they exclaimed. Soon enough the rest of the Pokemon headed inside as well.

…

Some of the Pokemon moved into the entertainment area and hopped onto some of the instruments, while Croagunk stared at his reflection.

Others moved into another room that had a wardrobe closet. Buneary, Aipom, Brock's Buizel, and Happiny jumped into the clothes hanging up, off to the side. Piplup and Chimchar saw a magician's hat on top of some boxes. Chimchar hopped onto them and retrieved the hat. She then gave it to Piplup, and he began doing different tricks with it and the wand he found. This made Chimchar clap for her friend as he continues to discover different magic tricks.

…

Harry and Gabite were moving down the hall until they came to the room were the boat's steering wheel and control panel were located. The door was opened too.

The Cobra Pokemon shook his head, then had Gabite close the door.

' _No need for any of them to go in there,_ ' he thought to himself as he and the Dragon/Ground type left that area.

It was a good thing they did close that door, otherwise a balloon floating Pachirisu, that happens to have just arrived as Harry and Gabite had left, would have fallen on the controls and had the Steamboat moving.

So instead of moving forward, Pachirisu turned from the closed door to float elsewhere. Not knowing she was following behind her Uncle Arbok and Gabite.

…

Harry and Gabite had separated at one point in the hall. Harry decided to go wonder around some more, and told Gabite that he'll meet him back in the entertainment room with the others.

Gabite made it back to the entertainment room, and just in time. Pikachu, Dawn's Buizel, Sudowoodo, and Turtwig were at the instruments and were ready to began playing. All four looked up and smiled at their new audience. Staravia had just arrived too.

"Hey guys! Have a seat will ya!" Turtwig shouted happily to the two Pokemon, "We're just about to begin!" Turtwig was on the drum set, Buizel on the saxophone, Pikachu would string the bass, and Sudowoodo would play the piano.

Gabite and Staravia looked at each other, shrug their shoulders, and took a seat in front of the stage.

All was quiet. The Pokemon were ready.

Turtwig clicked the drumsticks. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3!"

And the music began, or rather the noise was heard! It was so loud and off beat that Gabite and Staravia had to cover their ears at the horrible noise. Though the Pokemon playing the instruments were oblivious to their audiences' distress.

…

The noise was heard from all over the ferry. In the room with the costumes, Buneary twirled around in a dress, and bows. Aipom comes over and in her dress and curtsies. Brock's Buizel makes her entrance gliding in and bows as well.

Happiny had hers on the wrong way. The three older females saw this and quickly straightened her out. Now Happiny looked good in her green dress.

Chimchar was clapping happily at all the tricks Piplup has done with that magic hat. Piplup himself was having a blast too at all the stuff he can do.

…

Harry took in the whole scene in front of him. Team Rocket was dressed up, and having the Pokemon all dancing. They were all having a great time too. Harry sighed. ( _I almost feel bad at what I'm about to do here, sighs, but it can't be helped,_ ) he thought.

As soon as the Pokemon were heading towards the tunnel in the door that says 'Welcome', did Harry act.

…

A loud hiss broke over the music of fun, and everybody turned to see the Cobra Pokemon moving slowly towards them. And he didn't look particularly pleased. The Pokemon all moved back from him, as he came to a stop in front of the disguised Team Rocket.

The three were now shivering at the glare he was giving them... oh, wait... Arbok had just used Glare, and that paralyzed the three. Arbok turned to the confused Pokemon, and said two words before he slithered away from them, (Team Rocket.)

…... All the Pokemon now looked enraged at the trio for almost tricking them. Each of them now were sporting glowing red eyes, and sharp teeth showing. Chimchar's tail-flame had increased in size and was now twice as tall as she was, while Pikachu and Pachirisu cheeks were crackling with yellow and blue electrical sparks. And the background behind the Pokemon was complete with a mixture of red, yellow, orange, and black explosion like appearance.

This illustrated to Team Rocket, that the Twerp's Pokemon tempers had just exploded.

Team Rocket had multiple sweat drops running down their faces at what was about to happen next. After the combined attacks of the Pokemon, Team Rocket was blown throw the ceiling, into the sky, and blasting off again. **Ding**.

The Pokemon looked at each other, then to the Arbok.

"So... what's next on the agenda for today?" Harry asked sarcastically, smirking at the others.

Dawn's Buizel came over and...

…

Ash, Dawn, and Brock returned and spotted all of their Pokemon on deck. While most were off to the side, they were watching a mock battle between Arbok and Dawn's Buizel.

The three humans came in on seeing Buizel being pinned to the deck by Arbok's tail. After struggling and not succeeding in getting out, Buizel reluctantly conceded defeat. Arbok let him up, and the other Pokemon cheered Buizel up. Saying that he'll get Arbok next time, before they all turned to seeing their smiling trainers.

Dawn commented on how cute all four girls looked in their dresses. Pikachu looked at Chimchar and said, (I think you would have looked great in one, you know.)

Chimchar smiled and shrugged her shoulders, (Well if I didn't have this tail-flame, but no worries.)

Brock had bought a special gift to give his Buizel. It was a necklace item called, Mystic Water. It is a teardrop-shaped gem that ups the power of Water-type moves. His female Buizel excepted the gift gratefully, and hugged her trainer, after he placed the item around and under her inflatable collar.

The female Pokemon of the group remarked at how pretty it looked on her, as did most of the males. Dawn's Buizel just gave a quick nod, then turned to look in another direction, with his arms crossed.

And like usual Piplup had something to say to his teammate's response. And like usual Dawn or her Chimchar would break up the fight. This time it was Chimchar. As she was about to was her Attract, both males quickly cried/shouted, to the Fire-type not to do it, and the two Water-type Pokemon apologized to each other.

Chimchar just smiled at them sweetly, then turned away from them. Both males sighed, the dangerous move from their monkey teammate has been dodged... for now at least.

…

As the ferry made its way down the river, Buneary was hopping around the boat looking for Pikachu with their trainers. Chimchar was missing as well. When they came to the deck, they all stopped at the doorway. They spotted the two Pokemon they were searching for, playing the ring toss game with each other.

The two of them looked to be having fun together. Just the two of them. Happily chatting and laughing with each other. They didn't even notice that their friends were even watching them. They were doing all kinds of tricks to get their rings into a hook. From diving to the side, to jumping, and flipping in the air.

The three humans and Buneary saw the happy smiles on the two Pokemon's faces. Buneary looked sad at the sight of the two and silently bounced back inside. Ash and the others saw this and looked lost as to how to handle this, but ultimately decided to go back inside as well. To leave Pikachu and Chimchar alone to play, and to keep an eye on a sad Buneary.

Later the two Pokemon came back inside for lunch, and were holding each others hand/paw. The humans smiled at the two, and Buneary just glanced at them before going back to her food and sighing.

* * *

After Cynthia defeated Paul, she looked over at the boy that came over with a Pikachu on his shoulders. She blinked and asked, "Excuse me," gaining both boys and the crowds attention, "but are you by chance, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?"

This drew confused looks from the crowd and Paul, but questioning looks from Ash and his friends.

"Uh, yeah... I am, but how did you know," the boy responded. The Master Champion smiled.

"I thought so. Alex said his young friend from Pallet Town that has a Pikachu riding on his shoulder, would be traveling the Sinnoh Region," she said.

"Whoa! Hold on there! You know Alex!?" (Say what?) Ash and Pikachu asked in surprise.

"Yep I sure do. He also told me you have a Arbok that can Mega Evolve as well," she said so casually.

' _What? Mega Evolve? What's that?_ ' Paul thought, as he watched the interaction between Ash and Cynthia.

Now Ash and his friends were flabbergasted. The Sinnoh League Champion not only knows the Kanto Champion, but she also knows of Mega Evolution, and that Ash can perform it.

"If I may Ash, I would like to challenge your Mega Pokemon to a battle," Cynthia said, and the crowd were now shocked at the Champion challenging another trainer.

Ash raised his hand to the Pokeball that rested on his chest, and held it. After a moment he felt Harry's consent to use him to battle Cynthia. They may lose, but it will give them a good idea as to how the Sinnoh Champion battles, for themselves.

"Alright Cynthia, I accept!" Ash exclaims excitedly.

Taking their places, they both held in their hands the Pokeball they would be using. Paul stepped out of the way, so that he was near Brock and Dawn. The crowd stood back once again, and already some were bad mouthing Ash about facing the Champion.

Cynthia threw her Pokeball, and Ash followed.

"Lucario, Battle Dance!"

"Arbok, I Choose You!"

Lucario appeared on the field as did Arbok. Both Pokemon sized each other up. They both grinned, as did their trainers, but the Pokemon's grin was of instant recognition. They knew who the other was. The Lucario standing before Arbok was the other reborn Severus had mentioned.

(Fancy seeing you, Bill Weasley.)

(I could say the same to you, Harry Potter.)

Only Pikachu heard what they had said and was glad no one else could hear them. Being the only Pokemon that knows Arbok's past, he was surprised to see the reborn wizard Bill Weasley as the Champion's Pokemon. Harry had shared his secret origin with Pikachu, and the electric-type was, no pun intended, shocked by it. He took it in stride of course, but to see another reborn wizard from Harry's life here was amazing.

Bill was, from Harry's past, killed by that werewolf creature, Greyback, during the war. Pikachu now looked at the blue, black, and yellow jackal and wondered if being killed by Greyback had something to do with Bill becoming a Lucario?

( _Oh well, it doesn't really matter, the battle's about to begin!_ ) Pikachu thought excitedly.

Ash raises his left arm, to reveal his Key Stone on his wrist, and he intoned to ancient chant that would allow Arbok to Mega Evolve.

Ash then raises his left wrist, revealing his Keystone and intoned: **We call on the power deep from within, and through our bond, to evolution. Beyond evolution. . . Arbok! Mega Evolve!**

As he did his part, everyone noticed how the ruins around them began to glow. Paul listened to what Ash was saying, and began to frown at the word 'bond' being associated with 'evolution'. Ash presses the Keystone, and multiple lights sprang forth from the Key Stone and they intertwined with the lights from Arbok's Mega Stone.

The lights encased the Cobra Pokemon, then his size started getting bigger and longer. The lights fade away, and left in its place was a Dragonair size purple, blue, and black Cobra looking Pokemon with bone spikes coming out of its hood. And did it look vicious.

" **Mega Arbok!"** Ash shouted, and his Mega Evolved Dragon Pokemon a powerful roar, that it caused the ground under everybody's feet to shake. Cynthia and Lucario(Bill) looked up in surprise and smiled at the sight of a Mega Pokemon.

The crowd was slacked jawed at seeing an evolution they have never heard of before. Paul looked at Mega Arbok wide eyed, then his frown deepened. At the thought of a bond was needed for Mega Evolution.

The battle began, and it didn't take too long. Mostly, every time either Ash or Cynthia called out an attack, the Pokemon would dodge and try to counterattack. This continued for at least a minute before Cynthia surprised her opponents with a combination. She had Lucario use Psychic to hold Mega Arbok in place, then fired a glowing aqua green, ball of dragon-type energy known as Dragon Pulse. Bill fired his Dragon Pulse at his trainers command, and it struck Harry in the forehead.

Harry let out a loud hiss, at how painful the super-effective attack was. This caused Ash to wince, as for a moment he too felt as if he was hit in the forehead by that attack.

Mega Arbok was blasted back, but once he hit the ground, he swerved himself around to make sure he didn't hit Ash or the others. Once he regained his up-right position, Lucario was right back in front of him. Harry blinked in surprise at Bill's new speed. He was so caught off guard that Bill ended the match with a Dragon Pulse at the ready, aimed at Harry's stomach.

Ash conceded the match to Cynthia, knowing that the super-effective move might just KO Mega Arbok if they continued. Of course once the battle was over, did a lot of the trainers started to take a jab at Ash, but some were defending him by stating that Mega Evolution helped him out, and he would have lost sooner if he did not have it at all.

That comment made Ash, Harry, and Pikachu sweat drop.

…

After Cynthia took care of Paul's Pokemon, she tended to Arbok. All he had was a nasty bruise on his forehead from Dragon Pulse, but Cynthia went to work anyways. She applied some Super Potion and some healing cream. While doing these things, Cynthia took time to admire the Cobra Pokemon and his Mega Stone, the Arbokite.

While treating Harry, the gang and Paul learned that Cynthia and Alexander The Great had been dating. Having a long distance relationship for about 2 ½ years now. That bit of news made Brock go sulk in a corner. Ash also introduced the Champion to his newly caught Pokemon Gabite. Cynthia smiled at seeing the pre-evolved form of her Garchomp.

When she was finished with Arbok, she came over and examined Ash's Gabite. To her delight, Gabite was indeed a healthy Dragon Pokemon. She said that Ash had done a good job in taking care of him so far. Gabite preened under Cynthia's praise, and Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the dragon/ground type. When she was done, and Gabite went to stand next to Arbok, she listened to the argument between Ash and Paul.

Ash tried to get Paul to see that not caring about your Pokemon is only a win for the trainer(Paul) and not for both Pokemon and trainer. However, Paul scoffed at that and said that a win is a win. Ash then questioned Paul as to why doesn't he care about his Pokemon, and Paul replied that a Pokemon would then get spoiled, and not try hard enough to win. His Chimchar being a prime example.

The argument continued as Ash pointed out that what counts in a battle is the bond between both Trainer and Pokemon. Paul however, countered that by saying if that is true, and Mega Evolution is based off of that theory, then how come Ash and Mega Arbok lost? That made Ash and Pikachu glare at the purple haired trainer.

Harry had listened like everyone else, and was surprised at how strong of an argument Ash had put up. He really has been paying attention on his journey. Gabite listened and crossed his arms at the argument between the purple furred human and his new master, Ash. He nodded in agreement with Ash's words. Gabite might not be the brightest Pokemon on the team... ok, he was a little on the thick-headed side, but he does trust his instincts. And right then his instincts were telling him that he made the right choice in joining Master Ash's team.

Cynthia then proceeded to lead the group back to the ruins for a bit of a chat, once Harry and Gabite were returned to their Pokeballs for a well deserved rest. After battling Bill Weasley, the Champion's Lucario, Harry was ready for a few hours of Z's.

* * *

Dawn was practicing some moves with Piplup and Chimchar in the forest, when a Glameow and Misdreavus came up to them. Frantically asking for help, the two Pokemon led Dawn and her friends to their trainer that was hurt, Zoey.

After Brock bandaged up Zoey, who had sprained her ankle while doing some training, the gang helped her back to her campsite. There they set her on her seat and she showed them her new Pokemon Shellos, whom she caught in the very same river Dawn had caught her Buizel. Of course, the little Water-type was shy around strangers as proven when Ash and Pikachu said hi, and Shellos got frightened and hid its face in Zoey's shirt.

"So Ash, have you decided if you're going to enter the Hearthome Contest?" Zoey asked the Kanto trainer.

"Yeah. I've decided that I am," he answered, smiling. Zoey nodded and looked at both Dawn and Brock.

"So guys, how's your two Buizels doing? And how's your Kingdra, Ash?" she asked. Glameow sat up straight at the mention of the Water/Dragon Pokemon that defeated her in the Jubilife Contest.

"Their doing great!" Dawn answered for all three, as they each took out their Water-type's Pokeballs and called them out. The male Buizel appeared with his arms crossed. The female Buizel appeared with a Mystic Water necklace. Finally, Kingdra appeared before them. "Do you guys remember Zoey? Right there."

All three Water Pokemon looked over and saw Zoey sitting down with a pink and white Pokemon on her lap.

"Kingdra and Buizels, it's been a long time," Zoey greeted, as did Shellos. It would seem that Shellos wasn't as shy around other Water Pokemon.

Kingdra and Brock's Buizel smiled and gave their greetings to Zoey and Shellos. Dawn's Buizel on the other hand, had just scared the little Water-type into hiding its face again against Zoey's front. Piplup, Chimchar, Glameow, Misdreavus, Kingdra, and the female Buizel looked startled.

Dawn scolded Buizel for scaring Shellos, until Piplup came over and snapped at Buizel. Buizel said something rude to Piplup before turning away from him, leaving the Penguin Pokemon dumbfounded. Then another argument between the two began.

Before it would escalate, both Water-types froze in place, turned slowly to find Chimchar on the table, and was preparing to use Attract. Piplup and Buizel screamed in fright, then started bowing at a fast pace to the fire-type apologizing to her for being rude. Then proceeded to apologize to each other. Chimchar smiled and gave a thumbs up to Dawn, who smiled her thanks.

Zoey looked bemused by the whole thing before she seriously asked Dawn, how she was going to give a great double performance acting like that?

Double Performance?

…

After showing Dawn and the others what a double performance online was and stating that the rules there was the same rules used for the Grand Festival. Zoey then said that she'll help Dawn and Ash practice. As a thank you for helping her. She used her Glameow and Shellos performance to show that she is still working on it to make both her Pokemon shine. She explained that there is a lot to know about double performances.

First, Dawn and Ash had to chose the 2 Pokemon they would use for the Double Performance, and 2 for the Double Battle. Dawn was hard pressed to decide as she has 5 Pokemon. Chimchar helped her decide by stepping away from her teammates, and letting Dawn know that she'll sit this one out. Dawn thanked her fire-type. She then stated that Piplup and Pachirisu will both be for the 1st round and that Buneary and Buizel will be for the 2nd round.

As for Ash Ketchum, out of his current 7 Pokemon he chose the 4 that had contest experience. Arbok and Kingdra for the 1st round, and Pikachu and Aipom for the 2nd round. When Aipom was informed of the whole double performance thing, she was surprised but still happy to at least battle in a contest. Only if they pass the 1st round.

Zoey was shocked to find out that Ash's Arbok had competed in a contest before, back in Hoenn.

Dawn went first to practice for the appeals round. It didn't go so well on both tries. Then Ash went next.

"Arbok, use Double Team!" Harry performed his move, having his images surround Tsunami.

"Kingdra, Use Twister now!" The Kingdra then surrounded herself with winds and debris tied together in Dragon-type energy.

"Arbok, use Mud Bomb!" Harry and his copies all fired Mud Bombs at the Twister attack. The Ground-type attack was caught in the Twister and were now spinning around in the cyclone.

Tsunami then fired them back at Harry and his copies. The real Harry dodged his move, smoothly, while his copies were wiped out.

"Good, now Arbok Wrap Attack!" The Cobra Pokemon shot into the swirling cyclone of Twister and wrapped his body around his mate.

"Now Kingdra, use Ice Beam!" Tsunami then fired her Ice-type attack at her Twister. When finished it looked like a tall column of ice, and the mated pair were trapped inside.

"Arbok use, Dark Pulse!" Ash yelled so he could be heard, and he was. The ice column began glowing in eerie shades of purple and violet. The onlookers watched the glowing ice column in fascination.

"Now the big finish, Kingdra Hidden Power!" While the many shades of purple ice column was still glowing, it began to brighten up considerably. Soon cracks could be heard, cracks forming in the ice.

Suddenly, it explodes outward in a shower of purple and white sleet, raining down on all that were present. And from the column stood Arbok wrapped around Kingdra, nuzzling her while the sleet rains down on the two.

Once the sleet was done, everybody clapped for that performance. It was fantastic. Dawn said she loved it. Zoey remarked that Ash certainly didn't need advise on Double Performances, though Ash attributed that it was the Pokemon who did the work. Harry and Tsunami came back over and was praised by the Pokemon, except for Dawn's Buizel of course.

…

Harry looked on as Team Rocket were in disguised, approaching them. Since he could tell that they weren't here to steal the Pokemon, that must mean that they're here to cause trouble.

( _So, Jessie is Coordinator Jessilina eh? Let's see were this confrontation goes,_ ) Harry thought to himself.

Right now Ash and Pikachu were both feeling vindictive and the cause of this feeling was that the Coordinator Jessilina had arrived, with what looks to be her two servants. Jessilina had just insulted Dawn's attempt at a Double Performance, and Ash needed to vent... and guess who just volunteered herself.

"Fine!" everybody looked at Ash, to see anger in his eyes, as well as Pikachu's, "I'll except your challenge," he spoke aloud in all seriousness.

"What, you will!?" Jessilina asked in surprise.

"Ash..." Dawn whispered but the Kanto trainer walked up to Jessilina frowning at her arrogant smirked.

"Look lady, I get the feeling that you feel very confident in yourself right about now, but that's not a good enough excuse to insult a fellow Coordinator who is working really hard," Ash stated as a matter of fact.

(That's right you copycat!) Pikachu growled at the glasses wearing Coordinator.

Harry frowned in thought at what Pikachu was talking about, for he didn't have a clue as to what has gotten Ash and Pikachu upset.

"I call them as I see them, but you'll do Pokemon _Trainer_. After all, you do owe me one from back in Jubilife," Jessilina sneered at Ash.

Jessilina decided to go with Dustox and Seviper, while Ash used Pikachu and Aipom.

"Alright you have the first move," Ash called out.

"The first move and the last, Dustox use Poison Sting!" she calls out. Dustox fires the Poison Sting into the air and watched it coming down. "Seviper, Poison Tail!" she shouts, and the Poison-type launches himself into the air and smacks his glowing tail into the poisonous needles causing them to spin and added more power to the attack.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu jumped up towards the spinning Poison Sting, and smacked them all towards the sky. "Go Aipom. Use Swift!" Aipom jumped and fired many stars at the Poison Sting destroying them, and showering Jessilina's side with yellow and purple sparkles.

"That's so wrong!" Jessilina shout in horror at how great the appeal looks. Her Pokemon also looked on in horror as well. "Dustox use Psybeam!" and the Poison-type fired its Psychic attack from its eyes at the opposing team.

Pikachu and Aipom dodged the attack. "Aipom, Focus Punch!" The female Normal-type launched herself forward while powering up her Fighting-type move. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" and Pikachu fires his attack at Aipom's tail, combining the Thunderbolt and Focus Punch attacks. This caused Aipom's glowing fist to be surrounded by yellow electricity as well.

Brock, Dawn, and Zoey marveled at the contrast of the combined attacks beauty and power. Brock commented that could be a new version to the move Thunder Punch, but with the looks of a Volt Tackle. Clearly a great Double Battle move.

Aipom struck the ground directly in front of the two Poison-types, that launched them backwards and into their trainer. Knocked out.

Jessilina's two lackeys picked them up and took off running. Ash and Pikachu felt a lot better now, but they felt Harry's gaze on them, and sighed. Knowing they will have to tell him what was with their attitude.

…

Later the gang was at their camping site, after getting Zoey to the Pokemon Center. Ash and Pikachu had told Harry the reason for their behavior. The wizard-turned-Pokemon just shook his head in exasperation. But nonetheless, smiled at the two for really battling for Harry. He was touched by the two's devotion to him.

He used Wrap to give them his hug, and they both hug him in return.

* * *

Harry watched from his Pokeball at how Ash and the others were helping Jocko with training his Electrike. He couldn't help but laugh at how unfortunate Ash was, to be continuously struck by an electric attack.

(I know I should be worried for the kid... but that is too bloody funny!) Harry laughed in his Pokeball.

If that wasn't enough, the next evening James and Meowth of Team Rocket wanted to join in on the training, after sending Jessie away, crying. Jocko agreed to the additional help, while still in his Pokeball, Harry sweat dropped.

…

Once Electrike was able to hit his target, Brock suggested that the next thing was to hit moving targets. James and Meowth were fitted with black jackets that had a bulls eye on the back. Brock tried to get Ash to wear one too, but the Kanto trainer thought better, and chose Gabite to be the target.

That turned out to be a good idea, seeing as Gabite was a Dragon and Ground-type Pokemon, electric attacks wouldn't work on him. But try as he might, Electrike still couldn't hit any of his three targets. Suddenly the Electric-type was caught by Jessie and her very own pink robot.

Electrike then evolved, after chasing Jessie and subsequently blowing up all three members of Team Rocket, the now Manetric graduated and was then taken to the Power plant were the other Electrike were.

With that done Ash and his friends continue on their way.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hoenn: Hissy Fit**

Thanks to Treeko, Ash had won his third Hoenn badge. At the Pokemon Center that night,the four kids were talking in the lobby, while Treeko was talking to Harry off to the side.

(Really?) Harry looked bemused, (You want more training?) Treeko nodded with his arms crossed. (Any particular reason why?) the Cobra Pokemon asked.

(You know what you're doing when it comes to getting stronger. I want to become stronger too. Plus, I already told ya, I can handle any training you can dish out,) Treeko spoke, confidently to his teammate.

Harry leaned his head down, til he was eye level with the Grass-type, and replied, (There's a time to train, and a time to rest. You are strong Treeko, but you are still young. Relax and enjoy some time off from training. For when we get back on the road again, you and the others will definitely be pushed harder than what I have already done to you, so far. So, for the time being rest,) he said. Treeko looked a bit put out and opened his mouth to say something when Arbok beat him to the punch, (Rest Treeko. You deserve it,) he said calmly, but firm as well.

Treeko closed his mouth, sighed, then nodded. Accepting the older Pokemon's advice, then walked back over to where their food was set out.

Harry watched the Grass-type, and smiled to himself. ( _He'll get it in time. He still has a ways to go, but if I can instill some patience in him, then he'll become an even better fighter down the line,_ ) he thought, slithering over to his bowl.

* * *

At Slateport City's beach, the gang ran into a Coordinator by the name of Drew. He put May down by stating her act was cheesy, while telling Ash that he saw his performance at the Rustboro Contest, on live TV. He was impressed with Ash, but told him that he'll have to do better if he is going to win the Slateport Contest.

Ash informed Drew that he was here in Hoenn to enter the Hoenn League, and that the Contest was really a one time thing. When Drew heard that, he arrogantly told Ash that the Rustboro Contest then must have been a fluke for him. Ash grew silent, and angry. He then said that he'll be glad to show him(Drew) otherwise, in a battle right then.

Drew told Ash if he wants to prove Drew wrong, then enter the Slateport Contest. However, Ash declined to enter the contest and just pulled May and his friends away from the arrogant git.

* * *

Harry, who now wore his newly acquired, ancient Mega Stone, was supervising Treeko, as the Grass-type tried to perfect Bullet Seed. This happened after Treeko hit both Ash and Pikachu with Bullet Seed, in retaliation of them spitting at him with watermelon seeds.

Harry had Treeko hit the target on a tree. Then had him running from side to side, jumping into the air, and pretending he was dodging an opponents attack, while firing Bullet Seed at the target. He was getting better in almost a days time. He missed the center several times, but Harry smiled at the Wood Gecko's determination to not give up.

Treeko felt his heart rise in a bit of pride and satisfaction. Arbok had taken to training Ash's team physically as a whole, but would do individual training with them as well. Right now it was _his_ turn to train with their oldest teammate. And Arbok was challenging Treeko to do various stunts while firing Bullet Seed at the target. It was exhausting, but well worth it in the end.

He did imagine the target in the center was Arbok's face though, so he could aim better. Even still, Arbok had been right about one thing; the further away from the target you go, the harder it is for you to hit the target from long range. It's a fact.

Unless you had the special Ability Sniper, that is.

Or had Seeker like eyes, like Harry does.

( _I guess he would know. What with him having a few long range moves himself to use,_ ) Treeko thought.

So he would continue to train until Arbok called for a stop, and they would go eat dinner.

* * *

Recently, Treeko has been feeling rather stressful. He was up in a tree looking out at the sky, while everybody else was eating lunch. Treeko has been wondering if he should have Ash let him and Arbok have a battle. So far, all the Poison-type has done is train everyone, and give each of them mock battles. But Treeko didn't want to have any more mock battles with his team at this point, he wanted to battle for real. So he's been giving it some thought, but after carefully weighing the pros and cons for that battle, he decided against it.

He then noticed Ash climbing up his tree to come see him.

…

Harry, from within his Pokeball, watched Treeko evolved into Grovyle, then proceeded to continue his battle with Guy's Pokemon Exploud, who also evolved from a Loudred. While those two went back to battling, Harry yawned and went back to sleep in his Pokeball.

…

Harry was brought out of his Pokeball that evening to meet Grovyle. Ash stepped back towards the others and watched from the sidelines.

(So, you evolved. Good for you mate,) Arbok said, smiling. The Grass-type nodded.

(Thanks Arbok.)

They both stared at each other in the eye. Harry didn't need to look into Grovyle's head to know what he wants. He's been fully aware of the Grass-type's wanting to beat him since their first battle.

Grovyle made the first move, he activated Leaf Blade and moved to strike the Cobra Pokemon...

… or he would have, if his muscles didn't just freeze up just now, and his attack deactivated.

Arbok had just used his Glare Attack, and paralyzed Grovyle. The Poison-type moved forward and had pinned Grovyle to the ground with his tail, and fangs at his throat.

Ash and the others were tense as they watched on.

Grovyle hated to do this, but... ( _Sighs_ , I give,) he admitted defeat. Harry let up and looked the Wood Gecko Pokemon over.

(You still have a ways to go Grovyle, but eventually you'll get there. And when you do... I'll gladly accept a challenge from you,) Harry said. Grovyle looked up at the smiling Cobra, and gave a small smile in return.

Ash and Brock came over and began to use Paralyze Heal on Grovyle. While they did that, Grovyle thought on what Arbok had done for him so far, and he can admit to himself that he was a little impatient and had attacked an older and more experienced Pokemon with out a plan.

Yeah, he deserved to get his butt handed back to him. However, this just made him more determined to train even harder, and one day he'll be able to beat Arbok.

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time dear readers.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 1 Episodes 1-4**

 **Ch. 2 Episodes 5-8**

 **Ch. 3 Episodes 9-14**

 **Ch. 4 Episodes 15-19**

 **Ch. 5 Episodes 20-25**

 **Ch. 6 Episodes 26-32**

 **Ch. 7 Episodes 33-38**

 **Ch. 8 Episodes 38-42**

 **Ch. 9 Episodes 43-47**

 **So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League-Diamond & Pearl

Chapter 9

Outside the Pokemon Center, Ash and Pikachu explained to Arbok the dream them and their friends had, thanks to a Mismagius. They declared to Harry that they wanted the real thing, and would train even harder for their dreams to come true.

Harry smiled at the two. He knew that this was just another test for the boy and his Pokemon. To remind them of why they are journeying in the first place.

( _It's times like these, that makes traveling with them worth it,_ ) Harry thought smiling, as he continued to listen to the two speak of their encounter with the Mismagius.

* * *

The gang had stopped in an open area to have lunch. While Ash, Dawn, and Brock ate at the folded table, their Pokemon all sat in groups while eating their Pokemon food.

In one group were Brock's Pokemon; the female Buizel, Happiny, Sudowoodo, and Croagunk. In another group were Dawn's Pokemon; the male Buizel, Pachirisu, Piplup.

Another group consisted of Ash's Pokemon, along with a few others; Dawn's Chimchar and Buneary, Pikachu, Aipom, and Staravia. Of course, Chimchar was sitting beside Pikachu, much to the electric-type's pleasure, and Buneary's displeasure. As it was, Pikachu was in between Chimchar and Aipom.

The final group was the last of Ash's Pokemon; Arbok, Kingdra, and Gabite. They sat closer to Ash than the rest of their Pokemon friends.

...

It was sunset and Harry found himself carrying Ash on his back, sleeping. Brock gave a short version of their day with Hippopotas and its yawn. Now it was Ash and Pikachu's turn to fall asleep.

Harry just smiled and shook his head fondly. He thought this situation was a bit ironic. Normally, Ash would be carrying him around in his Pokeball, while Harry sleeps. Now the reverse has happened. Harry just chuckles to himself.

( _Yes, ironic indeed,_ ) he thought, as he followed Brock and Dawn, who was holding Pikachu.

* * *

Harry watched from his Pokeball the events that has already transpired recently. First, the group spotted a rare Pokemon called a Shieldon.

Second, the men that worked for Pokemon Hunter J came to capture said Pokemon. Third, Gary Oak arrived and had his Electivire distract Hunter J's goons, while he and the gang made a break for it with the Shieldon.

Fourth, J's men found them again. Along with the rest of the Shieldon. Gary used Umbreon to redirect the enemy's attack at a set of trees that had Beedril in them. The Beedril attacked the goons, and once again Gary and Ash's group made ran for it.

And finally, the wizard turned Pokemon witnessed Hunter J herself capture one of the Shieldon, and before Ash could bring Harry out to help, J over-powered him and Gary both and took off. Unknown to even J, Ash and Gary stowed away under one of the goons vehicles that would take them to were J would meet with her client.

When they arrived Ash summoned Staravia. "Staravia, I want you to go find Brock and Dawn, and bring them here," Ash whispered to the Flying-type. Staravia nodded and quieted sneaked off into the forest to find their friends.

Gary made a plan of attack, when the vehicle they were under started to board the aircraft. Once on board and out of sight, Ash went to work and called out Harry.

"Arbok, help us out OK?" Ash said to his Cobra friend.

Harry nodded and proceeded to let loose a series of Dark Pulses and Hyper Beams on the ship's interior. Soon Pikachu, Blastoise, and Umbreon joined the Poison-type.

…

Ash had just freed Shieldon, at the same time Gary's Pokemon tackled J's men away from him. Gary ran over to Ash and Shieldon. "Good work, you got Shieldon!" Gary exclaimed.

"Well not for long," J said as she walked forward a few steps and takes out a Pokeball. Harry then positioned himself between his allies and J. Ready to strike at the dangerous woman. "Now then..." J began, but was stopped by the voice from the chopper above them.

"Hold on J, our deal is off," the client's voice ranged as a stunned J looks up at the chopper, "Officer Jenny is on her way hear this very minute, and I have no plans on being arrested."

"What about Shieldon?" J asked. "I couldn't care less about Shieldon! Get me out of here!" the client shouts, and the helicopter leaves the area. J sneered at the client's retreat.

"Contract breaker. We have no more business here. Withdraw at once," she orders her men as she makes her way back to the aircraft.

Harry watched her every move and without looking behind him, Harry placed his tail in Ash's way. To keep the angered boy from going after J.

"Stay out of my way or else," J threatened them before continuing on her way to her ship. It lifted into the air, and disappeared.

...

Officer Jenny, Brock, Dawn, and Professor Rowan arrived, following Staravia. Ash turned over Shieldon to Rowan and Jenny, then he and his friends bid Gary farewell until next time.

* * *

The three trainers let out their Pokemon for a group photo inside a cave. As the little man was trying to find the perfect angle to snap their picture, ultimately capturing them for Team Rocket, Harry suddenly felt something under him. He then laid down on the ground to listen better.

Everybody else look at him in curiosity. "Ash, what's Arbok doing?" Dawn asked. Brock was the one to answer instead. "He's listening."

Dawn looked at the older teen, "Listening?" "Right. You see Ekans, Arbok, and Seviper are able to hear better when they lay on the ground. They can feel the vibrations in the ground. That lets them know where their target is or of incoming danger," Brock explained.

Harry then shot straight up, and pointed his snout to the left of them and hissed loudly, (Incoming!)

Sure enough, a bunch of Graveler and Golem rolled their way. The three humans and Pokemon all scattered to get out of the way. However, they were separated from each other.

…

Dawn was lucky that Chimchar ended up with her for two reasons. One, one of her loyal Pokemon was with her, so she felt comfortable and safe. And two, thanks to Chimchar's tail-flame, she had light to see the map she got earlier.

When they both heard a noise behind them, and saw a pair of eyes glow in the dark... they screamed.

…

Ash was lucky too. He ended up with four of his Pokemon, Harry, Tsunami, Pikachu, and Gabite. After making sure they were alright, Ash returned Harry and Tsunami to their Pokeballs. Gabite volunteered to stay out with Pikachu and to protect Ash.

Once they found the exit to the cave, they entered the outside and found themselves in a maze. As well as spotting Paul, trying to catch a Fearow.

"Hey Paul? Have you seen Dawn or Brock around?" he asked his rival. "No, should I?" was Paul's response.

Ash thought, "So where could they have gone... maybe their somewhere inside of the maze!" he started to become worried, as did Pikachu.

Both imagining Dawn and Chimchar being squeezed by an Onix. ' _No need to worry!'_ ( _Chim chimchar!_ ) Both females looking distressed.

That image made Ash and Pikachu sweat frantically. "And that's when I worry the most!" (Too right!) Ash and Pikachu exclaimed, while Gabite looked at the two in curiosity.

"Come on you two, we've got to find everyone!" (You bet!) (Right behind you Master!) Ash, Pikachu, and Gabite took off, leaving Paul behind.

After turning so many turns within the maze, Ash and Gabite lost sight of Pikachu, who was behind at first. Now the two had to look for their friends and Pikachu.

…

Dawn, Chimchar, and Brock's Pokemon Croagunk made it out of the cave. When they spotted Paul, Dawn asked if he has seen her friends. He rudely says, "Not you too," as he turns away from her.

Dawn and Chimchar both huffed at the rude boy before leaving, Crogunk following behind.

…

As soon as they were gone Paul ended up turning to look behind him at Brock who had called out to him, asking if he had seen his friends. "No, I haven't!" Paul shouts back and stalks off.

"That's weird, wonder what's eating him?" Brock asked rhetorically. He was answered by his Buizel and Ash's Pokemon, Aipom, Staravia, and Turtwig.

He wondered how he was going to find the others in the maze until Staravia gestured to himself. Brock got the hint and told the Flying-type good luck. Staravia took off to find their friends.

…

Pikachu walked all around by himself, and still couldn't understand how he got separated from Ash and Gabite that fast. They were right there in front of him. Of course, those two were ahead of him and made quick turns, so he would have lost sight of them quite a few times.

He was thinking and hoping Chimchar made it out alright. As he turned another corner, he brightened up at seeing Buneary and Happiny at the other end... arguing.

When those two started to go separate ways, Pikachu ran forward and had to catch Happiny before stopping Buneary. Once he grabbed the Normal-type's paw, with Happiny piggybacking on his back, he was then hugged by Buneary.

(Pikachu! You found me! My hero!) she said hugging him, with hearts in her eyes. Pikachu couldn't stop himself from sighing at this, and privately wishing it was Chimchar hugging him instead.

...

Chimchar, following Dawn, gave a out a sigh. Dawn and Croagunk looked at the sad fire-type. Dawn smiled gently at her and asked, "Hey Chimchar," Chimchar looked up at her trainer, "you're worried about Pikachu, right?"

Chimchar knew it was no use hiding it, so she nodded her response. "Hey, no need to worry! I'm sure Pikachu's just fine. He's probably with Ash and is looking for us right now," Dawn said. This seemed to cheer up Chimchar, before she thought of something and tried to pantomime her question to Dawn about her two teammates.

"Uh? You're also worried about Piplup and Buizel fighting and you're not there to stop them?" Dawn received a nod for getting the question right. "Hmm, well if they're together when we find them, you can ask them if they had been fighting. If they haven't, that's great. If they have, you can use Ember or Attract on them," she says, and Chimchar gives a happy cheer.

Hey, keeping those two under control is almost a full-time job, and Chimchar has made it her responsibility to do so. And she is good at her job. Plus it helps out Dawn a lot.

This caused Dawn to laugh at her fire-type's behavior and Croagunk just continues to croak until he senses the Rock-types approaching. The three got out of the way, but soon realized that the Graveler and Golem were using Rollout to get away from the Onix that was chasing them.

Croagunk made a crack in the nearby wall and shoved the two females into it. Avoiding the Onix and saving all three of them.

…

Pikachu had finally got Buneary to help him find Chimchar and the others. When her fire-type's name was mentioned, Buneary had to ask, (Pikachu. Do you like, _like_ , Chimchar?)

Pikachu looked the bunny in the eyes, sighed, and said, (Buneary. You and I are friends,) he said with clarity. (Yes, I _really like_ Chimchar. A lot. And I hope that she and everybody else is alright.) He saw her starting to look sad, but continued on, (I told you before when Dawn caught you, that we are friends. That hasn't changed for me. I'm sorry that I can't return the feelings you have for me. I like you as a friend, but I _like_ Chimchar _more_.)

There, it was out. Buneary sighed and gave Pikachu a sad smile. It hurts, but she now knew she needed to back off of Pikachu. He has made his feelings very clear to her.

(OK. I'm sorry I tried to come between you two.) she apologized. She was surprised when Pikachu gave her a smile back.

(Look Buneary, I'm sure there's a Pokemon out there for you. I'm also sure that when you meet him, he'll be way better than me in your eyes. So don't give up k?) Pikachu said, resting his paw on her shoulder.

Buneary smiled and nodded. With that now out of the way the two set off to find the others. Happiny was asleep, having not understood what the two were talking about(she still an infant) had grown bored and dozed off.

…

Ash and Gabite walked around until they spotted four of the lost Pokemon; Dawn's Piplup, Buizel, and Pachirisu, along with Brock's Sudowoodo. They looked like they were in some sort of disagreement.

Piplup wanted to go one way, but Buizel believed they should go another way. The two couldn't agree on which way to go caused Sudowoodo to bounce on his feet frantically, and Pachirisu began to feel pressured for some reason.

These were all the warning signs Ash needed to know and to try to calm them down before they started a brawl. When the two Water-types were still at it, Pachirisu let out her Discharge on everybody, including Ash. They all screamed from the surprise move, except Gabite. Gabite was spared from it as he was part Ground-type, he didn't feel the attack.

When the attack stopped, Ash and the three Pokemon fell to the ground in pain. "Now that you've got that out of your system, can we all be nice?" Ash asked, groaning.

(Okie dokie, Ash!) Pachirisu replied happily.

…

Inside their Pokeballs Harry and Tsunami were laughing at their trainers misfortune. That was delightfully funny, and they both felt that they needed a good laugh right now. Then came an Onix.

Ash used the Water-type's attacks to force the wild Onix to flee, and congratulated the two on their teamwork. Piplup and Buizel giving each other a high paw and smiled at each other.

…

Brock and Dawn soon found each other and found Pikachu, Buneary, and Happiny. Once the three Pokemon got away from Team Rocket, and back with the others, did Chimchar came over to them. Not only did she check over Pikachu, she also checked over young Happiny and her surprised teammate Buneary.

Buneary sighed, then smiled at her frantic looking teammate and assured her that they were all fine. That Pikachu made sure they stayed together. Buneary also apologized to Chimchar for worrying her. She knew that Chimchar had a big heart, not just for Pikachu, but for everyone. And if anyone of them were hurt... well, Buneary didn't want to think how much that would hurt Chimchar.

Buneary then gently pushed Chimchar over to Pikachu, and stepped away as Pikachu grabbed the Chimp Pokemon and hugged her. She then returned the hug, grateful that he was alright and safe.

Dawn knelt down and whispered to Buneary, "I know it must have been hard Buneary," the Normal-type looked up at Dawn, "but everything will be fine, okay?"

Buneary nodded and smiled back at Dawn.

…

Finally, after Ash and the Pokemon were reunited with their friends, Pikachu with Chimchar's assistance, sent Team Rocket blasting off again. **Ding**.

...

They made it out of the maze and into the Pokemon Center in the next Town. Dawn got herself a new application for her Poketch: Coin Toss.

* * *

Harry was brought out of his Pokeball. He looked around and saw that they were in the Pokemon Center in Hearthome City. Ash and Pikachu proceeded to tell him about how they ended up there so early.

What the two received was an exaggerated sigh from the wizard-turned-Pokemon. They both sweat dropped at the dead pan look he gave them.

(Honestly, teleporting Abra, territorial Gyarados, Pokeball Sandshrew underwater, and Team Rocket blasting off again. _Sigh_. It's like, there's not a moment were you two will not go looking for trouble is there?) he hissed at them.

Ash and Pikachu scratched the back of their heads and chuckled nervously at him.

"Well..."

(You see...)

Harry shakes his head and sighs again.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **By request of Suntan 140, here is Ash and Harry's Contest Appeal in Hoenn in comparison to Jessilina's Seviper's Appeal in Sinnoh.**

 **Hoenn: Hissy Fit**

After winning her first two ribbons May decided she will enter the Rubello Town Contest. After Finding out that Drew was going to compete in it as well, Ash decided he'll compete too.

This shocked the group, as normally Ash wouldn't consider doing such a thing without some coaxing from Dragonair, but this time he said he'll do it just to beat Drew. Drew smirked and said he'll see him in the contest.

Later that day, after meeting Savannah, Ash went out side to practice. The choice of Pokemon he would use was Arbok for the Appeals Round and Pikachu for the Battle round. He was lucky he already had one ribbon, so he was able to register. Pikachu had come up with an idea for the appeals round for Ash and Harry, and tried to convey to Ash his idea.

Fortunately, Harry wrote in the dirt Pikachu's idea with his tail. Ash read over it and smiled greatly at his starter Pokemon. As did Harry. They both thanked a blushing Pikachu and began working on their routine.

* * *

It was the day of the Rubello Contest, and Ash was Contestant # 11, before May. Pikachu stayed in the waiting room with May, beside Ash's back pack. Inside it was Ash's Key Stone and Harry's Mega Stone.

Ash entered the stage area when his number was called.

"Go Arbok! Smokescreen and Double Team!" Ash calls out as he throws the Pokeball into the air. Out of the Pokeball, a thick cloud of blackish-gray smoke appeared on the stage that came up to Ash's stomach.

Out of the smoke rose 5 Arboks. And they all flared the hoods and bared their fangs at Ash, who was in the center of their ring.

This had the audience looking a little uneasy at such a dangerous looking Pokemon on stage. It just looked like it was going to attack its trainer. Even the judges had apprehensive looks on their faces as the 5 Arboks started slithering around Ash in a large circle. The whole thing looked scary too the audience.

It wasn't uncommon for Pokemon to unexpectedly attack their trainer. They all hoped this wasn't the case.

"Arbok, use Iron Tail and Bite." Ash then started moving left to right, ducking and jumping, and dodging the 5 Arbok's Iron Tails that tried to hit him. As well as Arbok's Bite Attack.

As he continued to weave around the two attacks, the Smokescreen starts thinning out. Once the rest of the stage was cleared, all of the Arboks hissed loudly at Ash. All but one, and Ash turned immediately to that one and smiled.

Ash threw off his hat and spread his arms out wide, to show Arbok he was defenseless. "Mud Bomb."

The other 4 Arboks pulled their heads back to perform the attack. Ash turned towards the one who still looked at him and said, "Protect." Just as the 4 Cobras released their attacks on Ash, the lone Arbok was in front of Ash and had used Protect. A multicolored dome surrounded Ash and Arbok from all sides glowed and shined in the stage light.

The 4 Mud Bombs bounced off of the shield of energy and was redirected at the 4 Arboks. All 4 were destroyed by their own attacks. Protect was then let down and Arbok turned around to look at Ash. The audience was now on the edge of their seats.

Ash looked up at Arbok, smiling. "Use Wrap," he said calmly. Arbok slowly wrapped his body around Ash. Leaving his head to his waist exposed. Ever so slowly Arbok leaned down and Ash brought his arms over and around Arbok to give him a hug. Both had their eyes closed. Reveling in each others presence and closeness. Done.

The audience clapped loudly and cheered excitedly. They all were mesmerized by how much trust there was between Ash and his Arbok.

Mr. Contesta commented on how at the beginning he was thrown off by how aggressive Arbok appeared to his trainer. Then how dangerous it was for Ash to avoid getting hit by Iron Tail or bitten, but showing off the moves in the form of a battle was inspiring. And finally, showing a great deal of trust towards his Pokemon for coming to his aid. That the entire routine was truly another daring performance, one that he, Mr. Contesta, will not be forgetting any time soon.

Mr. Sukizu commented that the performance was truly remarkable.

Nurse Joy was of the same mind like Mr. Contesta and that it was obvious that Ash has raised his Arbok with real love and trust.

Overall, Ash would definitely move on to the next round.

…

The moment Ash returned to the waiting room, Harry was in his Pokeball, Pikachu jumped at Ash. Hugging as much of his best friend as he could. He absolutely loved their performance. That performance showed the world, in Pikachu's mind, the real bond between human and Pokemon, and what it is needed to perform Mega Evolution. That was Pikachu's main plan.

Ash thanked Pikachu for the idea. May came over and congratulated Ash as well. So did Savannah and surprisingly Drew.

…

The 4 contestants that would go on to the 2nd round would be Drew, May, Ash, and Savannah. And the pairing for the battles are: Drew VS Ash and May VS Savannah.

Drew smirked at his opponent being Ash, while Ash and Pikachu gave Drew a pair of challenging smiles of their own.

…

On the battlefield, Drew and Ash both have lost ¾ of their points. While Ash and Pikachu looked completely focused, Drew was sweating a bit. Instead of Drew believing he could outmaneuver Ash using contest moves, he was caught off guard by Ash using Pikachu's speed to avoid most of Masquerain's flashy moves and countering them using Thunderbolt and Iron Tail. Thus forcing Drew to battle him like a Trainer instead of a Coordinator.

Drew had caught himself many times and was feeling the pressure, and shockingly respect towards Ash. This trainer was making Drew work for his victory. He started to smile and battle harder, and in response so did Ash.

Time was up, Drew had 10 points left, and Ash had 12 points. Ash would move on to the final round.

Instead of being upset, Drew walked over and maturely shook hands with Ash. "Well you beat me. Congrats."

"Thanks Drew. For a moment there, I thought you would be the winner," Ash replied, before both boys walked off stage and back to the waiting room.

…

Ash looked sad at May. She and her Bulbasaur had not only lost to Savannah and her Lairon, but May had been scolded by the judges for not thinking of her Pokemon first.

In the final match, Ash had won over Savannah. The key to that victory was when Lairon physically attacked Pikachu, Lairon was paralyzed. After that, Ash and Pikachu chipped away at Savannah's points. They won with a knockout and the their second ribbon, The Rubello Ribbon.

...

May apologized to Savannah for the way she acted and vowed to never take her Pokemon for granted again. That Ash's battle showed her that.

Ash was happy that May had learned her lesson. He touched Arbok's Pokeball and smiled at the warmth he was receiving from his friend. That appeal routine of theirs, is something they would always remember, for when they perform Mega Evolution again.

' _And it was all thanks to Pikachu's idea. We owe this victory to him,_ ' Ash thought.

Ash looked over at Pikachu and smiled at his Electric Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu returned the smile, knowing what his trainer was smiling about, he himself was extremely happy.

* * *

 **Sinnoh- Jessilina's Appeal Round**

"Seviper, let's go," Jessie throws out her capsule Pokeball, and from it came plume of gray-purplish smoke. Seviper's head then emerged from its center. "Seviper!"

"Let's show them how it's done," Jessie twirls around and brings out a big canteen filled with water and bubble mix, and a star-shaped wand. She plunges the wand into the mix, stirs it up, and blows bubbles that surrounds the gray-purplish plume of smoke. "Use Poison Tail and Bite Seviper!"

Seviper ducks back into the its smoke cover, and starts attacking the star-shaped bubbles. It would shoot out its head and Bite the bubble in one direction, duck back into the smoke, shoot out its Poison Tail at another bubble, duck back in again, then would repeat the same thing. All the while getting faster.

The faster it got destroying the bubbles, the more the smoke cleared. Until finally Seviper was in the clear. The audience were cheering for the Fang Pokemon, except two Kanto native trainers and a Pikachu.

"Razzle dazzle time!" Jessie says, then spins herself on stage, "wrap me up with Wrap!"

Seviper launched itself at its trainer, and wrapped itself around Jessie's body. Giving her a strangling hug.

That did it for Ash, as that was definitely part of the ending of his and Harry's act, and he had to cover his eyes with his cap.

Pikachu turned around, not wanting to see anymore of that imitating woman. Some electric sparks dancing out of his cheeks in agitation.

Both boy and Pokemon sporting scowls on their faces.

Brock's arms were crossed, and a frown of disapproval was set on his face when the judges complimented the Coordinator on her performance

With that performance over with Jessie or Jessilina would move on to the next round.

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed this, and understand the reason for both Ash and Pikachu's attitude towards Jessie/Jessilina. Their Appeal Round and the comparison. Because Harry has a variety of moves to use, Seviper was limited in what it can use in a contest. So it was luck that Jessie is creative and knew how to show off her Seviper.**

 **Note: She did see that contest while she and her teammates were making giant ribbons during the Rubello Contest, so she remembered enough of the routine to modify it to her liking. And it was different enough as to not arouse the judges suspicions. Jessie learned these things from competing in both Hoenn and Kanto Contest, and Sinnoh is where she's putting it to good use.**

 **To suntan 140: I'm sorry it took me so long to put this out there, it was just a little difficult to decide the _right_ contest in Hoenn to put it in. Well, your request was accepted and I hope this satisfied your long, patiently, awaited curiosity.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time dear readers.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 1 Episodes 1-4**

 **Ch. 2 Episodes 5-8**

 **Ch. 3 Episodes 9-14**

 **Ch. 4 Episodes 15-19**

 **Ch. 5 Episodes 20-25**

 **Ch. 6 Episodes 26-32**

 **Ch. 7 Episodes 33-38**

 **Ch. 8 Episodes 38-42**

 **Ch. 9 Episodes 43-47**

 **Ch. 10 Episodes 48-51**

 **Welcome to the last episodes of the Diamond & Pearl Series. **

**So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League-Diamond & Pearl

Chapter 10

The gang was excited to finally be in Hearthome City. And surprise, surprise, on their way to the Hearthome Gym, they ran into their friend, Pokemon Barb, Nando and his Pokemon Kricketune.

Ash was disappointed that the Gym Leader was gone and wouldn't be back for a long while, but brightened up at the chance of entering the Hearthome Tag Battle that will take place two days from now. Ash definitely would sign up for that, along with Brock... that is, after he and Dawn goes and register for the contest.

Nando was surprised that Ash was competing in Pokemon Contests. Ash apologized for not telling him the last time they saw him at the Eterna Museum. He then showed Nando his ribbon that he won at the Jubilife Contest. Nando smiled and said it would be an honor to compete against both Ash and Dawn in the contest tomorrow.

"Tell me Ash, are you by chance going to try and do both Gym Battles and Contests, like myself?" Nando inquired.

"Well, the thing is," Ash scratched the back of his head nervously, "I originally came here to just compete in the Gym Battles and make it to the Sinnoh League. But ever since my Aipom wanted to compete in some Contests, I've guess I've decided that I'll enter a Contest every now and then. I'm not aiming to compete in the Grand Festival, but if my Pokemon want to compete in different Contests along the way, then I'll agree to enter them."

"That's very considerate of you," Nando smiled at Ash, "taking in your Pokemon's feelings and opinions, but still keeping sight of what your true aim is. Come let us make our way to the Pokemon Center to register."

…

The group walked together with Nando and they all talked about what the other has been up to lately. Nando claimed he was like Ash, in having 1 Contest Ribbon and 1 Gym Badge. Dawn excitedly said that this will be her first time using combinations, and she couldn't wait to see Ash's combinations again. That in their practice, his appeal for the Hearthome first round was incredible and so amazing.

Ash blushed at the praise his friend was giving him, and ducked his head. This action caused Nando, Brock, and Pikachu to chuckle at the Kanto trainer.

They then ran into Zoey. Her leg was all better now, but she seemed to be a little indifferent towards Nando and his goals. Dawn and Piplup looked nervously between the two.

"Maybe it's because she's used to the idea that I'm not going for Pokemon Contests and Gym Battles full-time like Nando is," Ash discretely whispered to Brock, who nodded his agreement.

…

That evening at the Pokemon Center, Dawn was checking and going over her Pokemon. She wasn't the only one, she had somehow pushed, or rather bullied, Ash to doing the same thing beside her in the lobby. Much to the 12 years old boy's annoyance, and to the Breeder-in-training's amusement.

So at the moment, Dawn, Chimchar, and Ash were standing in front of the 8 Pokemon that would be competing. Chimchar holding onto Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn called off first. "Alright, Piplup check!" Piplup chirped, (All set,) with his flippers on his hips.

"Pachirisu, check!" Pachirisu stopped gnawing on her Poffin to say, (Yippee!)

"Buneary, check!" Buneary hopped in place, (Let's do this, let's win!)

Dawn looked at Buizel behind the three, "And Buizel, check!" Buizel turned to punch the air beside him, (Hiya! Ready,) and turned back to face Dawn, crossing his arms and smirking.

Then she checked her self, gave her Pokemon a quick pep talk, and finished off with her normal line, "No need to worry!" with some confidence in her voice, and four of her five Pokemon cheered.

Afterwards, she and her team all looked at Ash. They gave him same look you give someone as if saying 'your turn' or 'well we're waiting', with a smile on your face.

Ash grumbled under his breath about bossy female traveling friends. This got his Pokemon chuckling at him for being put on the spot. Nonetheless, he sighed and got started calling off his Pokemon.

"For the Appeals round we have, Harry the Arbok and Tsunami the Kingdra, check!" (We're ready Ash.) (We won't let you done dear.) Harry hissed and Tsunami churned at him. Ash smiled and continued.

"For the Battle Round we have Pikachu and Aipom, check!" (Victory Ash!) (Yeah, Sweet victory!) Pikachu raised his fist to the air, and Aipom bouncing on her tail. Both pumped and hyped.

"Alright guys! You've all practiced hard for this. Remember win or lose, give it everything you've got and let's have some fun!" Ash hyped up his Pokemon. Even though Arbok and Kingdra are the adults, they still cheered alongside their teammates.

Zoey then came by, and apologized to Ash about not being able to have a Gym Battle. Ash wave it off, and said that he and Brock will be competing in the Tag Battle the day after the Contest.

After Dawn made a comment about how she'll look great in front of everyone, Zoey had to remind Dawn that the Pokemon were the stars not the Coordinator. To just focus on her Pokemon, and for the Pokemon to have a great time.

…

The next day at the Contest, Brock was seated in the crowds along with Dawn's Chimchar. He brought out Buizel and Happiny to keep the Chimp Pokemon company and to help her cheer for their friends.

…

Inside the waiting room, Ash and Pikachu stood beside Nando, wearing his formal clothes with a fedora. **(The same clothes he wore during the Wallace Cup.)** The reason he was standing with the older man was because Jessilina made her presence known and was having a heated debate with Dawn and Zoey.

It was so tense and the three of them was so full of confidence, that you could practically see the **Flames of Confidence** engulfing the three females. Or you could agree with Nando's comment, "Dear me, the sparks are sure flying."

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped, and chuckled nervously.

…

Nando was the first entry, and he used Kricketune and Sunflora. The two burst out of their Pokeballs in a shower of musical notes. With their combination of Grass Whistle and Sing, they joined their trainer in a musical performance. Once it was over the three bowed, the crowd loved it and cheered over it.

The second to go on was Ash. He called out his Arbok and Kingdra, and the two appeared in a shower of white stars and swirling snow. He used the same routine he did in practice **(See Ch.8 for Appeal performance.)** At the end, the crowd cheered for his performance, as he and his two Pokemon bowed to the crowd.

In the audience, Brock clapped for Ash's appeal, and the Pokemon cheered for the mated pair's show.

Three more appeals later it was Dawn's turn, and Chimchar cheered extra loud for her trainer and teammates. Pachirisu and Piplup did their combinations right ans were in perfect sync. The crowd cheered for them. Chimchar felt they were definitely going to the next round.

Then next Coordinator was Jessilina, and she used Mime Jr. and Cacnea. The performance was... weird for the lack of better word, when she had Mime Jr. use Tickle on her, but was then joined by Cacnea tickling her as well. Jessilina was spinning around the stage, and the crowd smiling and laughing how much fun Jessilina seemed to be having with two Pokemon tickling her. Others however...

Dawn looked a little nervous. "Okay?"

Ash was holding himself, while Pikachu looked weirded out. (Oh boy.) "It's so creepy."

Brock in the audience looked a bit disturbed, as did the three Pokemon. "I'm so ticklish, I can't watch," Brock commented.

(Seriously, that is just... wrong on so many levels,) Chimchar said, she and Buizel hugging themselves like Ash.

(For her to laugh and still perform like that... is she even human?) Buizel asked.

(Don't know, don't know,) Happiny put in.

Finally, Jessilina ended it with a combination of Pin Missile from Cacnea and Mimic from Mime Jr. that created fireworks in the air. The crowd cheered for them.

The last Contestant was Zoey, and she used Glameow and Shellos. The performance was a lot better than the practice performance, and Dawn, Ash, and Brock were very impressed.

…

After careful consideration, the judges made their final decision on the ones moving onto the second stage. The 8 pictures were shown on screen. Of those shown Nando, Ash, Zoey, and finally... Jessilina.

Dawn and everybody else was shocked at this. They didn't know what had happened.

…

In Twinleaf Town, Johanna, Dawn's mother, quietly commented that these sorts of things do happen. Her Glameow agreeing with her.

…

Ash: Pikachu and Aipom VS Zoey: Glameow and Misdreavus. Winner: Ash by more points.

Jessilina: Dustox and Seviper VS Nando: Kricketune and Roselia. Winner: Nando by Double KO.

Brock got Dawn and told her the final match was between Ash and Nando. He also said that Ash declared that he was winning this for Dawn. That surprised Dawn.

Everyone watched the battle between Ash and Nando. The battle was definitely a good one. In the end, Ash's team won. Their victory was do to Pikachu's Thunderbolt paralyzing both of Nando's Pokemon. That gave Ash and his team the advantage and the win.

Ash had earned his second contest ribbon, The Hearthome Ribbon. Nando shook Ash's hands, tells him that he hopes to have another battle with Ash in the future, and best of luck in the Tag Battle Competition the next day.

…

On the videophone, Johanna congratulated Ash on his victory, and told both him and Brock not to worry about Dawn. That this is good for her and that having a friend like Zoey to talk to is best for her.

…

Zoey and Dawn talked about the contest, and when Dawn was about to start feeling all depressed, Zoey snapped at her. She then gave Dawn some advice on what to do whenever you don't make it to that next round.

Zoey stated by watching Ash and Nando battle, it just made her want to work that much harder. Dawn agreed with her, and felt a lot better afterwards.

* * *

Dawn was stunned to find out that Ash and Brock had entered her into the Hearthome Tag Battle Competition. With a nudge from Piplup and Chimchar, she agreed and thanked them.

…

Inside his Pokeball, Harry couldn't help but sigh at who Ash's battle partner was to be.

Paul.

Ash tried to be friendly to the other trainer, but as usual Paul blew him off.

…

The first to go was Dawn and her partner, Conway. They won there first match, though Conway was stunned afterwards to find out his blue haired partner was a Coordinator.

Next battle was Brock and his partner, Holly. Earlier, she told Brock that she wasn't interested in younger men. That made Brock go paper white in depression, his female Buizel popping out of her Pokeball and was patting him on head, as if to counsel him, and Crogunk... just sitting by... croaking at his loss of having to discipline Brock.

And of course, Piplup pecking at his knee in curiosity.

Now that they have won their battle their battle, Holly takes Brock's hands and says that she believes that they could be the greatest tag team partners the world has ever known. This leaves Brock on a surprised dazed.

…

The last of the battles was Ash and Paul's. Ash was about to have Pikachu start them off, before Harry stopped him by vibrating on the boy's chest. Ash took hold of Harry's Pokeball, then he nodded at feeling Harry had just sent him. He won't send Pikachu out, instead he sent out a Pokemon he hasn't battled with yet.

Harry would pay careful attention to the battle. He watched as Ash called out Gabite. This would be his and Ash's first battle working together, and Gabite was pumped and ready to go.

Paul summoned Chimchar for this battle. Their opponents called out Rhydon and Magmar.

Harry carefully looked over each Pokemon on the field. He could see a lot of results happening, and not all of them having to do with types. Having seen what he needed, he watched as the battle begun.

Ash started things off by having Gabite launch his Stone Edge at Magmar, since Fire-type's are fairly weak to Rock-type attacks. However, Rhydon intercepts the attack!

( _Smart move. Rhydon is a dual Ground/Rock-type. Stone Edge won't have that much effect on it,_ ) Harry thought, while said Pokemon came charging at Gabite with Horn Attack. The attack knocked Gabite back, but other than that, the Ground/Dragon was fine.

Magmar then used a move called Lava Plume. It was a wide area move, hitting both the target(s) and ally.

( _Another great move on their part. Rhydon will receive some damage, but not enough to hinder it from fighting. The same could be said for Gabite and Chimchar,_ ) Harry thought then smiled a little. ( _If I know Ash, he won't want to take that chance with Gabite. No matter if his typing is resilient to fire attacks._ )

True to his thoughts, he witnessed Ash command Gabite to jump over the fire-type move. While Paul told Chimchar to jump into the attack.

( _So he really is trying to power up Chimchar's fire-type attacks. Just like Brock suspected he would,_ ) Harry frowned at the thought. He witnessed the young Chimp's power rise, and used Flamethrower.

The move hit Rhydon, but again had little effect. The Ground/Rock type countered with Hammer Arm, and sent Chimchar flying. When the Chimp landed on the ground, Rhydon was already charging for another blow, but was intercepted and attacked by Gabite in his Dragon Rush Attack!

That move sent Rhydon flying back to his side of the field. Next came a brilliant combo from their opponents. Magmar used Protect to shield itself, while Rhydon showed that it can use Surf.

Harry blinked a few times and smiled. ( _I know I'm suppose to be routing for our side, but that form of teamwork is exactly what this whole Tag Battle Competition is all about. Now, how will Ash and Paul counter?_ )

He watched as Chimchar did Flame Wheel in place, and Ash begging Chimchar not to do it. Suddenly, Ash gasped and focused on Gabite. Harry too blinked in surprise. Gabite's claws were glowing an aqua green color.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ash asked in astonishment. ( _Gabite just learned Dragon Claw!_ ) Harry exclaimed in thought.

What timing. Ash then came up with an idea. He ordered Gabite to attack the Surf. Without any hesitation, Gabite used Dragon Rush to break apart the Surf. Which left Rhydon flailing in the air until Gabite came back around and used Dragon Claw to slash his opponent into the ground.

Rhydon was out.

(Brilliant move Ash! Now win this thing,) Harry called out happily from his Pokeball to his trainer friend.

…

After feeling Harry's positive vibrations, Ash knew it was time to wrap this up. "Alright, from now on I'm doing it my way! Gabite full powered Dragon Rush, go!" he called out happily, and Gabite was engulfed in light blue Dragon-type energy heading straight for Magmar.

Not to be out done, "Chimchar, Dig!" Paul ordered, and the Chimp Pokemon obeyed.

"Magmar, Fire Punch!" the remaining opponent shouted.

Fire Punch and Dragon Rush collided, and it seemed to be evenly matched. That is until Chimchar came out from under the two attacks and struck Magmar under the chin. It was sent flying to the ground in dead faint.

Ash and Paul had won, but their teamwork was definitely not the best.

* * *

That night Harry had heard the conversation the three trainers were having. Trainers being Ash, Paul, and Dawn. When Paul left to continue training Chimchar, Harry popped out of his Pokeball and went to follow.

It's a good thing he did too. Paul had ordered Elekid to wake Chimchar up with Thunder. Before the Electric-type could follow the order, Harry appeared right in front of the downed Pokemon, flared his hood, exposed his fangs, and hissed loudly at Paul and all of his Pokemon.

Paul actually took a step back in surprise and his Pokemon all tensed in fright, at the sudden appearance of the Cobra Pokemon. Paul then recognize the Pokemon and saw Ash and his friends come over to take Chimchar to the Pokemon Center.

…

The next day, Dawn, Brock and their respective battle partners made it past their rounds. Now it was Ash and Paul's turn.

Ash decided to go with Turtwig, and Paul went with... Chimchar!

( _I swear I'm about to just strangle that little prat,_ ) Harry thought angrily.

…

The battle was not in their favor at the beginning. Turtwig got hurt because Paul ordered Chimchar to attack him when he had Zangoose in a hold. Afterwards, Chimchar couldn't find the courage to fight when Zangoose had him pinned.

Paul had then given up on the Chimp Pokemon. Ash then took control of Chimchar and won the battle using both Turtwig and Chimchar. However, Chimchar was now fearful of what Paul was going to do next.

…

Later, Paul released Chimchar, and told Ash and his friends that he needs another fire-type before walking off.

He turned around, however when Ash offered Chimchar a place on his team.

* * *

Paul threw his Soothe Bell at Ash, and told him that he didn't need it before walking off.

The gang decided to make their way to Veilstone City for Ash's next badge, after Conway suggested it.

...

Later that evening, Harry and Tsunami were summoned from their Pokeballs to greet their new Fire-type teammate Chimchar.

(It is good to finally meet you dear,) Tsunami said sweetly, causing the Chimp Pokemon to blush and shyly greet her in return.

(You don't have anything to worry about Chimchar. It will take some time, but you'll get used to being a part of this little, crazy, family of ours,) Harry said.

Chimchar looked up at the Cobra, and slowly nodded his head. His only encounter with Harry was when Cynthia was tending to them. He looked over to his right to see Pikachu and the girls' female Chimchar sitting by the fire, side by side curiously.

He was surprised when they both looked at him and waved him over to them. He looked back, a little nervously, at the mated pair.

(Go on Chimchar. They won't bite,) Harry teasingly said, causing the male fire-type to giggle a little before making his way over to the other two Pokemon.

(You know luv,) Kingdra looked at her mate when he spoke, (we're going to have to figure out what to call them and the two Buizel when we talking to or about them.)

Kingdra nodded, (Otherwise, it'll get all confusing. Yes indeed, dear.)

 **To be continued. . . in Ch. 11 Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League- DP Battle Dimension.**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hoenn: Hissy Fit**

The angry vibrations from Harry's Pokeball got Ash really good in the chest. So much so that he jumped from the table that he and his friends were at. Pikachu jumping to the ground and looking worried for Ash. Ash clutched the Arbok's Pokeball and had a worried look on his face.

Suddenly, he felt that anger and annoyance seep through his Key Stone. Only then, did Ash finally realized that Harry was angry at Ash's cockiness. Now he felt nervous for making his friend upset with him and his current attitude.

He walked back to the table to sit down. May and Max asked what was wrong. Brock, on the other hand, notice Ash's hands on Harry's Pokeball and remained quiet. He knew that the human-now-turned-Pokemon was not happy and made it well known to his holder.

Pikachu too saw where Ash's hands were, and too felt guilt and shame wash over him like a tidal wave.

"I'm really sorry Harry. I shouldn't have allowed that victory to go to my head like that. I know you taught me better than that. I'm sorry," Ash apologized to the Pokeball around his neck. The vibrations settled down and stopped.

Though Ash still felt that Harry was still rather annoyed with him.

...

After (TR) was taken care of, Grovyle was found standing by Brock, with Pikachu, to witness Ash and Arbok, now Mega Arbok, go up against Hoenn Elite 4, Dragon Master Drake. Pikachu and him both lost to Drake's Shelgon and Altaria, respectively.

It was Drake however, that had requested to battle Mega Arbok, a Mega Pokemon and a Dragon to boot. It was Mega Arbok that took care of (TR), and that is what prompted Drake to ask for one last battle. It was Ash and Mega Arbok VS Drake and Salamence.

Grovyle wasn't sure if he should be jealous of the fact that Arbok can evolve again, or that the current battle seemed to be almost a tie. The only reason he thinks it's a tie is because, as fast as Salamence is in the air, Mega Arbok was faster. Moving all over the ship's mast and sails, trying to hit the other, and missing each other as well.

Pikachu was cheering for Mega Arbok, occasionally calling him Harry for whatever reasoning, alongside the other humans. He knew that if he became jealous of Mega Arbok, then he would be putting their trust in each other at risk... and Grovyle didn't want that.

He looked back up, and saw that both dragons hit each other with long range moves. Both fell to the deck hard. They both got back up, and Drake decided to call it day. Ash agreed with him on that.

Grovyle watched as Mega Evolution faded and Arbok was back to normal. ( _I wonder if I can Mega Evolve as well,_ ) was his thought before Ash returned him and Arbok back to their Pokeballs.

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Welcome to the Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League- DP Battle Dimension Series**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 11 Episodes 1-7**

 **So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League- DP Battle Dimension

Chapter 11

After lunch, the gang decided to train and have practice battles with each other. While Ash and Dawn had Pikachu and Buizel battling each other, Harry brought his new teammate, Chimchar, over to an area a little ways from everybody else. Kingdra, Dawn's Chimchar, and Brock's Buizel followed after them.

…

Ash just got through complimenting Pikachu and Buizel for their hard work when he looked up and noticed Harry and Chimchar weren't around. Also, Tsunami, Dawn's Chimchar, and Brock's Buizel were missing too. He turned and saw them a little ways from them... battling!

"Hey guys, look!" Ash said, pointing at the two Pokemon. Both humans and Pokemon stopped what they were doing and went over to see the battle.

...

When they got there, they saw that it was Arbok and Chimchar battling, while Kingdra, Dawn's Chimchar, and Brock's Buizel were watching and cheering Ash's Chimchar on. Ash and the others looked on as the two continued to battle.

Chimchar jumped into the air and fired a Flamethrower, after dodging Poison Sting. Flamethrower was stopped by Arbok's Protect.

Before Chimchar hit the ground, he used Dig. Harry laid on the ground to listen for Chimchar. The Cobra Pokemon then moved his head out of the way fast, as the ground from under him exploded, and out came Chimchar missing his opponent.

Harry used Dragon Tail and sent the fire-type skidding back on the ground. The Chimp Pokemon got back up and fired another Flamethrower.

Harry countered with a low-powered Hyper Beam. The two attacks met in midair. Chimchar struggled to maintain his end, but was soon overwhelmed by Harry's attack, and defeated.

...

Ash came over and picked up the defeated fire-type. Even though Ash and the others didn't see the beginning of the battle, they thought Chimchar did great. They told their new friend so.

Arbok had then slithered over to the chimp in Ash's arms, and said, (You did good out there Chimchar. Paul was most certainly wrong about letting you go. You truly are a great Pokemon.)

Chimchar was so overwhelmed by the praises he was receiving from everyone, even though he lost, that he cried. Ash held on to his fire-type and rubbed his back comfortingly.

…

The Pokemon cheered when they sent Team Rocket blasting off again, and for Chimchar defeating the pack four of Zangoose. The Chimp Pokemon did his victory dance and was soon joined by Pikachu and Dawn's Chimchar, as well as Happiny.

The group then noticed the pack of Zangoose were rising. They all tensed when they saw the Zangoose look at Arbok. Harry stared back at them. The stare off lasted for a few more seconds until three of the four Zangoose left.

The one that stayed, which happened to be smaller than the other three departed Zangoose by a foot, turned his eyes away from the Cobra Pokemon, and surveyed the entire group. It's eyes lingered on Brock the longest. It then stood on its hind legs, and gestured to the Breeder-in-training to 'bring it on'.

…

Brock used his Crogunk to battle Zangoose, and won. Brock then came over to the downed Pokemon. Zangoose struggled to push itself into a sitting position. It looked up at Brock an waited.

Brock smiled at it, and started to tend to its injuries. Once he was done, and the group packed up their supplies, Brock caught the Zangoose. Now he has a new team member.

He informed everyone that Zangoose was indeed a male.

* * *

Tsunami, the Kingdra, was hopping outside of her Pokeball beside her trainer Ash. The reason being is because she has been feeling funny lately.

So she believed getting some fresh air and traveling beside Ash, outside her Pokeball, would help. In a way it did, it kept her mind off of her center.

They all were making their way through a town when, they happen run into Gardenia and a group of kids. The kids reacted with awe at seeing a Water/Dragon Pokemon before them.

After exchanging pleasantries, the kids asked Ash if they could touch his Kingdra. He said yes, and Tsunami cooed and nuzzled at some of the little ones. Doing this made her wonder what it would be like to have kids of her own with Harry, someday.

...

Harry watched from his Pokeball how Ash and the others were trying to help James' Cacnea learn the move Drain Punch. Sometimes Harry believed that Ash was just too considerate or too naive at times. To help your enemy learn a new move, that he may end up using against you.

Harry shook his head. Ash does things his way, and Harry smiled at this. ( _Even though Cacnea is the enemy, he's still a Pokemon, and Ash will always have a soft spot for Pokemon who are serious about training,_ ) he thought fondly of his trainer.

…

Harry watched as a heart-breaking James said his goodbyes and gave Cacnea over to the Eterna Gym Leader, Gardenia. As the man ran away, Jessie and Meowth frantically following, Harry couldn't help but smile at James' selflessness.

( _He understands that he can't teach Cacnea that move Drain Punch, so he gave him to the one person he knows that can. It is hard for anyone to give up their Pokemon. At least he was thinking of what's best Cacnea and not himself,_ ) Harry thought, as he knew Cacnea would be in good hands.

* * *

Zoey entered the room and spotted Dawn and the guys, with some of their Pokemon out. They had just heard on the TV that Kenny had won his 2nd Contest ribbon in Sage Town.

Zoey made her presence known to the group. They greeted each other happily... that is Dawn and Brock greeted her. Ash and Pikachu were lying on their backs with bloated stomachs. Dawn's Chimchar was rubbing Pikachu's stomach, while Brock's Buizel was doing the same for Ash's.

"What in the world happened to you two?" Zoey asked with her hands on her hips.

Ash chuckled as he looked up at her. "Guess we ate too much."

The female Buizel smiled and shook her head at Ash's answer. (You can say that again, hon.)

(We sure did,) Pikachu breathe out, and looked sheepishly at Chimchar as she giggled at him.

(You have only yourself to blame for this, Pika _Pika_!) she says teasingly. Poking fun at the now blushing yellow rodent, and lightly poking him in his side. This got an embarrassed yelp from the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

Brock was making a remedy for them, with Sudowoodo making some beside him. Zoey suggested that Brock should have gotten Nurse Joy for some medicine.

Brock stood up and lightly glares at Zoey. "I'd never waste Nurse Joy's valuable time with a stunt like this!"

"Whatever," she sighs, dropping the subject.

They all learned that the next contest was going to held in Solaceon Town. Which, according to Zoey, was on the road to Veilstone City. Ash said that it was okay with him if they stop by Solaceon on their way to Veilstone.

Zoey said she'll take a pass on entering, as did Ash. He said he was more focused on winning another badge. Zoey's reason was that she is still fine tuning a new combination she's been working on.

…

After Team Rocket has been dealt with, Ash and Dawn proceeded to do a Pokemon Trade. They would trade Ash's Aipom and Dawn's Buizel.

The transfer was successful, and the Pokemon were happy with their new human partners. The group thanked Nurse Joy for her help, and bid Zoey goodbye until they meet again.

* * *

Spiritomb used Giga Impact on Ash and Pikachu. Both trainer and Pokemon fell to the ground. Pikachu passed out.

The clouds covered the full moon. Spiritomb laughed at its defeated foes. Ash got up and looked to the dark clouds that flashed with lightning. Before he could even enact an idea that he just thought of...

"Raichu, Thunderbolt now!" a familiar voice reached his and Brock's ears.

A Thunderbolt, that looked more powerful that Pikachu's, came from Ash and Pikachu's left. It struck Spiritomb hard, and the Ghost/Dark type Pokemon felt that attack. It really did hurt. More so than that Pikachu's Thunderbolt did.

Pikachu woke up and they all turned to see a Raichu walking towards them. Behind the evolved form of Pikachu was a man Ash, Brock, and Pikachu new so well. The Kanto Region Champion, Pokemon Master, and a fellow trainer from the Town of Pallet, Alexander The Great.

Ash and the others looked on in stunned surprise at the arrival of the Kanto Champion. Both Alexander and Raichu looked ticked off.

"Who's that guy?" Dawn asked.

"That, Dawn, is Alexander. The Kanto Champion," Brock answered.

"Really! No way," Dawn exclaimed, as she watch the red-head confront Spiritomb.

"Well I sure hope he knows what he's doing out there," the elderly woman said.

"Do you recognize me Spiritomb? I should look very familiar to you," Alex said in a clear voice that ranged over the thundering clouds above them.

Spiritomb floated back up, looked at the new arrival, and gasped. The image of the Aura Guardian that sealed it away, overlapped the new man's face perfectly, and Spiritomb shouted in anger!

(YOOOOOUUUUUUU!)

"Yes, you do recognize or at least see the resemblance. I am Alexander, the descendant of Aura Guardian Aragorn! The man who sealed you within that Odd Keystone," Alex announces, shocking Ash and the others.

"Are you serious!?" Ash shouted.

(For real!?) Pikachu also shouted.

"He's the descendant of the Aura Guardian from 500 years ago!?" Brock shouted as well.

"Oh wow, this just keeps getting more intense!" Dawn said.

"Land sakes, it must be true!" the old lady said.

"You will stop this nonsense at once, or so help me, I'll make you stop." Alex orders the Forbidden Pokemon.

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu suddenly had a sense of deja vu. They had seen this sorta thing happen from Harry's memories of the Wizard's War. ( _If Alex is anything like Harry was, then it's about to get ugly,_ ) was the thought that ran through the three's heads.

Spiritomb glared and rose up to air and prepared to fire a Hyper Beam at the champion and his Raichu.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt," Alex commanded.

(You got it. Thunderbolt!) Raichu replied, with a western cowboy accent. He dodged the Hyper Beam first and then fired his Thunderbolt into the dark, thundering clouds.

The lightning in the clouds reacted and a giant yellow bolt of lightning crashed down onto Spiritomb. Spiritomb yelled in pain, and was then paralyzed by the effects of Thunderbolt.

"Raichu finish this, Volt Tackle!"

(It's over ya ghastly ghoul, Volt Tackle!) Raichu was covered in electrical energy, ran at a speed Pikachu couldn't reach yet, and smashed into Spiritomb. Pikachu looked at Raichu in awe. His power and speed was amazing. He hopes he'll be able to do that someday as well.

Spiritomb fell to the ground, weakened and in pain. It looked up and saw the human descendant of the Aura Guardian standing before it.

"Listen Spiritomb, my ancestor sealed you away with the hopes that one day you would have learn your lesson. Not to go hurting others in the form of pranks," Alex said calmly, as Ash and the others came over and listen. The elder woman looked at Alex in awe at the resemblance he had to his ancestor.

"You caused a lot of trouble for the townsfolk in the past with your harmful pranks. That's the reason Aragorn sealed you in the first place. He had hoped that with time, that you would have calmed down enough to be released from the Stone Hallowed Tower he placed you in.

"I came here to see if the time was right to release you and set you free. But, I can see that you haven't learned at all. The village was in disarray when I got there, and the people told me that you were the one responsible."

Alex then takes out a Ultra ball. "For your lack of controlling your anger, and attacking the nearby village and putting everybody in danger, you Spiritomb will be captured." He showed the Ultra ball to Spiritomb. "From this day forth, **I'll** be keeping an eye on you."

With that said, Alex caught Spiritomb.

…

Ash and his friends thanked Alex for saving them, and introduced Dawn to him. Raichu had transferred some of his electrical energy to Pikachu to help recharge the youngster. Pikachu thanked Raichu and proceeded to tell Raichu some of the things that he and Ash had gotten into.

Alex said he was going to be in Sinnoh for awhile, as he has business in Sinnoh that reqires his attention. That he was later going to go see Cynthia.

Brock of course sulked at this, for about 20 seconds.

Alex had promised the group that he would take good care of Spiritomb, and teach it some self-control. Raichu gave Pikachu, and the kids, goodbye hugs and told Pikachu to try and stay out of trouble.

Pikachu promise that he would try and hoped that they would see each other again. Raichu ruffled the top of Pikachu's head and replied that he(Pikachu) can count on it. With that they parted ways.

* * *

Harry watched in amusement as the old Stone Cutter tore into the Head Engineer. That his blueprints for the bridge called for less stones than necessary.

So the old man built a model and showed it to everyone. When he took out the fake poles, the entire bridge collapsed on itself.

If that were to happen, then the real bridge wouldn't be able to support its own weight. It would follow the same path as the model.

With the Head Engineer hightailing it out of there, Ash and his friends stay for a couple of says and helped complete the bridge, with a new blueprint the old man made.

As a reward for helping them complete the bridge on time, Ash and his friends were given three Focus Bands. They thanked the old man and were off again on the road.

* * *

Allen, with help of Ash and his friends, was able to send Team Rocket away. Unfortunately, Allen's Pokemon, Probopass was still under the mind-controlling machine Team Rocket made, and took off down a path.

Allen followed after it. Brock's Buizel followed immediately afterwards. Behind her was Ash and his Buizel, and behind them bringing up the rear was Pikachu, Brock, and Dawn.

Upon Brock's suggestion, Dawn called out Pachirisu to help out. Once Probopass stopped at a cliff, all four Pokemon attacked Probopass on Allen's command, and both trainer and Pokemon fell into the water below.

The two Buizel went after in them.

…

When they returned to the surface, they freed Ash and the others from the net they were trapped in and altogether attacked Team Rocket and their Pokemon.

Pikachu used Volt Tackle and struck Seviper and Carnivine, sending them back towards their masters. Now it was time to launch an all out attack.

Brock's Buizel launched a Water Gun, Pachirisu fired off a Discharge, and Probopass used Zap Cannon. The three attacks connected and sent Team Rocket blasting off again. **Ding**.

* * *

Harry was brought out of his Pokeball, to see the breakfast laid out before the group. As they all ate, Pikachu told Harry about the events that happened all night to that morning.

About how the Marble, Officer Jenny's subordinate, and her partner Luxray took on the case of protecting the Old Charm. How Luxray was jealous of Pikachu being able to use electric-type moves.

How they were separated, then reunited with their trainers, Luxray finally being able to use electric-type moves again, (TR) blasting off again, and saving the Old Charm. All in one night!

Harry looked at Pikachu, without any expression, and just went to eat. Pikachu sweat dropped at his friends non response.

Privately, Harry was mentally praising Pikachu for keeping his cool with dealing with Luxray's attitude. He'll just let Pikachu think he wasn't interested in what happened last night.

…

When they where about to leave, Pikachu came over to Harry. (Hey Harry? Are you upset with-)

(Pikachu, I'm proud of how you handled the situation last night. I didn't say anything this morning, because I was still tired. None the less,) he used his tail to pat the top of Pikachu's head, (good job boyo.)

Pikachu beamed at his mentor and friend before Ash returned him to his Pokeball, and Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hoenn: Hissy Fit**

Ash now has all 8 badges to compete in the Hoenn League, and May has all 5 ribbons to compete in the Grand Festival. They stopped at a Pokemon Center that has Poke block makers. The only other problem was... ...Ash took a bite out of a Tamato Berry in the forest moments ago. Now he had big red, swollen lips.

(Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! That is absolutely funny! Ash should know by now not to put any berries in his mouth without, ha ha ha ha, knowing what it is first, ha ha ha ha!) Harry laughed while inside his Pokeball.

That was what he needed, a good laugh. Even if it was at Ash's expense.

…

Ash was outside training Snorunt to use Ice Beam. Arbok and Pikachu were cheering the Snow Hat Pokemon on.

When the attack ascended and disappeared into the sky, Ash looked down in disappointment. He should have kept his eyes up, cause the Ice Beam attack descended and crashed down on him.

Harry, Pikachu, and Snorunt were smart enough to notice it first and got out of the way quick. Ash was too late to move, then he frozen in place, in ice. Harry came over and inspected the the ice prison.

He then used Iron Tail to break Ash out. Ash shivered for a bit, then smile sheepishly. "That got my lips back to normal, thank you."

Pikachu and Snorunt both happily agreed. Harry just smirked and chuckled at Ash.

* * *

While inside his Pokeball, Harry laughed at Ash meeting Morrison. He was highly amused at how both claimed that they were going to be the better Pokemon Master than the other.

Then they decided to have a battle. ( _Saw that coming a mile away,_ ) Harry thought, sweat dropping as he watched the events play out.

…

( _So, Beldum can only use Take Down attack?_ ) Harry thought, as he watched the match between Pikachu and Morrison's Beldum.

As the match went on, Harry smirked at two direct hits Beldum made on Pikachu.

( _Morrison wasn't lying. That Beldum definitely can pack quite a punch,_ ) Harry mentally said.

Finally, the battle ended in a draw, with Pikachu using Iron Tail and Beldum using Take Down. Neither gave an inch, and both fell to the ground after the explosion of energy released by the two.

( _Well, that was interesting,_ ) Harry flicked his tongue out in thought, as Ash and Morrison checked on their Pokemon.

...

Harry sweat dropped after they ran into Morrison again. This time it turned out to be a race between Ash and the kid, to the Pokemon Center.

Then an eating race to see who can eat the most... followed by the hot baths.

( _Honestly, I think Ash has found himself a new rival... in pretty much every little thing besides Pokemon battles,_ ) Harry chuckled at the two red as a lobster boys.

* * *

With the group finally making it to the Ever Grande Stadium, Harry decided that the next three days he at least get everybody physically ready for the competition. Now that they have saved the runners torch from (TR), it was time to get down to business.

By the water, Harry had everyone of his teammates, including Ash, doing physical exercises. It ranged from running, to Push ups, Sit ups, and stretches. Pikachu, Swellow, Grovyle, Corphish, Torkoal, and Glalie were all doing them right alongside their trainer.

While Ash continued to encourage his Pokemon during his exercise, Harry would hiss at them to focus and telling them the things that they'll need to know about battling in a league tournament. This would later be their first league competition, Pikachu and his 3rd.

All of his teammates by now, knew how Harry trained and prepared them for their greatest challenge. They wanted to win, and prove to their Cobra teammate that they can win. That his training them wasn't for nothing.

But none of them worked harder than Grovyle. Not even Pikachu.

Harry smiled when he thought about his stubborn Grass-type teammate. He was the only one who threw himself into the training regimen, the most. He really wanted to get stronger, to get to Arbok's level, and had learned how to relax and take it easy, after he had evolved.

Of course, he also wanted to show that he could keep up with the older and much more experienced Poison-type, too. Somehow Grovyle, like Charizard, had made a special place in Harry's heart.

Ash and Pikachu, and all of their teammates had their places in his heart. However, Ash and Pikachu were in the same area, and Charizard and Totodile had joined them there. Now Grovyle was added as well.

Harry then refocused back on the present and continued to slither after his running teammates.

(Faster, you little females! Faster! If you want to have more than a 34% chance of getting past the preliminary rounds, then you better hustle! Move those legs, duckies! Move those legs I say!) Harry shouted at them.

Those that started to slow down, he would bite at their rears to get them moving again. They then would keep on moving, or their Cobra teammate would show them what happens in the end.

All the while, the wizard-turned-Pokemon chuckled at himself, sounding like a Drill Sergeant.

And this was just Day One of training... and they had two more days before the League starts...

Harry was going to have three fun, _fun_ days.

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 11 Episodes 1-7**

 **Ch. 12 Episodes 8-12**

 **So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League- DP Battle Dimension

Chapter 12

It took them one more day of traveling, but they finally made it to Solaceon City by 6:00 that evening. They made it into the Pokemon Center to have their Pokemon looked after by Center's nurse, when Ash and Brock got a surprise at the front counter.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," the boy, whose voice sounded familiar to the two Kanto trainers, said. Nurse Joy nodded and went to the back as the boy turned around and saw our heroes. "Huh? Ash! And Brock too!" he shouted in surprise.

Both Kanto natives blinked in shock at recognizing the boy. "Nicolai!"

…

The four trainers sat in the lobby talking about their travels and experiences.

Nicolai told the group that the reason he was really in Sinnoh, was because his Zangoose had made Ash's Arbok his rival. When he wanted to battle Arbok again, they found out from Prof. Birch, who learned from Prof. Oak, that Ash had gone to Sinnoh to compete in the Sinnoh League. So, Nicolai decided he'll come here and enter the Sinnoh League as well.

Nicolai left his team back at Prof. Birch's lab, and came by plane. He landed in Sangem Town's Airport, and went straight for Prof. Rowan's lab. When he got there, the place was a wreck. He was informed that two of the three starter Pokemon were missing, and that a girl trainer was out there looking for them.

Instead of waiting for her to return, and sense he was starting his journey over in a new region, Professor Rowan allowed Nicolai to take Turtwig as his Sinnoh starter, complete with Pokedex. He then traveled to the nearest Pokemon Center and had Prof. Birch send over his Zangoose. From that point on they would travel, train, and battle gyms until they ran into Ash to challenge him and Arbok to another battle.

Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Harry(inside his Pokeball) all sweat drop at the reasons given to them.

( _Wow... I didn't think that Zangoose would go or come this far just to battle me. Me, having a rival... I suddenly feel a slight headache coming on,_ ) Harry thought to himself, sarcastically.

Dawn informed Nicolai that it was her who had went out to find the two missing starter Pokemon, and was allowed to keep both of them. She then took her two starter Pokemon out and introduced them to Nicolai. Nicolai told her that she was lucky to have the two.

He then shows them his Sinnoh grass starter. Ash and friends were expecting to see a Turtwig, especially Piplup and Chimchar. Instead, they were greeted by a Grotle. Dawn's two Pokemon were astonished at seeing their old companion had already evolved.

The two then greeted him, at seeing him again. Grotle returned the greeting. When Chimchar introduced Pikachu to the Grass-type, Grotle smirked at the Electric-type and Chimchar holding hands/paws. Which caused the Pikachu to blush, as the look was aimed at him specifically.

(So, what are your intentions towards Chimchar, Pikachu?) the smirking Grotle asks, and gets three different reactions from the three Pokemon before him.

Pikachu blushed in shock and began stuttering an incomprehensible response. Chimchar glared at Grotle for his tactless inquiry. Piplup fell onto the floor... laughing at the blushing Electric-type.

While the Pokemon talked among themselves, Nicolai told Ash that he had to adjust Grotle's battle style to his new form, because when he evolved Grotle lost all of his speed in exchange for power. Ash and Brock listened closely to Nicolai, for the off chance his(Ash's) Turtwig decides to evolve.

Ash later informed Nicolai that they could have a battle in the morning, since Nicolai plans to leave the next day anyways. Nicolai agrees.

…

The next morning at sunrise, behind the Center in the battlefield stood Ash and Arbok on one side. While Nicolai and Zangoose stood opposite them. Brock would referee the match.

Dawn stood off to the side, with Pikachu and her Pokemon, Chimchar and Piplup, and Nicolai's Grotle.

The battle began, and Zangoose tore through the field to strike Arbok with his Crush Claw attack. All the while smirking at his rival. As predicted, his move missed.

Arbok had moved his head out of the way at the last minute. He then swung his tail around, and smack Zangoose back towards his side of the field.

Zangoose recovered, but wasn't fast enough to avoid the beam of dark and purple rings that struck him. He had been hit by Dark Pulse. He stood on shaky legs. One more hit and he was finished.

Harry watched his... rival, panting and holding his left arm with his right. He noticed the smirk on the Cat Ferret Pokemon's face, and nodded to his opponent in respect. Harry then ended the battle with a surprise Iron Tail to the back of the surprise Zangoose.

Once the battle was over, Nicolai recalled his Pokemon and said his farewells to Ash and his friends. They, Ash and Nicolai, promised to battle each other again next time.

It would be later that day when they are visited by Kenny, while Dawn was showing off Aipom's new performance.

...

At sunset, Harry was watching the newly evolved Ambipom leap from the statue of Dialga to the statue of Palkia in happiness. He smiled and congratulated her when she came over to show off her new form to him.

Harry then heard Kenny's quiet whispering to Ash that he'll teach Turtwig Energy Ball, as long as Ash doesn't tell Dawn about how freaked out he(Kenny) was inside the ruin temple.

All Harry could do was chuckle.

* * *

"Turtwig, Energy Ball!" Ash called out. Turtwig formed a small green glowing ball of energy from his mouth. Before he could release it, it exploded in face, launching him backwards to land on his back. Ash came over to help him up.

"I think we should just work on keeping the Energy Ball in form for now," Kenny suggested. Ash agreed to it, and thanked Kenny for his help. He said he can take it from there, as he was sure that Kenny would like to get ready for the contest the next day.

When Kenny left, and after seeing Dawn and Ambipom practicing real hard in front of Brock and her Pokemon, Ash called out Harry for his assistance in helping Turtwig master Energy Ball. He was lucky that Harry had been paying attention to Kenny's explanation on Energy Ball.

So, until it was almost time for dinner, Harry would be training Turtwig to hold the form Energy Ball for at least 10 seconds. Then he would order the Grass-type to disperse the attack, and repeat.

When Turtwig asked what was the point of this exercise, Harry replied, (This is to get you used to feel of how much power you need to put into the ball before it explodes in your face again. Too much power, it explodes. Too little power, nothing happens. Once you've gotten the hang of keeping it in form for more that 10 seconds, then we'll move on to throwing the attack,) the Cobra Pokemon explained patiently.

The Grass-type nodded in understanding, and went back to work. Harry smiled at his teammate determination to master this new Grass-type move.

…

After Zoey had given Dawn a wake up call after losing the contest, Ash decided to add his two cents, as their group was leaving Solaceon Town.

"Dawn," the girl looked at him, "everything will be alright. You take a break from the contest for awhile, okay? Use this time to think about what you're going to do for your next contest, but first..." he says, holding up his right index finger.

"But first?" Dawn asked confused by Ash's pause.

"We'll be training along the way to Veilstone City, and when we get there, you'll challenge the Gym Leader to a battle to test your new ideas for the next contest," Ash said, smiling brightly to his friend.

Dawn looked shocked at Ash's explanation.

"So no more feeling like you are not cut out for Pokemon Contests, you hear?" Ash asked, still smiling. "Never give up until it's over, okay?"

Dawn didn't know what to say, and just smiled at Ash and nodded.

* * *

Harry was brought out of his Pokeball, and when he looked at Ash, Pikachu, and Turtwig... in maid's outfits... … he burst out laughing.

The three in question had blushes on their glaring faces. All three felt embarrassed being in those clothes, just for helping the girls in the Maid's Cafe, during rush hour. All three wanted to hit the laughing Cobra Pokemon in front of them.

Finally, Harry stopped laughing and just looked at Ash expectingly. Ash finally breathed a sigh of relief, and asked Arbok to help Turtwig practice Energy Ball. While they do that, he will join them after changing his clothes.

Harry nodded, and waited for the young Kanto trainer to Turtwig's clothes off. Once done, the two left for the open field behind the cafe.

…

Ash had brought Dawn with him out back, because he had caught her staring out into space. When he had called her out on it, she had the decency to blush and look apologetic. He said that he was going outside and he wanted her to join him in training.

They finally made it, and saw Arbok demonstrating the beginnings of his Hyper Beam Attack. He kept it in its spherical shape, in front of his opened snout. Turtwig was paying rapt attention to his instructor's demo.

After holding it for awhile, Harry slowly showed the Grass-type how to pull the energy back into his body. This move shrinks the Hyper Beam sphere until there is nothing left. When he was done, Turtwig performed Energy Ball and kept it in its form like Arbok had done.

Harry was paying extra close attention to the Grass-type move, and when he felt Turtwig had come to a certain point of concentration, he hissed at his teammate to release the attack at a nearby rock. Turtwig released the attack, and the green, glowing Energy Ball hit the base of the rock instead of the center.

The attack caused a small explosion of dust and dirt to obscure that small area. After the cloud of dust settled away, they saw a round-shaped hole in the ground, and a few cracks in the rock. Which was actually a lot bigger underground, and that the tip was above ground.

Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, and Chimchar stared at the results in shocked, fascination. Turtwig thanked Arbok for the tips he had given him. Harry smiled and nodded. Ash came over and said that all that's left to do is to work on aiming the Energy Ball.

With that done, Ash thanked Arbok before returning him to his Pokeball.

* * *

After taking care of Team Rocket again, Leona's parents invited Dawn and her friends into the hot springs. That is, after they got it up and running again later that day. Until it was ready, the kids decided to have a Tag Battle.

The battle would be Dawn and Leona with Piplup and Swinub **vs** Ash and Brock with Chimchar and Sudowoodo.

While inside his Pokeball, Harry paid close attention to the battle and caught something off about one of the four Pokemon. Once the battle was over, he came out of his Pokeball.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" asked Ash. Arbok looked at the 4 frozen Pokemon, then wrote in the ground with his tail.

The message read: **It won't be long now till Chimchar evolves, Ash.**

Ash and everybody else looked up in surprise at this, next at the smiling cobra before them, then to then frozen fire-type.

Ash and Pikachu, while looking at their fire-type teammate, smiled.

…

While everybody was enjoying the hot springs, Harry and Tsunami was a bit a ways from everyone else.

(Harry, I'm fine. You don't have to be so worried,) the Kingdra tried to tell her mate, who was frowning at her.

(Luv, you haven't been feeling like yourself lately, and so that warrants me to worry.)

(I'm telling you that it's nothing. Whenever I feel a bit restless, I always come out of my Pokeball, and travel beside Ash for awhile until the feeling goes away.)

(Or it settles down some. Tsunami, the next town we enter that has a Pokemon Center, we're getting you checked out. No arguments,) Harry says with both finality and worry. Tsunami sighs then nods, knowing that her mate could be stubborn.

(Well until we get there, may as well enjoy this relaxing spring, Darling,) she says, leaning against him. She hears him sigh, and nuzzles his head against hers.

Both Pokemon were unaware that Brock was talking to Ash and Dawn about doing the very thing Harry said they would do. Take Kingdra to the Pokemon Center in the next town.

* * *

What a day. First Gligar, lead by a Gliscor, interrupted their picnic. Second, Team Rocket gets in the way of Ash and the gang, with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy helping out. Third, Paul shows up and succeeds in catching the Gliscor. Finally, they got all of the Gligar out of the city, including Team Rocket.

However, one Gligar decided to stay and become apart of Ash's team. With that, Ash caught his 8th Pokemon and teammate.

Now it was night time and the group was in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. Harry was outside of his Pokeball, and was watching the lights for the emergency doors to turn off. Ash got the message immediately from Harry's vibrations, when they came by the center earlier that day.

Everybody stood up when Nurse Joy came out with a bouncing Kingdra beside her. The Water/Dragon type first nuzzled her trainer and Pikachu happily. Then she moved over to Arbok and nuzzled him lovingly, to which Arbok almost froze. This was eerily familiar to him.

"I've done a very thorough scan and tests and I must say, congratulations!" the smiling nurse said to Ash and his friends.

Harry's heart was starting to beat hard against his chest, and Kingdra looks up at him. He looks down at her, and saw her eyes were positively shining with excitement.

"Congratulations? For what Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

"Your Kingdra is pregnant," she answered.

Three humans and a Pikachu's mouths dropped to the floor.

Harry looked at his beautiful dragon. His beautiful mate.

She looked at him, and nodded.

A huge smile spread across his snout. (I'm going to be a... Dada?)

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hoenn: Hissy Fit**

Day two of training for the league, had Harry dodging all of his teammates attacks. This day was for them to have battle matches with him. One on one, him vs them and Ash. He would fight for himself, while Ash would partner with one of his other Pokemon.

So far, Harry had won all of his matches. This would continue from morning till night. The next and last day before the league starts would find Harry using that time to sleep, while Ash would take over that day's training.

He would have his team doing stretches, before Morrison showed up.

* * *

 **Hissy Fit: Battle Frontier Kanto**

Ash and Pikachu made it to Viridian City and where just admiring the new look of the Gym. They were then speaking to a man named Scott when they heard a crash, and saw an elderly blonde woman on the ground. She had fallen off of her bike.

Ash and Scott offered to help her out. She told Scott to just put her bike somewhere in the gym. To Ash and Pikachu's amazement, the elder woman stated, "Why yes, I've been at the gym for several months already. As the new Viridian Gym leader.

"I'm Agatha young man. Nice to meet you," she said smirking at the boy and Pokemon's shocked expressions.

 **Dear readers, I have at 2 more drabbles of Hissy Fit: Battle Frontier that I'll use before I'm done with it. Author ArmyWife22079 has brought to my attention about seeing/reading some drabbles/flashbacks of some Hissy Fit: Orange Islands and Johto arcs.**

 **The truth is I currently do have the complete Orange Islands Collection on DVD, as well as the complete The Johto Journeys on DVD, and both 1 & 2 DVD Collection of Pokemon The XY Series.**

 **After carefully thinking it over, I've decided that from the next Chapter onward, I'll do the 2** **Hissy Fit: Battle Frontier** **drabbles,** **then the drabbles/flashbacks of the OI and JJ. That means you all get to see/read Harry as Ekans again. YEAH!**

 **So, to ArmyWife22079, thank you for bringing that to my attention. Orange Islands and Johto Journeys will be done in drabbles/flashbacks.**

 **Please note, that I will be extra careful that I don't re-type what I have already done in Hissy Fit: Indigo League. If I had already done it before, then I'm skipping that part and moving on.**

 **That's pretty much what I wanted to alert everyone to, in advance.**

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 11 Episodes 1-7**

 **Ch. 12 Episodes 8-12**

 **Ch. 13 Episodes 12-17**

 **So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League- DP Battle Dimension

Chapter 13

The gang's Pokémon all gathered around the mated pair. Congradulating them on their expecting egg(s). Some of the females were either touching Kingdra's stomach, or were rubbing up against her sides in sisterly love and affection.

The males were talking to Arbok, and trying to see how he was feeling about becoming a father. Arbok just told them that he has been forced into fatherhood ever since he joined Ash's team. Then he and Pikachu began explaining about all of Harry's kids.

To say the Sinnoh Pokémon were shocked at Arbok having so many children, adopted or not, is an understatement. They don't know how the Cobra Pokémon dealt with it all, but their respect grew for the poison type.

Ash and the others were informed that Kingdra, being a dragon type, would not have her egg(s) until at least another 9 to 10 months. If she were at a Pokémon Daycare, it would be cut down by half. It's some type of machine in a special room the Daycare owners own that allow Pokémon to bare an egg(s) in less time than the natural way.

Ash called Prof. Oak, and explained the news. Oak agreed that Ash can still carry Kingdra with him on his journey, but just for the next month. When she starts showing her pregnacy, she is to be transported back home immediately.

That means no more battling or training for her. Ash agreed to the conditions, and Brock said he would be more than happy to keep an eye on Kingdra until she is sent back to the lab. Prof. Oak also informed Ash that he would be calling the Nurse Joy in Viridian City to help out as well, before hanging up.

...

Later that night, Harry and Tsunami were in the green house, on top of the center, gazing at the cloudless sky. In the water, Harry wrapped himself around Tsunami.

They both sighed in blissful happiness, and nuzzled each other. They were going to be parents.

* * *

From within his Poké Ball, Arbok looked on in surprise at seeing the other pair of Team Rockets again. In a giant Ryhorn tank? The last he saw them were back in Kanto during their Battle Frontier Challenge.

( _They have a new motto as well? Great,_ ) he thought sarcastically.

"It's Cassidy!" Jessie and Ash exclaimed.

"And Biff!" James and Brock finished.

"I told you it's not Biff it's Butch! James, you're as bad as your twerps!"

...

After Pachirisu was freed from Hippowdon's mouth, Ash summoned Chimchar to give them a hand. The Chimp Pokémon landed on Hippowdon's head as it turned around to face Team Rocket.

"Chimchar, Flamethrower!" Ash called out.

Chimchar had gathered all of his strength, and unleashed the strongest Flamethrower he has ever produced at (TR). At the same time, Hippowdon also fired its Hyper Beam attack at the Ryhorn tank.

(Grrrrr, Flamethrower!)

(Hyper Beam!)

Both attacks made contact and the tank fell apart.

"Way to go Chimchar and Hippowdon!" Ash yelled out to the two.

Chimchar started doing back flips in place. Laughing all the while, then he stated glowing.

"It's happening!" Dawn said, her and her Pokémon Piplup, Chimchar, and Pachirisu looked on in awe.

"Chimchar's..." Ash began.

"... evolving!" Brock finished.

Chimchar's form got taller some more, a tail grew out from where the flame was. Now the flame was at the end ot the long prehensile tail. When the light finally faded, Chimchar was no more, and in his place was...

"Monferno!" the new evolved Monferno shouted.

Harry watched with a proud smile at how far the young one has come along. The battle resumed and the Cobra Pokémon was glad that the kids sent both (TR) members flying.

A little later, Pikachu, Piplup, Dawn's Chimchar, and Pachirisu all gathered around Monferno and congradulated him on evolving. The Playful Pokémon blushed at the praise, and chuckled nervously.

* * *

( _This nice looking fella is Paul's older brother? The world is really a strange place,_ ) Harry thought within his Poké Ball.

Harry had watched hou the pink haired girl was being trained by her Lucario, and yes he could tell that it was Lucario training its trainer. After all, he's done the same thing to Ash and Brock of course.

To learn that her name was Maylene is one thing. To learn that it was Paul that planted the seeds of doubt in her mind of being a weak gym trainer, was another.

They had learned that Maylene works at the Veilstone Gym, as a trainer there. The Gym Leader was a man by the name of Master Gai, and Paul lost to him.

The rules were that the battle will be 3 Pokémon each. Maylene was his primary student, and was the one that challengers has to defeat to get to Master Gai.

Though at the moment, Maylene was feeling really down.

( _I sure hope Dawn can talk some sense into her,_ ) he thought.

...

Reggie was surprised that this Monferno was that same little Chimchar that used to belong to Paul. He smiled when the Playful Pokémon came over to him and offered up his paw for Reggie to shake. Reggie shook Monferno's paw, and offered a smile to the new evolved fire type.

"It was 6 months ago the Master Gai took over the gym, and has had Maylene train there as well. Maylene and Lucario were a famous battling team here in Veilstone City, after Master Gai and his Lucario, of course.

"It was big news when Maylene would be at the gym too. But as you saw, she's begun to have doubts about herself," Reggie explained to Ash and Brock back at his place. He had set two bowls down on the floor for Ash's Pikachu and Monferno.

...

Ash and Reggie decided to have a 3 on 3 battle. With 2 wins takes it. Dawn, Maylene, Piplup, and Lucario had returned just in time to see the battle. Harry was watching the battle from inside the Poké Ball as well.

 **Turtwig vs Bibarel**

After alot of practicing, Turtwig was finally launching Energy Ball easily. The first one was wiped out by Bibarel's Super Fang attack. After dodging a an Ice Beam attack, Turtwig fired a second Energy Ball that connected, and won Ash the 1st battle.

 **Swalot vs Staravia**

Staravia attacked Swalot twice, and Swalot used Stockpile twice. When Staravia came in for an Aerial Ace, Swalot use Spit Up and blasted Staravia away with the damaged energy it recieved from the flying type. Swalot then won the 2nd battle by hitting Staravia with Sludge Bombs.

 **Staraptor vs Pikachu**

Staraptor shoed off its Brave Bird technique, and it was strong. Pikachu came out the winner of that battle, countering Staraptor's Wing Attack with a downwards Volt Tackle.

To the surprise of everybody in attendance, Dawn said that she'll battle Maylene.

* * *

At the gym the next day, Dawn would battle Maylene in her 2nd gym battle. It would be a three vs three battle. In the judges box was the Gym Leader Master Gai. He wore green karate pants, a black belt, and a green vest with pockets. He had a shiny bowl style haircut, and remarkable thick eyebrows and mustache.

Harry and his friends were at first weirded out by the appearence of the gym leader, but kept their comments to themselves. They watched how Dawn's Buneary was defeated by Maylene's Miditite.

Next, Dawn used Ambipom and defeated Meditite. Maylene then went with Lucario, and won that round. Dawn's final Pokémon was Piplup. Even though Piplup put up a good fight, with their combinations, Lucario still manages to win for Maylene.

A bit later, it was Ash vs Maylene in a two vs two battle. If he wins against her, then he can battle Gym Leader Gai. Gai began the match, Maylene surprised Ash's group by calling out her own Monferno!

Ash then summoned his Monferno. The battle went back and forth with both Monferno. Maylene and Ash put everything they had into that battle. In the end, Ash's Monferno won the round with a well placed Mach Punch.

The next round Maylene called forth her Lucario, Ash then called out his Gabite. The battle began, and Lucario's speed kept him one step ahead of his opponent. Though once Gabite caught Lucario, He proceeded to go claw-to-paw combat on the fighting/steel type.

Eventually, it became a Double Knockout for both Pokémon. Lucario striking Gabite in the gut with a Force Palm, while Gabite struck Lucario in the face with a Dragon Claw. With one Pokémon still remaining, Ash won the match and would battle Master Gai the next day.

"Yes! I look forward to our match young Ash! And to witness your 'Springtime of Youth'!" the gym leader boomed, and gave his "nice guy" pose. Ash and the others sweat-dropped at this, Maylene and Lucario sighed in resignation.

* * *

On the sidelines were Brock, Dawn, their Pokémon, and Maylene and Lucario. They were all going to watch Ash's battle against Master Gai.

Dawn was in her cheerleader's outfit again, as was all her Pokémon, except Chimchar. They all followed Dawn in the cheering for both sides.

...

Both trainers were down to their last Pokémon. On Gai's side of the field was his partner, Lucario. Ash then called on, Buizel to battle.

Earlier Ash had used Staravia and Pikachu against Gai's Hitmonlee and Poliwrath, respectively. When both were defeated, Gai had called upon his Lucario to the field. And in almost no time at all, Lucario took out Ash's two Pokémon.

Ash now had the feeling that Gais' Lucario was going to be a lot harder to defeat that Maylene's Lucario.

"Let the battle, begin!" the Black Belt named Connally.

...

Both Pokémon were panting hard. Their attacks had caused a hole to be created in the ceiling/roof. The rain activated Buizels Swift Swim ability, inabling the Sea Weasal Pokémon to move faster.

The battle ended in a draw, however.

Master Gai was so impressed by Ash and his Pokémon's determination to win and their co-operation. That and it's been awile since anyone made his Lucario work that hard to win, that he decided to reward Ash the Cobble Badge anyways.

* * *

( _Team Galactic,_ ) Harry thought. ( _Another criminal organization, huh?_ )

"Toxicroak, Dark Pulse. Go." Saturn ordered.

"Toxicroak!" Toxicroak unleashed the dark type move at the gang.

Arbok popped out of his Poké Ball, and fired his Dark Pulse at the incoming one. Both attacks collided and caused an explosion. Next thing anyone knew, Croagunk saved Brock from an incoming stray ring. It then went on to battle Toxicroak.

Soon the night sky was filled with the Galactic Grunts Golbats. Pikachu and Electabuzz took care of that problem together. Ash then called out Gabite, to use Dragon Rush.

Gabite launched himself at the two choppers, and broke the cables that were holding the Veilstone City's meteorites. Both Lucarios used Bone Rush to smash the metal grapplers off the stones. Finally, Piplup used Whirlpool to catch the meteorites, and set them back in their proper places.

Harry noticed that Team Galactic got away, while they were trying to retrieve the meteorites.

( _Something tells me that we haven't seen the last of them. What is this new world they speak of, I wonder?_ ) he frowns in thought.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hissy Fit: Battle Frontier Kanto**

Harry watched as Ash and May broke apart from their first kiss. He smiled at them, and silently wished them the best in this new 'long-distance relationship' they had just entered.

He also noted how Brock looked like a gaping Magikarp, and how Max looked like he was gonna faint. He would have, if not for May's Munchlax holding the boy upright from behind.

He watches the ship leaves the harbor. Ash, Brock, and all of their Pokémon waves goodbye to May, Max, and May's Pokémon. Harry hears May call back out to Ash that she'll take real good care of Dragonair he gave her, and Ash responded with he knows she will.

( _Best of luck to you, my little Dargonair. We'll see each other again someday. No doubt we will,_ ) Harry thought, smiling as the ship disappeared around a cliffside.

* * *

(Must you leave?) Sceptile asked Harry, looking a little put out. Especially since he hadn't had the chance to have that rematch with him.

(Yes, Sceptile. Someone has to keep an eye on Ash and Pikachu,) Arbok said, smiling at the grass type. (While we're gone, I would like for you to help Bulbasaur out some. He has told me that some of the other Pokémon here can get a bit out of control. I think he could use a little helping hand.)

Sceptile looked thoughtful for a moment, then he nodded. Harry smiled at him.

(I promise you Sceptile, that when our Sinnoh travels are done, when we come back home, I'll be expecting you to be ready for our battle.)

Sceptile now looked stunned at the grinning Cobra. He felt his heart beat hard in his chest at those words, that he almost stuttered his reply. _Amost_.

(Okay then. I'll be ready for you when you get back!) he said, smirking at his rival/mentor/friend. He recieved a nod from Arbok, before the Cobra Pokémon was returned to his Poké Ball.

As Sceptile watched Ash leave with Pikachu, Kingdra, and Arbok, he didn't stop grinning at the thought of battling Arbok again. The last time they battled was when he had evolved into Grovyle, and he lost to Arbok. . . badly.

Now, Sceptile has time to prepare himself for their eventual battle. Only this time, instead of hoping to beat the more experienced Pokémon, he plans to show Arbok just how much stronger he had become.

Unlike other Pokémon who couldn't wait to battle, Sceptile knew that he could wait.

 **Now onto the drabbles/flashbacks of Orange Islands & Johto Journeys. Please note, that these set of OI drabbles picks up where Hissy Fit: Indigo League left off. Then I'll be adding Hissy Fit: Johto to it as well.**

 **Welcome back magic Harry/Ekans!**

 **Now on to the Flashbacks!**

 **Hissy Fit: Orange Islands League**

Harry the Ekans, while riding on Ash's shoulders, looked at the beat up blimp and sweat-dropped.

( _And they expect us to fly in this thing?_ ) he thought, as the two custodians of the blimp shoved them on board. ( _I know that those two are Jessie and James, but maybe I should just sit back and see what's going to happen here first._ )

He suddenly felt the blimp take off into the air.

...

After all of the rocking back and forth on the blimp, Harry immediately noticed that Togepi was missing. He and the others searched the blimp, and ended up in the upper levels of the aircraft.

They finally encountered Team Rocket. As Team Rocket let loose their Pokémon, Harry used his magic to quickly speak to Ash, since he was on the floor beside him, touching Ash's leg with his tail.

( _Ash! Don't have Pikachu attack! There is too much metal in here! The metalbeams will conduct electricity! Use me to attack!_ ) Harry magically said to Ash. Ash nodded in agreement.

"All right Arbok! Use your Bite attack!" Jessie commanded.

Arbok slithered through the upper beams. "Chaaar!" It hissed at them.

"Ekans! Mud Bomb, now!" Ash called out quickly.

Harry took carful aim, "Ekans!" and fired multiple balls of brown mud at Arbok.

The attack lands, and Arbok is thrown back by the many balls of mud. Super Effective!

Next Brock called out his Geodude. The rock type did battle with James' Weezing. Geodude threw the poison type through the blimp and it came back.

This action caused the winds of the outside storm to start tearing at the rest of the blimp. It also revealed were Togepi was. Walking along the metal beam.

"Togepi!"/(Togepi!) Misty and Harry both yelled out in surprise.

The gang forgot about Team Rocket and went after the youngest of their group. When they got to a ladder that would lead up to the beam Togepi was on, Harry wasted no time in moving up it.

The group all watched as he made it to the beam.

(Togepi!) Harry called out and got his son's attention. (Get over here right now! You, young one are in serious trouble!)

Togepi saw that his daddy looked very upset with him. He sadly walked over to his parent. When Togepi was in front of Harry, the former wizard grabbed Togepi by his shell, with his mouth, and slithered back down the ladder to the others.

"Togepi!" Misty cried out in relief when Harry gave Togepi to her. She hugged her little Togepi close to her, then the blimp shook.

Which caused Team Rocket, who were trying to catch Meowth, all to fall from the blimp. And it may have been Ash's imagination, but he could have sworn he just saw Jigglypuff fall after Team Rocket.

...

The group was finally able to land the blimp on an island's airport station. An island that happens to be the island they were trying to get to. . . Valencia Island.

* * *

After getting the GS Ball from Prof. Ivy, and helping to feed the different color Pokémon, the group found themselves in home of Prof. Ivy and her three assistance.

They called it their 'Little Dump".

Harry sweat-drop at that, until he saw Brock went into 'Super Brock' mode, and began cleaning up the place and cooking dinner. While Ivy and the three assistance looked on in wonder, Ash and Misty had nervous smiles at how their friend was able to do all of the chores in almost no time at all.

Harry, Pikachu, and Togepi had happy smiles on their faces. Mostly for the food. Harry has learned long ago, to just ignore the weirdness of Brock's cleaning habits and just, like other Pokémon, focus on the incoming food.

"Brock is a great cleaner..." Ivy said.

"Polisher..." "... Vacuumer..." "...Duster..." the three assistance said.

"...He's a good cook..." Misty adds.

"...and he works for free," and Ash finishes.

"Ekans/Pika, Ekans/Pika!" Both Ekans and Pikachu cheered at the thought of them eating soon.

With the place sparking like new, and the presentation of the food looking rather delicious. . .

"Let's thank Brock-" Prof. Ivy began, but was interrupted by her three assistance.

"Later! Let's eat!"

"The Pokémon eat quieter than they do," Ash and Misty looked at each other, a bit weirded out at how their hosts' table manners.

"Mm, just like, my family," Brock said to himself, smiling at them.

As Harry, Pikachu, and Togepi ate their food, Harry and Pikachu sported small blushes on their faces at how good Brock made their Pokémon food. Much more delicious than normal.

...

It was sad, but Brock had made his decision to stay behind. So, after saying their goodbyes, Ash, Misty, Harry, Pikachu and Togepi made their way back to the airport to get off of the island. As well as, to get the GS Ball back to Professor Oak in Pallet Town.

...

As Team Rocket was saying their motto, Harry slipped between the bars of the cage in the back to freedom. He then used Double Team to create a bunch of Ekans. When Team Rocket was done, they noticed that they were surrounded by ten Ekans and began to panic.

As one, 9 of the Ekans attacked the trio villians. Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi all watched a dust cloud had formed, and heard yells of pain and hisses fight in the dust cloud. from out of nowhere Jigglypuff landed in front of the cage and watched the fight in curiosity.

The Ekans that was left went over to the door that led to open air, waved his tail over the handle, and moved out of the way has the lock became undone by his magic. Before it opened, Harry had retrieved a parachute.

The door blasted open, the dust cloud vanished, and the 9 Ekans used Iron Tail on (TR). That sent them flying out of the blimp, along with the parachute Harry had tossed to James at the last moment. He also saw Jigglypuff being sucked out of the blimp as well.

Harry took a quick look and found the wayward Pokémon safely on top of the released parachute, singing. He then, with another wave of his tail, magically shut the door.

He went over to the cage, and waved his tail again. Using wandless magic again for the third time, he set his friends free.

He was immediately hugged by Pikachu and Togepi for saving them, and patted on the head by Ash. Harry then started to feel a little sleepy, and Ash returned him to his Pokémon for a nice nap, while Ash and Misty try to figure out how to land the blimp.

* * *

Ash took the controls and was able to steer the aircraft to an island nearby. Crash landing, of course.

...

Ekans was brought out of his Poké Ball and felt ready to deal with these three gits, and their Pokémon, who call themselves trainers. In Harry's eyes, hurting a 'BABY' Lapras was crossing the line!

He was about to attack the Spearow, Hitmonchan, and Beedrill, with Pikachu standing at his side, when this strange teen called for everyone to stop. He then came over and did some measurements on the three Pokémon of the three older trainers.

Spearow: Feathers indicate that it's not getting enough vitamins, and could stand to lose a few pounds.

Beedrill: The coloring is pretty poor.

Hitmonchan: Isn't getting enough exercise.

Harry sweat-dropped when the teen gave his findings. His overall findings: All three were pitifully underdeveloped.

(Ouch. That was rather hurtful, if not bluntly truthful,) Harry hissed to Pikachu.

(You said it,) Pikachu responded with a sweat-drop.

They both fell quiet when the teen came their way, and knelt down before them.

"But these two Pokémon look just perfect. Despite its relatively small sieze(Harry sweat-dropped), you can tell that this Ekans is a very strong Pokémon. These old scars lining its body indicates that its had many tough battles, and that it's a true veteran battler. And has been properly cared for by how shiny its scales are.

"As for this Pikachu, you can also tell cause its coat is so shiny!" the teen finishes.

(Really?) asked Pikachu, confused.

(Um... thank you?) Harry hissed, just as confused as Pikahcu.

Harry then took care of the three Pokémon, when they jumped to attack, and sent them and their trainers scurrying away.

The teen said that he would go and get Nurse Joy while they tried to feed a potion to the Lapras. When Lapras refused to take the medicine from Ash, Harry decided to try.

(I know you are scared little one,) Lapras looks over at the Ekans fearfully. (I don't blame you. You are hurt, and you want to go home to your mother, right?)

At the mention of home and mother, Lapras teared up and nodded its head.

(I understand, but you won't be able to go anywhere if you are still hurting. That thing,) he gestured to the medicine Pikachu was holding with his rattle tail. (is meant to help you feel a little better.) Lapras looked at the strange liquid and looked unsure, especially when Pikachu gave it back to Ash.

(You don't have to be afraid of him Lapras,) the young Lapras turned back to Ekans. (He just wants to help you feel better. He is my human, and he loves all Pokémon. The medicine will probably taste bad, but it will help make your owies go away. I promise,) Harry hissed softly, and sincerely.

Lapras looked back at Ash, and saw the hopeful look in the humans' eyes. Lapras then turns back to the Ekans and says, (O-okay,) timidly.

Harry discerned that Lapras was a male, and still young. Perhaps older than Togepi, but not quite the age of a preteen. More like a toddler becoming a child.

Ekans nodded to Ash, and Ash was able to feed Lapras the medicine. Ash smiled at Ekans for his help with Lapras.

...

After the teen introduced himself as Tracey, a Pokémon Watcher, Ash and Misty all agreed to get Lapras back with his friends.

Harry noticed, that after three kids came rushing into the center to have Joy take a look at their Pokémon, Team Rocket at the door. They then scurried away after making sure they weren't noticed. Too bad Harry did noticed and frowned.

...

Prof. Oak told Ash over the videophone that he had accidently left Pikahcu's Poké Ball back at the lab. Though he assured him that this could be good for him.

This way, he can try and capture an extra Pokémon, since Pikachu doesn't like to go inside his Poké Ball. That means he would be able to carry 7 Pokémon on him. Just one of those 7 Pokémon wouldn't have a Poké Ball, Pikachu.

Ash was happy with this arrangement, and thanked the professor.

...

Harry was currently underwater in the pool. He would have wanted to sleep, but at that moment he decided not to. The pool water muffled Jigglypuff's song. He looked over and noticed that Lapras came under with him.

They both looked up and saw Jigglypuff leave the area. Both rose back up to the surface, and waited quietly until the guys woke up. Or they would have if not for the doodles Jigglypuff left on Ash and the others.

Harry laughed at their faces, and Lapras, despite it still being wary of them, giggled as well. They woke up, and Tracey exclaimed at his ruined sketch, curtesy of Jigglypuff.

Once they cleaned their faces, Harry decided to try again to get Lapras to comply. They watched as he began to sing to Lapras. Gaining Lapras' undivided attention.

Ash's Pokedex went off: **Ping. This is the first ever recording of an Ekans' Lullaby.**

They all listened to Ekans' hisses, while a tearful Lapras, Pikachu, Togepi, and the hidden Meowth heard the translation of the song:

 _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my tail_

 _And hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _For one so small,_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My coils will hold you,_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_

 _And you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

 _I may not be with you_

 _But you got to hold on_

 _They'll see in time, I know_

 _We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Believe me you'll be in my heart_

 _I'll be there from this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_

 _Always I'll be with you_

 _I'll be there for you always_

 _Always and always_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _I'll be there_

 _Always_

When Harry finished singing, he was on Lapras' back. Lapras was looking at him with the same look Togepi looks at him with. The look of a child looking at their parent.

Harry mentally screamed ' _NO! No more children!_ ', but his heart said to take in the young one until they find his friends.

(We will find your mother and friends, young one. Trust us,) he said to the young Lapras.

Lapras nodded, (Okay... daddy.) and started swimming to the truck.

Ash and the others all smiled at this, until (TR) showed up.

...

Harry was livid, and fired a Dark Pulse at the trio of evil doers. The attack sent them flying into the sky, and out of sight.

The kids untied Lapras, and the young Transport Pokémon nuzzled each of them for coming to his rescue. He agreed to be Ash's Pokémon until they found his mother. At least then he get's to be with his new daddy.

* * *

 **This portion can be found back in Hissy Fit: Indigo League Ch. 9 and won't be rewritten.**

 **...**

Harry smiled as Lapras and Ash won the race against the Mikan Island Gym Leader, Cissy and her Blastoise. They were awarded the Coral-Eye Badge.

(You did great son. I'm proud of you.)

(Thanks daddy,) the young water and ice type blushed at his dad's praise.

* * *

At the police station, Ash, Misty, and Tracy learned from Officer Jenny that she believes that the other trainers' Pokémon are being affected by a Psychic type. Since Gastly isn't effected, and because Harry wrapped himself in his Dark Pulse energy, the Ekans wasn't effected either.

...

Harry couldn't really believe that they teamed up with Jessie and James against their fellow TR operatives. Who went by the names Cassidy and Botch!

Butch: THE NAME IS BUTCH! (he yells at the author!)

(Author: yeah, yeah, whatever. . . Buff right?)

Butch: IT'S BUTCH!

(Author: Fine! I get it, Brad! Sheesh.)

Butch: IT"S BUTCH!

...

The two TR members were carted off to prison, and Jessie, James, and Meowth left to hatch another plan to capture Pikachu and Ekans!

* * *

 **Hissy Fit: Johto League**

Three humans and three Pokémon looked at the mysterious Pokémon that was in the middle of a lake. When its eyes met Ekans, the Snake Pokémon tensed up. Red eyes stared into green eyes. It was as if they were weighing each other. Finally, the mysterious blue Pokémon leapt away from the six strangers, into the misty forest, disappearing.

...

Ash, Harry, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock were just told that the Pokémon the new trainer that was suppose to come and pick up, Totodile, was stolen. They learned that new trainers from New Bark Town recieves a Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile, which are a grass, fire, and water type, respectively, from Pro. Elm when suddenly...

"Hey, everybody!" a female voice was heard.

Everyone turned to see a girl around 11 or 12 years old. She was Ash's height, and had blonde hair that was tied in two pigtails. She lines on both her cheeks and she wore tight clothing; an orange midriff-baring crop top and shorts, complete with blue fingerless gloves, and blue and white shoes. **[She is based off of the Crush Girl in Firered and Leafgreen games]**.

"Hi, the names Naruko. Believe it! I'm here to see Prof. Elm about picking up my Totodile today rather than tomorrow? So, can I Prof!?" she introduced herself and asked excitedly.

...

Soon Naruko, the gang, and Officer Jenny were running after Jenny's Growlithe. Hoping that it was leading them to the theives that had to nerve to steal HER Totodile.

While running, the gang all learned that those lines on her cheeks were actually scratches she got from a shiny Meowth, two weeks ago. She was trying to catch the little critter and return it to the wife of New Bark Town's Mayor.

Jenny commented that the Meowth always runs away, no matter how many times you return it. That and the Meowth's name is Tora.

...

They were lead to a trio of idiots that were fighting with each other. Naruko saw that the Totodile she was suppose to get was attached to the woman's long red hair. Ash called them Team Rocket, or something... she obviously didn't care.

When Team Rocket tried to make a break for it, Ash got ready to call out his Pokémon to help, but-

"Oh no, you don't! You thieves! Give me back my Pokémon!" Naruko took off running after them in anger.

She passed them in less than 10 seconds, and because of their momentum, the three were unable to stop themselves from running right into Naruko's 'Spinning Top Kick!', she sent to the gut of James. This caused him to be thrown into Jessie and both fell to the ground.

When Jessie was hit by James, her hair whipped forward, and Totodile was sent flying from Team Rocket. It flew into the waiting arms of what it now percieved as its new trainer.

"Hey Totodile! You all right there?" she asked, smiling at the water starter.

(Yeah! I'm great! That was fun!) the water type exclaimed happily.

"That's good to hear. I'm Naruko, your new trainer. Believe it!"

(Believe it?... I like that! Believe it!) he happily laughed.

"How dare you take from us what we stole!" Jessie yelled.

"I'm telling you right now missy, you're looking at a lawsuit!" James angrily said.

"Yeah! Now give back what we stole fair and square!" Stated Meowth.

Naruko calmly puts Totodile on the ground, and starts walking towards the trio. Popping her knuckles along the way, and a wicked grin appeared on her face.

...

 **"DYNAMIC MEGA PUNCH! HIYA!**

 **POW!**

 **"MEGA HIGH JUMP KICK! YAAA!"**

 **SMACK!**

 **"SEVERE KARATE CHOP! HAAA!**

 **CRACK!**

 **"SUPER SKY UPPERCUT! HIIIIYYAAAA!"**

 **KA-BOOM!**

 **"FINISH! BELIEVE IT!"** Naruko screams, and threw her fist into the air in victory!

...

Everybody looked up into the sky as (TR) disappeared into a twinkle. Jenny and the gang looked back at Naruko and sweat-dropped as she was dusting off her hands with a proud smirk on her face.

Totodile looks at... his new trainer... with stars twinkling around his eyes. A sense of admiration combined with adoration were seen on his face.

( _I get to have her, Naruko, as my trainer!_ ) the little water type thought, with a big smile.

(Yaaaaaaay! Yaaaaaaaay! YAAAAAAAAY!) he jumped up and down in uncontained excitement. He then ran and jumped into the arms of his new trainer.

"You liked that, didn't you, Totodile?" she asked kindly, to which she recieved a nod in return. "Listen Totodile, I plan to battle in the upcoming Johto League."

That caught the gang's attention.

"So I was wondering if you would-"

"Totodile! Toto, toto, totodile!" he nodded enthusiastically. That made Naruko smile in happiness.

"Oh thank you Totodile. I promise we'll become stronger together, and win the Johto League! Together! Believe it!" she threw a fist into the air.

"Toto Dile!"(Believe it!) Totodile imitated her action.

...

It was done. Both Ash and Naruko were now registered to participate in the upcoming Johto League. Both trainers looked at each other and grinned/smirked challengingly at each other.

For Ash, Naruko was a fighter and he had no doubt that she'll catch up to him and become a stong rival for him, here in Johto.

For Naruko, she could tell that Ash was an experience trainer, and that she and Totodile will have to train extra hard to get to his and Pikachu's level of experience.

' _No problem! I can do it, Believe it!_ ' she thought, smirking at the Kanto trainer.

A new trainer. New rival for both trainers. And it all started in the town where winds of new beginnnings blows.

They both decided to wait until Kin had some more Pokémon trained before they have their first battle. They shook hands and went their separate ways.

* * *

Ash and Casey called for a Double Tackle, and their Pokémon sent Team Rocket flying.

Ekans watched Team Rocket sail across the field and disappeared into the sky. He smiled at Pikachu and Chikorita and said to them, (And that's the game! Team Rocket has been knocked out of the ball park, and Team Pokémon wins by a HOME RUN!)

Pikachu blinks, then he and Chikorita laughed and high-fived each other.

* * *

The gang and the ranger watched as the last Heracross tried to protect the Butterfree from the army of Pinsir. Ekans had seen enough, and moved fast from Ash's side to the top of the big tree.

With one swift move, Ekans used Iron Tail to knock the Pinsir off from the tree.

(Go! Now's your chance,) Ekans hissed at the two.

(Thank you Ekans, sir!) The Butterfree then took off.

Hearcross couldn't move ans groaned in pain. Ekans frowned at it, before returning his attention to the returning Pinsir Army.

The Pinsir were then shocked by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, and fell from the tree. They tried to attack Pikachu, but the electric type kept dodging them.

"Alright, it's my turn! Golduck, soak those Pinsir with your Water Gun!" Misty yelled, and threw her Poké Ball towards the fight.

Golduck materialized onto the field, giving a cool guy's thumbs-up, then aiding Pikachu by hitting all of the Pinsir with Water Gun. Once all of them were soaked, Pikachu finished them off with Thunder.

The Pinsir scurried away from them, soaked, shocked, and defeated.

Ekans came down from the tree with Heracross... only to sweat-drop at the bug/fighting type, who began sucking the pollen out of Bulbasaur's bulb. He noticed that his grass type teammate was not pleased, and Vine Whipped the bug away from him. Ekans shook his head at this.

...

Ekans watched as Ash catches Heracross, and only one thought crossed his mind. ( _It's great Ash caught his first Johto Pokémon, but I get the feeling that Bulbasaur isn't going to like this very much._ )

* * *

Ekans watched the battle between Rochelle's Donphan and his new teammate, Heracross. The battle was interesting at first, that is until Heracross was knocked into a tree, and began snacking on the sap.

(Heracross, you truly are a sap,) he hissed, with a chuckled.

The battle resumed, and Heracross lost. Ekans had to admit that Rollout into a Tackle combination was pretty good by Rochelle's Donphan.

(Not bad Heracross, but you'll definitely need some training in increasing your physical defenses. So, don't feel bad about your first loss,) he hissed to the bug type.

(Ok, but... can I have some sap to eat. Please?) the bug asked.

Ekans, blinks, then sighs.

* * *

Harry was finally released from his Poké Ball. He yawned, then looked at the group in question. Ash put Ekans on his shoulders and began to recap what had happened to to them back in the forest with Hoothoot.

Harry listened, and when the kids were done, he chuckled and shook his head fondly at them.

( _At least you all made it out of there safely, that's the important thing,_ ) he telepathically told Ash.

Ash relayed Harry's message, and the group continued on toward Violet City.

 **I'm back! Sorry for the long wait everybody. Wow it's been almost 4 months since I've updated this story of drabbles. And for good reason, seeing as I have been updating my other stories as well.**

 **Well, them the breaks for ya. Don't worry. I've been typing away at this story for nearly two weeks now and I am ready to start posting new chapters back to back. This will go all the way up to Ch. 20. This is my way of making up for the lack of updates and for everyone's patience with me.**

 **What do you all think of me adding a new Johto rival for Ash in the form of Naruko. Sounds familiar huh? She'll be popping in and out at times later in the journey.**

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 11 Episodes 1-7**

 **Ch. 12 Episodes 8-12**

 **Ch. 13 Episodes 12-17**

 **Ch. 14 Episodes 18-22**

 **So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League- DP Battle Dimension

Chapter 14

Ash looked at what was in Dawn's hands. "Hey, Dawn, are you at that magazine again?"

"Yeah. What's that?" Brock asked, while holding Happiny.

Pikachu, Buneary, and Chimchar all looked as well.

"It's called _Poké Chic_ ," Dawn said. "Dressing your Pokémon in the latest fashions is all the rage in Sinnoh."

"Oh. Isn't that interesting?" Brock spoke.

"See, aren't they adorable?" Dawn asked, showing a dressed up Delcatty on one page, while on the other was a Delcatty laying down on a little orange pillow with some fasions on.

(I really like this one,) Buneary said, pointing to the Delcatty laying down.

"You like that one?" Dawn asked, then turned to the next page. "And here's one of Buneary's favorites!" Dawn showed a Pikachu wearing a big, light blue tie on its front, with a red Poké Ball emblem on it.

Chimchar covered her mouth and tried hard not to laugh at both Ash and Pikachu's expressions. She couldn't help it. She laughed after Ash asked Pikachu if he was interested in this sorta thing, and Pikachu couldn't give an appropriate answer.

"Well, what about you Chimchar?" Chimchar had stopped laughing and gave Brock her attention. "Do you think you can see Ash's Pikachu wearing something like that?" he asked, smiling.

Chimchar then noticed everybody were looking at her for her answer, and suddenly felt shy. She blushed a bit before looking at the Pikachu in the magazine. Then she looked back at Pikachu, standing beside Ash. She looked back and forth a few more times, had a thoughtful frown on her face, then she sighed and shook her head.

She just couldn't picture Pikachu in something like _that_. Not that she thought anything was wrong about the outfit _that_ Pikachu was wearing. She just couldn't see _Pikachu_ in it.

(Maybe I'm not the fashion type like you and Dawn are, Buneary,) Chimchar sighed sadly, head down.

(Oh, don't be that way, Chimchar,) Buneary said, putting a comforting paw on the Chimp Pokémon's shoulder, before Dawn could say anything. (Everybody has their own tastes in what they like.)

This at least got Chimchar looking up instead of down. Dawn then showed everyone a vest that she designed, but had her mom make it and send it to them. She tried the vest on Buneary and it was a perfect fit.

Everybody said that it looked great on the bunny. Buneary thanked everyone for their compliments, then she gestured to Dawn, and pointed at Chimchar.

The Coordinator nodded.

"I've also got another design for you, Chimchar!" Dawn said, as she goes through her bag again.

(Um... not that I'm not grateful for you thinking about me and all, Dawn, but I doubt I'll be able to pull off a vest like Buneary can. You know, tail-flame and all,) Chimchar said, knowing only the Pokémon knew what she was saying.

"Ta da!" Dawn pulled out a flaming red apron, that had a design of a rose, red heart being engulfed in yellow flames.

Chimchar's eyes widened at the sight of the fiery designed apron. She had no idea that something as a piece of clothing could leave her speechless. Probably because when she saw her teammates wearing those cheerleader outfits, and those dresses at one time, she knew she wouldn't be able to wear anything like they could, as long as she had her tail-flame.

In other words, she resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be able to wear anything that didn't catch on fire. But now... she was being pulled gently by Buneary towards Dawn.

"That's a really nice apron, Dawn!" Brock said.

"Yeah, it sure is," Ash commented.

"And the best part is," Dawn says as she puts the apron on Chimchar. "That my mom made it to were instead of tying the strings in the back like normal, she made one strap that goes behind the waist, and pins to the other side!" she exclaims, as she demonstrates.

 **Snap.**

"A perfect fit!" Dawn said excitedly. "And an adjustable strap too. For when she evolves, we can adjust it properly."

Chimchar was now blushing, and looking at the apron on her. True, she knew what an apron was and what its uses were for, but she couldn't stop her heart from beating in happiness. Dawn actually made something for her to wear! Her heart was beating hard against her chest, she started to tear up, while running her paws over the material that made the apron.

"Chimchar, that really does look good on you," Brock said kindly, noticing the tears that had built up in the female chimp's eyes.

(You look pretty,) Happiny chimed.

"Brock's right, Chimchar," Ash said gently too.

"I've always felt that I was leaving you out in some kind of way, Chimchar," Dawn confessed. "Everybody on the team were able to wear mini clothes, but not you. I know you don't worry about such things, but I couldn't help but feel at fault. So, I spent any free time I had to try and come up with a way for you to be able to wear some clothes.

"I at first thought an apron wouldn't cut it, but then I began to see the appeal in it. So, I got some advice from mom, and she believed that a designer apron would work. I'm glad I followed her advice. It really looks wonderful on you."

As soon as Dawn finished her explanation, she was hugged around the neck by her Chimchar. She then returned the hug, with great affection.

(Thank you, Dawn! Thank you, thank you, thank you!) Chimchar repeated in Dawn's hair. Grateful for having such a caring trainer like her.

Pikachu smiled at the scene before him. When Dawn had put that apron on Chimchar, he went wide-eyed. He already liked Chimchar and how she looks, but that apron had somehow enhanced Chimchar's beauty. So much so, that he hadn't taken his eyes off her yet.

When she was set back on the ground, tears wiped from her eyes, Pikachu came over and smiled at her brightly.

(You look so lovely in that, my Burning Heart.)

The word just came out, and he didn't regret them. Chimchar looked at him with a stunned expression, and blushed at his words. She then smiled at him, before hugging the electric type.

(That is so sweet of you, Pikachu. Thank you,) she said in the hug, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Pikachu felt his back and tail go as stiff as a board, ears shot straight up, and his whole world taking off into the stars. He literally felt like he was blasting off into the sky. He finally came back down to earth, and smiled brightly at the Chimp Pokémon in his arms.

Everybody present all smiled at the scene until...

"Bun?" Buneary looked away from the group in confusion.

"Buneary? Hey, what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

Buneary then listened until everybody could hear it...

"Ching. Chingling, Ching."

* * *

Harry and everyone's Pokémon was brought out to help stop the water from leaking any further. He was grateful that Tsunami was to remain in her Poké Ball for the time being.

Once they got enough rocks and boulders to stop the majority of the leaks...

"Next we need to spray some water on it and then freeze it, using Ice Beam!" Nurse joy instructed.

Ash called out Tsunami this time, when he got a nod from Harry. "Buizel, use Water Gun now!" Ash called out.

"Buizel, you use Water Gun, too!" Brock also called out.

"Bwee Bwee. Bwee!" Both Sea Weasal Pokémon launched their Water Guns at the dam of rocks.

"Piplup, Whirlpool! Let's go!" Dawn said.

"Pip. . . lup! Piplup!" Piplup threw his attack at the dam as well.

"Perfect! they've saturated the rocks," Brock states.

"Kingdra!" "Buneary!" "Ice Beam attack!" Both Ash and Dawn sounded off.

"Buneary!" "Dra!" Buneary and Kingdra fired their Ice Beams and pugged up the leak.

However, the lake was so low with water, and it won't be able to refill itself in time for the Dustox Crossing.

...

Ash, Brock, and Dawn were up higher on the mountain. They were going to melt the snow, and refill the lake. The Pokémon they had out were Ash's Buizel and Monferno, Brock's Buizel, and Dawn's Chimchar and Piplup.

Piplup used Whirlpool, the two Buizels used Water Guns, and both Monferno and Chimchar used Flamethrower. It was working but not fast enough.

Arbok, from inside his Poké Ball, looked to the left and saw Austin's Dustox using Confusion to lift up the water that had escaped to the bottom lake, and Jessie's Dustox's used Whirlwind to push it back to the upper lake.

( _That's it!_ ) he thought, and vibated his feelings to Ash.

Ash felt what Harry was trying to say, and nodded.

"Kingdra! Use Surf on the water, and get it back up to the lake!" Ash said and threw the Poké Ball.

Kingdra materialized and landed in the upper lake. She then swam to the edge and jumped over Team Rocket, Nurse Joy and Austin into the lower lake. Once she was situated, her body glowed bright blue that it extended to all parts of the lake. Then with a loud alto churning sound, "DRAAAA!" she lifted the water and carried the rest to the upper lake, using Surf.

...

By morning, they had done it. However, Harry was feeling horrible for putting Tsunami through that. Later that day, Nurse Joy did a ful examination on Tsunami. She came back with good news, that nothing bad happened to the still, tiny Pokémon inside her. She was fine, as were the small ones.

Ash and the others were relieved, but none more so than Arbok. He quickly wrapped around his mate and nuzzled her lovingly, and hissing apologies to her. From her own sounds, she sounded like she was telling him she was OK, and that she took care of their young ones.

Nurse Joy informed them that since this was a Pokémon emegency, she can overlook Ash's Kingdra helping out.

...

After the Dustox left with their new mates, including Jessie's freed Dustox, Ash and his friends set off once again down the road to the next gym.

( _I guess that even Jessie has a heart. Though I get the suspicion that we'll be back to hating each other again tomorrow,_ ) Arbok thought, sighing.

* * *

(If you're serious about this, then put some more strength into the next one!) Harry shouted at Pikachu. (Now, Volt Tackle!)

Pikachu ran, activated Volt Tackle, and ran straight into the boulder target. When the debris cleared, Pikachu panted a little.

(Good, but you're still thinking about Raichu too much,) Pikachu looked back at Arbok, and was about to say something, but Arbok beat him to it. (Clear your head, Pikachu!) he yelled, causing Pikachu to step back in surprise. (You're not going to beat Raichu if that is only on your mind. You have to think more clearly for your electric attacks to have more strength and lasting effects on your opponent.

(Your Iron Tail has improved since we got out here, and your Quick Attack has gotten a lot better. Now, you just need to really clear your mind, for your Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle to have an extra amout of damaging power.)

Pikachu started to breathe in and out, slowly. Using the breathing technique Harry had shown him way back in Kanto. Now, that he's calmed down, they began again.

Arbok created two copies of himself; Double Team.

(Now, use Thunderbolt!)

"Pika. . . Chuuu!"

The attack struck the first copy, and the end results was the attack heading straight up into the sky.

(Volt Tackle! Let's go!) he called out next. He turned to his right and saw Ash enter from some bushes.

"Arbok!" Ash said in surprise at seeing him. Arbok didn't respond, instead he turned back around to see Pikachu heading for his last copy.

"Pika Pika, Pika Pika, Pika Pika, Pika Pika!" Pikachu went crashing into the copy and the stone behind it.

When the dust cleared, Pikachu was fine.

(That's much better,) Harry says, as Ash runs to check on Pikachu.

...

Harry smiled as Pikachu won his rematch against Show's Raichu. As the group left the area, he felt his Poké Ball was now being held up. He looked up and spotted Pikachu's face looking at him.

(Thanks a lot Harry. I couldn't have gotten this far without you there to set me straight.)

Harry just smiled at him, and nodded his head.

* * *

The gang got to meet the Contest Master Wallace. He was here to promote the Wallace Cup, a contest named after his many achievements as a Coordinator.

The gang happened upon him while he was hiding away from the cameras and the public. He wanted a day off, so he could spend it with Milotic.

Being the Champion of the Hoenn Region, Ash asked Wallace if he knew of Alexander, the Kanto Champion. Wallace smiled and told them yes. He did know him, and had battled him once. Many years ago, when he himself(Wallace) was still the Sootopolis Gym Leader, Alexander defeated him and won the Rain Badge.

After witnessing Ash and Dawn's battling, using Buizel and Piplup, Wallace was amazed and impressed. He gave his thoughts on both trainers and Pokémon, and then gave them both advices. He also asked if Ash would compete in the Wallace cup.

Ash was at this point a little hesistant. He admitted that he had two contest ribbons, but he wasn't sure if he would enter this competition. After Dawn gave her encouragement, he said yes.

Wallace also marveled at Ash Kingdra, and congradulated Ash on Tsunami being pregnant. When asked how he knew, Wallace replied that he had raised and bred one himself long ago.

Later, Wallace gave a special show for the gang, including one Jesslina and her servants. The performance was wonderful, and Wallace wished them all well at the Wallace Cup.

That night, Ash recieved a phone call, all the way from Snowpoint City.

When he called back up there on the videophone, he was surprised, and exictedly happy at who was on the other end.

* * *

"Now, Piplup, Chimchar," Dawn said gaining the two Pokémon's attention. "Aren't you both excited to get the chance to the Coordiantor that Ash and Brock used to travel around with? And who happens to be Ash's _girlfriend_?" she said teasingly, looking at the Kanto trainer with a sly grin on her face.

"Lup!" "Char!" they both said smiling.

Ash just rolled his eyes, and smiled at seeing a Beautifly come flying at him, and lands on his head.

"Wait do I know this Beautifly?" Ash asked, smiling at the bug and flying type, that was now looking back at him upside down.

"You'll find out soon enough," Brock said, looking at the boat heading their way.

"Yoo hoo! Long time no see!" said the smiling face of Ash's girlfriend.

"May!" he called out.

...

Dawn had a dreamy look on her face as she watched Ash and May hugged and kissed each other on the lips. She, secretly in the dark twisted corners of her mind, was filing everything she sees here today in the folder marked: Blackmail. This is the stuff she'll use against Ash Ketchum if he ever tried to step out of line.

And if that don't work, there's always plan B: get May's number and threatened to call her on him. She giggled wickedly in her mind, while on the outside, she watched as the two finally brok apart, and Ash introduced her to May.

...

After taking a look at Glaceon, May brought out an old friend.

"Dragonair!" (Dragonair!) Ash, Brock, and Pikachu exclaimed and each hugged the long serpentine dragon.

Ash then brought out Arbok. The moment Arbok materialized, he was nuzzled by his dragon daughter.

(Daddy! I've missed you!)

(And I've missed you too, dear. Have you been doing well?)

(Oh yes, everything has been going okay,)

(OK?)

(Well, we, that is May and the team, got off to a rocky start when we went to Johto. We managed to win three ribbons, but after that we lost two more contest. To Drew and Harley of all people. They seem so much better now, and it was really putting a lot of pressure on May.)

(So, when May heard of the Wallce Cup being held here, she decided to come this way to try and get back on the contest track?)

(Yep!)

(Well in any event, it's great to see you again. And you too Glaceon.)

(Hello, Uncle. I see you'll looking good.)

(Well I hope so, otherwise I should have left. I do have better things to do, you know?)

(Like what, sleeping the day away?)

At this Glaceon and Dragonair looked at Arbok with smirks, as he turned his head from them.

(No... ... I don't sleep all the time,) he said.

(Yes you do!) Pikachu and Chimchar said at the same time and then laughed. Causing a blush to make its way to the Cobra Pokémon's face.

...

Later that night, Ash and May went out for a late night stroll, just the two of them. They didn't say much, just basking in each others presence. They really did miss each other.

They stopped in front of Lake Valor, Ash's back on the rail. Both held their hands together, and May tip-toed up, and kissed Ash again. And Ash returned the affection, letting go of her hands, and holding her close by her waist, as she threw her arms around his shoulders and neck.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, then broke apart and headed back for their rooms.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hissy Fit: Orange Islands League**

Ash and company came upon a sight. TR were trapped in their own traps that were meant for their group.

They all sweat-dropped at this. Then proceeded to follow Marill into the cave.

...

Harry was impressed, that a Crystal Onix, made out of glass crystal, actually existed. He watched at Mateo battled it, and won with his Charmeleon.

He smiled when the young glass maker decided to let it go, after winning, and thanked it for the inspiration he had gained.

...

As the three friends left town, Ash held two of Mateo's works. It was two small glass sculptures of a Pikachu and Ekans. Harry smiled at the two objects and agreed with Ash that they looked like their alive.

Harry decided to have a little fun. So, with a wave of his tail, the two small glass sculptures were animated to life. This caused Ash to have both hands up in surprise, so that neither of the two fell off onto the ground.

The two jumped from Ash's left hand to his right hand, and doing little dances. This caused the group to first gasp in shock, turn to Ekans, then look back at the glass figurines, and laugh at their little dance show.

After awhile, they became still again. The magic was done, and they returned to normal. The group smiled at Harry, and thanked him for the small show.

* * *

As the group was riding on Lapras, Harry touched Misty to talk to her about training Togepi.

( _Misty, I know you have tried to teach Togepi a move or so, but I believe that he may already know two moves, at least._ ) He now had her attention.

( _I know for a fact that Togepi knows the move Charm. It's a status move that lowers the opponent's attack strength._ )

"Charm huh? So, when were you going to tell me that, little mister?" Misty addressed Togepi, who was now raised up to eye level in her hands.

Togepi tried to look innocently at Misty, but a sharp hiss from his adopted dad and he caved in. He was caught.

"Togepi," Misty said in almost a whine.

( _That's not all. I believe Togepi also knows the move Metronome._ )

"Metronome!" she said aloud, causing the others to look back at her, while she stared at Togepi. "If that is true, then what happened back with Drowzee was, Explosion!"

Harry nodded, and proceeded to give his egg son a talking to( **hissy fit** ) about not coming forward with his new abilities, when Misty sat the Spike Ball Pokémon down on Lapras' shell.

They all watched as Ekans sternly, but gently, hissed at his son to start letting them know these things. Togepi nodded and promised, and Lapras silently giggled at Togepi getting in trouble with daddy.

(That goes for you too, Mister Giggles,) Harry hissed off handedly to the water and ice type. Looking at his other child with a side glance.

Lapras had gone wide-eyed at having been caught in the act. He turn his head to the scarred Snake Pokémon, and nodded sheepishly.

(Y-yes sir. S-sorry Daddy,) Lapras said with a nervous giggle.

...

Ash and the others were surprise to see Ekans and Pikachu eating one of the pink berries on Pikan Island, because parts of their bodies turned pink as well.

Pikachu's cheeks and tail were now pink. As was Ekans' strip around his neck, underbelly, and his rattle tail. Luckily Officer Jenny said that it was temporary.

"That's a relief! Then the you two would be Pinkachu and Pinkans," Ash said jokingly.

While Pikachu exclaimed with a smile, Harry just rolled his eyes, and flicked his forked-tongue at his boy's attempted humor.

* * *

Harry looked at the red full moon and listened as Ash, Tracey, and Nusre Joy recited the prophecy. Tracy then deciphered the prophecy and Nusrse Joy finally apologized to the old man for ignoring his warnings.

He watched as the Kabuto all swam away to find a new home.

( _And hopefully, no one else will find them, and disturb their slumber,_ ) Ekans thought.

* * *

Ekans watched from within his Poké Ball, as the group watched the Pokémon performance on a steamboat. In his opinion, the show so far was very entertaining.

( _Not bad, but I bet that it's actually humans that are voicing behind stage,_ ) he thought.

He was later proven right when once again, Togepi wondered off on his own again. This time backstage.

...

Fianlly, Kay and Raichu were working together as a team, and defeated Team Rocket. Ash the others were asked if they could help with the next performance, since Roger can't perform, due to Weezing's SmokeScreen getting in his throat.

Ash voiced for Pikachu, and Harry was lucky to help Misty and Tracy toss the graffiti onto the Pokémon on the stage below them.

* * *

Harry immediately recognized that the Golduck Misty thought was hers wasn't at all. It was a wild Golduck.

(Misty is sure is going to flip when she finds out,) Harry commented.

(When she finds out what Harry?) Pikachu looked over at his friend and asked.

(You'll see soon enough Pikachu.)

...

Everybody saw Psyduck come out of his Poké Ball and were shocked! As soon as Golduck turned his head to see three girls walking by, Ekans used his Glare attack on the wild Duck Pokémon.

Golduck eyes widened at his body being paralyzed. Ekans hissed at Misty, and used his tail to make a throwing motion. Misty blinked in surprise, and nodded.

"Poké Ball, go!"

She threw an empty ball and Golduck was swallowed up into it. It shook for a few moments, then clicked shut. **Pong.**

Now Misty had a Golduck, and told Marina that the match between them won't count. On the account that she(Misty) was battling with a Pokémon that wasn't hers at first.

They both agreed to have a match some other time. Misty then thanked Harry for helping her catch Golduck, and looking out for her best interest. Ekans nodded and smiled at the girl.

* * *

 **Hissy Fit: Johto League**

One of the Bellossom flew threw the air to perform the Bell Loop-de-loop. Then Suddenly, it lost its focus and flew out of control, heading straight for Ash, Pikachu, and Ekans.

Ekans leapt from Ash's shoulders, caught the Bellossom in his coils, and landed safely on the ground. Bellosum looked up to see her rescuer, and saw to her surprise that it was a green-eyed Ekans.

(Are you okay, there?) he asked.

(Yes, I think so. Thank you for catching me,) the Bellossom said.

"I'm so sorry! Are you two all right?" the Bellossom's trainer asked.

"They're fine," Ash said, answering for Ekans. "My Ekans made a lucky catch."

"Well, he was in the right place, at the right time for us. Wasn't he?" the female trainer asked her Pokémon.

(He sure was,) Bellossom replied.

...

They found out the trainer's name was Bailey, and her star performers were called Bell and Bella. They also learned that ever since they arrived to town, Bell has been unable to perform the Bell Loop-de-loop.

That she used to be able to do it perfectly. Though recently, not so much.

...

That night, Ekans smiled at how much fun Pikachu and Togepi were having. Dancing with the Bellossom sure looked fun. To bad snakes can't dance, but he enjoyed watching them do so.

The following day, after Pikachu learned some dance steps, Harry positioned himself behind Bell. They were going to try their Bell Loop-de-loop.

"Ekans!" Harry hissed, signaling that he was ready.

They tried it, but it didn't work and Harry caught her again.

...

(See Bell, when it mattered the most, you were able to do your Bell Loop-de-loop,) Ekans hissed at Bell, smiling.

(Thanks for all of your support, Ekans) Bell said happily to the poison type.

* * *

Ekans was brought out of his Poké Ball, and told that he and the others were on night patrol. To catch the remade Black Arachnids.

Squirtle hid in the pool, Bulbasaur was in the flowerbed, and Heracross was in the tree. Ekans himself decided to hide in the water were the Blastoise fountain statue was.

He plopped his head out of the water, and looked behind him to see Charizard standing on a large rock blowing fire. He, like Ash, wondered if Charizard could really stay like that most of the night.

Charizard nodded in confirmation. Harry and Ash looked at each other in concern, and decided to trust the fire/flying type. Charizard, actually felt happy that the two felt worried for his well being, and deigned to not fail in helping them if they need it.

* * *

Ekans cringed in his Poké Ball. The reason for this, was because he watched haw the rich woman's Snubbull use Bite on Meowth's tail, then currently on Arbok's tail area. To him, that has got to hurt a lot.

He was fortunate, actually grateful, that Ash didn't need him out at the moment. He don't think he would stand for Snubbull to come and bite his rattle-end tail.

* * *

Ekans watched how Brock was caring for the young Stantler in his lap, at the Police Station. He was amazed at how Brock was coming along as a Breeder-in-training. He really did understand how that little Stantler felt, and wanted to help it.

Of course, when he went to Jenny about the matters of the heart, Ekans' sweat-dropped, sighs, and shook his head. He looks up and sees Misty dragging Brock away by the ear.

* * *

Ekans had to act fast, if he didn't then Charizard and Chikorita were going to crash into the mountain side. Using his incredible speed, Ekans was able to leap at Charizard from below, wrap his tail around the fire type's neck and pull downward.

This caused Charizard to avoid hitting his head, but his side into the mountain base. It also didn't help that Chikorita still crashed in to the stone. Ash and Ekans checked on Charizard first, before returning him to his Poké Ball, and taking Chikorita to the Pokémon Center.

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 11 Episodes 1-7**

 **Ch. 12 Episodes 8-12**

 **Ch. 13 Episodes 12-17**

 **Ch. 14 Episodes 18-22**

 **Ch. 15 Episodes 23-27**

 **So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League- DP Battle Dimension

Chapter 15

"Yeah, I'm all registered!" Ash said, finishing up at the registration desk.

(Alright!) Pikachu agreeing with him.

"Ash! Long time no see!" said a female's voice.

Ash turned around, and was surprised to see a smiling Zoey.

"Zoey!" exclaimed the boy.

(Hey there, Zoey!) Pikachu greeted.

"Now don't tell me you're entering the Wallace Cup, too," she asked.

"Yeah, we were hanging out with him the other day and he told me I should enter it, with Buizel."

"You met Wallace? Incredible!"

"I wanna try out some new battle moves with Buizel and do it in a real contest!"

"I see. I've finally learned that I need to learn from both contests and battles in order to get to the top. Guess I've kind of been in denial. And here you've saying and showing me that all along. Sorry," Zoey said and apologized.

"No big deal," Ash responded.

(Water under bridge,) Pikachu said.

"Zoey!" Dawn voice was heard.

They all turned to see Dawn come up with May.

"Wow you made it!" the blue haired girl spoke.

"Hey, Dawn," Zoey replied.

"Nice to see you," Brock greeted her.

"I want you to meet a friend. Zoey this is May. She's in the Wallace Cup, too!"

May stepped forward with a smile, and offered her a handshake. "I've heard a lot about you. Hi, there."

"Back at you," Zoey shook hands with May, before turning back to Dawn. "So Dawn, I'm assuming you've registered, right?"

"You bet!"

"Way to go!"

...

The next day the contest began. Harry watched from within his Poké Ball, which was still being worn by Ash in his contest clothes, and he was surprised to see his nephew Squirtle was now a smiling Wartortle. Harry smiled brightly at seeing May and Wartortle wow the audience as the first contestant up.

( _After a performance like that, May is definitely going to the second round,_ ) he thought. He also listened to Ash's heart beat. He chuckled, knowing Ash wanted to say a lot more than what he currently did, but kept himself from doing so.

After about five more performances, it was Jessilina's turn.

( _Hm, I wonder what Jessie will do this time?_ ) he thought, as she called out her Wobbuffet. ( _So she's using her Wobbuffet huh?... This shouldn't take long then,_ ) he sweat-dropped at Wobbuffet's clumsy entrance.

After Jeesilina's performance, the crowd went silent. Complete silence. The only thing that was heard was Jessilina's own praises.

(. . . . . That was her performance? She was better off using Seviper or James' Carnivine,) Arbok hissed with disbelief in his eyes.

Next up was Zoey.

(That wan't so bad with her Finneon. Zoey's really come along way from the Hearthome Contest.) Harry remarked.

Next was Ash!

Once Ash and Buizel were done, Harry couldn't help but vibrate his impressed feelings through his Poké Ball.

(Brilliant you two, brilliant!) Arbok hissed. He wanted to be surprised by what Ash and Buizel were going to pull. Which is why the previous day, he slept so he wouldn't see them practicing.

Finally, it was Dawn's turn.

Harry smiled brightly at Dawn using Ambipom this time again. Those two really took Wallace's advice, and were having fun out there.

(I know for sure, that Dawn will make it to the next round. She's learned from her mistakes, and this time she has the support of all of her friends,) he hissed in delight.

...

When the judges made their decision, among the 16 Coordinators moving on to the 2nd round Ash, May, Zoey, and Dawn were all in!

(And Jessie is out,) Harry chuckled.

* * *

As they left the contest hall and entered the Pokémon Center, Dawn decided to tell Zoey that Ash and May were in item. This turned Zoey's head, and she looked at the two in question. May just smiled, while Ash looked exasperated with Dawn.

The second thing that happened was the group seeing Jessilina, and Ash and Pikachu looking more annoyed at seeing her. When May and Zoey inquired as to why Ash and Pikachu were behaving like this, Brock explained Jessilina's performance back in at the Floaroma Contest.

May looked insulted, but Zoey wanted to see it for herself. Since she herself didn't like Jessilina as well. Brock used the center's computer to pull up the Rubello Town Contest in Hoenn that had Ash with Arbok on Pokétube.

After watching the Appeals Round, Zoey admitted that she loved it. Then, Brock showed them Jessilina's appeals round in the Floaroma Contest. Zoey now looked disgusted. To her, it was obvious the Jessilina stole the routine form online to do her performance.

May, on the other hand, had blazing fire erupting from her body, and her eyes took on a deep red color and glowed.

' _This is just like when Team Rocket swiped the restaurant's food, a few days ago,_ ' Dawn thought.

" **Why that no good hussy! I'll teach her not to go stealing my boyfriends contest routine!** " May said, sounding like a fiery demon, but she was back to normal when Ash laid a hand on her shoulder.

He told her it was alright. Besides he got her back though. Zoey then explained to May about Jessilina trying to ruin their double battle practice, and how Ash, Pikachu, and Aipom took care of her and her Pokémon. This brought a smile to May.

After taking care of what they needed to do, Ash asked May out to dinner. Just the two of them, to which she said yes. So Pikachu was sent to stay with Brock in the meantime.

The group left the center, not knowing that their converstion was heard by Ash's rival, Paul. Or that he had left after he heard that Ash took care of Jessilina.

...

After dinner at a nice restaurant, Ash and May returned to the hotel they were staying at, and walked her to her room. A room she was sharing with Dawn and Zoey.

Standing outside the door, Ash told May that he had a good time with just her. She agreed, then she recieved a kiss goodnight from the Kanto trainer. He waited til she closed and locked the door before he went to his and Brock's room.

...

The next day was a day of battles. The matches showed that Dawn and Ash were on one side, while May and Zoey were on the other.

( _It would be crazy if all four of them ended up facing each other in the semi-finals,_ ) Arbok thought jokingly to himself.

...

( _OK, I did_ _ **not**_ _see that coming!_ ) Harry thought incredulously, as the scoreboard now showed the next two matches for the next day:

 **1st Round:**

 **Ash vs Dawn**

 **2nd Round:**

 **May vs Zoey**

Ash, in Harry's opinion, would have lost to Kyle and his Lanturn after the completion of that Ice Aqua Jet fusion move, if Harry had gotten Ash's attention to use Kyle's Hydro Pump to their advantage.

When Hydro Pump made its way to Buizel, at Harry's vibrations, Ash told Buizel to spin and use Aqua Jet. Buizel did, and thanks to Hydro Pump, Buizel was sent into the air. Spinning and throwing water all around, showering the crowd and the judges with a sprays of water.

"Bwee!" Buizel burst out of his spin, inflated his inflatable collar, and landed safely back on Ash's platform. That show in the air made Kyle lose more points, and made Buizel look good to the audience and the judges. As well as, using the power of Lanturn's Hydro Pump, gave Buizel the added power to rise into the air and perform his spin.

Ash called for Water Pulse, but told Buizel quietly to dive underwater and use Aqua Jet right after Kyle had called for Thunderbolt. The first two attacks collided, and that caused a bit of rain. However, Lanturn was soon thrown out of the water by Buizel's Aquajet from below.

Lanturn landed on Kyle's platform, and time ran out. Ash and Buizel would move on to the next round.

( _I think I may have jinxed something,_ ) Arbok thought to himself.

* * *

On one side of the field was Ash and Buizel. On the other was Dawn and Chimchar. The presence of the fire type gave the crowd some pause, but after the battle got started, they began to cheer loudly.

At the start of the match, Chimchar has been on defense and has done a good job in evading Buizel's attacks with her impressive acrobatics. However, the match turned in her favor when she used Attract!

Buizel was about to throw his Water Pulse but froze in mid throw, and became frightened when the string of hearts surrounded him.

(NO!) he screamed as the hearts converged on him and worked their magic.

Now Buizel, had hearts in his eyes and saw Chimchar as the most beautiful creature in the world. The next time he opened his eyes, the match was over, and Dawn and Chimchar had won.

( _Poor Buizel, he was so used to Chimchar threatening to use Attract on him and Piplup that he had forgotten that she is now free to use it during battles. Oh well, better luck next time, Buizel,_ ) Arbok thought from in his Poké Ball.( _At least Ash is taking this defeat well._ )

...

The battle was close, but in the end, Dawn beat May and won the Wallace Cup!

Later that day, as the group said their goodbyes to May, Ash gives her another passionate kiss on the lips, before letting her go. Bothe promising to keep in touch with the other.

* * *

As soon as Team Rocket had shown up again to stop Tyler from catching a new Yama, Arbok pooped out of his Poké Ball, and was ready to get rid of them.

"Yanmega, treat those twerps to your Ancient Power!" Jessie commanded.

"Arbok, knock it back with Dragon Tail!" Ash instructed.

Yanmega released its Ancient at Arbok. The green-eyed Cobra swung his green glowing tail at the rock type move, sending it back at Yanmega. The attack hit, and Yanmega fell onto Team Rocket's sub.

"You're not stopping Tyler again! Now Arbok, use Hyper Beam! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Both Pokémon fired their respective attacks, that destroyed Team Rocket's sub, and sent them blasting off again. **Ding**.

With that done, Arbok settled himself into his coils to watch Tyler try to capture that Yanma. Pikachu took this opportunity to sit onto of Arbok's head and watch alongside with him.

* * *

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Ash's Pokémon all found Gligar, but also found Paul and his Electabuzz. Paul noticed Monferno standing to the left of Ash, and not hiding away from him. Instead, the Playful Pokémon looked Paul square in the eye, and smiled at him.

Not the cocky one or the arrogant one, but a genuine smile. This caught Paul off guard as he blinked to make sure that he was seeing things.

Nope. He wasn't. Monferno was actually smiling at him.

Monferno, as weird as it sounds, was genuinely happy to see Paul. It stems from the one on one sessions that Monferno has been having with Arbok. Arbok had taught him to be grateful. Even if that means finding a reason to at least be a little grateful to Paul.

It took him awhile, but Monferno eventually was able to find something about Paul to be grateful for. One, Paul caught him. Paul had caught him after he had unleashed Blaze for the first time. Two, Paul, in his own way, took care of him when he did well in Paul's eyes. Three, in a short amount of time with the purple-haired trainer, Monferno, as Chimchar, had grown stronger in his abilities, and gained some valuable experience. And finally four, Paul released him for him to be picked right back up by Ash.

Yes, Monferno wouldn't forget all of the harsh things and words Paul has said to him, but according to Arbok, by forgiving the one who caused you a lot of pain in the first place, you truly begin to heal. You won't feel trapped and frightened every time you meet them.

They will no longer hold power over you. In other words, you would be finally free.

He remembered what Arbok had said to him:

( _By forgiving those who trespass against you, can you finally be free of their power over you. Even the mere mention of their name won't make you afraid of them anymore. Their very presence won't cause you to flinch._

( _And when you have forgiven them, you will feel as free as a Staraptor in the open sky, Chimchar. You'll be able to move forward with no regrets holding you back._

( _Even if the individual in question doesn't accept your forgiveness, know that you have done well in the eyes of those that really matters to you. You can then say with confidence that you have forgiven him or her, and you have wiped your paws clean of past events._

( _Forgiveness is a hard thing to do for anyone. Be they human or Pokémon. Never forget this, Chimchar._ )

Monferno remembered those words Arbok had given him. Monferno was detemined to not be afraid of Paul anymore. So, taking a deep breath, then exhaling, Monferno walked forward to Paul, surprising everyone present.

When he made it to Paul, he offered Paul his right paw.

(Paul, I forgive you,) Monferno says sincerely to his former trainer, still smiling and meaning every single word.

Electabuzz went wide-eyed at what Monferno had just said.

Ash, Pikachu, and Brock blinked then smiled, knowing that a certain reptile friend of theirs had to be behind this development. Dawn and the rest of the Pokémon all looked shocked at the scene.

Paul, not understanding Pokémon, frowned even more at the offered paw... and didn't take it.

When Paul began to talk to Ash about his battle in the Wallace Cup, Monferno retracted his paw. He walked back to his friends, with a big smile plastered on his face. He had done it. He felt so relieved. Paul had ignored/rejected his forgiveness, and it didn't bother Monferno in the least.

Just like Arbok said, he forgave and wiped his paws clean of it. Paul has no more power over him.

It felt like a great big burden has been lifted from his shoulders. He felt his heart beat in happiness at what he had just done.

He felt great!

He was truly free!

...

The fire around Ash and Monferno had finally died down. Monferno had defeated Paul's Ursaring, but had circummed to the fiery alure of his own uncontrollable Blaze.

Before Monferno could do anymore damage, especially to the forest, Ash called out Arbok to use Dragon Tail. The Cobra Pokémon did as he was told, and struck downward onto Monferno's crown. ending the fire type to the ground in near faint. Ash then took it from there.

Paul told Ash that the next time they meet, and Ash has learned how to control Monferno's Blaze, then they'll battle again. Ash nodded in agreement, and all watched Paul leave the area.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hissy Fit: Orange Islands League**

Harry watched as the tanned, slightly more muscular, Nurse Joy gave his son, Lapras, a check up. He smiled at how Lapras was becoming more comfortable around humans. Especially, the Nurse Joys who help Pokémon.

According to Joy, Lapras was okay. She then gave him some vitamins, and recommended that he rest for the rest of the day in his Poké Ball.

(Alright Lapras, get a good rest you here?) Ekans hissed to his large kid.

Lapras nodded. (I will daddy,) he said before he was returned to his Poké Ball.

* * *

Finally, the gang had made it to Navel Island. The site of Ash's second Orange League badge.

...

(I'm... sorry, Ash... Daddy... sniff) Lapras whimpered at not being fast enough with his Ice Beam attack, to win the first round of gym challenge at Navel Island.

(Now, don't you fret son,) Harry said, as he rubbed Lapras' head with his tail. Consoling his boy on this deafeat. (Ash and I aren't upset at all. This is all new to us as well. We're all bound to hit a few bumps along the way. Now, dry those tears, and be happy. We still get to move on to the next part,) he said, wiping Lapras' tears.

(That's a good boy,) the poison type smiled at his boy.

...

With Charizard's help, Ash won the 2nd round in making an ice sled. Charizard recieved praises from Ash, Pikachu, and Bulbasaur. When he looked to Ekans, the little poison type just smiled, chuckled, and shake his head fondly.

This action made Charizard smile back, and feel great that he's really helping everyone out here.

...

Ash won the race down the mountain, and the Sea-Ruby Badge.

* * *

Harry was surprise to find out that the culprit that has been stealing the grapefruit was a Snorlax. He sweat-dropped at seeing the big glutton of a Pokémon eat so much.

( _This guy literally puts Ron to shame,_ ) he thought of the Gryffindor bloke of Hermione's.

 **...**

 **This portion can be found in Hissy Fit: Indigo League Ch. 10 and won't be rewritten.**

* * *

Harry nodded at the two ghost Pokémon, Gastly and Haunter, for their reasons in taking back the trophy. He slightly froze when they spoke through Meowth directly to him.

( **Beware lost soul! The spirits visits us enough to know who you really are. Take care of all those around you. For the time will come when you must make a choice... Remain as you are... or give it up to change and become permanent to this world... the choice is yours to make... lost wizard.** ) they spoke and let Meowth go.

...

As they waved to the two ghost goodbye, Harry couln't help but reflect on what they had told him. Their message, if he was completely honest, was pretty straight forward.

They were contacted by the spirits of this world, and some event in the future will happen that will force him to make a choice. Stay the way he is with his magic, or evolve and lose his magic forever.

* * *

As they were coming to an island, Harry's gut feeling acted up once again. He told Lapras to keep going on ahead and not to stop at that island.

When the kids asked what was wrong, Harry magically told them he had a really bad feeling about that island. He refused to let them go to that island and they end up running for their lives or something.

Ash wanted to argue about going, but with Harry's Glare aimed at him, he stayed quiet and let Lapras take them further away from the island.

It was a good thing too. Meowth had just spotted them off the cliff, but saw them keep going the other way. He sighed in relief, looked back at the village, and at the huge gold statue of a Meowth.

* * *

 **Hissy Fit: Johto League**

It would appear that this year, Ash would have good luck. Seeing that the GS Ball was the last thing floating back into the city.

Ekans smiled at how Ash was relieved to have the gold and silver ball back in his possession. Harry had watched the whole event from within his Poké Ball, and couldn't help but pity Ash most of yesterday.

* * *

Ash and the others were trapped in a net, but Ekans. Just as he was about to make a move...

"Hold it right there, Ekans. There's no need to fight us," Meowth stated, getting Harry and the others attention. "Especially, since youse are now an official member of Team Rocket!"

"What!" (What!) was the response of the trapped humans and Ekans and Pikachu.

"That's right! Meowth, show them please. Then, Ekans will catch Pikachu for us," Jessie said deviously.

"Youse got it Jess." Meowth then blows the whistle.

Ekans freezes up, then starts swaying from side to side. "Ekans, Ekans... Ekans, Ekans... Ekans, Ekans." Singing a tune with the whistle. Arbok, who was holding the Ladyby also joined in tune with Ekans.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Ash screamed in outrage at Meowth.

Misty and Brock were also showing rage and hostility on their faces. Pikachu sheeks where now sparking dangerously.

Meowth stopped playing and then pointed towards the trapped group. "Now Ekans, go grab that Pikachu!" then he started to play whistle again, but was interrupted.

"Geodude, use Tackle on Meowth, now!" Brock yelled aloud.

Out of the Poké Ball, Geodude materialized and Tackled Meowth hard. Misty took out her Poké Ball and joined in.

"Golduck, get that whistle back with Psychic, then get us out of this net!" she shouts.

Golduck appears and used Psychic to retrieve the whistle and free his trainer and the others. With that done, Ekans shakes his head, and looks around in confusion at what had just happened.

"Alright! Ledyba, let's take care of Team Rocket, together!" Arielle yells, and sends (TR) flying with a Tackle attack.

While Arielle hugged her Ledyba, Ash and the others came to see if Ekans was alright. Harry admitted that he didn't know what had happenend the moment Meowth blew that whistle.

Brock had explained what had happened in that brief period of time, and that they stopped Meowth before he could force Harry to do comply with the cats' demands. This made Harry think back to his class with the fake Moody, and the Imperius Curse lesson.

He was so glad that they did stop Meowth.

* * *

Ekans couldn't help but become concern for Ash's safety. And by that, he means safety from the Blissey that just wanted to help.

...

After dealing with (TR), the group was finally able to eat. Though Ekans decided to not say anything about his suspicions of Blissey and Jessie.

* * *

While watching all of the kids get along with the gang's Pokémon, Chikorita tried to put herself between Ash and Ekans. She received a glare from the poison type, and decided to go to Ash's other side. The side Pikachu was standing on.

Ekans rolled his eyes at Chikorita's behavior.

...

Ekans shook his head at how the brat had caught a Bellsprout, instead of Pikachu in the Poké Ball he swiped from Ash. Zackie tried to get Ash to agree to a trade, but Ash refused.

Ekans laughed when Bellspout began doing a weird type of dance/walk to cheer Zackie up. It worked, and soon the little ankle biter was smiling happily at his grass Pokémon.

* * *

Ekans smiled brightly and shook his rattle tail in excitement. Ash had finally figured out that Faulkner kept using the same attacks, and now had a way to beat him.

Once Charizard had Pidgeot in his grasp, he used Seisemic Toss and won the battle.

(Good work little brother. I hope you take this battle as a reminder that, just because you are fully evolved, does not mean you are invincible.)

(Thanks Ekans, and you don't have to worry. I'll never forget this battle. I know I have to get stronger. To get better.)

Ekans nodded, and watched as Ash received the Zephyr Badge from Faulkner.

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 11 Episodes 1-7**

 **Ch. 12 Episodes 8-12**

 **Ch. 13 Episodes 12-17**

 **Ch. 14 Episodes 18-22**

 **Ch. 15 Episodes 23-27**

 **Ch. 16 Episodes 28-32**

 **So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League- DP Battle Dimension

Chapter 16

While the group was traveling by boat to get Riolu back to its kingdom, Riolu couln't stop himself from throwing glances at the Poké Ball on Ash's necklace. He sensed a huge force of aura eminating from the Pokémon within.

When Ash had gotten closer to him before, he could just make out that the Pokémon inside was a snake Pokémon of some kind. He just couldn't tell which of the three poison types it was.

Finally wanting his curiosity to be satisfied, he walked over to Ash, surprising them and the Pokémon Ranger Kellen. Riolu stopped in front of Ash, and looked at the Poké Ball, frowning in thought.

"You want to know who's inside right, riolu?" Ash asked, and got a nod from the pre-evolved form of Lucario. "Well, the Pokémon that's inside is my friend, Arbok. He's sleeping right now, though," he chuckled.

Riolu's mind immediately pictured the Cobra Pokémon, and frowned as to why that Pokémon had such a huge amount of aura coming off of it. Before he could try to convey its thoughts to Ash, via aura, they were attacked.

* * *

After saving the Riolu, and seeing him with the old man that takes care of him, Ash released Arbok out of his Poké Ball as promised to the Riolu.

The moment Arbok materialized, Riolu went wide-eyed at feeling all of that aura come washing over him. He couldn't believe that Ash had such a Pokémon on his team. What the Riolu also found strange was the gray metal contraption Arbok was wearing, with a blue, purple, and and black stone. It had a design in the middle of it, too.

Riolu noted that the Cobra's body was littered with scars, and had the most striking green eyes he has ever seen. What also drew his attention was the lightning bolt shaped scar on the Cobra's forehead.

Now that the Riolu had gotten a full look at the poison type, he bowed his head in thanks. Ash had told him that it was Arbok that had saved Riolu from drowning in the river, back in the woods.

Arbok returned the gesture, and was returned to his Poké Ball. Ash and the others waved goodbye to the Riolu, the elder, and to Kellen.

* * *

The Beauty Contest for the Croagunks began. At the first three entries, the crowd was oohing and aweing at the Croagunks that came on stage.

(This is beauty for Croagunk?) Harry asked, has he was beside Ash and Dawn. Pikachu immediately jumped onto Harry's head and made himself comfortable, as they all watched the contest.

(I guess? The crowd seems to like it.) Pikachu repsonded.

(I agree with Dawn, they all look the same to me, too.) Piplup said, from on top of Dawn's head, and Chimchar was on her shoulder.

(Here comes Brock's Croagunk guys, look!) Chimchar sounded excited.

Brock's Pokémon made to sit on stage, and await the verdict. He got good reviews from the judges, before he left the stage.

(Wow, they really liked him,) Harry said.

(Yeah, Croagunk! You can win this! This Contest is all yours!) Chimchar happily cheered for Brock's Croagunk.

Piplup sweat-dropped at his teammate, while Arbok, Pikachu, Ash, and Dawn all chuckled at the little fire type.

When the next Croagunk came on stage...

( _Hold on... is that... Meowth? What is he doing here. For that matter what's Team Rocket doing-_ ) Harry was cut off from his thoughts when the crowd went wild with cheers for the disguised Meowth.

"Now that's a Croagunk of a different color," Ash complimented.

(Sure is,) Pikachu added.

(I hate to admit it, but that Croagunk may have just won the Beauty Contest by a landslide,) Chimchar said, looking at the crowds cheering loudly for that Croagunk.

"I guess you could put it that way," Dawn said.

(Looks like it,) Piplup chirped.

Harry sweat-dropped at what he just heard, and just shook his head.

* * *

Inside his Poké Ball, Harry watched as Buizel was psyched to battle at this gym, seeing that the last gym battle he tied with Gai's Lucario.

( _So, he's hoping that this time he'll pull off a win. He's very determined,_ ) he thought as Buizel landed back on the wall, and crossed his arms to calm and focus his mind.

...

Harry smiled at Buizel finally shaking paws with Pikachu. After winning at the Pastoria Gym, the gang set off for their next adventure.

That night at their camping site, the gang and their Pokémon were watching a mock battle between Buizel and Arbok. The rules were no special abilities.

Like before on the steamboat, Buizel had lost, only this time, Arbok had the Sea Weasel Pokémon trapped in his coils. Buizel finally surrendered, and promised that the next time they did this, they get to use special attacks.

* * *

Inside Mr. Backlot's mansion, all of the Pokémon were brought out to have a poffin snack. Of course, Ash did make his special poffins, and all of his Pokémon liked it. Even Buizel as he had a faint blush on his cheeks at tasting the slightly burnt, yet crunchy treats.

Ash had put a plate to the side that was a mix of his and Brock's poffins for Kingdra. After all, she was eating for more than just herself. Ash was feeding her when a wild Swinub came out of nowhere, and started gobbling up the others poffins.

...

Swinub showed that it wasn't really interested in Ash's slightly burnt poffins in the kitchen when Ash offered it some. Pikachu felt a bit insulted at that, but brightened up when he realized that the poffins Ash makes for his Pokémon are safe!

( _Too bad! Swinub doesn't know what he's missing,_ ) Pikachu thought with glee.

When he turned to see Dawn taking out a fresh batch from the oven, he went still as a statue. The reason was because Chimchar was wearing her fiery designed apron. He felt his heart almost stop at the sight of her in her apron, and wearing a gorgeous smile while helping Dawn place the poffins on a plate.

( _She's... wow!_ ) he thought dreamily, watching her work with Dawn.

He suddenly returned to reality, and looked to his left. There was Piplup grinning wickedly at him. That look not only made him sweat-drop in nervousness, but it also sent a shiver of chills down Pikachu's spine and through his tail.

"Lu, uh, uh, uh, uh, up," the water starter chuckled sinisterly, while rubbing his flippers together.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hissy Fit: Orange Islands League**

Harry listened to Nurse Joys explanation about how the old, beaten Scyther Tracy had caught could have only gotten injuries, like the ones it had, from another _younger_ Scyther, to stay leader.

Harry felt for the old warrior. Having lost all its rights as leader, then having to live alone until it wins a new leadership.

( _But, now that it's with Tracy, it won't have to live alone. Though, I can tell it is going to be a bit rough around the edges to try to be its friend,_ ) Harry thought, with a sweat-drop.

...

"What are you looking you looking at?" Jessie asked, an embarrassed blush on her face.

Upon seeing Jessie's cut hair, Ekans and the group couldn't hide their laughter.

"Hey! Where'd you get that new do?" Misty said smiling at older woman, who sweat-dropped.

Jessie growled angrily, then yelled at them: How dare you?! **You insult my hair? Prepare for trouble.**

James, with an embarrassed look: **It used to be there, but now it's stubble.**

They start calling out their Pokémon.

Jessie: **To protect my head from humiliation...**

Arbok appeared: Charbok!

James: **To bad her hair went on vacation.**

Weezing appeared: Weezing!

Jessie: **My gorgeous hair was my one true love.**

Lickitung appeared: Tung!

James: **They went together like a hand in glove.**

Victreebel appeared, with James in its mouth, screaming.

Jessie: **Jessie!**

James getting out of his Pokémon's mouth: **James!**

Jessie: **Now my hair's short, but it won't be for long.**

James: **And it won't stop our Jessie from doing what's wrong.**

Meowth: **Hairy.**

Ekans now shook his head at the change in lyrics of their motto. He did notice that Arbok kept glancing his way. He was really starting to wonder what was the Cobra Pokémon's deal with his constant looks.

...

Harry smiled as the old Scyther handled TR's Pokémon by itself. He became worried when it was growing tired, but sighed in relief when the new leader of the swarm came and protected the old leader.

Together they sent TR and their Pokémon running for their lives. With new hair styles that Ekans laughed at.

* * *

On an deserted island, the group thought to take a vacation. They let out all of their Pokémon.

Since Lapras was with Stayu and Goldeen in the water, and Ekans and Pikachu were already out, Ash had let out Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Snorlax. The two smaller Pokémon landed safely on the ground, and to their right, Charizard was looking at the sleeping Snorlax, and sweat-dropped after taking in its sieze.

Tracy brought out Venonat, Marill, and Scyther.

Finally, Misty brought out her new Pokémon Golduck and Psy...

Psyduck was already out? "Psyduck?"

"You've got to wait til I say so!" Misty yelled, while Golduck looked on in amusement.

When Scyther was let out, he hissed loudly, which frightened to some of the Pokémon. Except for Charizard, Golduck, Togepi, and Ekans.

Charizard watched the large bug in apprehension, and crossed his arms. Golduck gave a thumbs-up and winked at the Mantis Pokémon.

The other Pokémon weren't exactly comforted by the presence of the bug and flying type. Since both Golduck and Scyther were new to the other Pokémon, Misty and Tracy told them to come say hello.

Golduck gave them his best wink and smile, with a thumbs-up, in a cool guy pose. Scyther just hissed loudly, which again intimidated the other smaller ones.

(Come on, mates!) Harry finally having enough of their fear. (He's not that bad.) He then slithers forward, with Togepi coming up beside him.

When he got to Scyther, he stopped in front of him. Togepi came up to Scyther's foot and started petting.

(Welcome to our little mixed up family Scyther,) Harry greeted. (I know this may not be a swarm, but I'm sure we can all get along with each other. Right? Right, Golduck?)

(No problem, snake guy!) Golduck said, sounding like a surfer, which seemed appropriate. Then gave Ekans and thumbs-up. To which Ekans chuckled nervously and sweat-dropped.

Harry nodded to the Duck Pokémon, then looked back at the bug type. When it looked startled at Togepi, Harry spoke, (This is one of my sons, Togepi. Say hi, Togepi.)

(Hi! Hi, Mr. Bug!) he said happily, which caused Scyther look at the youngling with a fond look on its face.

The others finally came over and introduced themselves. Though, Ekans did intercept Charizard.

(Charizard, we're on vacation, so no fighting. OK?)

Charizard almost looked like he wanted to shout at the injustice of not being able to challenge the newcomer Scyther, but one look from Ekans, and Charizard nodded.

( _Why do I get the feeling this vacation is going to be more work than relaxing?_ ) Harry thought, with a frown.

* * *

On Mandarin Island, Ash won three straight victories, and was feeling invincible. That no one can beat him.

Ekans looked at the boy reproachfully, and didn't bother to speak to him as long as he was in this state of mind. This did not go unnoticed by Misty and Tracy. Both having concerned looks on their faces.

...

When Ash was battling an unknown trainer, Harry watched the match from beside Ms. Prima. He smiled when Ash actually lost, and he knew why.

Ash used Squirtle to beat the other trainer's Persian. The other trainer used Tauros to knock Squirtle out. Ash sent out Charizard to battle Tauros, but the moment the fire and flying type got onto the field, he looked back at Ash, and frowned at what he saw.

To him, Ash had an overconfident look in his eyes, and Charizard didn't like it. If there is one thing Charizard did learn from big brother Ekans, it was that overconfidence can lead you to your downfall.

Charizard may not have wanted to lose the battle on purpose, but he had a feeling that he needed to get Ash back on track. Before Ekans did so himself. So, he just turned his head away from Ash, and ignored his commands.

The trainer gave Ash 30 seconds to get his Pokémon under control, or Ash forfeits the match. Ash tried to get his heavy hitter to battle, but Charizard refused to budge. It was hard for Charizard to not battle for Ash, but he needed Ash to get his head on straight.

Time was up, and the match went to the other trainer. He left, and Ash glared angrily at Charizard. Without a word, he returned Charizard to his Poké Ball.

Ekans nodded at Charizard's decision, and followed the humans to Ms. Prima's lecture.

...

Ash lost to Prima, and was reminded of the sacrifices of his Pokémon has done for him to obtain the badges he has. He looked very apologetic, and called out Charizard from his Poké Ball.

Once he materialized, Ash apologized to him, and told him that he understood why Charizard lost on purpose. He asked for Charizard forgiveness, which Charizard did give... in the form of a Flamethrower to the face, with love.

Ekans laughed at the extra crispy Ash lying on the ground.

( _It's too bad the rest of her speech isn't available on CD. Tape only she says. $18.95 she says,_ ) Harry thinks, disappointedly, after Ms. Prima got rid of Team Rocket.

* * *

Ash looked down when Ekans wanted to sleep for the rest of the day in his Poké Ball. So, he let him, and the gang walked along a the path for most of the day.

When they came to a quiet town, Ash new that Harry had to be out to see this. Besides, he's been sleeping for the past 5 hours.

When Ekans appeared, he looked at Ash grumpily.

"Hey come on Harry, just take a look at this town. I bet you'll like it," Ash said, smiling at the grumpy looking snake.

Harry yawned, the looked around. His eyes widened at the sight he was seeing. This town looked almost like Hogsmead Village, Diagon Alley, and Godric's Hollow. Like how good Old England used to look.

Harry smiled and his rattle shook, showing his pleased and excited attitude. As he was still turning around, trying to take in everything he could see, he was lifted off the ground by Ash.

"See, I told ya, you'll like it," Ash says, as he put Harry on his shoulders, grinning at the excited look on the former wizard's face.

...

Ekans watched as the two Nidoran, Tony and Maria, evolve into Nidorino and Nidorina, respectively. He smiled at the scene, and heard Tracy wondered if it was the battle or the kiss that made them evolve.

He shook his head when Misty hit the older teen with his sketch book. Ash even voiced his concern about people changing when they kiss. He and Misty looked at Harry.

Ekans looks back at them, then toched the side of his head with his tail. The two got it and looked away, with faint blushes. Harry smirked, at them. Knowing that they must have remembered the memory of his(Harry) and Blaise's first kiss.

He chuckled at their embarrassment.

After the second storm, Ekans began coming up with ideas for Pikachu's furture training. Watching the Magnemite absorb the lightning gave the green-eyed snake inspiration.

...

Ekans had stayed behind with Tracy, Misty, and Ethan. They made it to town by night time, and were happy to see the lights in the town were up and running.

( _I knew letting Ash do things by himself was a good idea,_ ) Harry thought happily, as they made their way into town.

* * *

 **Hissy Fit: Johto League**

"I hope Misty and Pikachu are alright," Ash said, holding Togepi in his arms.

( _I'm sure they are fine Ash. We'll find them and Wilhomena's Marill,_ ) Ekans told Ash, as all five of them had to wait out the storm inder a big tree.

* * *

After the Arbo-tank was destroyed and TR was sent blasting off again, Misty set Togepi on the ground, after scolding him, for Harry to take care of the rest of the scolding... or rather throwing a hissy fit.

(What were you thinking, Togepi?! Do you have any idea how worried Misty and I were when we found out that you were inside that giant monstrosity. You don't go running off by yourself without supervision from either of the humans in our group or any of our Pokémon friends.

(You could have been hurt or worse! What if we couldn't have stopped the machine in time? You would have been blown up along with the city down there! Both you and Sentret!)

He had to stop, when Sentret came over, and told the younger Sentret to stand beside Togepi. When that was done, Ekans began a new wave of hissy fits. Telling off the two younger Pokémon.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and the Pokémon present all watched with amusement at how Ekans gave Togepi and Sentret a dressing down. The two having their heads down, in being chastised by the adult poison type.

* * *

(You make sure you train extra hard here Charizard.)

The fire type nodded his head.

(And don't take crap from any of those valley Charizard you hear? If they hit, your better hit back, harder.)

Charizard grinned and nodded.

(No slacking off, and try to enjoy yourself here.)

(Will do, big bro.)

(We'll see you again. Then you can show us how much stronger you have become.)

(I promise, I'll become the best Charizard your've ever seen!) Charizard places his claw over his heart.

Ekans nods. (Then we'll be seeing you. Until then, take care.) Ekans then slithers after the group, leaving Charizard to train at Charicific Valley.

* * *

Ekans watched form his Poké Ball at how the gang could get the Sunflora to smile, and failing. Then the next day with Meowth's help, found out that Sunflora just missed her friend.

Said friend was now at the Pokémon Center, helping out Nurse Joy.

* * *

Ekans used Iron Tail to destroy the antennae on the Rubber Robot's head. With the robot gone crazy, Ekans, Pikachu, and Chikorita all got away from it.

It exploded and TR was blasting off again.

( _And to think, this wouldn't have happened if Chikorita hadn't been so jealous of Pikachu and me in the first place,_ ) Harry thought.

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 11 Episodes 1-7**

 **Ch. 12 Episodes 8-12**

 **Ch. 13 Episodes 12-17**

 **Ch. 14 Episodes 18-22**

 **Ch. 15 Episodes 23-27**

 **Ch. 16 Episodes 28-32**

 **Ch. 17 Episodes 33-37**

 **So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League- DP Battle Dimension

Chapter 17

(So Arbok, what do you think of me now?) the newly evolved Gliscor asked Harry.

Harry looked Gliscor up and down, and asked, (You've gotten bigger in sieze...)

Gliscor gave a big smile.

(... but has you gliding improved yet? And have you finally stopped gliding into Ash yet?) he asked.

Gliscor stopped smiling and looked nervously to the ground, chuckling a bit in embarrassment.

(Hmm? Gliscor, did you hear me? Hello... Gliscor?) the Cobra continued to prod an answer out of the Fang Scorpion Pokémon, playfully.

* * *

Arbok and Dawn's Chimchar looked at Pikachu, once Ash was done dressing him up for the Hearthome Collection that starts the next day. Both Pokémon smiled at the embarrassed rodent.

"Awesome! You look great and it fits you perfectly!" Ash exclaimed.

(Really?) Pikachu asked, looking at himself in the bedroom mirror.

"You wear that and there's no way the audience won't love you."

(He's right Pikachu,) Harry said, gaining Pikachu's attention. (That outfit does look good on you.)

Chimchar then adds, (And just think, with Ash wearing a simliar outfit, you two will make a cute matching set,) she giggles at the blushing electric type.

...

Chimchar sat with Brock out in the audience. When Ash and Pikachu came out on stage she jumped on to the rail and cheered for the them while the audience laughed merrily at the pair. Both wearing yellow striped lionclothes, curly wigs, Pikachu had a drum on his back, and Ash had fake Pikachu ears.

All in all, even if Pikachu had an embarrassed blush on his face, they looked great in Chimchar's eyes. She believed Brock did a great job with their outfits. And Ash was right, just at first glance the audience loved it.

( _At least Ash looks okay with a smile on his face. Oh Pika, once you get started on your performance, you'll wow everyone!_ ) Chimchar thought, smiling as Ash pepped talk with Pikachu.

Pikachu then hopped onto the stage, used Iron Tail to beat the drum, and finally used Thunderbolt to make sparks in the air. Chimchar cheered wildly for what she saw as a great performance.

She and Brock then moved down a few more seats, and heard a guy with glasses compliment Brock's work on the pair's garb and accessories. Neither of them knowing that they were sitting next to James of Team Rocket.

...

When Jessilina showed up with her Wobbuffet and its... looks, the man beside them went into a crying fit at his wonderful work has been hijacked, and has been reduced to subway grafitti. Chimchar felt sorry for the poor guy and put a comforting paw on his head and patting him.

(There, there, mister,) she said.

She did agreed with Brock that, even though the makeup was an eyesore, the man's accessories looked awesome! With Wobbuffet's round body type, those simple accessories were perfect.

( _It's too bad that crazy lady had to go and ruin it. She has worse taste in fashion than me,_ ) Chimchar thought, looking at the disaster that was the makeup the Wobbuffet was wearing.

...

Chimchar cheered loudly and excitedly for Dawn and Buneary turn. To her, those two looked beautiful.

When they performed, Chimchar had stars in her eyes for the performance Dawn and Buneary put together. Buneary fired off her Ice Beam to create an ice field.

She felt that she could see Buneary actually bouncing in a snow covered field, and having a great time. Like a fairy tale.

...

Chimchar hugged Pikachu for winning the Unique Award, and gave a big hug to both Dawn and Buneary for winning the whole thing. She chatted animately about how awesome she thought they did, and how beautiful they looked, and she would have gone on and on if Pikachu hadn't came over and playfully poked her in the side, that caused her to shriek in surprise.

Buneary and Dawn thanked Chimchar for having faith in them. It was through this that Buneary felt that she and Chimchar were growing closer to each other. Chimchar just has that big a heart, and Buneary felt that she should make more of an effort to have a good relationship with her fire teammate.

* * *

Later that night Ash called out Arbok and Kingdra from their Poké Balls, and told them how their day has been. Ash and the others watched as the Dragon Pokémon laughed at them, while the Cobra Pokémon shook his head and gave them each an amused smirk.

He then used his tail to write in the dirt by the camp fire, and it read:

 **So, you're telling us that you guys were beaten and outwitted by a trio of ducks with large headaches?**

The three humans and Pikachu just slumped after reading this, and the former wizard joined his mate in laughing at their kids. Then the kids joined them in laughing.

Brock went back to cooking, with his Zangoose helping out. Dawn and her Pokémon, Chimchar, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom all came over to Tsunami to see how she was holding up at carrying her load of tiny infants.

While Dawn smiled and rubbed circles around the Kingdra's stomach, the female Pokémon all rubbed up against the female Dragon in comforting, sisterly love. They couldn't wait till Mrs. Tsunami have her eggs.

Harry watched the scene with a serene smile. Just looking at how happy his mate was at the thought of becoming a mother, and being surrounded by her young friends was more than enough to make him happy.

He then felt Ash rubbing a hand against the back of his hood in a comforting way, and Pikachu on his head, lying down on his stomach. No words were needed to be said between the three. They just basked in this familiar and welcoming silence, until Brock called for dinner.

* * *

Ash looked at his two Pokémon, his two friends; Harry and Tsunami. He took a deep breath and nodded to them.

"I'll see you, Harry, in five days. So you two can relax together without having to worry about me and Pikachu," he smiled at the looks the two adult Pokémon were giving him and Pikachu.

The looks parents gave their kids, at not believing them, but nodded. Ash and Pikachu hugged both of them goodbye for now. Pikachu promising that they'll be fine at the summer camp.

Ash then returned them to their Poké Balls. Put them, one at a time, on the Pokémon Center's transport machine, and transferred them back to Prof. Oak's Lab back in Pallet Town.

Now that, that was taken care of, the two went off to bed to prepare for Rowan's summer camp the next day.

...

At camp, a girl named Angie was stuck with the camp's Pokémon Monferno, and it turned out to be almost a disaster. Not only did Ash and Angie didn't get along with each other at first, but it would appear that Monferno has developed a crush on Dawn's Chimchar at first sight.

That did not go so well with a certain electric mouse. When Monferno tried to sweet talk Chimchar, he got shocked pretty badly. That caused a fight between Ash and Angie, and both to be reprimanded by Rowan himself.

Later on, the two kids got in trouble again because Angie couldn't control Monferno. The Playful Pokémon tried again to swoon Chimchar. Chimchar found him weird and rejected his advances. Monferno then believed that if he beat Pikachu in front of her, then she change her mind and become his. So he found Ash and Pikachu with Raichu and attacked with Ember.

That's how they ended up running laps.

...

The next day, Pikachu was so glad that Monferno was being returned to the school, as he was almost at the end of his patience with the girl stealing hooligan. Chimchar smiled at how Pikachu tried to defend her, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. That made Pikachu freeze up, blush, and smile tenderly at Chimchar.

...

At the lab, all of Arbok's teammates were happy to see him and Kingdra back, visiting for the next five days. They were all surprised to not only find out that the two were now mated, but that they were expecting, too.

They all promised Arbok that when he goes back at the end of the week, that they will watch over Tsunami until she's ready to have her eggs. Harry thanked them all for their help.

Later that day, after lunch, Arbok was one side of the field, and Sceptile was on the other side. The rest of Ash's Pokémon were sitting on the side lines. Even some of the other Pokémon at the lab was there to watch the battle that was about to take place.

...

Scpetile was on his paws and knees, panting hard. His body was sore and bruised, but he didn't mind at all. He smiled as he knew that he has improved, since he last saw Arbok.

The look he caught in Arbok's eyes confirmed that. The Cobra Pokémon was pleased that he has gotten better, and he'll keep getting better.

For now though, he allowed himself to be healed by some of the grass types that he had befriended.

* * *

Angie realised that Shinx was missing, and Dawn noticed that her Chimchar was gone too. This sent a bit of panic through her, Piplup, and Pikachu. They all started to look for the two missing Pokémon.

...

After finding out that the strange light was coming from Lumineon, Shinx and Chimchar appeared from around the corner. Both having spacey looks in their eyes.

Angie, Dawn, and Piplup ran to the two Pokémon. They finally snapped them of their confused stare, and hugged them in relief. Of course, Shinx and Chimchar were confused as to how they got inside of a cave in the first place.

When Dawn and Piplup were done making sure Chimchar was okay, Pikachu came over and hugged the fire type in relief as well. Now, Chimchar was really confused as to what was going on.

...

(What's the matter Harry?) Kingdra asked, the two of them were in the lake, near the shore.

(I can't help but think that something might have happened at the camp Ash and the others are at,) Harry responded with a frown.

(Oh it's probably nothing dear. They are safe with the Professor and his staff there,) Tsunami said.

(I guess you're right. I shouldn't worry. They are safe, and we're suppose to enjoy our little vacation time away from them,) he conceded and smiled at his beautiful dragon.

Tsunami swam over and nuzzled the Cobra Pokémon happily. (That's much better.)

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hissy Fit: Orange Islands League**

As soon as the Mayor's men prepared to fire their putty guns at the large Bulbasaur, that used to belong to the Mayor, Ekans acted without Ash's command. One moment he's beside Ash's leg, the next he's on top of the downed and defeated men, the glow of Iron Tail fading out.

Ekans laughed when when he heard the Mayor crashed into his Mayor statue, courtesy of his former Bulbasaur throwing away like the Mayor did to him, long ago.

* * *

Ekans slept most of the day away, so he didn't get to see the drama of Ash's third gym battle. It was sunset when Ash brought him out onto Lapras' back.

(Hi daddy! Did you have a good sleep?) Lapras said, as he carried his friends on his back. He looked back to see the poison type yawning.

(Yeah, it was nice,) Harry responded, after his yawn. He then looked at Ash expectedly.

Ash showed him the third badge he's earned, and went on to tell him of how their battle went. He also left out the confusion of Rudy thinking Misty liking Ash out of it, to Misty's relief.

Afterwards, Pikachu, Togepi, and Lapras all talked to Harry in Poké speech. The three humans smiling the whole time.

* * *

Harry looked at the fruit basket with suspicion. He used a magical pulse in the ground to see if there was a trap near it. He felt a hole near the tree, and that the tree had fake fruit on it.

( _The basket is safe, just don't go near the tree,_ ) he spoke into Ash's mind, riding on his shoulders.

"See Misty, Ekans says the basket's safe," Ash says, then he and Pikachu went over to the fruit basket.

Next moment, the group is walking further along the path. Only this time, they were all happily munching on the fruit, leaving a fuming TR hiding in the bushes.

...

(Seriously, an island of giant Pokémon? This just keeps getting better and better,) Harry said, looking at the defeated Rhydon, Snorlax defeated. (At least you're not tied to Meowth anymore, Pikachu.)

(Yeah! I'm sooo glad that's over with,) a relieved Pikachu said to his reptile friend.

* * *

Ekans watched the two vs two battle between Ash and the trainer named Tad. Ash used Pikachu in the first round against Tad's Poliwrath.

Tad won that round using smart moves and surprise attacks. Ash then called for Charizard's help, and won that round.

What surprised the group was Tad's last Pokémon. It was a Slowbro. It beat Charizard using a combination of Disable and Water Gun. It disabled Charizard's ability to fly, and overpowered Flamethrower with Water Gun.

Tad was the winner.

Ekans smiled when Ash took the loss and thanked Tad for battling with him.

( _Little by little, Ash is growing up,_ ) he thought.

* * *

(You rest well Lapras. You here,) Harry said to his son from Ash's shoulders.

Lapras nodded. (I will Daddy!) Then he was returned to the Poké Ball.

...

Misty and Ash ran past Officer Jenny to try and put out the fire.

"This is a job for Staryu and Golduck!" she says, and throws two Poké Balls.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" Ash throws his Poké Ball.

The three Pokémon appeared, and faced off against the flaming warehouse. All together, they used Water Gun on the fire.

...

Squirtle, Staryu, Golduck, Pikachu, Ash, and Misty all looked up at their saviors. A squadron of Wartortle. The squadron put out the fire with relative ease.

This made both Squirtle and Golduck become uncomfortable.

...

As the kids were impressed by the Wartortle's team workout, Squirtle and Golduck, who still happen to be out of their Poké Ball, turned away from them. Squirtle looking put out, while Golduck crossed his arms, showing he's not impressed.

When Squirtle brought out those shades, Golduck looked at them and beamed at the smaller water type.

(Hey, cool shades,) Golduck thumbs-up Squirtle.

(Thanks,) said Squirtle.

...

Ekans had to admit, that Captain Aiden was a tricky kind of guy. Having Squirtle, Wartortle, and Golduck training to the fire-fighter's training facility was a good idea.

(The rivalry and competition between Misty's Golduck, Squirtle, and Wartortle seems to have motivated the rest of Team Wartortle to do their best,) Ekans says to Pikachu.

(Do you think the captain planned this?)

(I wouldn't doubt it.)

...

Golduck showed his stuff, by using his Psychic attack to keep the fire away from the returning Squirtle, Wartortle, and little human boy. When they made it to the exit and jumped, Golduck used Psychic to levitate and bring them to safety.

Wartortle thanked both Pokémon for their assistance. Squirtle and Golduck high-pawed each other.

* * *

 **Hissy Fit: Johto League**

Harry was grateful to Ash, Misty, and Brock for getting the Oddish to be happy with who it is, and not trying to be like the Hoppip.

He yawned from within his Poké Ball and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

( _So this is suppose to be Gligarman?_ ) Ekans thought, looking at the store owner up and down. Ekans had took in Gligarman's scent earlier, and matched it with this man before them.

From Ash's shoulder, Ekans rested his head on Ash's right shoulder and just looked around, while the kids talked to the store owner.

...

After the appearence of Gligirl, TR was defeated and the town thanked their superheroes for defeating the villains.

Ekans, throught out the whole time, laughed at the ridiculousness of the entire fiasco. Luckily he was in his Poké Ball the entire time.

* * *

Ekans decided to remain in his Poké Ball. He really wasn't in the mood to be accidently shocked by the Mareep on the ranch.

( _This is something that has nothing to do with me, so I think I'll just get a little (yawns) shut eye,_ ) he yawns in thought and promptly goes to sleep.

* * *

Ekans watched from in his Poké Ball how Ash argued with Shingo. When Shingo showed Ash's stats on his laptop, Shingo himself was actually surprised to see that Ash was the fifth round opponent in the Indigo League to face off against Alexander the Great, now the Champion of Kanto, and his Legendary Pokémon, Mewtwo.

Though Shingo also noted that Alexander didn't use Mewtwo in any of his other matches. Only with Ash. This confused him.

For Ash and Pikachu, this news made them smile. That Alex wanted only them to face Mewtwo and nobody else at the league. It made them feel a bit special, but also that they remembered their promise to Alex. To help him prove to Mewtwo the bonds between human and Pokémon.

And that was what they were going to do to Shingo too.

...

Shingo was at a loss. His data on his laptop wasn't helping him at all in his battle against Ash's Heracross.

He had to abondon the laptop, to focus on helping Blade get up and continue to battle.

He lost of course, but he learned alot from their battle. He promised to use the laptop to help train Blade, but when it comes to battles, he won't use it.

He also promised Ash that the next time they see each other, then he would like a rematch.

* * *

Ash would have used his newly caught Cyndaquil to battle the rude trainer and his Sandslash, but Ekans moved onto the field and gave Ash a look. He wanted to battle the brat. He'll even lower his own power level just to try and keep things even and interesting.

Ash and the others were surprised by this. Harry can actually lower or increase his power level at will. Which meant that, he could battle at the same level as Pikachu if he wanted to.

...

5 min. later and the rude trainer lost the battle. Harry may have lowered his level of power, but his speed would remain unaffected. It took three Datk Pulses and one Iron Tail and Sandslash was beaten.

Then the trainer tried to just steal Cyndaquil, but instead got a Flamethrower to the face. He ran off crying to his mommy.

Ekans was thanked by Ash, and Cyndaquil looked relieved.

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 11 Episodes 1-7**

 **Ch. 12 Episodes 8-12**

 **Ch. 13 Episodes 12-17**

 **Ch. 14 Episodes 18-22**

 **Ch. 15 Episodes 23-27**

 **Ch. 16 Episodes 28-32**

 **Ch. 17 Episodes 33-37**

 **Ch. 18 Episodes 38-42**

 **So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League- DP Battle Dimension

Chapter 18

Ash sat on one of the tires in the school yard. and looked at the list of students he could possible team up with. Before he had a chance to pounder who he should team up with...

"Chimchar!"

Ash and Pikachu turned to see that it was Dawn and Chimchar heading their way. It was Chimchar that had called to Pikachu.

"PikaPika!" Pikachu responded, and happily accepted the hug from the beautiful fire type.

"Hey Ash, since its obvious that those two would like to spend some time together, then how about we team up?" Dawn suggested.

"Hey, that's a great idea, Dawn! And for sure, we're going to win!"

"Count on it!"

And the two high-fived each other.

Unbeknowest to them, Angie looked a bit put out at how Dawn got to Ash before her. She knew Shinx wanted to parter with Pikachu, but it would seem they would have to go with someone else.

...

After the portal to the spirit world closed, and Dusknoir leaving the area, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock met back up and spoke quietly to themselves.

"I think it's best if we don't tell Harry what happened here last night," Brock suggested.

Ash and Pikachu nodding their heads in unison.

...

Arbok just awoke as the sun peaked over the horizon. He frowned in thought.

( _I'm getting the feeling something tremendous happened last night with Ash and the others... heeheehee who am I kidding? They'er at a summer camp, nothing can go wrong there. I'm just being paranoid that's all,_ ) he thought, then with a smile, he slithered out of the water and towards the lab to get the food the Professor had already left for him to give to Tsunami.

* * *

At the lab, Harry was sun bathing and relaxing near the lake, where Kingdra was spending her time at. She, to Harry's amazement, went to work on their third day there, making a under water nest. While she worked, the other water types gave her a lot of space and didn't disturb her or her poison type mate.

This was used for her to sleep on underwater, and Harry had helped out during that day. Once the nest was done, they spent the rest of the time talking to their teammates.

And if they weren't talking, Harry would be training some of them. Surprisingly, most of them wanted to show off what they have been doing while he was out traveling with Ash and Pikachu. In return, the mated pair would share what their Sinnoh teammates were capable of doing.

Some of them couldn't wait to meet their new Sinnoh teammates when Ash comes home, and see just how good they were.

...

Ash and Pikachu won the Pokémon Triathlon for the red team. That night, Ash and Pikachu were privately excited that they will be able to recall Arbok back to the team.

Though they will be sad that Tsunami won't be able to join them, due to being pregnant for another 8 months. That and Prof. Oak wanted her at the lab, and not to take any risks.

The two understood and hopes that Tsunami will be taken care of. Until then, they went back to enjoying the fireworks.

* * *

Chimchar looked as worried as Dawn was for Piplup. Her friend was exhausted, according to Nurse Joy, and needed to rest.

The nurse even said that Chimchar needed to take a break from training as well. Dawn did admit that she has been pushing Piplup and Chimchar the hardest. She then agreed that she needs to take it easy, and picked up her fire starter.

She hugged Chimchar and apologized for pushing her so hard. Chimchar just gave her a bright smile and patted the girls cheek, showing her that she fine and all's forgiven.

...

After Pikachu used Iron Tail to separate the case that had all of the stolen Poké Balls from Team Rocket's machine, and Happiny caught the case, Ash called out Arbok and Brock called forth Sudowoodo.

"Arbok, use Hyper Beam!"

"Mimic, Sudowoodo!"

Both Pokémon shot out two Hyper Beams at Team Rocket's machine and destroyed it. Sending the arguing trio blasting into the night sky.

* * *

They finally found her, the Hearthome Gym Leader, Fantina. She was battling a trainer that the gang knew, Zoey.

After defeating the redhead Coordinator, Fantina was introduced to Ash and the others.

(So she was a Top Coordinator and currently Gym Leader. That sounds a lot like Wallace and the Sootopolis Gym Leader Juan,) Harry commented from inside his Pokémon.

...

Harry had witnessed earlier that day Ash face off against Fantina the Hearthome Gym Leader, and lost in a three on three battle.

( _So, this leader seems to lean on using sleep moves to halt her opponents movements and deliver hard on attacks while her opponents are incapacitated. Not bad. Ash is seriously going to have to find a way around those sleep spells,_ ) he thought.

( _At least he doesn't plan on giving up, that's my boy,_ ) the former wizard thought proudly, as Ash got his Pokémon hyped to find a way to beat Fantina.

* * *

After all the Pokémon were given a shower, it was lunch time. Ash has gotten better at cooking, thanks to Harry's memories and Brock's teaching, that he and Dawn worked together in the kitchen to fix lunch for everybody.

Pikachu and Chimchar immediately volunteered to help their trainers. It was no surprise to everyone present now that those two Pokémon were becoming a couple now. So the four went into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

Chimchar wearing her fiery red apron, and Pikachu wearing an orange colored apron.

They had made pancakes(Dawn and Pikachu did), scrambled eggs, ham & cheese omelette(Ash made surprisingly well with Chimchar helping out), and mixed fruit for desert: sliced Razz Berries, Nanab Berries, and Nomel Berries.

Brock's Zangoose also helped out, by helping Pikachu and Chimchar carry the plates into the main room and passing out the food to everyone. Needless to say, the Pokémon all loved it, and they all thanked their trainers and Pikachu and Chimchar for lunch.

Ash and Dawn recieved sloppy snake kisses from Arbok, which caused the kids to laugh.

"Yuck! Thanks Arbok, but a hug would have been fine," Dawn laughed, while wiping her face.

As did Ash.

...

Now that Pachirisu was better, Team Rocket dealt with, and Brock was back Arbok had only one question for the kids.

He wrot in the sand with his tail:

 **Ash, where's Gliscor?**

...

...

...

"We forgot Gliscor!" the boy yelled.

Brock and Dawn grimaced.

Arbok sighed and shook his head at their forgetfulness.

(I sure hope he makes it back safely,) he mutters to himself.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hissy Fit: Orange Islands League**

Ekans laughed at the sight of Ash in a giant apple costume.

(If that don't get Snorlax up the mountain, I don't know what will,) the wizard-turned-Pokémon chuckled.

(I'm sure Misty's plan will work, Harry,) Pikachu said.

They all watched as Ash took off up the mountain, with Snorlax right on his tail.

(Wow! Look at Ash and Snorlax go!) Pikachu exclaimed.

(I never would have believed it, if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes,) Ekans commented.

...

(TR) just challenged Ash to battle Meowth, while said Pokémon was in a mechanical suit. Ash excepted, and chose Ekans to battle.

Harry slithered out onto the field. He and Meowth were fixing to battle, when Snorlax appeared. The slumbering giant looked really angry.

So, being the good sport that he is, Ekans let Snorlax battle the mechanical Meowth.

 **[We all know how that turns out... next!]**

* * *

Charizard and Pikachu showed some good teamwork against Ash's final gym leader opponent. The battle was a double battle between the gym leader's Pokémon, Alakazam and Marowak, against Ash's chosen team.

After a while, they finally found a rythm they could work with, and defeated the gym leader.

( _Hm, double battles? That's something we'll have to work on later,_ ) thought Harry, as Ash recieved his final badge.

* * *

On Rind Island, the group found the Magikarp swimming upstream. They also ran into the the fellow from earlier, as he began handing out stuff to the group. Something about Non-Union Labor.

The man gave the three humans three large boxes to carry, gave Pikachu a red lunch box to bring along, and placed a red cylinder container in Ekans' coils. Then he told them to follow him, as well as his name. Which was Quincy T. Quakenpoker.

(Quakenpoker? That's an interesting name,) Harry said to himself.

...

At sunset, the gang were done setting up camp and decided to eat. Dr. Quakenpoker noticed the symbiotic relationship between Ash and his two Pokémon; Pikachu and Ekans.

He stated that he was amazed to see how comfortable Pikachu was around Ekans. As according to some of his older observations, that Pikachu, in general, tended to stay as far away from the poison type as possible. Mainly because Ekans is a predator.

Ash explained that his Ekans had saved his Pikachu from some Pokémon thieves. Ever since then, they had become really close friends. The boy smiled at the two Pokémon, and they returned the gesture.

Quakenpoker nodded at their interaction.

...

Just before the sun had disappeared on the horizon, Ekans was taking a last minute swim in the cool lake near the shore. He was having a relaxing time, until...

 **CHOMP!**

"EKANS!" he screamed aloud, and jumped out of the water into the air.

The Doctor and the gang looked over and were shocked to see a Magikarp had Ekans' whole rattle in its mouth.

Once Ekans landed back on land, he turned and glared at the offending Pokémon for taking a bite at him. Thinking him some type of large worm, or fishbait, made the former wizard mad. Mad enough to make his tail start glowing white in Magikarp's mouth.

Iron Tail.

"No! Ekans wait a-" Dr. Quakenpoker called out to the angry reptile, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Ekans raised his tail up, slammed the Magikarp to the ground. That loosened the mouth, then he swung his tail towards the lake. Magikarp ended up letting go of Ekans's tail, and flew into the lake.

Ekans glared at the lake before huffing, then going into the tent to sleep off his anger. The others all looked confused and thought not to comment on what they just saw.

...

Ekans glared back at the glaring Gyarados. This was the same one that had bitten him earlier. After the Magikarp had evolved, thatnks to (TR) this one came over to the shore and glared at Ekans. This left the group nervous.

(If you try to bite me again, then I promise you, that I'll bring you so much pain, that your ancestors will feel it,) Harry stated to the larger serpent.

They stared each other in the eye for awhile, then Gyarados turned away, and swam away to catch up with its school.

Once it was out of sight, Ekans grumbled. ( _Biting me like I'm some sort of fishbait. Stupid overgrown catfish._ )

* * *

While Misty left to go find some Salveyo weed, Harry and Pikachu stayed behind to keep watch over the paralyzed Asha and Tracy.

Before she left, Harry set up the cabin in the Fidelius Charm. Misty then wrote the location down, hid it under a rock near a tree, then left to find the Salveyo weed.

...

Occasionally, Harry was check the boys foreheads, then with a wave of his tail, he'd used a Cooling Charm on their heads to help bring the fever down.

(I sure hope Misty and Togepi ar alright,) Pikachu said from the window.

(I'm sure they are both fine. Have a little faith in her,) Ekans hissed to Pikachu, smiling at how worried his electric friend was.

...

After Ash and Tracy were feeling better, Ekans took down the Fidelius Charm, and the gang left the island. Not knowing that Team Rocket was still looking for them on the island.

* * *

After contacting Pro. Oak, Ash decided that he'll send Snorlax to the lab, and the Professor would send over Pikachu's Poké Ball. That way, Ash would have the 6 Pokémon he'll need for the 6 on 6 battle with the Orange League Champion, Drake.

He chosen team is: Pikachu, Bulbasuar, Squirtle, Lapras, Charizard, and Ekans.

...

Pikachu vs Ditto: Pikachu pulled off the victory, by showing that he can take more elctrical hits than Ditto could, and won the match.

Ekans vs Onix: Ekans waited for Onix to get good in the ground. Then at Ash's command, used a powerful Earthquake. That move, combined with the level of power Harry has, was a one hit KO! That stunned the crowd and Drake.

Lapras vs Gengar: Gengar tried its Hypnosis, but Lapras escaped into the pool. Lapras was able to hit Gengar with Water Gun. Gengar then fires its Night Shade at the same time as Lapras fired Ice Beam. Both attacks collide, and an explosion occurs.

After the smoke clears, both Pokémon are down.

* * *

 **Hissy Fit: Johto League**

Ekans and the kids all looked like gaping Magikarp at the man in the Slowpoke costume, who just reveale that he was Kurt. The man they were looking for to give the GS Ball to.

That's not all, the same Slowpoke, whose tail Ash accidently stepped on earlier, had found them. They could tell its the same one, because of the shoe size bruise that was still there. They all looked in bewilderment at the water type making its way over to Ash.

Ash knelt down and apologized again sincerely to Slowpoke for stepping on its tail. He even took some potion out, and sprayed some on the bruised tail. The bruising disappeared.

Slowpoke stared, then pushed its head against Ash's stomach. This caused Ash to fall backwards from his crouched position, and one of his empty Poké Balls rolls onto the ground, enlarging itself.

The ball touched Slowpoke's tail, and the next thing anybody knew, the Poké Ball clicked a successful capture.

Kurt and the others looked at the ball, that now contains Ash's new Pokémon, in confusion.

* * *

While looking at the different Apricorn trees they came across some Pinco. Ekans had to laugh at Brocks enthusiasm for wanting to raise one.

(Brock sure is excited to get one, isn't he Pikachu?)

(Heeheehee, he sure is Harry.)

The two watched as he made his first attempt and failed to catch one.

...

While dealing with Team Rocket, Brock was able to catch the gutsy Pineco before it got hurt. Once TR was gone, Brock brought out the Pineco. After talking to it a bit, it decided that it liked Brock, and would join him on his travels.

That and it exploded on him with a literal Explosion!

Ekans and the others all laughed at the now sooted Brock.

(Yep, those two are going to get along just fine,) Ekans laughed is response.

* * *

Harry was impressed with the bug gym leader, Bugsy, and his final Pokémon; Scyther. It managaed to take out Pikachu without taking any damage whatsoever.

It took a while, but Cyndaquil was finally able to lite his fire, and defeat Bugsy's Scyther.

( _Really, that was the only opening to Scyther's Swords Dance. It's a good thing Ash is now paying more attention to the different angles during the battles,_ ) Harry thought, smiling at Ash's victory.

( _However, we are going to have to work on igniting Cyndaquil's fire later on,_ ) he thought seriously.

...

Kurt's granddaughter gave the group their new Apricorn Poké Balls. Ash and Misty both got the Lure Balls and Brock got the Heavy Ball.

They were also informed that Kurt still haven't found out anything about the GS Ball, and requested that they leave it with him until he figured out what it truly was. They agreed and finally left town to get back out on the road again.

Ash promised Kurt's granddaughter that he'll take good care of Slowpoke that's now in his possession.

* * *

The gang watched as Slyvester's dad chasticed his son, Sylvester, for losing Farfetch'd. Ekans smirked at Misty and Brock's comments; about how she found him to be sacry, and about Brock's ready to apologize and he didn't do anything.

...

Harry's teammates were stopped by Weezings Sludge attack, but Ekans was able to avoid it. Ekans was prepared to use Protect to protect his friends from Arbok's Poison Sting, when from underground, Onix burst upwards and blocked the poison attack.

Ekans smiled in relief, and watched how Poliwag wached away the Sludge on Ash and his teammates. Then after his teammates get their hits in, Heracross and himself attacked together with Tackle and Iron Tail, respectively.

They got the leak back, and Slyvester got it to his Farfetch'd. From there, the tide of the battle turned in the kids favor.

* * *

Benny looked so happy that he finally traded his Wobbuffet for a great looking Lickitung. He didn't know who the woman was, but he hopes she takes good care of Wobbuffet.

Ekans tasted the scent of Benny's new Lickitung, and blinked in surprise. That this was Jessie's Pokémon, and must have traded with Benny by accident. He sighs and decides to just keep quiet about the whole thing.

At least Lickitung isn't a Team Rocket Pokémon anymore, but Benny's Wobbuffet was now.

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 11 Episodes 1-7**

 **Ch. 12 Episodes 8-12**

 **Ch. 13 Episodes 12-17**

 **Ch. 14 Episodes 18-22**

 **Ch. 15 Episodes 23-27**

 **Ch. 16 Episodes 28-32**

 **Ch. 17 Episodes 33-37**

 **Ch. 18 Episodes 38-42**

 **Ch. 19 Episodes 43-49**

 **So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League- DP Battle Dimension

Chapter 19

While Dawn and Brock went to go to Lila's shop before the contest, Ash was out in a field with his 8 Pokémon out.

"Alright guys, Arbok has found a way to help us against Fantina's hypnosis," Ash said.

The Pokémon all looked pleased at hearing this, especially Pikachu, Buizel, and Monferno. Since they were the three that lost to Fantina.

"Now listen, Arbok, brought to my attention a move that has already been used against us before. Pikachu, Staravia, and Buizel, you three have seen this move before," he said earning confused looks from the three Pokémon. "Back at the Veilstone Gym, Master Gai's Lucario used Rotation on us remember?"

All three Pokémon gasped at the memory of that gym battle.

...

 **Pikachu:**

Guy had just returned Poliwrath to its Poké Ball and called forth his strongest Pokémon.

"Behold my youthful and powerful Lucario! Neji, let your FLAMES OF YOUTH EXPLODE!" the leader threw his Poké Ball, and his Lucario appeared on the field.

Ash had called for a Thunderbolt attack. As soon as the attack was descending onto the Lucario, Master Gai called a move Ash and the others have never heard of, Rotation!

Neji, the Lucario, started spinning himself around really fast, and released his aura from his body. This created a dome of aura around the Aura Pokémon, that protected him from Pikachu's attack. Not only did it stop the Thunderbolt, it sent it right back at Pikachu.

Pikachu was hit by his own attack, with twice the force, and was paralyzed for it. Neji, then finished the battle with Bone Rush.

 **Staravia:**

Staravia was called out, but had very little health left. Ash had called for a direct attack, Brave Bird. Hoping that the Rotation wouldn't stop physical attacks.

Unfortunately, Brave Bird was halted. Staravia not only got hurt by the rebound attack, but he was defeated by Neji's Aura Sphere.

 **Buizel:**

Master Gai boasted that his Lucario's Rotation was the Ultimate Defense there is, and much more reliable than the move Protect. He was proven right too.

No matter what attack Buizel tried, he couldn't get past that Lucario's Rotation. However, Ash and Buizel found a flaw with that move, the more times Neji uses Rotation, the more tired he becomes. They then were fighting Lucario and Gai with back to back attacks, until Gai called for Rotation again.

Ash then saw a way to beat Rotation. He had Buizel use Water Pulse and combined with a spinning Aqua Jet to come down on top of the dome of spinning aura. Where he believed was the weakest point of the move.

It had worked, Buizel had broken through, and Gai shouted for a Force Palm. The collision of the two moves caused an explosion on the field. When the dust cleared away, both Lucario and Buizel were growling at each other with narrowed eyes. Then they smirked, and finally both fell over.

The match was a draw.

...

All three nodded at what Ash was talking about.

"Right, the move we're going to practice is similar to Lucario's Rotation. Instead of just defending against an attack and sending it back at your opponent, its purpose is to attack and defend at the same time!" Ash said happily.

Now he had his Pokémon's full attention.

"Alright, guys. Arbok will explain in more detail on how we're to proceed."

Harry slithered forward, and began to explain the basis of the new move they'll be learning.

* * *

The gang made it to the Celestic Research Facility to find the Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia, and her grandmother, Caroline. They also met a man by the name of Cyrus.

Within his Poké Ball, Harry felt very uncomfortable around Cyrus, and he vibrated his Poké Ball against Ash's chest.

Ash held the ball that contained his wizard friend, and frowned. He glanced at Cyrus, and he too started to feel a little uneasy around the guy.

...

The situation has just turned worse. Team Galactic has fully infiltrated the Research Facility, they were completely surrounded by the Galactic Grunts' Zubat on all sides, and Croagunk was just defeated by Toxicroak.

Garchomp was out and ready to battle, and Ash called Harry out to battle as well. Garchomp and Arbok tood side by side, ready to battle.

To protect the Lustrous Orb.

And to Mega Evolve if need be.

Cynthia wouldn't surrender the orb and summons her Gastrodon to battle as well.

* * *

Before anymore fighting broke out over the orb, there was a loud disturbance being heard from outside. Everyone present stood still and heard a lot of explosions and fighting going on outside the building.

Ash was just about to say something when a mysterious figure dropped in from the broken skylight glass plane, and landed right beside the Lustrous Orb glass case. Hovering above them, they also saw a Spiritomb and a scarred, shiny Charizard.

Ash turned around and exclaimed in realization, "Alex!"

"Spiritomb, Shadow Ball, go!" Alex said, standing up.

Spiritomb unleashed a barrage of Shadow Balls on all the Golbat in the building, each of them dropping like a rock to the floor. Alex then throws the glass box at the male guard that was James of Team Rocket in desguise, and grabbed the orb.

Without an explanation, he leapt up onto his Charizard's back, returned Spiritomb to its Poké Ball, and had Charizard fly out of the building.

"After him! He mustn't get away with the Lustrous Orb!" Saturn ordered, as all of the Grunts vacated the building, using smoke pellets to blind our hereos.

The smoke cleared, and the place was empty of Galactic Grunts.

After meeting up with Brock, they all ran outside, and saw in the far distance the helicoptors of Team Galactic chasing after the Kanto Champion and his Charizard.

...

Later that evening, at the Pokémon Center, Cyrus had left, after apologizing for not being of any help. Once he was gone, Jenny thought aloud about why Alexander would steal the Lustrous Orb.

However, Ash and his friends, and Cynthia were quick to defend the Pokémon Master of Kanto, and believed that there is a good explanation. Then suddenly, Alexander appeared in front of everyone in the center, with the Lustrous Orb in hand. Standing beside him was Alakazam.

After getting some water, he then explained to Officer Jenny, and everyone else present, that he needed to get Team Galactic out of Celestic Town, without anyone else getting hurt over the orb. So he took the orb, and flew away.

Once he was at a good distance, he returned Charizard and rode on Dragonite to get even further. Team Galactic would still follow. He only waited til night before he decided to return here with the orb, when he knew it would be safe.

Via Alakazam's Teleportation.

When Ash asked how would he have known it was safe to come back? What if Team Galactic had left somebody behind? His answers came in the forms of Raichu and Mewtwo, walking into the center.

Raichu and Mewtwo were watching the city, while Alexander gave Galactic the run around. When it was safe to return, Mewtwo would let Alexander know, and here he is.

Alexander gave the orb to Jenny, and she left to take it to a new secure location. When she left, Alex sat down beside Cynthia and asked the gang what have they been up to since he last saw them.

With Arbok and Pikachu talking to Mewtwo, Alakazam, and Raichu.

..

As they left the two Champions, Ash, Dawn, and Brock, wondered who the next challenger to face Cynthia is.

"Could it be Alexander, secretly? Man, it sure would be amazing to watch if that were the case," Ash commented.

Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu shared an agreement with the Kanto Trainer.

* * *

Inside his Poké Ball, Harry just woke up from all of that racket going on outside. And he was feeling pretty grouchy right now.

(Okay, that's it...)

He popped ot of the Poké Ball and took in the situation.

( _The Angie-girl from last night... the Lickilicky... without its scarf... Team Rocket in a pint siezed robot..._ ) he thought, then looked at Ash.

Ash and Pikachu scratched the back of their heads and grinned nervously at the grumpy look they were recieving from the former Boy-Who-Lived.

(I'll deal with you two later, but for now...)

He turns back to TR, and fires a surprise Hyper Beam at them. Their machine explodes and sends them blasting off again.

With that done, he turns back to his two charges, and sees them already bowing to him, apologizing for disturbing his sleep, and begging him not to hurt them. They weren't the only ones either.

Dawn, Brock, and Piplup followed pursuit. The Cobra Pokémon flicks his tongue out, tasting the air, then sighs as he is returned to his private quarters, attached to Ash's necklace.

* * *

"Aaron's challenging Cynthia?" Ash asked, as he and his friends remembered the last conversation they had with the two champions at the Pokémon Center, Cynthia and Alexander.

"I wondered about the challenger Cynthia mentioned back in Celestic Town," Dawn said.

"I guess she was talking about Aaron and not Alex. Bugger" Ash responded.

"Looks like it," Brock commented.

Harry, within his Poké Ball, watched how Aaron trained his Pokémon, and already could make out that this trainer of the Elite Four was tough, but not good enough to beat Cynthia, or Alex for that matter.

...

( _Well at least Aaron is reunited with his best friend after all these years,_ ) Harry thought, as Ash and the others left Aaron's place.

(And we'll get to see how his match with Cynthia turns out,) he hissed to himself, inside his Poké Ball.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hissy Fit: Orange Islands League**

Harry was proud of his boy Lapras. He may not have won the match, but he fought hard. He then turned to look at the statue of the Dragonite. Knowing that Drake was saving it for last.

This meant that he, himself, will have to be at full strength to battle against the Dragon type.

...

 **This portion can be found back in Hissy Fit: Indigo League Ch. 10 and won't be rewritten.**

 **...**

 **This portion can be found back in Hissy Fit: Indigo League Ch. 10 and won't be rewritten.**

* * *

(Hey, look at that, Lapras. That must be your school, and where your mother is,) Harry told the excited Lapras.

(I hope she'll be happy to see me,) Lapras said.

(I'm sure your mother will be thrilled to see you again, son,) Ekans encouraged.

Lapras nodded, then called out to his mother. "Momma! It's me, Lapras! Momma!)

...

 **This portion can be found back in Hissy Fit: Indigo League Ch. 11 and won't be rewritten.**

* * *

Once Team Rocket was taken care of, Poncho let loose all of his Diglett. They all dug under the Electrode, and sent them through the underground tunnel to the open fields outside the city.

Ekans got Pikachu's attention, and both decided to help out by using their Dig move.

* * *

Harry sweat-dropped at seeing Brock becoming depressed when Professor Ivy's name was mentioned. He shook his head and agreed with Misty that the Professor must have dumped the poor boy.

When Delia got home she was so happy to see... Pikachu and Ekans!

Ash fell over. "And, me?" he asks.

"Oh, hi, sweetie!" she says smiling.

Ekans shook his head fondly at the woman. ( _Same old, Delia,_ ) he chuckled.

...

Ekans looked on as not only has Gary Oak saved them from Team Rocket, but Ash has just challenged him to a battle. Ekans decided to sit this one out, and see how much both boys have improved.

* * *

Ekans gave both Ash and Pikachu smiles. True they didn't beat Gary and his Eevee, but they have improved a lot. The same can be said about Gary.

This battle just showed that Ash wasn't the only one not wasting his time, but making very good use out of it. Gary then left saying goodbye to everyone in a polite matter.

Even to him, Ekans.

( _Gary really has matured during this break,_ ) Ekans thought, approvingly.

...

It was decided, that Ash, Misty, and the returning Brock was going to Johto and compete in the Silver Conference. Pro. Oak made sure to tell Ash that he will be able to carry up to 7 Pokémon on him, this time around.

He knew how much Ash wanted to take Ekans with him, so he was able to pull a few strings. Oak, this time, allowed Ash to leave Pikachu's Poké Ball at the lab again. So, not only will Ash be able to carry 7 Pokémon on him, with Pikachu's Poké Ball left at Oaks lab, he can unofficially carry 8 Pokémon.

This caused Ash to smile gratefully to the elder Oak, and the next day the gang set off towards the Johto Region.

* * *

 **Hissy Fit: Johto League**

On Team Ash it was Squirtle, Slowpoke(who knew Water Gun and Rain Dance), Misty's Staryu, and Golduck.

...

(It's been real great having you as a teammate Squirtle. So, you be careful out there fighting those fires, and take care of you mates.) Ekans says to the Tiny Turtle Pokémon.

(You won't have to worry about that, Ekans. I've got my teams' backs, always.) Squirtle smiles at his snake friend, after he and Bulbasaur shook paws/vines with each other.

He then turns to Slowpoke. (You take care now, okay pinkie?) he says jokingly to his fellow water type.

It took a moment or two, but Slowpoke finally said, (Okay... take care... Squirtle.)

(Man, I'm already gonna miss this guy,) Squirtle gave a short laugh, smiling at the slow water type. He then turned to Misty's Golduck.

There were no words exchanged. There wasn't a need. They smiled and gave each other a hig-paws.

The group waves goodbye to the reunited Squirtle Squad, and wishes them well as they leave with Officer Jenny.

* * *

Ekans and Pikachu sweat-dropped at what Team Rocket were doing. They were trying to bribe the two of them with a plate of acorns. All for them, if they get the young Wooper into Jessie's Poké Ball.

( _I seriously hate to admit it, but those acorns are starting to look good right about now. Come on Ash, were are you guys?_ ) Ekans thought.

"Leave that Wooper alone!" Ash voice was heard from behind them.

They all turned around and saw Asha nd Misty approaching.

( _Thank Merlin's beard they got here,_ ) Harry thought, sighing in relief.

(Ash!) Pikachu said, grateful for seeing his trainer.

* * *

After Team Rocket was blasted off into the sky, Snubbull took off after them. Ekans tilted his head to the side at this, but was glad Snubbull didn't take an interst in him, or his tail for that matter.

They gang would have left the area, if Jigglepuff hadn't started singing. Ekans yawns with everybody else.

(Oh well, I needed to sleep anyways,) he hisses to Pikachu, then they all promptly fell asleep. They would all wake up later to having doodles on their faces.

* * *

The weak and injured Houndour panted, watching the wild Golem getting closer... until it was stopped by rings of dark energy. Both Houndour and Golem looked in the direction the attack came from, and gasped at seeing an Ekans.

This Ekans had scars littered all on its body, and had the most striking green eyes they have ever seen. The Ekans slithered itself between the two, facing the Golem.

(Leave this Houndour alone Golem. Or you will regret it,) the Snake Pokémon hissed at the golem.

Houndour, sweating profusedly, noticed on the nearby ledge was its packmates. Relief was felt, then Houndour fell to the ground. The last thing it saw was Golem leaping at the Ekans, and Ekans' tail started glowing white, then... it past out.

...

Ekans looked at the alpha of the pack and the young one. The young one was feeling better now, thanks to Nurse Joy.

(Thank you for defending my packmate Ekans,) the alpha said.

(Yes, many thanks,) the young Houndour spoke.

Ekans just nodded his head, and the pack made their way back into the forest.

* * *

Harry grabbed Togepi and dodged the incoming Water Gun from the wild and happy, dancing Totodile. When it was done with its attack, it danced a little more, then hopped into the water.

(He sure is energetic for a Totodile, and definitely healthy. Judging by his dance,) Harr said, agreeing with Brock's early assessment.

...

"You're not even scared just a little?" Ash asked Misty.

"Not really. As a matter of fact, I have a secret weapon for dealing with Pikachu."

"What kind of weapon?"

(Yeah,) Pikachu asked as well, looking on confusion.

"The kind that's been right in front of you. Only now you'll get to see him in action! Togepi, go!" Misty announced, and Togepi chirped happily at battling.

Ash, Pikachu, and Brock all gasped in surprise at Misty using little Togepi.

Ekans, who was sitting off to the side by Brock, laughed his head off when Ash and Pikachu looked shocked at Misty's first Pokémon choice to battle Pikachu; Togepi!

...

"Pikachu is unwilling to battle. Round 1 to Misty!" Brock declared.

(That's my boy! Way to go Togepi!) Harry hissed/cheered to his kid. He knew he was being slightly judgemental, but this is his kid we're talking about.

And it Pikachu harmed his kid...

Pikachu felt a cold shiver run down his spine, and looked around to see where it had originated from. He couldn't find the source, and Ekans looked at Pikachu in confusion.

(OK? What's with him all of a sudden?) he asked himself.

...

Ekans shook his head and smiled fondly at Ash having won Totodile fair and square, and Misty's Poliwag evolving into Poliwhirl.

The happy Totodile had taken Pikachu by the paws and began dancing joyfully with him.

( _The little guy sure has a lot of energy. Just like Ash does it would seem,_ ) he thought, watching Totodile being held in Ash's arms.

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

 **Ch. 11 Episodes 1-7**

 **Ch. 12 Episodes 8-12**

 **Ch. 13 Episodes 12-17**

 **Ch. 14 Episodes 18-22**

 **Ch. 15 Episodes 23-27**

 **Ch. 16 Episodes 28-32**

 **Ch. 17 Episodes 33-37**

 **Ch. 18 Episodes 38-42**

 **Ch. 19 Episodes 43-49**

 **Ch. 20 Episodes 50-54**

 **Welcome to the last episodes of the DP: Battle Dimension Series.**

 **So enjoy!**

Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League- DP Battle Dimension

Chapter 20

They watched the match between Cynthia and Aaron at the Pokémon Center. They also spotted Paul there as well.

The battle ended with Cynthia as the victor, and a surprise to all fans was that Alexander The Great was there as well. What got the cameras and the audience attention was when Alex kissed Cynthia, and she returned it.

That made a lot of reporters ask a bunch of questions. This action made all fans mourn at the loss of not being Alexander or Cynthia's, girl or guy. Though this also opened up a new poll of fans; The **Cynthiander's** Fan Club!

...

Turtwig had just evolved into Grotle after battling with Arbok on the field. When Paul challenged Ash to a battle, he thought the boy would use Grotle so he could use Honchkrow, but was proven wrong. Instead, Ash chose to use Gabite.

...

 **Gabite vs Honchkrow**

Harry was seated by the bench with the others, and watched how the battle will play out. So far, Ash is doing well, keeping pace with Paul, and Gabite didn't seem to care if his opponent could fly.

"All right, Honchkrow, use Sky Attack!" Paul called out.

"Honchkrow!" the flying type cawed, his body surrounded by a glowing light.

"Quick, Gabite, Dragon Rush!"

"Gaaa, Bite!" the dragon/ground type growled, his body encased in blue light, and launched himself at Honchkrow.

The attack hit, and caused significant damage to the flying type. When Honchkrow attacked with his move, Gabite avoided it by using Dig.

Gabite came back out, and was ready for more.

"Use Night Slash."

"Counter with Dragon Claw."

Both attacks hit, but Gabite seized the opportunity, and grabbed hold of the flying Pokémon. Giving Ash a clear shot at finishing the battle, and Ash took it.

"Gabite, use Stone Edge!"

"No!" Paul called out, but was too late.

Honchkrow was pelted harshly by Gabite's Stone Edge, and fainted afterwards. Paul returned his Pokémon, and left without a backwards glance.

"Good job out there, Gabite," Ash said sincerely to his Dragon type.

( _Ash had to learn that Gabite has a unique way of battling. He is a opportunist, a Pokémon who will try to catch you off guard and blow you away with a strong attack. None the less, Ash did good out there, and he didn't lose his temper this time,_ ) Harry thought, and nodded.

* * *

( _Okay, this kid is really annoying now,_ ) Harry thought to himself, with a frown.

He witnessed how Ash had ran into this kid by the name of Barry, and was going to try to fine Ash, before taking off. Now, he into Ash and Pikachu for the 2nd time, and then calls Ash a their for taking his badge case.

Then proceeds to talk about the groups failings at the Hearthome Tag Battle and about how great Paul is. Yep, he's definitely annoying.

...

The three on three battle came to an end, with Ash as the winner. Monferno won the battle against Barry's Staraptor, but was exchanged for Gliscor to face Barry's Roserade, mush to Barry's fustration.

That battle ended in a tie, then it was Pikachu against Barry's Empoleon. Pikachu won that battle, and Barry still sprouted nonsense from his mouth, about how he's now stronger that Ash.

That is until Ash dared Barry to come watch his battle with Fantina the next day. The gyme leader Barry lost to.

* * *

Harry, while inside his Poké Ball, noticed that Ash was starting to lose focus after Fantina figured out how to counter Ash's counter shield. He began to send waves of calmness to the boy, as the battle was not over yet.

Monferno can still turn things around.

And he did. Thanks to the determination of the young fire/fighting type, Ash won the Relic Badge.

( _Good job, boyo! That was some great last minute battling,_ ) he thought happily.

Ash touched Arbok's Poké Ball, and smiled, feeling the heat of positive feelings coming from the ball. He knew his friend was proud of him.

* * *

Once again, everybody was separated from their Pokémon, including Team Rocket. This time, they were all lost in Canalave City.

...

Pikachu, Chimchar, and Pachirisu ended up lost together. Along with Meowth and Mime Jr..

The moment they noticed the three Pokémon, that belonged to the twerp's, they began to hatch a plan.

Pikachu put himself between the Team Rocket Pokémon and his friends. Chimchar had pulled her younger teammate behind her as well.

As soon as Meowth offered to help them find their friends, Chimchar became suspicious of the cat, as did Pikachu. Pachirisu wanted to believe that Meowth will help them, but one look at Chimchar told her that she can't trust the cat.

After Meowth had put his offer out, Pikachu and Chimchar huddled with Pachirisu, much to Meowth's confusion. He thought they would be gullible to believe him.

When they turned back around, he was met with a pair of narrowed eyes, that made him cringe.

(We'll go, but don't think we trust you, Meowth,) Chimchar said, holding Pachirisu's paw.

(When we find our friends the truce is over. And any fowl play on your part to bring us to Team Rocket will result in immediate termination of the deal, and we being free to do damage onto you,) Pikachu declared, then started walking off with his two friends with him.

Meowth and Mime Jr. followed after them, confused and now scared at the implied threat Pikachu have given.

...

Dawn's Piplup, Ash's Grotle, Brock's Buizel and Happiny, as well as Barry's Empoleon all landed together and wondered which way to go. Piplup decided to take charge and pointed in a direction.

(This way guys, let's go,) he said and walks off. Whan he sees the others not following, he huffs at them. (What are you waiting for, let's go!) he shouts.

(Well, okay,) Empoleon says and they all follow the smaller water type.

...

Harry looked around at all of the remaining Pokémon with him. They all wondered where they landed and where were their trainers. Then they all looked to him.

( _I saw that coming a mile away,_ ) he thought sarcastically.

He then laid his head down on the ground.

(Arbok, what cha' doin? This is not a good place to take a nap,) Ash's Buizel inquired to his teammate.

(He's listening,) the Pokémon all turned to Zangoose. (He's listening for our trainers by sensing the vibrations under ground.)

It clicked with some of them, that he has done this in that cave one ago.

(All right then,) everybody turned to the poison type. (I thing I've got them. Let's go,) he commanded, and the Pokémon followed him.

...

Piplup lead his group to a dead end. Brock's Buizel checked on Grotle because he was exhausted from all that walking.

(Hey, you okay there, Hon?) she asks.

(Just... let me... catch... my breath...) Grotle says, panting.

Happiny looked at Grotle in concern too. Suddenly, Piplup dashes back out of the alley way, and hops up and down excitedly.

Piplup states that they should take another path, and the rest groaned, but followed.

...

Once again, Meowth tried to convince the two mature Pokémon that he was on the level here, but Pikachu and Chimchar didn't believe him.

Chimchar shut him up by saying, (If you're really telling us the truth, and want to abandon Team Rocket, then shout it to the world that: Team Rocket are a bunch of losers that will never succeed in taking over the world, and that I renounce all affiliations with said organization, to be a true free Pokémon.)

Meowth gulped at hearing that he'll have to repeat every word verbatim.

(And to truly show us after speaking the words, you are to allow yourself to be captured by Ash, Dawn, or Brock...)

"SAY WHAT!?"

(This is non-negotiable, Meowth. If you want us to believe you, then do it,) Chimchar smirked at the shaking feline.

Pikachu smiled at how brilliant Chimchar can really be we she put her mind to it. Now Meowth was left in silence, as they continued to walk.

...

Thanks to Harry they all were able to find their trainers, and be reunited with them. Now they just needed to find the rest.

...

Piplup has done it again, and this time, Empoleon decided to lead. Buizel walked after the taller water type, and Happiny carried a tired Grotle. Poor Piplup has to bring up the rear.

...

Ash and the others spotted Pikachu, Chimchar, and Pachirisu with Meowth and Mime Jr. They were told to stay put until they got there. A few minutes later, Meowth tried to pull the two along as to not get them to the twerps, but was shocked upon contact.

(I knew you couldn't be trusted you scheming feline!) Chimchar yelled at the now paralyzed cat. (You didn't even recite the condition, and you expect us to believe you? Fat chance of that happening! Flamethrower!)

And she blasted Meowth and Mime from them, that by coincidence they ended up hitting James and Jessie, and knocking them over in a heap.

They turned around to their trainers that had just made it. Once th reunion was over, the kids set out to find the rest of their Pokémon.

...

Piplup, Brock's Buizel and Happiny, and Grotle were finally found. Besides Staravia, Croagunk was still missing. So they continued to look.

...

After dealing with Team Rocket, Staravia had just made it back, and they still haven't found Croagunk.

Until a beautiful girl walked by, and Brock was on her in a heart beat. Then Croagunk shows up, and the running gag continues.

Everyone present sweat-dropped at Croagunk using Poison Jab, and then dragging Brock off.

"That's a way to get Croagunks' attention," Ash remarked.

"I guess," Dawn responded.

( _Hahahaha, that Croagunk! Hahahaha, Oh! He never ceases to amuse me, hahaha,_ ) Harry laughed inside his ball.

* * *

( _Darkrai had better be glad that Cresselia had stopped it, or I surely would have!_ ) Harry thought angrily.

He never thought there would be a Pokémon that he would dislike a lot in this world, but Darkrai just proved him wrong. A Pokémon that purposely causes nightmares in both humans and Pokémon.

Harry didn;t need nightmares. Especially, ones that makes him remember the darks times, back in the wizarding world. The war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

( _That Pokémon better not come back, or else! No holds bar!_ ) Harry then tries to get back to sleep,

 **To be continued. . . in Ch. 21 Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League- DP Galactic Battles.**

 **Here's a little drabble of Hissy Fit in other regions.**

 **Hissy Fit: Johto League**

Mickey's Skarmory and Ash's Cyndaquil were just captured by Team Rocket. As soon as they tried to make an escape...

"Flamethrower!" a girls voice was heard.

Sure enough, a Flamethrower hit the ropes that help Skarmory and Cyndaquil. As both Pokémon fell to the ground, Brock caught Mickey's Skarmory and Ash caught his Cyndaquil.

"Grr, who did that!" Jessie demanded.

Out of the nearby bushes, jumped a Pokémon and its trainer. It was a... Yellow Charmeleon!, and its trainer was...

"Nobody will steal other peoples Pokémon as long as I'm here! Believe it!" the girls voice ranged loudly.

"Charmeleon!" (That's right!) the Flame Pokémon growled at the three in the balloon.

"Naruko!" the gang shouted in surprise, at seeing the blonde again.

"Alright now! Totodile, use Water Gun," she shouted and threw her Poké Ball out onto the field.

"Toto Dile!" (Believe it!) Totodile shouted enthusiastically, and fired his Water gun attack at the balloon, which punctured a large hole.

"Looks like Team Rocket's balsting off again." **Ding**.

"Hey everyone, did ya miss me?" she asked, smiling happily at them.

...

Later that evening, at the cabin where Mickey was staying at, Brock fixed dinner and everybody talked and had a godd time. They had learned that Naruko had been training Totodile hard, and that they have faced off against some pretty strong trainers.

They also won two gym badges, and wer aiming for their third. She caught Charmeleon(whom she named Sasuke) in the forest near the mountains, and she had caught a Machop. All in all, she was doing great.

Ash told her what all they had been up to, and that he too has two gym badges.

...

The next morning, Ash and Ekans took Cyndaquil with them up the hill to start his training. Ash wanted a rematch against Skarmory, and was going to make sure that Cyndaquil can start his flame up a lot quicker.

Ekans also, didn't like the way the battle was going the previous day, and was going to help get Cyndaquil prepped.

Cyndaquil used agility to try and catch Ekans. Ekans continued to move out of the way, and slither around the rocky terrain they were in. Cyndaquil was told to focus by Ash, and he did. He used agility again and again. He was getting faster little by little.

...

When they got back to the cabin later in the day, Ash and Ekans learned that Naruko had already battled Mickey, won, and left. She had used Sasuke, her Charmeleon, to win.

Before she had left, she told them that she has been watching Mickey since last week, and came up with a way to beat her Skarmory. She left a message for Ash though. To get stronger and let's battle the next time we meet.

Ash fully pumped up, and not willing to lose out to Naruko, was ready to challenge Mickey for that rematch.

...

Ash and Cyndaquil won their rematch, and set off, with their friends, towards their next adventure.

* * *

Ekans sweat-dropped at how his teammate Totodile was trying to win Azumarill's heart.

(He is setting himself up for heart break,) Harry hissed softly, then sighed.

* * *

Ash wanted to catch the shiny Noctowl, and decided this time, Ekans will battle it.

Harry slithered onto the field, and waited for the battle to start. He watched whole the situation earlier, and had an idea as to how Noctowl works.

( _He's a very clever Pokémon. I'll have to keep my guard up,_ ) he thought.

"Ekans, attack with Double Team!"

Ekans created 12 copies of himself, and they all scattered araound the area. This caused Noctowl to be confused. It tried to find the real one so it could use Confusion on it.

After failing to find the real Ekans, Noctowl was soon hit with the real Ekans Glare attack, paralyzing it. It tried to look Ekans in the eye, but Ekans was clever himself, and had his eyes, closed.

One Iron Tail to the head, and Noctowl was unconscious, and Ash caught the Shiny Noctowl.

* * *

While inside his Poké Ball, Harry witnessed how his friends and Team Rocket ended up working together to get out of Ursaring territory.

( _They'll work together for now, but afterwards..._ )

...

Once the treatie was done, they went back to battling each other.

Arbok attacked first, and Ekans countered with an Iron Tail to the skull. Victreebel used its Razor Leaf, and Chikorita countered with her Razor Leaf. Meowth attacked with Fury Swipes, and Pikachu attacked with Thunder Shock.

And TR was blasted right back in Ursaring territory. Courtesy of Togepi's Metronome. Too bad, considering this was the time of year the Ursaring were mating, and were using that piece of land as their breeding grounds.

According to the sign Ash just read.

* * *

Cherry lead the gang to her town. Everywhere you looked there was a Psychic type Pokémon. According to Cherry, it was tradition in her town that the people their own a Psychic Pokémon.

As they walked through town, Ekans was returned to his Poké Ball for a nap, and Ash had sent out his Slowpoke. It still surprises Ash that his Slowpoke's personality is... shy. He just stays by his(Ash) side when they are in a large place with a lot of people.

This actually brought a smile to his face, as Slowpoke's personality reminded the boy of Harry's shy Gryffindor friend, the old Neville Longbottom.

Ash had to chuckle a bit when a lady came running by, trying to catch her prankster of an Abra.

* * *

Ekans shook his head at the nonsense Ash and Pikachu were telling him.

( _Honestly, why do people always waste their money on such things. Fortune telling books, what kind of Pokémon are you based off of the your birthday,_ ) he sighs in thought.

(At least you got rid of Cassidy and Brandon again,) he hissed to Pikachu.

...

Somewhere in a prison cell...

Butch: How many times must we go through this!? It BUTCH!

* * *

( _You would think I would be used to all of the craziness of this world, but no. This absent-minded young lady is the Goldenrod Gym Leader?_ ) Ekans thought, then sighed.

...

Ekans watched the battle with worried eyes. Miltanks Rollout was getting faster and stronger the longer it used it. Poor Cyndaquil couldn't take much more. One last Rollout sent the little fire type to crash into the wall.

He would have crashed too, if Ekans didn't decide to act right then. The green-eyed Snake Pokémon use his speed, and caught Cyndaquil in his coils, but still hit the wall.

"Ekans! Cyndaquil!" Ash called out to his friends, and runs to check on them. It would seem that last Rollout had knocked Cyndaquil out before Ekans caught it.

Totodile tried his claws at this, but he too fell to Miltank's Rollout.

Pikachu went last, and didn't fare any better than his two teammates.

Ash lost the gym battle.

 **Line**

(Wow, this Miltank milk is delicious!) Ekans shouted.

(Here here!) the Pokémon all agreed!

...

Ekans smiled at Whitney giving Ash the Plain Badge. He definitely earned it in Harry's opinion.

* * *

Ekans sleepily looked from within his Poké Ball at all of the noise going on outside. He saw Ash chasing after Team Rocket up a bunch of stairs. There was a lot of talking while this was going on.

Something about a radio... and with... acting... or something.

He frowned, and just curled in himself tighter, and tried to get back to sleep. Especially because he was dreaming of that strange Seadra-like Pokémon again.

* * *

They came upon a National Park, and it was time for a Bug Catching Competition. Upon getting in line, the group ran into two girls they haven't seen in a while; Casey the Electabuzz fan, and Naruko!

...

Casey's Chikorita couldn't take much more, and was thrown into a tree by the Scyther it was trying to defeat. When Scyther leapt at Chikorita to finish it off, it was blasted to the side by Water Gun.

Ash and Casey looked to their left and saw Naruko and her Croconaw. Standing with their hands on their hips. Scyther got up and ran after them into the forest.

The video later showed Naruko taking out a pair of steel batons, and fought the wild Scyther one on one. After going back and forth, Naruko was able to sweep the bug's feet right out from under it. Once it was on its back, she crouched down on top of it, and positioned both batons across its throat.

Scyther, tired and wet, surrendered the fight. Naruko let it up and smiled softly to it. She then used the Park Ball to catch the Mantis Pokémon.

...

Ekans watched from Brock's shoulders as Casey's Chikorits evolved into Bayleef. Thanks to the Leaf Pokémon, Ash and Pikachu were freed from the cage.

Now Ash and Naruko stodd beside each other, and called for their Pokémon to attack.

"Water Gun, Croconaw!"

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu!"

Soon the combination of water and electric attacks soaks and short circuits the balloon and Team Rocket was blasint off again. **Ding**.

...

Ash came in 1st place with his Beedrill, while Naruko came in 2nd with her Scyther. Ash then gave Beeedrill to Casey, and Naruko was already gone. Ash and the others just smiled, knowing that they'll run into her again someday.

 **There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**


End file.
